Ma plus belle Histoire
by Butterfly971
Summary: Alexandra Daniel se rend dans le Michigan avec l'intégralité de sa classe. Dans la ville de Grands Rapids,elle y fait par hasard la connaissance de Taylor Lautner,qui tombe sous son charme.Venez lire l'histoire de ce personnage attachant et du beau Tay !
1. Résumé

R sum : Alexandra Daniel , 17 ans , part au Etats Unis pour les vacances d' t avec sa classe . Lors de la premi re soir e au restaurant , elle y fait la (douloureuse) connaissance de l'acteur Taylor , lui originaire de cet Etat et de cette ville.  
S'ensuit toute sorte de rencontres secr tes entre les 2 jeunes gens.  
Entre complications et amour , ils vont devoir faire face une seule et terrible contrainte : la c l brit .


	2. Chapter 2

PDV Alex

Et voilà , les valises sont bouclées, enregistrées , prêtes à partir à l'aventure dans la soute de l'avion ... J'avoue que ça me fait quand même un petit peu mal de savoir que je pars 2 mois loin de ma famille ..

Je ? Ah oui désolée . Bonjour à tous , je m'apelle Alex. Enfin , officiellement c'est Alexandra Marie Daniel . Mais je préfère tout simplement Alex. J'habite à Bordeaux , en France . J'aurais 18 ans officiellement le 30 avril prochain, je rentrerais officiellement en Terminale S au mois de septembre , et demain , un avion s'envolera avec l'intégralité des 33 élèves de ma classe vers Grand Rapids , une ville du Michigan , au Nord des Etats Unis . Un voyage de 2 mois avec sa classe , sa prof d'anglais , une prof d'histoire, 3 surveillantes , ainsi que 4 parents d'élèves.. Pfff je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois me réjouir ou pas . Et là vous allez me dire : Nan mais attends t'es marteau dans ta caboche toi ou quoi ? Les USA servis sur un plateau d'argent !

Pffff mais moi je ne rêve pas des Etats Unis , moi je rêve d'Italie , de la Grèce de l'Egypte.. Nan je ne suis pas barbante , ni intello , j'aime la mythologie et j'aime les mythes grecs et les histoires mêlant les divinités egyptiennes !

Enfin bref , je ne suis pas rabat joie , je suis tout de même heureuse de me dire que je vais passer 2 mois avec mes amis , loin de mes parents pour faire barrage , même si mon adorable petite soeur de 3ans va TERRIBLEMENT me manquer..

- Alex ! Tu vas arrêter de fantasmer et écouter quand on te parle oui ou non ?

Thomas , ou l'art d'être un empecheur de tourner en rond. Mon frère jumeau. Mon confident. Ma moitié.

- Désolée gros balourd,lui répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres , je fantasmais sur Anna !

La dite Anne rit . C'est ma meilleure amie. Celle à qui je raconte tout gnagnagna , je vous passe le blabla . C'est également la copine de mon frère , et ce depuis déjà 3 ans. Au début , c'était bizarre , voir sa meilleure amie et son frère se rouler des patins , je vous jure que ça traumatise ! Mais bon , puisqu'ils sont heureux , moi aussi , je les aime , ils m'aiment , ils s'aiment , c'est le plus important ...

La voix off d'une femme dans l'aéroport se fit tout à coup entendre afin de nous annoncer l'embarquement (Note Auteur: pas envie de vous écrire la phrase , tout le monde la connaît ! lol).

- EN RANG S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! , nous hurla Mme Mareille , la prof d'histoire

- peut pas faire sans gueuler celle là, bougonna Thomas.

Je souris . Sourire qui se fana aussitôt quand je vis mon ex amie Sara avec mon ex copain Matt . Matt et moi étions sorti 2ans ensemble avant que je le surprenne dans les bras de mon "amie" Sara dans les toilettes du lycée et avec une capotte à la main. La double histoire de Matt durait déjà depuis 3 mois. Moi, en parfait naïve et folle amoureuse , je n'avais rien vu . Tout m'avait attiré chez Matt , et même si je ne l'avouerais jamais , tout m'attirera encore et toujours chez lui , son accent américain , rappel de ses origines californiennes , son humour , son intelligence , sa gentillesse, sa prévoyance, sa beauté.. Blond , aux yeux verts , plutôt grand , 1m86 exactement , des muscles bien définis , héritage de plusieurs heures de musculation. Moi avec mes cheveux noirs , mes yeux marrons clairs , j'étais tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal et normal , d'une taille moyenne , 1m69 , pour 60kg , je comprenais parfaitement que mon physique ne soit pas à l'origine de notre histoire , Sara était une blonde sulfureuse , grande , maquillée de partout , les yeux bleus.. BREF je vous passe les détails sinon vous allez commencer à douter de votre propre beauté.

Enfin , passons . Nous nous présentâmes au guichet , billets en main , et on se dirigea vers la passerelle conduisant à l'intérieur de l'avion .

2h plus tard , nous étions tous installés en classe économique **(ben oui..) **, en plein décollage (**nan mais où est ce que vous avez vu vous un départ en avion sans retard ?) **. J'avais cru mourir en voyant que j'étais assise entre Anna et Matt , et Thomas à côté de Matt . D'ailleurs je voyais parfaitement Thomas serrer les poings , il savait mieux que personne ce que j'avais endurer pour me remettre de ça , et il avait été le 1er à mettre son poing sur le joli ptit nez de Matt, Anna étant la 2ème et moi la 3ème. L'amour quand on est jeune , c'est dur . ça fait souffrir plus qu'autre chose , d'ailleurs je suis convaincu que l'amour n'existe pas , pour aimer , il faut être 2 . Or, j'ai aimé toute seule depuis le début , et pour moi , ce n'est pas de l'amour.. J'avais envie de pleurer en repensant à tout ça , à nos souvenirs , à ... Non . Matt a été ma 1ère fois , autant dans le fait d'être amoureuse , que dans le fait de passer à l'acte , il avait été très doux, à son image. Anna du voir ma détresse car elle me serra la main en me lançant un regard compatissant . Quant à Matt , il nous ignorait tous royalement et se concentrait sur la musique qu'il écoutait.

Le trajet se déroula sans encombre , il y avait 8h de vol entre Paris Orly (**nous n'avions pas pu partir de Bordeaux , allez savoir pourquoi...!)** et l'aéroport Gerald R. Ford de Grand Rapids ainsi que 6h de décalage . Nous étions parti vers 12h . Je vous fait le calcul ou vous vous débrouillez ? Non ? Bon OK ! On arriva donc aux alentours de 14h .. **(non ? Vous n'avez pas compris le calcul ? midi + 8h de vol = 20h à Paris , -6h de décalage horaire = 14h à Grand Rapids.. bon j'arrête de vous embêter).**

Je vous passe la suite barbante du je récupère mes valises , je suis les autres comme un mouton jusqu'au bus censé nous emmener à l'auberge prévue rien que pour nous en dehors de la ville, je m'exastie devant les paysages américain. Le chauffeur nous fit tout de même passer devant la Van Andel Arena , l'arène omnisport de Grand Rapids , "notre fierté nationale" qu'il nous dit dans son anglais américanisé. Pour le coup , je suis contente de parfaitement me débrouiller en anglais alors que Thomas ramait totalement dans cette langue , il maîtrisait lui l'espagnol , et même si je le parlais d'une manière correcte quoique très scolaire , jamais je n'égalerais sa maîtrise totale de cette langue . Quoique Thomas maîtrise également un autre type de langue , qu'il est justement en train de mettre en application avec Anna , assise à côté de lui . ERK ! Moi je me contentais de Mélissa , la 3ème personne sur laquelle j'étais certaine de pouvoir compter. On se comprenait elle et moi , pas besoin de parler , juste avec un regard.

Après 1h30 de route , à cause de la découverte des lieux et des embouteillages (au moins le dépaysement n'est pas excessif), on arriva enfin devant cette petite auberge , située en campagne , à environ 8km de la ville même.

Le personnel de l'auberge vint nous accueillir , le directeur , en bon français commença son speech , enfin son discours de bienvenu..

- Bonjour et bienvenu à tous , my name est Richard **(oulà , un peu de mal le coco ! **) , je ravi de accueillir vous ici and je espère que vous vous plairez le time de votre visite , nous dit-il avec un sourire Colgate.

- Thank you very much mister , s'exclama Mme Stanley dans un anglais très anglophone** (z'avez pigé ?).**

- Allez les loupiots , 4 personnes par chambre , nous vous avons déjà réparti en fonction des affinités de chacun donc pas de râlements , de grognements , ou de chichis en tout genre , c'est clair ? nous indiqua Mme Fernandes , la mère d'Anna et accessoirement une de nos accompagnatrices.

Un brouhaha se fit entendre quand nous nous jetâmes tous en même temps sur la feuille que tenait une des surveillantes avec les noms de chacun ainsi que la chambre attribuée . Pour ma part , j'étais avec Anna , Mélissa et ... Sara. GRRR apparemment , elles ont zappé en nous mettant ensemble que ce n'était plus le grand amour entre Sara et Anna , Mél et moi. Nous soupirâmes toutes les 4 en même temps et arrivées devant notre chambre , Sara prit la parole .

- Bon , s'exclama-t-elle , je sais qu'on ne s'aime plus , mais il faudra s'en accommoder , on va partager la même chambre pendant 2 mois , et même si on ne s'entend pas , va falloir se la jouer mollo , ok les filles ?

- alors déjà tu évites de nous imposer ce qu'on doit faire , tu fermes ta grande gueule de blondasse et tu me laisses passer parce que mes valises sont lourdes , cracha Anna.

Anna m'était resté fidèle durant cette épreuve et s'était complètement retourné contre Sara. Avant que cette dernière ne réponde , la mère d'Anna débarque derrière nous et nous dit:

- les filles on se dépêche ! Tout le monde se débarbouille , et ensuite , c'est le moment d'appeller vos familles , vous vous relaxez sans dormir et ce soir c'est restaurant en ville ! Donc pas de temps à perdre , il est déjà 16h30 !

Nous acquiesâmes en même temps et découvrirent notre chambre . Magnifique , il fallait l'avouer . Pittoresque , dans les tons de marron (ben oui c'est du bois ...!) et orange , très éclairé , avec 4 lits une place parfaitement alignés et de grand rideaux oranges surplombant la baie vitrée.

- WAW , s'écria Mélissa , ravie .

Pour ma part , savoir que je devrais supporter Sara m'avait complètement douché. Je profitais de l'ébahissement des filles pour filer à la salle de bain que nous avions dans la chambre **(du luxe sans pour autant l'être, tout ce que j'aimais !)** . Je les entendis vaguement protester , mais n'en tins pas compte , elles auraient bien assez de temps pour elles après . Je me douchai , appréciant l'eau chaude sur mes épaules , me séchait , et passai les vêtements que j'avais choisi pour le restaurant ce soir : un jean slim noir simple , un petit débardeur blanc et un tee shirt à manche longues gris en décolleté par dessus. Je ne suis pas du genre extravagant , ou provoquante. J'aime être simple , être moi. Je lâchais mes cheveux noirs ondulés sur mes épaules , appliquait un peu de crayon sur mes yeux et me parfumai.

Lorsque je sortis , Sara ma regarda bizarrement , tentant de dire quelque chose mais je l'ignorai et me posta sur mon lit , celui près de la fenêtre, lui tourna le dos et mis mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles afin d'écouter la musique sortir de mon Iphone. Lorsque Thousand Miles de Vanessa Carlton emplit mes oreilles , je me laissai bercer et somnolais. Je ne savais pas pourquoi , mais il me tardait de sortir au restaurant ce soir , alors que je n'avais qu'une envie qui était de dormir . Je soupirais en me disant que de toute façon il ne se passerait rien d'intéressant pour moi ce soir . Je ne savais pas alors à quel point je me trompais.

**Bonjour tout le monde ! **  
**Alors comme ceci n'est que le chapitre introductif , le prochain arrivera trèèèèès vite ! ****Concernant les délais de publication , je ne sais pas si j'en aurais un de strict , étant donné que je suis à la fac et que je rentre tard chez moi tous les soirs , alors je m'efforcerais de publier si je le peux à la fac aussi ! **

**Concernant le nombre de chapitres , AUCUNE IDEE ! LolJe m'efforcerais de répondre aux reviews , si je peux , si j'ai le temps , enfin bref !Comme vous l'avez compris je débute sur FF donc ne m'assassinez pas tout de suite ! :)**

**Je publie également ce soir le premier chapitre de ma fiction Nessie/Jacob . Vous l'avez compris , j'ai un faible pour Taylor Lautner !^^Enfin surtout pour Jacob , je trouve que c'est un personnage attachant , même si je trouve que Taylor ne fait pas assez son côté humoristique ! m'enfin bon..peut pas être parfait hein..^^enfin !**

** Une autre de Bella/Edward arrivera certainement dans les semaines à venir !**

**Allez , une petite review please ? *yeux du chat potté***

**Bisous à toutes !**


	3. Chapitre 2 La rencontre

**HELLO ! J'avais dit que je posterais vite ce court chapitre , le temps de la rencontre , afin d'installer tout ce joli petit bazard !**

**Je posterais le chapitre 3 samedi , en attendant , en l'espace de 2h j'ai eu 2 reviews et 3 auteurs m'ont mis en alerte ! ça m'a étonné tout ça en si peu de temps ! Mais ça m'a fait très très plaisir :) . Maintenant , après 24 h , je ne recompte pas combien m'ont mis en alerte , pas le temps ^^.**

**Donc merci** **à**

**Camilla don Molina pour ta review très gentille et constructive aussi ! Je tâcherais de faire plus attention à la syntaxe !**

**et MissMa : Merci c'est vraiment très gentille ! C'est sympa de voir que les choses vont aussi vite sur fanfiction ! Lol Un jour que j'y suis , et c'est génial ! ^^, en tout cas tu es ma toute première revieweuse ! Jamais je ne l'oublierais^^ :) Bizz :)**

**Voilà le fameux chapitre :)**

**Alexx'**

Chapitre 2- La rencontre

Nous étions dans un petit restaurant de la ville , baptisé The Tavern _(N/A: complètement inventé par moi..^^) _, pas trop luxueux **(eh oh on est pas Crésus non plus !) **, mais très agréable . L'ambiance était à la rigolade , j'étais encadrée de Thomas et Mélissa , Anna étant de l'autre côté de Thomas , une main dans la sienne. En face de moi , trônait Matt et Sara , et lorsque mes yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Matt , Sara s'empressa de fourrer sa langue dans la gorge de ce dernier **(non je ne suis pas vulgaire, juste profondément dégoutée). **Je me levai précipitamment , sous les regards interrogateurs de Thomas , Anna et Mél

- Je reviens , leur murmurais-je, j'ai besoin d'une pause toilette.

Ils me sourirent faiblement , parfaitement conscient du pourquoi de cette pause . Je les remerciais en mon for intérieur de ne pas me suivre , tous savaient que dans ces moments là je préférais être seule. Je me rendis donc aux toilettes , m'enfermais dans une cabine , et craquai. Cela faisait tout juste 2 mois que Matt et moi avions rompu , mais je souffrais toujours autant , et prendre conscience de cela me plongea dans une telle fureur que mes pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Quand je n'eu plus de larmes à verser , je m'essuyai rageusement les yeux en me promettant que c'était la dernière fois que je pleurais pour ce crétin fini. En sortant , je pris mon Iphone et pianotait un sms à Anna en disant que tout allait bien . Sauf que , quand on s'appelle Alexandra Daniel , et qu'on est loin d'avoir des yeux partout , il faut toujours regarder où l'on va . Je sentis le choc contre quelque chose de vraiment très dur. A partir de cet instant là , je pense que ma conscience a décidé de me lâcher.

- Hello ? Do you hear me ? me demanda une voix masculine , si belle , que mon coeur faillit lâcher.

Je sentis vaguement mon inconnu à la belle voix me porter , et me faire asseoir. J'étais sacrément sonnée. Et je ne savais même pas contre quoi je m'étais cognée.

- Quoi ? fut tout ce que j'arrivais à répondre . Je n'avais pas compris sa phrase . Quelle langue parlait-il ?

-Oh vous êtes française ! me répondit-il.

Recouvrant doucement mes esprits , je levai la tête et le regarda.

Alors , je su que j'étais morte , en train de rêver , fantasmer , bref .. mais en tout cas ce n'était pas réel. Mon inconnu personnel me dépassait d'une bonne tête , alors que nous étions assis , sa peau était cuivré , ses yeux ,d'un marron foncé assez dur , sa bouche , si tentatrice que j'eu peur d'hyperventiler (N/A: trop tard...) , ses bras musclés à souhait .. bref pour l'avoir en photo en centaine d'exemplaires dans mon iphone , je le reconnus , seulement , croyant toujours que je délirais , je n'arrivais pas à mettre un nom sur son magnifique.. enfin sur lui.

- ouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah , m'exclamais-je avec une expression d'hallucinée **(enfin je pense..)**

- Mademoiselle , tout va bien ? me demanda mon inconnu plus du tout inconnu avec une expression inquiète

- Oui , répondis-je , étonnamment calme , c'est juste que pour un fantasme , vous avez l'air drôlement réel.

Il sourit , quoique visiblement gêné. Je ne comprenais vraiment pas sa gêne ! Dans mes fantasmes , nous étions en couple , et nous faisions toutes sortes de choses pas très catholiques... hmmm... BREF. Je commençais alors à bouger , et je regardais autour de moi , je vis Anna et Thomas rigoler , Mélissa mangeait pensivement , et.. et mon regard se fixa sur une chaise vide . MA chaise . Alors je compris que je ne délirais pas .. Et j'eus un mouvement brusque.

- ça va ? demanda.. **NON** ! Je ne me résoudrais pas à dire son nom de peur de m'écrouler

- Est ce que .. , demandais-je d'une toute petite voix , tout ça est réel ?

- On ne peut plus réel je dirais , répliqua-t-il , un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres

.Dieu. Lui avais-je réellement dis qu'il faisait partie de mon fantasme ? A ces pensées , je rougis fortement

- Oh Seigneur, marmonnais-je. Je suis désolée , dis-je un peu plus fort pour lui, vraiment désolée , je ne..

Mais il m'interrompis en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres .

_**Attendez.. QUOI ?**_

- C'est moi qui vous ai percuté donc c'est à moi de m'excuser , me dit-il avec un sourire et dans un français parfait

- Ah , mais je me suis cognée contre un mur ce n'est pas de votre faute , lui repondis-je

- Non , vous sortiez des toilettes , je ne vous ai pas vu et vous vous êtes cognée contre mon torse.

Il rit

- je ne savais pas que j'étais aussi dur

N'y avait-il vraiment que moi qui voyais le double sens de cette phrase ? Je rougis . Encore et toujours . Lui ,était plutôt amusé.

- Alors ça va ? Vous reprenez vos esprits ?

- Euh , répondis-je incertaine , oui je crois , désolée de m'être comporté comme ça ,j'étais un peu sonnée , ajoutais-je dans un sourire

Alors que je le regardai en disant ça , il me semblait comme absent , pourtant il me fixai lui aussi . J'agitai ma main devant ses yeux

- Vous êtes toujours avec moi ?

Il se reprit , les jours rougies.. Mon dieu...

_**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP On a perdu Alex !**_

- Excusez moi . Mais au fait , vous semblez du même âge que moi et puis je pense que nous avons fait suffisamment connaissance pour se tutoyer.

- Effectivement , j'ai 17 ans et toi ? demandais-je par courtoisie bien que je connaissais la réponse

-18 ,me sourit-il.

Avant que je puisse dire quoique ce soit , une tornade s'abattit sur moi. Oups non , ce n'était qu'Anna

- Mais enfin où étais-tu ? On va partir ! Je me suis inquié...

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase , ayant remarqué l'espèce de divinité assis à côté de moi , tenant ma main dans la sienne

- OH MON DIEU !

- Anna par pitié ne crie pas ! me plaignis-je , massant ma tempe gauche

-Mais .. Comment .. Quoi .. Quand .. ALEXANDRA !

- Enchantée Alexandra , me dit mon fantasme personnel , visiblement amusé de tout ça

-Euh oui moi aussi , mais ..

- Mlle Daniel , Mlle Fernandes , il vous faut une invitation pour venir ? nous apostropha cette satané prof d'anglais

- Non non , nous venons tout de suite , désolée , la rassura mon amie. Allez viens , me dit-elle ensuite

Je me levais donc , me retournais , et ancrai mon regard dans celui de mon sauveur inconnu:

- Merci..pour tout. dis-je d'une voix assurée et timide en même temps

- Crois-moi , c'était un plaisir, me répondit-il en me regardant lui aussi droit dans les yeux.

Je souris bêtement alors que la prof d'anglais frôlait la syncope derrière nous. Anna me regardait , amusée, **(ou alors elle regardait l'Ange devant nous, j'en sais rien , mes sens m'ont abandonné ya belle lurette!) **et alors que nous commencions à faire demi tour pour partir , Il se leva , me prit la main , y déposa un doux baiser dessus , et partit vers les toilettes **(oui souvenez vous , c'est là qu'il voulait aller avant que je ne lui tombe dessus ! ) **, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Pour ma part , s'en était fini de moi. Anna n'essayait même pas de me parler , elle savait mieux que personne que je n'aimais pas être dérangée quand je suis dans mes pensées. Je ne compris que nous n'étions plus au restaurant que lorsque je me suis retrouvée assise sur mon lit.. Les filles étaient silencieuses , me regardant sans expression particulière, alors que je me déshabillais , enfilait mon pyjama et me glissait sous les couvertures.

Cette nuit c'est sûr , je rêverais de cet homme qui m'avait retourné la tête , au sens propre comme au figuré , le beau , le merveilleux, l'indescriptible Taylor Lautner.

**Trèèèèèèèès court chapitre je l'admet , mais c'est pour ..disons..poser la base ? (**_ça se dit ça ? Mais nan ! pfff on va dire que ça se dit !Lool) _

**Alors , comme on me l'a fait judicieusement remarquer (**_moi qui croyait avoir camouflé tout ça...^^) _**, vous remarquerez des erreurs de syntaxe , du au fait que le passé simple et moi , on ne s'aime pas , sauf que moi je veux absolument l'utiliser, et lui comme il n'est pas content, il se venge en s'imparfaitisant ! **_(vous comprendrez que j'utilise à la fois l'imparfait , le passé composé et le passé simple pour raconter , et c'est pas beau du tout !^^)_

**Alors comme je l'ai dit sur mon profil , le jour de publication de cette fiction sera le samedi , donc à samedi pour le prochain chapitre !**

**Par contre , est ce que je peux demander aux auteurs qui m'ont mis en alerte de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce qu'ils pensent (**_Oui ? oooh merciii :D ) _**? Et notamment de ma façon d'écrire:) j'aimerais :) ça m'aide !**

**le chapitre 3 est déjà écrit, ça me permettra de le modifier ! **

**Des bisous à toutes ! **

**Alexx'**

**PS: J'ai posté aujourd'hui le 1er chapitre de ma 3ème fic Quand les opposés s'attirent , un Edward et Bella , venez lire :)**


	4. Chapitre 3 Le hasard ou le destin ?

**Hello ! **

**Tout d'abord , je voudrais dire quelque chose , c'est que j'ai eu exactement 86 visites pour cette histoires , le même nombre pour le chapitre 1&2 , et une dizaine de mise en alerte et en favoris , mais... reviewez svp ! ^^**

**Moi je ne peux pas savoir si vous aimez , ou s'il y a quelque chose que vous voudriez changer au niveau de la forme (dans le fond , je ne changerais pas mon histoire^^) ... Enfin bref !**

**Un grand merci à vous toutes quand même :) et plus particulièrement à Camilla Don Molina :)**

**Voici le chapitre 3 avec un jour d'avance. Vu qu'il est prêt depuis déjà 2 jours, je me suis dit , autant le mettre maintenant ! **

**On se retrouve en bas ! Des bisous**

Chapitre 3 - Le Hasard ou le Destin ?

Ouille. Mi cabeza. Aoutch . Que pasa ? Mais qui _, __**QUI joue du tambour dans ma tête !**_

**- **Alex ! me secoua une personne indésirable (je ne savais pas encore qui , étant encore dans un état légumier avancé , mais ça aller sérieusement barder!)

- Hmmmm 'ce moi..baragouinais-je contre l'intruse

- Alex ! Fais pas ta tête de mule , on doit partir dans 25mn , alors lève toi avant que je ne dise à Sara de venir te réveiller !

Le prénom Sara suffit à me faire ouvrir les yeux et m'asseoir brusquement dans le lit , et tout ça en moins d'un millième de seconde **(Oui , il y a parfois des déclencheurs qui font que des talents cachés se révèlent à nous..) **! Je découvris alors le visage furieux d'Anna et la mine amusée de Mélissa!

- Mais quoi ? demandais-je , ne comprenant toujours pas mes torts

- Alex tu as écouté quand je t'ai parlé ou tu n'as compris que le mot SARA ? s'écria Anna , m'arrachant par la même occasion une plainte de douleur due à la sensibilité de mes tympans

- Désolée , ne crie pas s'il te plait , j'ai très mal à la tête !

- Ecoute je crie si je veux tu vas nous mettre en retard , tout le monde est déjà en bas !

Voyant que je ne réagissais toujours pas , Anna se tourna vers Mél avec un regard implorant , j'aurais ri si j'avais compris la moitié de ce qui se passait dans cette pièce. Je notai toutefois l'absence de la pie **(oui , une pie est bien un animal voleur nan ? Elle ne m'avais pas volé Matt ? Bon okay il était consentant , mais quand même !). **Je vis Mél s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit avec un regard doux , un verre d'eau et un doliprane qui me paru salutaire

- Tiens, me dit-elle , avale d'abord ça , au vue de la superbe et mignonne petite bosse que je vois sur ton front , tu dois avoir des joueurs de maracas dans ton cerveau !

J'avais le précieux petit comprimé après avoir couiné un remerciement à mon amie.

- Bon alors maintenant que c'est fait , je te fais un topo..

- Mél , grouille ! s'énerva Anna

- Bon je la fait court. Hier tu t'es cogné contre Taylor Lautner , tu as eu bobo , on est revenu , tu t'es couchée , tu as dormi , il est 9H36 exactement et nous partons à 10h avec toute la classe visiter une bibliothèque . Tu es aux Etats Unis , tu te souviens ?

_C'est moi ou elle me parlait comme si j'étais une demeurée ?_

_**Mais.. C'est ce que tu es chérie !**_

_Nan mais je vais te la rembarrer vite fait moi tu vas v..ATTENDS.._

- TU VEUX DIRE QUE JE N'AI QUE 24 MN POUR ME PREPARER ?

- 23 chérie ! me sourit Anna-la-traîtresse

Je les regardais alors tour à tour , cherchant la blague , n'en trouvant aucune , je regardais mon iphone afin d'y lire l'heure..et sautais royalement du lit en direction de la salle de bain ou je me douchais, brossai mes dents, me coiffai , m'habillai des 1ers vêtements que je pus trouver sur le dessus de ma valise **(enfin les 2èmes , les 1ers étants les soutiens gorge...**), à savoir un jean slim blanc et une tunique grise à manche longue , et tout ça en 14mn ! **(Bon alors maintenant il est quelle heure ? Vous vous en sortez pour le calcul ? NAN ? Mais vous êtes incroyables ! BON : 24mn-23mn = 1mn donc 9H37. 9H37+14mn = 9h51.)**

Lorsque je sortis (enfin) de la salle de bain , j'eus juste le temps d'enfiler mes ballerines que déjà mes 2 amies me sortaient de la chambre.

à 9H54 pile nous fûmes dans le hall de l'auberge, voyant déjà quelqu'uns de nos camarades embarquer dans les 3 mini bus prévus pour nous. La mère d'Anna fulminait en silence, même si sa fille l'avait prévenue , je sentais bien qu'on allait passer à la cassero..

- POURRIEZ PAS VOUS DEPECHER ? MINCE ALORS ! ON NE VOUS AS QUAND MEME PAS DEMANDE DE VOUS LEVER A 5H !

_Tiens , qu'est ce que je disais ?_

- Désolée , c'est ma faute , j'avais mal à la tête , je ne me suis pas réveillée, dis-je penaude

- Oui bon c'est rien c'est rien , allez , sortez. Tu as pris quelque chose pour ta tête quand même Alexandra ?

Je souris malgré moi , je connaissais cette femme depuis un bout de temps , malgré son impatience, elle avait un coeur d'or et s'inquiétait sans cesse pour Anna, ses amies ou même les gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas .

Je la rassurais d'un petit oui encore timide. Elle sourit et nous poussa toutes les 3 dans un mini bus ou je retrouvai Thomas qui s'empressa de venir à notre rencontre, non pas pour me voir moi , la personne génétiquement identique à lui , mais pour venir saluer comme il se doit ma future ex meilleure amie. Je levais les yeux au ciel et alla m'asseoir à côté de Mélissa. Je remarquais Sara et Matt à l'arrière . Mais vraiment , ils le font exprès de s'afficher devant moi ? Ah je vous jure que si je m'écoutais je..

- Arrête de comploter contre eux et raconte moi plutôt cette histoire de rencontre avec Taylor Lautner.

Je souris à Mélissa. Elle était la seule qui n'avait pas prôné la violence contre le couple de vermine. Elle avait tenté de me prévenir pendant ma relation avec Matt, qu'elle le soupçonnait de me tromper. N'ayant aucune preuve , je ne la cru pas , et décidai de m'éloigner d'elle pour le bien de mon couple. Quand la vérité éclata enfin, je lui ai demandé pardon , pardon qu'elle s'est empressée de m'accorder , ne m'en voulant pas le moins du monde et me consolant . Elle était vraiment merveilleuse. Anna était ma meilleure amie , ma soeur parce qu'elle et moi étions pareilles , mais Mélissa était mon exacte opposée : blonde, calme, douce , compréhensive , réfléchie , alors que j'étais brune , extravertie , extravagante, ne pronant pas la langue de bois, rancunière et impulsive.

Elle m'aidait à me contenir , elle me canalisait , ainsi qu'Anna. Sans elle , Anna comme moi étions perdues.

Je racontais alors à Mél durant le court trajet jusqu'à notre destination** (j'avais déjà oublié où nous allions) **ma ..'rencontre' **(je trouve que c'est quand même un bien grand mot pour qualifier le fait que je me suis cognée contre lui ..) **sans omettre le fait d'avoir dit à Taylor qu'il faisait partie de mes fantasmes. Mél rit beaucoup pendant cette partie , tellement que je du lui redire 3 fois. A la fin , nous convînmes toutes les 2 que quelques secondes d'innatention pouvaient parfois se révéler bénéfique !

Alors que nous étions toujours en train de rigoler , et Anna et Thomas toujours à la limite de la fornication derrière nous , nous arrivâmes devant une grande bâtisse magnifique , la Ryerson Public Library (N/A: Sisi , vous pouvez chercher sur internet la photo , c'est très joli ! ).

En bons touristes écoliers que nous sommes , les flashs des photos commencèrent à pleuvoir. Moi même j'étais en train de remplir mon iPhone avec des photos de cette bâtisse.

Un ...guide (?) (**je refuse de penser que cet homme petit , rondelet , à lunette à montures d'écaille avec une chemise a carreaux verte et un pantalon marron est un bibliothécaire.. Quoique.. quand on y réfléchit bien...) **vint nous accueillir à l'entrée. Il commença un espèce de discours en anglais pour nous parler de l'histoire de la bibliothèque (**euh je ne vous le répèterais pas , c'est pas que j'ai pas tout compris hein , mais j'ai pas tout compris...)**.

Il nous fit ensuite entrer et continua de déblatérer sur les origines de ce "monument historique" comme il dit..

Pour ma part , j'étais entourée de Thomas ,Anna et Mélissa. On prenait beaucoup de photos , émerveillés par l'achitecture et la richesse de cette bibliothèque.

Cependant , après 2h passée là dedans , j'étais quand même contente de sortir ! C'est pas que mais.. que ! (**ya des fois , je dis des choses tellement stupides...)**

Nous reprîmes la route à bord des mini bus vers un parc public ou nous allions pique-niquer.

C'était vert , avec des arbres , des bancs , des couples s'embrassant dans l'ombre d'un grand chêne.. un parc quoi !

- Bon alors tout le monde , vous restez dans un rayon de 20 mètres pour qu'on puisse vous avoir à l'oeil . Vous ne criez pas , vous ne jetez pas les papiers par terre , et vous ne m'embêtez pas ! grinça la mégère **(j'ai dit la mégère ? Je voulais dire la prof d'anglais !)**

En bougonnant contre cette frustrée de la vie , TAM et moi (Thomas-Anna-Mélissa) allâmes nous asseoir à 20 mètres , le plus loin possible dans la limite autorisée, afin de maner nos sandwiches.

Une fois le mien terminé , je ressentis le besoin de .. comme qui dirait .. me soulager , ma vessie étant sur le point d'exploser. Je prévins donc les autres et les accompagnateurs qui me permirent d'aller dans les toilettes publics , à une cinquantaine de mètres

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? , me demanda Mélissa

- Non , ça va aller , lui répondis-je dans un sourire, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Une fois ma petite affaire terminée dans les toilettes (propres!) , je sortis en m'essuyant les mains dans un mouchoir quand soudain, je bousculai quelqu'un. Je trébuchai et un homme aux bras puissants me rattrapa et j'entendis un rire .

- Décidément , ça commence à être une habitude chez toi ! Les françaises sont toutes comme toi ?

_Attends... Mais.. C'est pas possible ! Lui ? Là ? _

_**OH MON DIEU..!**_

Pourquoi il faut toujours que je lui tombe dessus ? Si ça continue , il va certainement porter plainte !

Ayant toujours mes mains sur ses bras , je le regardais. Encore plus beau qu'hier , si c'est possible évidemment. Je lui offrit un petit sourire timide

- Désolée .. Vraiment ! Non les françaises ne sont pas toutes comme ça ! Seulement moi et ma fâcheuse tendance à oublier que je ne suis pas seule quand je marche ! dis-je en souriant , retrouvant un peu d'aplomb.

J'étais contente d'être pleinement consciente , pour rien au monde je ne voudrais oublier l'échange qui va suivre.

- Mais au fait..Que fais -tu ici ? Est ce que tu me suis ? Lui demandais-je , pleine d'audace

_**Arrête ça ma fille ! Il va penser que tu penses que tu lui plais !**_

_Et alors ? Où est le mal_

_**Tssss.. !**_

Il interrompit le débat intérieur entre Moi et Moi en rigolant

- Non , quoique .. ne me tente pas !

_**Ne jubile pas , ne jubile pas , ne jubile ...**_

_Trooooop tard, JE JUBILEEEEE !_

_**Et zut ...**_

- Je me promenais simplement en écoutant la musique quand je t'ai aperçu , te dirigeant vers les toilettes ! C'est sympa de se rencontrer là à chaque fois hein ? continua-t-il , toujours le même sourire aux lèvres

- Eh bien.. je suppose que oui !

- Ahem... jolie bosse , me dit-il en étouffant un rire

_**Le traître !**_

_Quel amour.. Enfin non , quel goujat !_

- Merci ! Et toi alors ? Tu n'en a pas sur ton torse ? Mon frère me dit toujours que mes coups de boule sont dévastateurs !

Il rit

- Non non , désolée de te décevoir , je n'ai rien !

- .. Au fait , comment se fait-il que tu parles aussi bien le français ?

- J'ai des origines françaises ( N/A :entièrement véridique !) , donc j'ai voulu apprendre le français depuis tout petit , j'ai pensé qu'un jour ça pourrait me servir , et visiblement , j'ai eu raison ! Mais et toi tu..

Nous fûmes interrompus par le petit bip de mon iphone m'indiquant l'arrivée d'un sms . Je remarquai alors qu'il me tenait toujours. Je me dégageai doucement en rougissant et j'attrapai le téléphone.

Anna. Sms. "_Tu fais quoi ? Tu es tombée dans le trou ?"_

_**Waaaaa l'est allée la chercher loin celle là.**_

Je lui répondis rapidement en lui exposant ma situation et lui disant de ne pas venir , sous aucun prétexte sous peine de mort lente et douloureuse , me déranger.

Je reçu sa réponse moins de 20secondes après "_Okayyyyy , enregistre la conversation , je veux TOUT savoir ! "_

Je souris à sa réponse

- J'espère vraiment que ce n'est pas ton petit ami qui vient de t'envoyer un sms , me dit Taylor , en fronçant les sourcils

_Jaloux ?_

_**Tu parles !**_

- Non , c'est ma meilleure amie qui s'inquiét.. qui s'inquiète toujours visiblement , répondis-je en sortant mon iphone qui vibrait comme un fou furieux.

- Oui quoi ?

_- Alex c'est Mél , on part , la prof d'anglais est en train de faire l'appel , je lui ai dit que tu revenais vite mais elle s'impatiente là , dans 2s elle vient te chercher"_

Je soupirais un grand coup. Pourquoi il faut toujours qu'elle vienne se mettre dans mes histoires ? la hais c'est officiel !

- Très bien j'arrive tout de suite , dis-je à Mél en raccrochant sans lui laisser le temps de répondre

Je me tournai vers Taylor qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Je suis désolée , je vais devoir y aller , ma classe s'en va et je..

- Je comprends , sourit-il

Je lui dit alors au revoir d'un geste de la main et commençait à m'éloigner

_**MAIS TU ES FOLLE ? QUAND ON RENCONTRE UN DIEU GREC , ON S'ASSURE DE GARDER UN MOYEN DE SE RECONTACTER !**_

_Mais si lui ne me l'a pas demandé , c'est qu'il ne le veut pas non?_

_**Ma fille , il est temps que je prenne les choses en main , tu es trop stupide !**_

_Ecoute , si tu n'es pas contente tu peux toujours aller te f.._

- Alexandra , attends !

Je me retournai pour voir Taylor courir derrière moi , un papier à la main. Papier qu'il me tendit , sous mon air surpris.

- Ecoute , je sais que c'est un peu préciîté , mais tu me plais , énormément . Sur ce papier sont notés mon numéro de téléphone et mon adresse mail , j'espère te parler ce soir !

Et il m'embrassa la joue avant de partir

_**Ben tu vois !**_

_..._

_**Alex ..?**_

_..._

_**ALEXXXX !**_

_Mais quoi ?_

_**Ferme ta bouche , ya de la bave qui commence à couler !**_

_Rhoooo lâche moi !_

Je me dirigeai d'un pas guilleret vers le mini bus ou j'esquivai la prof d'anglais pas un signe désolé de la main, je pense que mon sourire scotché aux lèvres dut lui déplaire plus qu'autre chose ! Je montai et m'essayai près de Mélissa , pour ne pas changer. J'allais ouvrir la bouche quand Anna passa sa tête à travers les 2 sièges

- ! s'exlama-t-elle avec des yeux d'hallucinés (**elle aurait pu voir Meryl Streep en train de danser la tectonique qu'elle aurait pas fait une autre tête !)**

Je ris néanmoins et m'empressai de leur fait un compte rendu détaillé de ma 2ème 'rencontre' avec Dieu **.. (Enfin avec Taylor quoi..vous avez compris...)..**

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah , soupira Anna quand j'eus fini de raconter, j'aimerais bien avoir ta vie dis donc !

- Merci pour moi , riposta Thomas , carrément vexé.

J'éclatai de rire quand je vis les efforts d'Anna pour tenter de le dévexer ! Je me tournai vers Mél , qui fidèle à elle même , souriait en silence. Je la regardai , elle me regardai.. Puis, à notre habitude , on éclata de rire.

Le retour à l'auberge se fit dans une ambiance plus que détendue. Pour ma part , je songeai déjà à comment utiliser le précieux bout de papier que je tenais entre mes mains. Est ce que je devais l'appeller , une fois dans la chambre ? Ou lui envoyer un mail ? Enfin je ne sais pas moi ! Il n'a pas précisé de date !

_**Owowo ! Déstresse chérie , je suis là !**_

_Mais tu m'aides vraiment pas là !_

_**On va se poser calmement et réfléchir à tout ça !**_

_Non , réfléchir ça c'est pas moi , moi j'agis avant de réfléchir !_

_**Mais tu ..**_

_Mais rien du tout ! Je vais commencer par descendre de ce bus !_

Je crois que j'étais sérieusement en train de virer schizophrène ...!

Une fois arrivé , je courus presque jusqu'à notre chambre sans attendre personne et me jetai sur mon lit. Anna et Mél me diront bien ce que les profs ont prévu pour demain !

Je dépliai le papier. Sms ? Mail ? Appel ?

_**Non , pas d'appel , tu ne vas pas savoir quoi dire**_

_Alors un mail ?_

_**Non , trop impersonnel ! Montre lui que tu l'aimes bien , sans pour autant faire la fille accro ! **_

_Mais je ne suis pas accro !_

_**Ah oui ? Rappelle moi QUI est en photo sur ton fond d'écran**_

_..._

_**C'est bien ce que je me disais !**_

Okay Okay un sms alors . Je commençai à pianoter

_Hello ! Je t'envoie juste un sms pour vérifier que ce n'est pas un faux numéro LOL_

_ Bizz_

_ Alexandra_

Voilà. Ton léger , détendu. ça devrait passer . Maintenant , j'ai plus qu'à attendre sa rép..Ah bah il a fait vite me dis-je en sentant mon iphone vibrer

_Hi ! Non désolé de te décevoir ! Je t'ai donné mon numéro privé ! Quel honneur!_

_ Ravi que tu es décidé de t'en servir ce soir :)_

_ Taylor_

Je ! Bon. Qu'est ce que je réponds ?

- Tu lui plais vraiment on dirait.

Surprise , je sursautai. Sara se tenait au dessus de moi , en train de lire ma conversation

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais la ? lui répondis-je , agacée

- C'est ma chambre aussi Einstein , c'est normal que j'y sois

- D'accord , mais depuis quand on est assez amie pour que je te permette de lire mes messages ?

- On était amie avant ..

- Oui , avant que tu décides que Matt était à ton goût !

- Ecoute , on ne va pas remettre ça sur le tapis Ok ? C'est du passé maintena..

- Du passé ? Du _passé _? Ecoute Sara , les amies ne trahissent pas une des leurs en sortant avec son mec pendant que lui continue à sortir avec elle !

- Heinn ?

- Bref. Dégage de mon espace vital , je ne tiens pas à devoir faire brûler de l'encens pour décontaminer la zone.

Je voyais ses yeux briller de colère

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'acceptes pas de tourner la page , Matt m'aime alors qu'il ne t'as jamais aimé. Point final. Maintenant tu as Taylor Lautner là , je t'ai vu au restaurant avec lui , et tout à l'heure au parc.

- Attends .. Tu me surveilles ou quoi ? m'exclamais-je , furieuse

- Non , mais tu oublies que moi aussi je suis fan de lui , et au nom de notre ancienne amitié tu aurais pu m..

- _Quoi _? Répète moi ça pour voir ?

Au moment ou j'allais définitivement lui faire une prise de catch que mon père m'avait apprise , Anna et Mél passèrent le seuil de la porte avec la mère d'Anna

- Eh ! Qu'est ce qui se passe les filles ?

Mme Fernandes nous regardait tour à tour , Sara penchée vers moi , et moi , mes 2 mains serrées en poings , prête à défigurer son visage de babouin

_**Là tu es de mauvaise foi ! Elle est très jolie Sar..**_

_**T**__A GUEULE ! TU VOIS PAS QUE C'EST VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT ?_

- Les filles , continua la mère d'Anna , je ne veux pas de ça ici , Sara dans ton lit , Alex , tu restes dans le tien , et si j'entends ne serait-ce qu'un éclat de voix avant qu'on aille manger , je vous jure que je vous enferme toutes les 2 dans un placard à balais !

Elle pouvait être très effrayant la Sandra quand elle s'y mettait !

Avec un regard mauvais , Sara s'éloigna vers son lit , alors que Mél et Anna virent s'asseoir sur le mien. Discrètement je leur racontai tout , elles émirent des hoquets de stupéfaction et regardèrent Sara, l'air mauvais.

Nous allâmes manger en silence . Pour ma part je ne décrochai pas un mot , l'esprit retourné par La Pie qui , dès que je la regardai, s'empressait de me montrer à qui appartenait Matt. Si elle croyait qu'elle pouvais m'atteindre avec ce genre de gamineries !

Quand enfin on pu remonter , je me souvins que Taylor attendait une réponse.

Je m'empressai de la lui fournir

_Désolée du temps que j'ai mis pour répondre , _

_ problème avec une guenon , je suis frustrée, je n'ai pas pu la défigurer..mais bon !_

_ Je suis très contente que tu m'ai donné tes coordonnées , j'en suis aussi très étonnée_

_ (et très flattée :$ ...)_

_ En espérant te reparler bientôt , je vais dormir ! :)_

_ Bonne nuit , fais de beaux rêves !_

_ Alex_

La réponse arriva quelques secondes plus tard . Mais il est collé à son téléphone ou quoi ?

_Ah j'ai eu peur que tu me laisses tomber !_

_ Il faudra que tu m'expliques ton problème avec cette fille ! Je pourrais peut être t'aider ;)_

_ Il n'y a rien d'étonnant pourtant ! Comme je te l'ai dit , tu me plais :)_

_ J'espère te parler très vite aussi! Maintenant que moi aussi j'ai ton numéro_

_ tu risques de ne pas te débarasser de moi aussi vite !_

_ Bonne nuit à toi aussi ! Mes rêves risquent d'être peuplés d'une jolie fille brune aux yeux marrons !_

_ Taylor_

Je souris.

_**Ne réponds pas ! Il ne faut quand même pas qu'il pense qu'avec sa drague à 2 balles il peut t'emballer facilement !**_

_Mais si il peut !_

_**Rhooo un peu de retenue s'il te plait ! **_

_Très bien , très bien .. Mais demain au réveil , sans faute je lui réponds !_

_**Si tu veux ...**_

Je rigolai, contente d'avoir gagné contre ma .. conscience ? J'en sais rien. Là , je me fais juste l'impression d'une débile profonde qui se parle à elle même...M'enfin .. que voulez vous ?

Quelques minutes après être toutes passées par la salle de bain , nous étions dans nos lits , la musique dans les oreilles , quand la prof d'anglais vint nous voir.

- Les filles , dit-elle de sa voie grinçante , changement de programme demain , nous resterons ici finalement . Ils ont eu un problème au Musée d'art de la ville , ils ne peuvent nous recevoir que demain.

Sans attendre notre réponse , elle sortit en grinçant des dents. Je crus percevoir "_..fichus américains"_ avant qu'elle ne ferme la porte.

Okay , c'est bien beau tout ça , mais dans l'histoire , si on reste ici , j'ai absolument aucune chance de voir Taylor demain !

_**Eh bien , son adresse email servira à quelque chose**_

_Oui mais ce sera certainement pas pareil que de l'avoir devant moi !_

_**T'auras qu'à prendre sa photo à côté de toi !**_

_Mouais... Mais de toute façon , rien ne dit qu'il sera disponible pour avoir une conversation mail avec moi !_

_**On verra bien demain ! Maintenant Dors ! Moi aussi je suis fatiguée !**_

_Bonne nuit !_

_**A toi aussi.. !**_

Sur ce nouveau délire conscienciel (_**comprenez, qui vient de ma conscience) **_ (N/A : des néologismes , ça fait pas de mal des fois !^^), je m'endormis , bercée par la chanson Tallulah , de Sonata Arctica , et songeant à cet acteur , qui m'avait retourné le coeur.

**Voili Voilou ! Chapitre un peu plus long , vous l'aurez constaté !**

**Je ne le dirais jamais assez , Reviewezzzzzz ! Lol**

**Le chapitre 4 sera bouclé dans la semaine je pense , mais je ne sais pas si vous l'aurez avant samedi , parce que je suis en examens de lundi jusqu'à jeudi et que j'ai plutot intérêt à réussir ! Néanmoins , à moins d'une trèèèèèèèèès bonne excuse , je ne serais jamais en retard dans les publications !**

**Le prochain chapitre risque d'être ..particulier dans la forme ! Vous avez un indice dans les dernières phrases de ce chapitre ! :)**

**Autre chose , je met en place un système de résumé-teaser , pour faire patienter jusqu'au chapitre suivant. Donc si vous en voulez un , dites le moi :)**

**pour les anonymes , il suffit de mettre votre adresse mail , et ça sera envoyé dans votre boîte en milieu de semaine , afin que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre:) ,bien sur , toute l'intrigue du chapitre ne sera pas révélée ^^**

**Des bisous à toutes !**

**Review Review Review ! ^^**

**Alexx'**


	5. Chapitre 4 Conversation Mailique

**Ciao Bambinas !**

**Tout d'abord , une précision. J'habite en Guadeloupe , avec un décalage horaire de -5h par rapport à Paris , -6h bientôt , donc même si je poste à 23H59 le samedi (4h59 pour vous le dimanche) , pour moi il sera toujours samedi et je ne serais pas en retard ! Lol**

**Ensuite , un énoooorme merci à toutes de suivre mon histoire , j'ai eu 112 visites exactement , et pour le chapitre 3 , il y a eu une montée de mise en alerte et en favoris , c'était juste...géniiiial :)))))**

**MissMa : Et oui , même si j'ai dit que le samedi était jour de publication , il arrive que je poste plus tôt , juste parce que le chapitre est prêt :) Merci à toi:)**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 4 , et on se retrouve en bas , pour la seconde partie de ma causette :D**

_Le lendemain..._

De : _AlexD_

A : _TayL_

Subject : Hey ! :)

Hi !

Je profite de cette journée pour t'écrire un mail ! Nous devions sortir au Musée d'art de la ville , mais il y a eu un problème avec les réservations ! Donc nous restons à l'auberge , et je ne savais pas comment occuper ma journée alors...

ça y'est , je dois te paraître complètement desespérée !

Bref... je ne sais pas si tu vas répondre , mais en tout cas , bonne journée ! :)

Bye

Alexandra

* * *

De : _TayL_

A : _AlexD_

Subject : Re: Hey ! :)

Hello beautiful girl !

Non tu ne me parais pas desespérer (? j'utilise un logiciel de traduction , est ce que c'est comme ça qu'on dit "desperate" ?) , je suis content que tu m'ai envoyé ce mail :)

So , ça veut dire qu'aujourd'hui je n'ai aucune possibilité de te voir :(

Il faudra que tu me dises le programme de vos... vacances ( ?) , pour que je puisse te rencontrer par hasard (of course..!) !

J'aimerais beaucoup mieux te connaître ! Et si on profitait de cette journée pour ça ?

Je t'embrasse !

Taylor.

* * *

De : _AlexD_

A : _TayL_

Subject : Yeh !

Beautiful girl ... So ... I'm going to call you .. gorgeous man ? Or... Sexy man ? (si je t'avais eu en face de moi , tu m'aurais vu aussi rouge qu'une tomate qui a pris un coup de soleil !)

desespérEE , pas desespérer ! mais oui sinon c'est ça :)

Eh bien , oui je te dirais quand je saurais où nos teachers comptent nous emmener !

Oh tu sais , il n'y a pas grand chose à savoir sur moi ... je ne suis pas très originale !

Mais sur toi , j'aimerais énormément savoir des choses , des choses que la presse ne publie pas dans ses magasines..!

See you soon

Alex

* * *

De : _TayL_

A : _AlexD_

Subject : Re: Yeh !

Sexy man ? I like it !

Non non non , je veux savoir par exemple... ta couleur préférée ? Ton film préféré ? Ton ACTEUR préféré (*sifflote*)? Musique, plat , ..!

Et au sujet de ton caractère aussi. Es -tu plutôt douce ou... comment on dire le contraire de "douce" ?

Rancunière ? Wild ?

Je veux tout savoir !

Des choses sur moi...je suis un peu "geek" ! c'est tout ce que tu sauras pour le moment !

Xo

Taylor

* * *

De : _AlexD_

A : _TayL_

Subject : ...

Ne rêve pas , pour moi tu resteras toujours Taylor !

Ma couleur préférée...le jaune sans hésitation.

Mmmm...mon film préféré... Gladiator* !

"ACTEUR" préféré ? Tu veux la réponse sincère ou la réponse qui fait plaisir ? :D

Au niveau musique , j'aime à la fois les musiques douces et les musiques qui pétillent !

Alors prépare toi. Je suis effectivement rancunière , extravertie , très franche , même si ça dérange , je suis impulsive ..mais avec tout ça , je suis quand même très gentille , voire trop ! ^^

Geek ? Waaaaaaaaaaaa ! Je m'en vais tout de suite appeller Vanity Fair pour les prévenir ! :D

Allez ça y'est , je t'ai tout dit , à toi maintenant !

Alex

* * *

De : _TayL_

A : _AlexD_

Subject : Re: ...

Le jaune...ça montre une personnalité joyeuse :)

Gladiator.. J'aurais pensé que ce serait plutôt a girl movie like... Valentine's day ? (:$)

Eh bien , on ne doit pas s'ennuyer avec toi !

En ce qui me concerne... Je préférerais tout te dire moi même !

Il est 19H08 , tu penses que tu pourrais t'échapper de cette auberge et venir..dîner avec moi ? :$

Taylor (_stressé en attente de ta réponse.._)

* * *

De : _AlexD_

A : _TayL_

Subject : ...

Oui effectivement je suis quelqu'un qui n'aime pas la tristesse :)

Valentine's day... J'aime beaucoup , particulièrement le personnage de Willy** d'ailleurs...!

Est ce que c'est un rendez vous que tu me proposes là ?

Alex

* * *

De : _TayL_

A : _AlexD_

Subject : Re: ...

! :DDD

Oui.. C'est un rendez-vous... :S

Mais si tu trouves que c'est trop tôt , j'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra :)

Taylor

* * *

De : _AlexD_

A : _TayL_

Subject : ...

Non non ! Je suis prête à m'échapper ! Après tout , ce ne serait pas la 1ère fois que je ferais le mur... Mais pour le savoir , tu devras venir me chercher ! Parce qu'il est hors de question que je vole une voiture !

Alex

* * *

De : _TayL_

A : _AlexD_

Subject : Re: ...

Aah... You're so funny :)

Bien sûr que je viendrais te chercher !

Alors disons... 21h ? tu pourrais ?

Taylor

* * *

De : _AlexD_

A : _TayL_

Subject : ...

Oui très bien ! S'il y a un problème , je t'envoie un sms , je vais essayer de me faire assister pendant ma fuite !

Il faut que je mette en place mon plan ! A tout à l'heure !

Alex

* * *

- Mél , Anna , j'ai besoin de vous.

**Yepp !**

* Gladiator , vous connaissez toutes hein ! Ce film..magnifique !^^

** Willy : vous avez évidemment toutes vu Valentine's day , donc vous savez toutes que Willy est incarné par Tayloooor :)))))

**Alors voilà la fin , j'avais envie de faire un chapitre comme ça , désolée si vous n'aimez pas , c'est pas grave :DDD Lool**

**Le chapitre 5 arrivera dans la semaine je pense , je l'ai en tête et il va exploser si je ne finis pas de l'écrire tout de suite !**

**Des bisous à toutes , merci de me suivre et de me faire confiance pour cette histoire :)**

**Alexx'**

**PS : eeeeuh..z'avez pas oublié la petite bulle orange là ? **

***mouaak***


	6. Chapitre 5 Premier Rendez Vous

**Hello !**

**je sais , j'avais dit que je posterais plus tôt , mais ..petits soucis personnels font que ..je poste à l'heure Oo ! ^^**

**Je vous remercie toutes pour les nombreuses mises en alerte et en favoris, c'est incroyable !**

**Même si vous ne reviewez pas toutes (grrrrr^^) , pas grave , même si c'est incroyablement méchant de votre part ! Looool :D**

**Ah oui , j'ai eu aussi une sympathique petite review de 'Debby' qui disait : "encore une fiction peu passionnante".**

**Ben je te réponds juste que ... Pourquoi tu viens la lire alors?Le résumé est + qu'explicite sur l'histoire , ne perds pas ton temps à venir lire chérie :)**

**Moi tu sais hein , ma philosophie de vie c'est "tu m'aimes , tant mieux , tu m'aimes pas , tant pis" et c'est pareil avec mes fictions :)**

**Une bonne journée à toi petite Debby !**

**Et moi je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 5 !**

_- Mél , Anna , j'ai besoin de vous. _

Je doutais sérieusement du plan là...Ok , j'avoue que ce ne serait pas la première fois que je ferais le mur , mais là avec toute la vigilance des professeurs , et les employés qui seront aussi sur le chemin... Et Sara qui ne pourra jamais se la fermer...

_**Zen ! Arrête de transpirer , tu me files des bouffées de chaleur pas croyables là!**_

_Désolée..Si c'était pas Taylor , je resterais au chaud dans mon lit !_

_**Allez ! Ressaisis toi ! On va bientôt devoir passer à l'action !**_

Je respirai un grand coup et attendis l'élément déclencheur du plan "soirée avec Mister T" (nom trouvé par Anna...je décline toute responsabilité..).

Enfin , la dinde (enfin Sara...) partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain . Ce fut le moment que l'on attendait toutes. Je sautai de mon lit , tandis que Mél s'occupa de mettre des oreillers sous mes couvertures afin de faire croire que je dormai. Anna ouvrit la porte de la chambre doucement et je me faufilai à l'extérieur après avoir regardé de tous les côtés si la voie était libre.

Je gardai mon portable dans ma main droite , connexion qui me reliait à mes 2 complices.

_- phase 1 terminée._

Je levai les yeux au ciel

- Anna , ça va on est pas non plus dans Mission Impossible !

-_ Oh ça va hein ! Faut bien qu'on s'éclate nous aussi !_

Je souris légèrement et continuai ma traversée jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

- Les filles, chuchotais-je dans le téléphone, je suis à l'ascenseur c'est bon !

_- Non Non Non Que fais tuuuuuuu ? paniqua Mél , prends les escaliers , tu es sure de ne croiser aucun surveillant retardataire au moins !_

- ok ok j'y vais , on se reparle quand je suis en bas !

Telle une espionne , tout en regardant derrière moi , je pris la porte qui menait aux escaliers de service , et la franchit.

En commençant à descendre les escaliers , je me félicitai intérieurement de ne pas avoir mis de talon avec cette robe simple noire à bretelle. Des petites sandales avaient largement suffit !

J'arrivai en bas des escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'un millimètre afin de voir si je pouvais sortir.

- Mél , Anna , chuchotais-je , je suis en bas , j'ouvre la porte.

_- Ok , phase 2 terminée ,_ répondit Anna.

Je souriais malgré moi. J'avoue que l'interdit a quelque chose...d'excitant !

J'entrouvris assez la porte afin de me laisser passer.

_**Ben heureusement que tu fais attention aux calories hein !**_

_Pfff si je faisais attention j'aurais 5kgs de moins !_

_**Je t'ai déjà pourtant dit que les tablettes de chocolat n'aident pas à garder la ligne !**_

_ça va ça va ! C'est pas le sujet !_

Interrompant ma conversation mentale , j'entrepris de dépasser le bar de l'auberge quand soudain , je vis notre professeur d'anglais avec le directeur de l'auberge.

_MAYDAY MAYDAY_

_**Cache toi grosse pomme !**_

_Mais où ?_

_**Derrière le bar !**_

Je m'accroupis le plus discrètement possible derrière le bar en essayant de me camoufler. Malheureusement , mon cauchemard n'avait l'air que de commencer. Ils avaient apparemment décidé de s'accouder au bar et de siffler un ou deux verres !

- Ma chère , commença le directeur , je vous trouve so amazing dans cette robe !

- Oh merci cher ami , c'est un plaisir de vous retrouver après une si longue journée !

Je l'entendis glousser. Eurk . Mon visage se tordit dans une grimace. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt à se laisser aller ici , ou j'aurais à expliquer au service nettoyage pourquoi du vomi arpentait leur sol... J'étais tellement concentrée dans le but de ne pas me faire remarquer que je n'entendis pas tout de suite que quelqu'un était à côté de moi.

William. Le barman.

Je sursautais violemment.

- Bon sang William , m'énervais-je silencieusement , tu m'as fait peur !

- Sorry miss Alexandra , répondit-il aussi bas que moi , mais tu avais l'air de fuir quelque chose, alors...

Je me détendis. William n'était pas bien plus vieux que nous tous . 21 ans le mois dernier. Il était blond aux yeux verts , très craquant , il ne laissait d'ailleurs pas Mél indifférente. Personnellement , je préférais les grands bruns musclés aux yeux marrons...

- Oui , lui dis-je enfin , ma prof d'anglais et le directeur sont là , et je dois...comme qui dirait...m'éclipser

Je ponctuais ma phrase d'un sourire gêné. Pas sûr qu'il veuille rentrer dans ma combine après tout !

- Oh je vois ! C'est pour toi la superbe Audi TT noire qui attend dehors ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux.. Les voitures et moi...

- Je ne sais pas Will , qui était le conducteur ?

- On aurait dit Taylor Lautner ! Il lui ressemblait beaucoup en tout cas , mais ce n'était sûrement pas lui !

Il rit . Je tentais un petit rire également mais j'étais trop crispée pour être vraie .

- And so ? me demanda-t-il enfin.

- Quoi ?

- Si je te suis bien , tu essayes de t'échapper de cette auberge pour aller roucouler avec un gentil petit américain ..

_**Euh...**_

_Autant y aller franco ! _

- Eh bien...pour tout te dire ..Oui ! Mais je suis en retard à cause de ces deux ...(on taira le mot...) , alors si tu pouvais..enfin si ce n'est pas trop te demander..

Il dut comprendre car il me fit un clin d'oeil et se redressa ni vu ni connu pour s'adresser à son directeur.

- Sir ! Désolé mais nous allons fermer le bar.

- Oh ! répondit Mme Stanley, peut être pourrions nous aller ailleurs ?

J'entendis son sourire dans sa voix. Ok c'est officiel , plus jamais je ne la regarderais comme avant !

- Très bien William , je vous laisse le soin de vous occuper de tout pendant que je vais..m'occuper de cette charmant dame !

Ils gloussèrent tous les deux comme deux adolescents et partirent.

Je me relevai enfin et tournai la tête vers William , qui souriait.

- Non , ne me remercie pas , passe une bonne soirée ! Tu es très belle . Comme tous les jours.

Je rougis en marmonnant un vague merci , et son sourire s'élargit encore plus. Je me précipitai dehors , mieux valait ne pas tenter un autre coup du sort.

Je repérai bien vite mon chauffeur de ce soir . Bien évidemment , il avait choisi une voiture tape à l'oeil ! Je m'engouffrai rapidement dans l'habitacle totuefois rassurant du véhicule , et sourit à Taylor

- Désolée . Petit contretemps . Bonsoir !

Il me sourit , me prit la main et y déposa un baiser léger.

- Bonsoir .

_Quel hooooooooooooooooooooooomme !_

_**Ressaisis toi cocotte ! **_

_Je suis folle de luiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

_**Tu es surtout folle tout court...**_

Un grésillement désagréable venant de mon portable me sortit du brouillard dans lequel j'étais plongé depuis que j'étais montée dans cette voiture.

Ah oui. J'avais oublié .

- Mél , Anna ?

_- Bon sang Alex ! On essaye de te parler depuis déjà 20 minutes ! ça va ?_

- ça va ça va ! Le plan a été interrompu pendant quelques minutes , mais tout va bien ! Je suis arrivée à bon port !

_- Ok tu nous raconteras alors , on te laisse , on va dormir !_

- Merci encore les filles , à tout à l'heure !

Je rangeai mon portable bien au fond de mon sac. Il n'était pas question d'être dérangé ce soir.

- Le plan ? me demanda enfin Taylor

- Pardon ?

- Tu as parlé d'un plan...

- Oh , ça ! C'est juste ..qu'il fallait être bien préparé pour s'échapper !

Il sourit .

- Tu as pris beaucoup de risque for me tonight.. Je me sens touché !

_**L'arrogant !**_

_Chut ! C'est ma soirée !_

- Oui , et sache que je ne ferais pas ça pour tout le monde !

Ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir son sourire.

Le trajet en voiture se déroula silencieusement . Au bout de 15 minutes à peu près , je vis qu'il nous avait conduit dans un petit restaurant . Il arrêta la voiture et nous descendîmes. En me dirigeant vers l'entrée , je sentis une main entourant ma taille. Je tournai ma tête et il me sourit. Je rougis. Encore et toujours.

Rhaaa ! Marre , marre, marre !

_**T'aurais du mettre du fond de teint !**_

_J'aime pas le maquillage !_

_**Et qu'est ce que tu as sur les cils là ?**_

_Juste ça j'aime bien..._

_**Si j'avais des yeux , je les lèverais au ciel**_

_Si j'avais des mains , je t'étranglerais !_

Je fus interrompu quand Taylor demanda à l'hôtesse du restaurant de nous conduire à une table qu'il avait réservé. Je sentis qu'elle le buvait carrément du regard et qu'elle le draguait en lui faisant des oeillades suggestives. Lui était plutôt gêné

Oula..me plait pas celle là.. Elle va voir à qui elle a à faire !

- Chéri , lui dis-je en le regardant d'un regard langoureux , j'espère que tu as pris une table éloignée , je n'ai pas trop envie que tout le monde nous voit pendant que..enfin tu vois..

Je ponctuais ma phrase d'un haussement de sourcil suggestif. Je vis qu'il se retenait de rire pendant que Miss Pouf voyait rouge.

- Oui , répondit-il enfin , don't worry honey , j'ai fait le nécessaire !

Je me mis à glousser stupidement et lançai un regard victorieux à l'autre idiote qui s'empressa de partir après nous avoir conduit à notre table.

Nous nous assîmes..Puis nous éclatâmes de rire simultanément.

- My gosh ! Qu'est ce que tu lui a mis ! J'ai cru qu'elle allait te tuer en te regardant !

Je ris.

- Je ne supporte pas ce genre de fille ! Elle a bien vu que tu étais accompagné ! Et pourtant elle se permet de te draguer là ! Sous mes yeux ! Franchement..!

Il me dévisagea , soudainement sérieux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu étais jalouse ?

_Terrain glissant , je répète , terrain glissant !_

-Eh bien..C'est délicat ..je .. enfin..oui ..mais non ..mais oui je veux dire ! Oh et puis tu m'embrouilles !

Je me mis à bouder comme une enfant sur ma chaise. Il sourit et prit une de mes mains dans la sienne.

- Moi si je voyais un autre homme te faire du charme , je te jure que je serais plus que jealous , me dit-il en vrillant son regard au mien.

Aaaah...J'étais véritablement gênée là.

- Euh..ahem..c'est .. gentil..?

Il rit .

- Come on Alex ! ça va ! Tu sais que tu me plais beaucoup , alors arrête d'être étonnée à chaque fois que je te le montre !

Je me sentis tout d'un coup stupide. Il me plaisait à moi aussi beaucoup ! Alors , pourquoi avais-je une espèce de retenue vis à vis de tout ça ?

_**Laisse moi t'éclairer. ça commencer par Ma et ça finit par Tt !**_

_Non , je ne l'aime plus , c'est fini !_

_**Peut être plus autant qu'avant , mais ton histoire avec lui te bloque pour t'investir avec quelqu'un d'autre.**_

Je soupirai.

- Alex ?

Je sentis deux de ses doigts soulever mon menton. Je le regardai avec inquiétude , tandis que lui ne semblait pas comprendre mon trouble. Notre échange visuel fut interrompu par une serveuse qui vint prendre nos commandes. Je pris une entrecôte avec en accompagnement du riz et quelques légumes , tandis que lui se contenta d'une simple salade. Je fronçai les sourcils. Une fois la serveuse partit , non sans avoir dévisager au passage Taylor , je pris la parole.

- Dis donc , c'est moi la fille ici.

- Euuh... , il semblait perdu . What ?

- C'est moi qui suis censée prendre une salade pour faire attention à mes kilos , et toi te goinfrer comme font tous les mecs !

- Mais moi je dois réellement faire attention à ne pas prendre de poids. Mon contrat pour Twilight m'interdit de prendre un gramme de graisse !

- Aaah... bon ben... tant pis. je vais passer pour une fille gourmande et grosse maintenant.

Ma remarque le fit sourire

- Voyons Alex , tu es loin d'être grosse ! Tu es une beautiful and sexy girl ! Tu es physiquement parfaite , n'en doute pas !

Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon quand même...

- Merci ..Tu es gentil .

Nous nous sourîmes mutuellement jusqu'à ce que nos plats arrivent.

- Alors , me relança Taylor , je t'ai déjà demandé ce que tu aimais , maintenant , dis moi ce que tu détestes.

J'attendis qu'il prenne une bouchée de sa salade avant de me lancer.

- Eh bien , je déteste la sodomie, répondis-je en tentant de garder un visage impassible

Comme je l'avais prévu , il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salade tandis que je tentai de retenir mon rire. Il me regarda bizarrement après s'être calmé , et là , je ne tins plus. Le fou rire me prit subitement. J'étais au bord des larmes.

- Dé..désol..désolée , hoquetais-je .

Je réussis tant bien que mal à me calmer sous son regard moqueur.

- ça va ? me demanda-t-il

- ouf. ça va mieux. Désolée mais..tu aurais vu ta tête ! So so so funny !

- eh bien après ce que tu m'as dit , tu ne pouvais pas t'attendre à une autre réaction !

- je plaisantais ! je n'ai rien contre la sodomie ! enfin pas que j'aimerais ça mais..enfin...Bref , on peut changer de sujet ?

J'étais subitement gênée de parler sexe avec lui. Après tout...enfin bon.

- mais c'est toi qui a commencé !

_Il se fout de moi ou je rêve ?_

_**Il se fout de toi et tu ne rêves pas !**_

_Ohlalala , il va passer un sale quart d'heure , c'est moi qui te'l dit !_

- Et toi alors ? Qu'est ce que tu détestes ?

Il sourit face à mon changement de sujet.

- les filles sans aucune dignité. Celles qui te courrent après et qui n'ont aucune fierté , qui seraient prête à tout juste pour...Enfin..pour..have sex with me...

Il rougit .

- Ah oui ? répondis-je , sentant tout de même poindre une pointe de jalousie, tu n'auras pas ce problème avec moi. Je pratique l'abstinence jusqu'au mariage !

Il chercha une nouvelle fois la blague , mais je restai impassible , encore une fois. Je finis par sourire.

- C'est bon , je te taquine !

- Mais comment tu fais pour me faire avaler tout ce que tu dis ?

- Je joue au poker depuis que j'ai 6 ans !

- Ah , effectivement , ça explique des choses..

Je ris légèrement .

Le reste du repas se déroula dans cette même ambiance détendue. Il était tellement drôle , tellement gentil , tellement charmeur..

_**Dragueur tu veux dire !**_

_Non , il est beaucoup plus subtil que tous ces mâles en rut qui me font du rentre dedans d'habitude!_

_**ça reste un mec ! fais gaffe !**_

Après avoir terminé nos desserts , glace pour moi , et ..coupelle de fruits pour lui , (Ok , là on tombe vraiment dans le ridicule ..), nous nous disputâmes parce que je tenais à payer ma part , il finit par réellement se fâcher en insistant sur le fait que j'avais pris des risques pour venir avec lui et qu'il m'avait invité . Je rendis les armes au bout de dix minutes acharnées de débat .

A charge de revanche mon coco !

Le retour en voiture se fit encore plus silencieusement qu'à l'aller .

_**T'es sérieuse là ? "Encore plus silencieusement "? parce que ya des degrés de silence ?**_

_Oh ça va !_

Néanmoins , je le sentais tendu. Quelques fois , il me regardait discrètement , mais ses jointures étaient serrées sur le volant .

_Ben qu'est ce qu'il a ?_

_**J'en sais rien moi ! Je suis pas dans sa tête !**_

_Non , tu es malheureusement dans la mienne..._

Il se gara devant l'auberge , toujours ouverte . Heureusement que William avait pensé à ne pas partir. Je me sentis subitement bien idiote en n'ayant pas anticipé mon retour.

Taylor sortit de la voiture et nous fîmes quelques pas. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque en l'amenant trop près de l'entrée.

Nous étions gênés tous les deux. Je finis par prendre la parole.

- eh bien...merci..et..hum..bonne soirée .

Je fis un sourire gêné et commençai à me retourner , quand il m'attrapa le bras , et plongea son regard dans le mien .

Il me rapprocha jusqu'à ce que je sois collée à lui , et il commença à fixer mes lèvres .

Il avança son visage vers moi , alors que je commençai à paniquer.

Je sentis ses lèvres frôler les miennes dans un doux et léger baiser.

Voyant que je ne le repoussai pas , il s'apprêta à recommencer , quand je retrouvai ma raison.

- Attends, dis-je en le repoussant doucement (je ne voulais pas non plus le blesser..), s'il te plaît..

- what? qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? me répondit-il , inquiet , tout en relâchant sa pression sur mes bras.

- Je..tu ne trouves pas que ça va un peu vite ?

Il fronça les sourcils.

- I'm sorry , je pensais que tu en avais envie aussi..

Il avait l'air tellement navré , que j'entourai sa nuque de mes bras et pressai mes lèvres sur sa joue.

- Je suis désolée ..je ..je crois que je ne suis pas totalement prête..

- mais pourquoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- non bien sûr que non ! tu as été tellement adorable , tellement gentil , tellement ..parfait . ça ne vient pas de toi , c'est moi. J'ai eu mon lot de déception , et pour me protéger , j'ai du en quelque sorte emmuré mon coeur . Je suis vraiment désolée , je te demande juste..un peu de temps. S'il te plaît.

Il s'éloigna de moi , et ancra ses yeux dans les miens. J'avais les yeux baignés de larmes , je maudissais Matt à cet instant . A cause de lui , j'étais incapable de laisser un autre homme entrer dans mon coeur.

Il me serra dans ses bras à m'en étouffer , et embrassa mon front en me relâchant .

- J'attendrais . Le temps qu'il faudra.

Il me sourit une dernière fois , d'une façon qui affola les battements de mon coeur , et il partit.

Dans un état second , je remerciais William , qui eut l'intelligence de ne rien me demander , et qui m'accompagna jusqu'à ma chambre. Il était déjà près de minuit.

Je me glissai en silence dans ma chambre , Sara dormait à poings fermés , alors que mes deux folles complices étaient allongés sur le lit d'Anna et m'attendaient , visiblement.

Quand j'arrivai , elles me sautèrement pratiquement dessus en me demandant comment ça c'était passé.

Je souris en leur racontant , sans omettre la fin . Elles jubilèrent et Anna me réprimanda pour avoir repoussé "l'homme le plus sexy de la terre" selon elle. Je lui souris hypocritement en lui disant que ses propos seraient répétés et déformés à Thomas. Je rigolais alors qu'elle me suppliait de ne rien dire. Mél était plutôt silencieuse. J'en déduis que demain j'aurais droit à une de ses analyses poussées de la situation.

Tout en enfilant mon pyjama , je regardai Sara.

Et je me promis une chose.

Oui , Matt m'a profondément blessé , et m'a fait perdre confiance en moi , et aux hommes. Mais je ne le laisserais pas me détruire. J'avais peut être un caractère de cochon , j'étais peur être une dure à cuire de la vie , mais j'avais foi en l'amour. Alors , je me promis de tout faire pour être heureuse . Et qui sait ? Ce bonheur passait peut être par un jeune adulte à la peau cuivrée..

**Voili voilou !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé :)**

**Des bisous à toutes , et rendez vous la semaine prochaine :)**

**(Reviiiiiew ...)**

**Bizz'**

**Alexx'**


	7. Chapitre 6 Perfection Désastreuse

**Coucou !**

**Je suis en avance encore je sais :)**

**Mais demain j'ai cours -' !**

**Un grand merci à toutes , j'ai eu un pic incroyable de mises en alerte depuis le chapitre précédent . ça me fait énormément plaisir :) (même si vous ne voulez pas reviewer grrrr ! lool)**

**Je vous laisse avec ce chapitre 6 , et je vous trouve en bas pour le blabla de fin ! **

_18h30 , ce soir là.._

- ... Et bien sûr , j'attends de vous que ça ne se reproduise pas , sinon vous rentrez illico en France , c'est clair ?

Sara , Matt, Thomas et moi opinâmes. Je me sentais tellement mal. Taylor n'avait pas répondu à mon sms d'excuse . Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Oh comme j'aimerais effacer cette journée...

**FLASHBACK , **_6h03 , ce matin là.._

_Musée d'art , 9H30 normalement ! So...See you soon ?_

_Alex_

La réponse ne se fit même pas attendre.

_J'y serais à 9h A.M ! So...Yeah ! See you later:)_

_Taylor_

_J_e souris. J'étais la seule réveillée dans la chambre. Il était un peu plus de 6h du matin , et dans moins d'une heure , nous devions aller prendre notre petit déjeuner , et nous préparer pour la visite du musée d'art. J'en soupirai déjà d'exaspération. Je détestai l'art . Je n'étais en aucun cas une artiste , et je ne comprenais pas en quoi un point bleu sur une toile blanche se vendait plus cher que la Maison Blanche.

_**Oh , mais si tu es une artiste voyons ! Tu sais...**_

_Oui ?_

_**Okay , tu n'as aucun talent artistique !**_

Le dessin et moi étions fâchés depuis ma plus tendre enfance . Alors que tous les gamins de l'école n'attendaient que le moment de faire des "zoulis dessins" , moi , je n'avais qu'une envie, me pendre. Non non ce n'est pas excessif ! Mais si vous étiez comme moi , dans l'incapacité de dessiner un pauvre soleil , alors là , vous me comprendriez !

Je décidai d'aller tout de suite prendre une douche et me préparer , puisque j'étais réveillée. Je ne m'éternisai pas , afin que le bruit de la douche ne réveille pas Mél ou Anna , pour le Babouin , on s'en fichait !

_**Tu deviens de plus en plus créative niveau surnom !**_

_C'est que quand ça LA concerne , j'ai une imagination sans fin !_

Je pris le soin de m'habiller correctement , sans être "too much" , mais comme j'aimais , c'est à dire avec des couleurs lumineuses. Je choisis donc un haut à manches longues jaune , avec un col en V , et un débardeur blanc en dessous , histoire de ne pas non plus afficher mes seins à qui veut bien les voir , je pris également un jean slim blanc , et des ballerines jaunes , évidemment. Et si là on ne voyait pas que j'étais de bonne humeur , c'est qu'on le faisait exprès !

_**Tu fais même mal aux yeux je dirais moi..**_

_Mais toi , ton avis , on s'en fout comme de l'an 40 !_

Quand je sortis de la salle de bain , Sara se réveillait à peine , et je décidai donc de lever les deux marmottes.

Nous prîmes notre petit déjeuner vers 7h , dans un silence quasi religieux , tout le monde étant dans les choux fleurs à cette heure ci.

Pendant que le reste des élèves montaient se préparer , je restai en bas , dans la salle commune , avec Mme Stanley qui lisait un magasine tout en jetant des coups d'oeil vers le bar , ou le directeur discutait avec un des cuisiniers venus se détendre.

Pour ma part , j'étais calée dans un moelleux fauteuil et lisait sans le lire le magasine 'Rolling Stones'.

- Hey

Je sursautai violemment. William avait sa bouche près de mon oreille et souriait de toutes ses dents. L'affreux.

- Will , t'en pas marre de me faire peur comme ça ? répondis-je , amusée malgré moi.

- No no ! So good !

Je ris . William avait habité pendant 7 ans sur la petite île de Saint-Martin , dans l'arc antillais , sur la partie française de l'île (l'autre partie étant hollandaise). Il maîtrisait parfaitement le français , mais son pays natal était les USA , il avait donc décidé à 18ans de lâcher ses parents et de venir s'installer à Grands Rapids , sa ville natale. C'est fou comme on apprend de quelqu'un quand on reste assis sur une chaise avec deux bonnes vieilles copines , pendant qu'un barman saint martinois des bons vieux cocktails (sans alcool bien sûr. Même si Mél et Anna avaient déjà 18ans , la loi américaine stipulait que la consommation d'alcool ne pouvait se faire avant 21ans.).

- William dis donc , tu ne travailles jamais ?

- Sisi , mais je t'ai vu sur ce fauteuil , toute seule , comme une desespérée, donc je suis venu à ton secours !

- Merci pour le 'desespérée', répliquais-je , piquée au vif.

Il rit.

- Oh darling , ne prends pas cet air là , tu sais bien que je plaisante ! Alors raconte moi plutôt comment s'est passé ta soirée d'hier.

- Will, chuchotais-je , ma prof d'anglais est en face , parle moins fort s'il te plaît !

- Okay Okay . Alors vas y raconte moi !

- On est juste allé dîner tous les deux dans un restau sympa , on a discuté , et il m'a ramené.

- Et ..c'est tout ?

- Oui pourquoi ?

- Ben I don't know , tu es revenu dans un état limite catatonique ...

Il allait vraiment falloir que je lui raconte tout ! En même temps , c'est un peu grâce à lui que cette soirée avait été possible.

- Ok. Mais ne crie pas please.

- Darling tu me connais voyons !

- Non , pas assez . Donc.. il m'a..embrassé..

Je rougis à ce souvenir tandis que William restait impassible.

_Ben qu'est ce qu'il a ?_

_**Il est en état de choc peut être !**_

- William ?

- Sorry.. Mais..Tu ne le connais pas depuis assez longtemps pour te faire tripotter je trouve.

_Ah non hein ._

- Il ne m'a pas "trippoté" comme tu dis , rétorquais-je , énervée, et c'était juste un petit baiser , je l'ai arrêté avant de faire autre chose . Alors garde tes commentaires pour toi s'il te plaît.

Je commençai à me lever , pour rejoindre ma chambre, quand il m'attrapa le bras.

- Ok. Je suis désolé . C'est juste que..même si ça ne fait pas longtemps que toi et moi on se connaît , je me suis .en quelque sorte..attaché à toi c'est tout. Je ne veux pas que tu ais de problèmes.

_Il me fait quoi là exactement ?_

- Euh..Merci ..?

Il me sourit , et me lâcha. Je restai dubitative. J'avais senti comme un sentiment de jalousie dans ses paroles. Ah non hein , je n'avais pas du tout envie de plaire à William. Je l'aimai bien , il pourrait devenir facilement un très bon ami , mais je ne voulai pas d'une relation autre qu'amicale avec lui.

En soupirant , je m'avançai quand Mme Mareille commença à faire l'appel afin que nous montions dans les mini bus prévus pour nous emmener au Musée.

Une fois de plus assise à côté de Mélissa , je réfléchissai.

- Alex , ya quelque chose qui te perturbe ? me demanda cette dernière.

Elle est définitivement trop perspicace. Sachant que William lui plaisait énormément , je décidai de ne pas mentionner notre conversation de tout à l'heure.

- Non , lui répondis-je dans un sourire , je pensais à .. moi.

- Ah . Et qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Ben , il sera là au musée , donc je vais essayer de passer un peu de temps avec lui , pour ne pas trop m'ennuyer !

- Sympa pour moi.

- Oh non Méli , ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ..enfin tu vois je ..

- T'inquiète , me rassura-t-elle en rigolant , je plaisantais ! C'est juste que avant yavait que Anna en couple , et toi tu l'es aussi maintenant , ça fait bizarre c'est tout , j'ai pas envie qu'une fois encore on..s'éloigne . Comme quand tu étais avec Matt.

Je me sentis triste tout d'un coup. C'est vrai que cette époque là n'était pas la plus glorieuse . Je l'avais carrément renié , alors qu'elle cherchait juste à m'aider.

- Alex , je ne t'en veux pas , arrête , je connais bien ce regard , tu culpabilises encore !

- Pas ma faute.

Je lui fis un pauvre sourire , elle prit son iPod , me tendit un écouteur , et mit son répertoire de chansons qui bougent , histoire de nous sortir de cette atmosphère qui me pesait .

Arrivés devant le parking d'entrée du musée . Je cherchai déjà la fameuse voiture-tape-à-l'-oeil de Taylor. Je fus déçue quand je ne la trouvai pas. Bon.

_**Tu vas pouvoir te concentrer sur ton amie , tu sais ? Mélissa !**_

_Arrête , c'est pas comme si je l'avais oublié non plus !_

_**ça n'a pas l'air d'être son sentiment !**_

_Ah ! Tu m'agaces !_

_**Je le prends comme un compliment.**_

Nous rentrâmes en passant une espèce de sécurité , en effet , deux agents contrôlaient nos sacs à l'entrée. Un des agents confisqua la pomme qu'Anna tenait à la main , pour motif d"'arme potentiellement dangereuse". Mél , Thomas et moi furent pris d'un incontrôlable fou rire , sous les yeux réprobateurs de Sandra , la mère d'Anna.

Nous commençâmes la visite , Mél et moi comme bonnes dernières , elle aussi n'aimant pas l'art , et préférant la lecture. Nous 'admirions' un tableau d'un peintre anglais quand je sentis une petite pression sur mon bras.

- Pssssst

Je me retournai , et manquai d'éclater de rire. Taylor , un bonnet vissé sur la tête recouvrant la moitié de son front , et de grosses lunettes noires achevaient le déguisement.

- C'est quoi ce déguisement bidon ?

- Eh, se défendit-il , je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde reconnaisse me !

- _me_ reconnaisse.

- What ?

- Ta phrase était incorrecte..

Il soupira d'exaspération et me tira vers lui avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je le repoussai.

- Taylor , on est dans un lieu public , et je ne suis pas toute seule.

Effectivement Mél nous regardait , avec un mélange d'ébahissement devant Taylor , et de tendresse.

- Euh Mél ? Taylor Lautn..m'enfin tu le connais déjà. Taylor , Mélissa Marot , une de mes deux meilleures amies.

- Enchantée , dit Mél en rougissant et en lui tendant la main.

- Me too . lui répondit Taylor en la lui serrant.

- Alex , t'en fais pas , je reste derrière , si quelqu'un me pose une question , je dis que tu es aux toilettes !

Oh que je l'aime. Je la pris dans mes bras et lui claquai un bisous sur sa joue droite.

Taylor sourit à mon amie , et m'entraîna dans un coin , ou personne ne passait .

Quand nous fûmes à peu près seuls , j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille , et posai ma tête en dessous de sa clavicule. Il fut totu d'abord surpris , puis m'entoura de ses doux bras ensuite. Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques secondes . Je réfléchissai.

_Il faut que je le fasse_

_**Alors fais le.**_

_J'ai peur_

_**Ne réfléchis pas. Agis . C'est comme ça qu'on a toujours fonctionné.**_

Je décidai de faire confiance à ma conscience , enfin à moi quoi... Je relevai alors légèrement la tête , afin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux. Il me sourit , et compris mon intention quand je fixai ses lèvres . Il m'embrasse doucement et légèrement pour commencer , pour mes tester , savoir si j'allai l'arrêter. Mais non. Taylor n'était pas Matt , je n'avais aucun droit de lui faire payer les erreurs de mon ex. Ce n'était pas fair-play. Quand il se retira de mes lèvres , je décidai que je n'en avais pas passer . Je relevai alors franchement la tête et l'embrassai. Vraiment. Il réagit immédiatement, signe qu'il n'attendait que ça.

Mais j'en voulais encore plus . J'entrouvris alors les lèvres , il comprit , et nos langues purent enfin se rencontrer. C'était..du pur bonheur. Nos langues se taquinaient , se cherchaient , pour mieux se trouver . J'étais dans un rêve . Un rêve où je m'épanouissais enfin.

A bout de souffle , mais à contrecoeur , nous nous séparâmes , essouflés. J'avais un bras enroulé autour de na nuque , et l'autre sur son avant-bras droit. Quant à lui il me tenait d'une poigne ferme à la taille , et avec beaucoup de douceur dans le cou.

Je soufflai de contentement.

Trop tôt hélas , il brisa notre petite bulle de tendresse.

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire , pour une fois.

- alors ne dis rien , soufflais-je , trouvant les mots inutiles à cet instant.

- Si. Il faut que je te dise que tes amis viennent par ici.

- Quoi ?

Je me retournai pour effectivement voir Sara , Matt , Thomas et Sophie , une amie de Sara , qui se dirigeaient vers les toilettes, juste en face de nous. Je me décollai immédiatement , alors que Taylor cherchait son bonnet et ses lunettes qu'il avait posé par terre quand nous...

- OH MON DIIIIIIEU !

_Grillés._

Sara avait malheureusement aperçu Taylor , et courrai (ouioui , je vous promet.) vers lui , alors que Sophie la suivait également en s'agitant dans tous les sens , et que Matt et Thomas avaient leurs yeux braqués sur moi.

- C'EST SUUUPERRRR ! Hurla Sara en se jettant au cou de Taylor , m'envoya valser contre le mur par la même occasion. Je me cognai violemment la tête.

- AÏE ! SARA T'AS FUME OU QUOI ? criais-je

Elle ne m'écoutait pas , occupée à hurler comme une hystérique à mon pauvre Taylor qu'il était son acteur préféré depuis tellement TELLEMENT de temps !

Je vis rouge. Très rouge. Lui essayait de s'en dégageait , mais Sophie s'apprêtait à lui sauter dessus par derrière. Je poussai cette dernière qui tomba au sol et essayai de décrocher les tentacules de la Babouine de MON acteur , et accessoirement petit-ami. Elle était férocement accroché cette idiote.

- Mais bon sang Sara , lâche le !

La tentative de Matt n'eut strictement aucun effet , mais la force combinée de Taylor , Thomas , Matt et moi permit de permettre à ce premier de respirer à nouveau.

Aussitôt maintenue par Matt , je m'approchais d'elle.

- NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ? SA VA PAS DE SAUTER SUR LES GENS COMME SA ?

- QUOI ! ET OU TU TE CROIS TOI ? OU EST CE QUE TU AS VU TON NOM MARQUE SUR SON FRONT ?

- Les filles , ça va ..tentai Taylor , mais je ne l'écoutai pas.

J'étais à bout. Jamais je ne lui avais dit le fond de ma pensée. Toute ma frustration avait été sur Matt , jamais sur elle. Je voulais qu'elle paye , et je ne voulais plus qu'elle pose ne serait-ce qu'un oeil sur Taylor.

Je lui claquai donc tout naturellement une gifle des plus sonores sur sa joue fond de teintée.

_**C'est pas un adjectif ça..**_

_C'EST PAS LE MOMENT . VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT !_

Elle ne réagit pas immédiatemment , mais quand elle réalisa mon geste , elle essaye de se défaire des bras de son petit copain qui lui hurlait de se calmer.

- NON JE NE ME CALME PAS ! TU NE COMPRENDS PAS ? CETTE DINDE M'EN VEUT PARCE QUE TU M'AIMES , ET PAS ELLE !

- Alex , what's going on ? me demanda Taylor , complètement perdu.

Je l'ignorai , et me concentrai sur les propos de cette connassa

- JE NE L'AIME PLUS , ARRÊTE DE TOUJOURS REMETTRE SA SUR LE TAPIS !

- Ahaaaaa ! Arrête de te voiler la face chérie , on t'a vu avec Taylor Lautner , tu crois que tu lui plais , et tu as peur que s'il me voit , il fasse la même chose que Matt , TE TROMPER .

- Sara , arrête.

Là , c'était un ordre ferme de Matt. Je fus contente , pour une fois , il maintenait sa pouf en cage.

- Tu sors avec ce type ?

Là , je l'aimais tout de suite moins.

- Matt , ça ne te regarde pas , calme ta furie , et laissez nous tranquille.

- Alors tu sors avec lui ? T'es si desespérée que ça ?

Je ne vis le poing de mon frère que quand il atterrit dans le nez de mon ex. S'ensuivit une pluie de coups , de part et d'autres , alors que Taylor me maintenait le bras pour m'empêcher d'agir.

- Mais lâche moi ! C'est mon frère ! Je dois l'aider !

- Tu ne l'aideras en rien en te jettant là dedans , me répondit-il , de la colère dans les yeux.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'y vas pas alors ?

- Alex , je ne comprends rien de ce qui se passe ! Pourquoi ce Matt et cette Sara te traite comme ça ?

- Parce qu'elle est encore amoureuse de MON copain , et que lui essaye de la rembarrer ! cracha l'Autre , que j'avais déjà oublié

- Qu'est ce qu'elle raconte Alex ?

- Des mensonges , soufflais-je , les larmes aux yeux , elle raconte tout le temps des mensonges ..

- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu m'en veux toujours alors ? Pourquoi tu ne supportes pas de me voir , moi et Matt , ensemble ?

- Arrête.

Alors qu'une larme traîtresse passait la barrière de ma paupière , des agents de sécurité avaient séparé Thomas et Matt , et les professeurs étaient déjà là en train de les réprimander. Je me tournai vers Taylor , qui essuya tristement ma larme , et commença à s'éloigner.

- Taylor , attends , s'il te plaît !

- Tu m'as dit que tu n'étais pas prête , fine , je peux gérer . Mais je ne gérerais pas de te partager avec un de tes ex.

- Mais écoute , laisse moi t'expliquer..

- C'est bon. Je te laisse retourner avec tes amis.

Et il partit. Me laissant là. Je me retournai , vers Sara qui avait un sourire de satisfaction. De rage , je me jettai sur elle n toutes griffes dehors , et commençai à la gifler en l'insultant de tous les petits noms d'oiseau que je connaissais.

On nous sépara assez rapidement. Pas assez apparemment , sa lèvre inférieure et son nez saignaient.

_RIEN A FOUTRE_

_A__**RRÊTE , TU NOUS MET DANS LA MERDE LA !**_

Je vivai le reste des évènements dans un état second. Je vis à peine Anna essayer de me parler , Thomas et Matt étaient dans un sale état , Matt étant à la limite de l'inconscience . La police ayant été alerté , il fallut que Matt , Thomas , Sara et moi répondîmes à leur question , avec l'aide de Mme Stanley , tout quatre étant trop sonnés pour aligner deux mots d'anglais.

A cause de toute cette agitation , personne ne put manger ce midi , et nous ne retournâmes à l'auberge qu'à 18H. Tous les autres élèves furent envoyés dans leur chambre pendant que nous , tous les quatre , étions convoqué dans un bureau , celui du directeur apparemment , avec Mme Mareille et Mme Stanley. Je profitais d'un moment d'accalmie pour envoyer un sms rapide à Taylor

_Pardon. Il faut qu'on parle. Please . Je t'en prie._

_Alex_

On nous fit nous mettre debout dans le bureau et j'osai un coup d'oeil vers les visages des professeurs. Je pouvais voir qu'elles étaient légèrement furieuses.

- MAIS A QUOI PENSIEZ VOUS DONC ? hurla Stanley. VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE ? NOUS N'AVIONS PAS A SUBIR VOS PETITES QUERELLES D'ADOLESCENTS ! JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR POURQUOI ! JE NE VEUX PAS SAVOIR COMMENT , MAIS VOUS ÊTES INTERDIT DE SORTIE ! OU NON ! J'APPELLE VOS PARENTS , ET VOUS RENTREZ EN FRANCE. CE SOIR !

Mme Mareille n'avait pas l'air du tout d'être d'accord et tentai de calmer sa collègue en lui disant que ça ne servait à rien. Elle lui dit de sortir , qu'elle s'occupait de nous. Et pour une fois , elle obéit.

Mareille nous dévisagea à tour de rôle.

- Je comprends parfaitement que lorsqu'on a votre âge , il y a des petites histoires, des rivalités. Simplement , je vous demanderais de régler ça en privée , là ou ça ne se voit pas , et pacifiquement. Je pense que vous êtes tous les quatre suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que ce genre d'attitude est parfaitement inutile et stupide. Je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencé quoi. J'appelle vos parents sur le champ. Vous ne serez pas privé de sortie avec la classe , étant donné que vos parents ont payé une partie de ce voyage . Et bien sûr , j'attends de vous que ça ne se reproduise pas , sinon vous rentrez illico en France , c'est clair ?

Sara , Matt, Thomas et moi opinâmes. Je me sentais tellement mal. Taylor n'avait pas répondu à mon sms d'excuse . Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Oh comme j'aimerais effacer cette journée..

**Yapp ! **

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ... N'hésitez pas à critiquer ! Mais critiquer , correctement ! Pas critiquer pour critiquer ^^**

**On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**

**Bisous à toutes !**


	8. Chapitre 7 One more chance

**Youp Youp !**

**Pas de blablas inutiles aujourd'hui :)**

**juste des remerciements à vous toutes :)**

**Et des excuses pour être en retard , j'étais de baby sitting hier toute la journée -'**

**Je vous laisse avec le chapitre 7 :)**

**on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

Avachie dans mon lit , je repensais à tout ça. Anna et Mél ne me posaient pas de questions , elles savaient très bien quand je ressentais le besoin d'être seule. Et c'était le cas. Sara et moi étions montées dans notre chambre en même temps sans dire un mot. De toute façon , si elle avait essayé , je pense que ma main aurait atterit une nouvelle fois sur sa joue peinturée. Et je ne comptai pas rentrer en France tout de suite...

Mon iPhone et sa sonnerie dédiée aux sms m'interrompit. Mon coeur battait très fort dans ma poitrine. Pourvu pourvu pourvu...

_Taylor_

_Je suis au parc, là où on s'est rencontré la 2me fois._

_ Viens , si tu peux venir. Je ne viens pas te chercher._

_ Taylor_

En colère. Il était en colère. Et je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher. J'étais incapable de prononcer les mots "je n'aime plus Matt". ça ne venait pas c'est tout ! J'ai hote de l'avouer mais..j'en souffre encore. J'ai beau faire la fière , la forte , mais je suis aussi fragile qu'un verre en cristal malheureusement.

Je soupirai. Son message ne m'aidait pas. A moins de faire 23km à pied d'ici jusqu'au parc , ma soirée-explications était foutue.

N'en pouvant plus de l'ambiance pesante de la chambre , je descendis au salon commun aménagé par l'auberge , et me calai au fond d'un sofa , chaleureux et rassurant.

_**ça me rappelle quelqu'un...**_

_Il me manque..._

_**Allez , courage !**_

- What happen Darling ?

Je levai mes yeux larmoyants vers la personne devant moi. _William. _Il s'assit par terre en face de moi et attendit , sourcils froncés.

J'avais très envie de me confier à quelqu'un , et il semblait être la bonne personne.

- Oh Will...Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe , je ne contrôle plus rien ! Ce matin encore , j'avais un semblant de petit-ami , et ce soir , j'ai plus rien ! Et tout ça parce que je ne suis pas capable de reconnaître que je ne suis pas indestructible ..

Je sanglotai carrément.

Avec un soupir , il me prit dans ses bras et je me retrouvai par terre , sur ses jambes , la tête dans son cou , pendant qu'il me berçait.

Alors , je lui racontai tout. Mon histoire avec Matt , la haine que j'éprouvai malgré moi envers Sara , mais aussi envers lui , le fait que je n'arrivai pas à me détacher de cette histoire.. Enfin , quand j'évoquai Taylor , il me dévisagea avec ses yeux grands ouverts.

-Eh ben ! Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié toi !

-Will , steplaît , lycéenne en détresse là !

- Sorry darling , continue.

Je lui racontai alors notre première rencontre , la deuxième , les échanges sms et mails , la soirée tous les deux , notre premier baiser , et enfin , catastrophe de ce matin. Je finissai pas lui montrer le sms que Taylor m'avait envoyé.

Will prit un air déterminé.

-Eh ben , qu'est que tu attends ?

- Quoi ?

Je ne comprenais pas. Comment est qu'il voulait que je me dépatouille pour aller là bas ? Je vole pas encore à ce que je sache !

- Mais enfin Will , je ne peux pas y aller !

- Why not ?

- Mais comment je vais y aller ?

- Je t'emmène !

-Quoi ?

J'ouvris grand les yeux . Si je m'y attendais à celle là..

- oh Alex , ça va hein , je suis quelqu'un de bien , arrête de faire comme si j'étais en train de faire le geste le plus généreux du monde !

J'aggripai sa nuque avec mes bras. J'entendis un "outch" , signe que j'avais encore de la force.

-Oh merci , merci merciiiii , tu es mon héros , mon dieu , mon..

- Aller , rit-il , dépêche toi , on va sortir par la sortie de derrière.

Il me fit traverser les cuisines , puis la buanderie , et après avoir passé un long couloir , nous débouchâmes dehors.

Il me fit monter dans sa sublime Mercedes , et il démarra.

J'étais tendue. Très tendue.

- Détends toi , me dit mon chauffeur en posant une main sur mon genou.

- Tu lis dans mes pensées ? répondis-je

- Why ?

- Non rien.

On atteignit le parc en un peu moins de quinze minutes.

Je m'apprêtai à le remercier pour sa gentillesse quand il vint m'ouvrir la portière.

- Je reste là. Je t'attends.

- Oh William , répondis-je , embarrassée, non c'est bon , va dormir , tu en as déjà tellement fait et je..

- Chut , c'est non négociable , hurry up , he's waiting for you.

Effectivement , Taylor était assit sur un banc à l'entrée du parc.

Je claquai une bise sur la joue de William , et m'avançai prudemment jusqu'à l'entrée du parc. Il était dos à moi , il ne pouvait donc pas me voir. J'en profitai pour faire une pause à trois mètres de lui , et pris une profonde inspiration.

- Viens , dit-il soudain , sans me regarder , on va marcher.

Il se leva et toujours sans me regarder m'indiqua d'un signe de tête le chemin.

Nous marchions désormais depuis cinq bonnes minutes , en silence , côte à côte. Il avait ses mains enfoncées dans ses poches tandis que les miennes pendaient mollement au bout de mes bras qui se balançaient au rythme de notre marche. N'étant pas d'un naturel patient , j'interrompis ce lourd silence.

- Tu m'en veux ? demandais-je , prudente.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je dois t'en vouloir.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réponse .

- Alors pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça au musée ?

- Mais enfin Alex , s'anima-t-il tout d'un coup , j'entends dire que la fille que je viens d'embrasser et pour qui je craque a encore des sentiments pour son ex. Je ne suis pas un bouche trou dont on se sert pour essayer d'oublier quelqu'un !

_La fille pour qui je craque.. Ooooo *_*_

_**Concentration , Concentration , CONCENTRATION !**_

Je stoppai net. OK. Il est temps d'en finir avec toute cette histoire. J'en avais sérieusement ma claque.

- Je ne l'aime plus . Je ne ressens plus rien pour lui , c'est fini tout ça , il faut que tu me croies , mince alors !

- Je t'arrête tout de suite , s'énerva-t-il , ce n'est pas à toi de t'énerver ! Si vraiment tu ne ressens plus rien , pourquoi est ce que tu pleurais à cause de ce qu'elle t'a dit ? Tu aurais pu simplement ne pas en tenir compte !

_Touché._

Je ne savais même pas quoi répondre. Moi même je ne savais pas pourquoi ça me faisait toujours aussi mal. Voyant que je ne répondai pas , il soupira et commença à faire demi tour. Prise d'un soudain accès de colère , je pris son bras , et quand il se retourna , je crochetai sa nuque et l'embrassai furieusement . Mais chastement. Il fallait quand même que je garde mes idées claires !

- Ecoute , dis-je doucement après que nous nous soyons séparés , tout ça , c'est du passé pour moi.

- Alors , explain me..mumura-t-il

Je soupirai , et m'asseyai à même le sol. Au point où on en étais hein ...

Il s'assit en face de moi , et je commençai mon récit.

- Ok. Il s'appelle Matt , on est sorti ensemble pendant quelques temps , j'étais folle amoureuse , et je croyai que c'était réciproque , jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'il me trompait depuis plusieurs semaines avec une de mes amies , Sara , la blondasse folle que tu as eu l'honneur de rencontrer . J'ai eu énormément de mal à m'en remettre. Le pire , c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'aime plus Matt , j'en suis persuadée , mais..je n'y arrive pas. A oublier . A passer à autre chose , c'est dur tout simplement , et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

J'avais les larmes aux yeux. J'étais épuisée mentalement , et physiquement , et j'en avais marre de toute cette histoire. C'est vrai quoi mince alors !

Taylor eut alors un geste qui me surpris. Il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne cherchai pas à comprendre. C'était tellement...bien !

Ma tête dans son cou, mes bras autour de sa taille. Ah ! J'étais enfin chez moi. Et ça me fit sourire de penser une telle chose.

- Tu lui as fait confiance. And il t'as trahi. C'est normal ce que tu ressens.

Je me dégageai de son étrinte réconfortante pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait un sourire rassurant , doux , tendre . Il caressa ma joue de ses deux doigts , et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je renichai ma tête dans son cou , et nous soufflâmes de bonheur en coeur. Puis..

- William ! sursautais-je

- What ?

- J'ai oublié William ! débitais-je à toute vitesse avant de repartir vers l'entrée du parc.

- Mais..

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer sa phrase que j'étais déjà en train de me précipiter à l'entrée. Quand la voiture fut en vue , je ralentis et attendis Taylor.

- Dis donc , me reprocha-t-il , c'est qui encore celui là ?

- Mon chauffeur de ce soir et accessoirement ami ! répondis-je , sentant de la jalousie suinter par tous ses pores.

Je m'approchai de la voiture et distinguai William , bouche grande ouverte..en train de dormir !

_Oh qu'il est chou !_

Il fallait pourtant qu'il rentre ! Je me sentai tout d'un coup coupable...

- William, le secouais-je , Will !

- Hmmmmmpfff

- WILLIAM !

- Quoi ? paniqua-t-il en se réveillant. Oh Darling , c'est toi !

- D'où tu l'appelles Darling toi ? rugit Taylor.

_AHA !_

_**Et pourquoi tu jubiles là ?**_

_Parce qu'il est jaloux !_

_**Et ?**_

_C'est trop biiien !_

_**-'**_

- Taylor Lautner ?

Je le vis amorcer un geste pour descendre de la voiture , mais, sentant que c'était plutôt une mauvaise idée, je bloquai sa portière. Il fronça les sourcils .

- Alex ?

-Euh..Tu peux rentrer chez toi , ça va aller , va te reposer s'il te plaît.

- Et qui va te ramener à l'auberge ?

- Moi.

Taylor emprisonna ma taille d'un geste possessif et me tira hors de portée de William. J'en aurais ris si je n'avais pas senti que ça ne plaisait pas tellement à mon ami.

- Alex , me dit-il , are you sure ? Tu ne veux pas que je reste ? Je pourrais..

- Elle t'as dit non , c'est bon , tu peux partir !

Oula...Pas content le loup garou !

_**C'est qu'il mordrait presque !**_

_Il sort les crocs là !_

_**Tous aux abris !**_

- Ecoute toi , s'énerva Will , c'est pas parce que tu es...

- ça va ça va ! m'interposais-je en essayant de rester détendue. On se calme ! Will , merci pour tout , mais sincèrement , tu peux rentrer chez toi , je suis en sécurité , ne t'inquiète pas !

Il me regarda , son regard dériva sur Taylor , puis sur moi , il soupira , et démarra la voiture. Il me lança un dernier regard et s'en alla.

- Tu lui plais.

_Hein ?_

- Quoi? A qui ? A William ?

Taylor me lança un regard équivoque.

- C'est ridicule, soufflais-je.

- Non. Et je le comprends. Et je ne lui en veux pas.

- Comment ça tu le comprends ?

- C'est compréhensible d'être attiré par toi c'est tout.

- Mais enfin , ce n'est pas parce que toi tu me trouves jolie et à ton goût que tous les hommes aussi !

Il me regarda d'une drôle de façon.

- You're not only pretty Alex. Tu es une fille étonnante , et surprenante aussi . Tu ne ressembles à aucune des autres filles qu'on peut rencontrer partout. Et c'est pour ça que tu plais aussi à William.

_Aaaaw.. Mauvais tout ça ..._

- Taylor ?

- Oui ?

- On change de sujet ?

- Okay , rit-il . Je pense qu'il faut que je te ramène maintenant..

-Oh non , gémis-je , pas maintenant ..pleeeease !

- Arrête de pleurnicher , ricana-t-il , on y va.

Il me conduisit jusqu'à son Audi TT (Pfffff -') et m'ouvrit la portière. Je m'installai , et aussitôt qu'il s'assit sur le siège conducteur , je lui sautai dessus et m'installai à califourchon sur ses cuisses.

_Soit dit en passant , heureusement que son siège est reculé du volant..._

_- _Alex , s'étonna-t-il , what are you doi..

Je ne le laissai pas finir et l'embrassai. Encore. Mais cette fois , d'une façon beaucoup moins chaste que tout à l'heure. Je ne m'éternisai pas et lui demandai l'accès à sa bouche immédiatement. Il ne se fit pas prier , et nos langues purent se rencontrer.

_Enfiiiiiiin !_

Notre baiser s'intensifia , et j'en gémis de bonheur. Notre condition d'humain se rappella néanmoins bien vite à nous , et nous dûmes nous séparer , haletant.

- Oh God...

Je souris. Je crois bien que j'avais réussi à le mettre dans tous ses états , au vu de ce que je sentais sous mes fesses...

* * *

**Voili voilou ! **

**Je vous laisse sur cette belle fin ! :D**

**Bien sûr , si vous ne reviewez pas , vous ne saurez pas la suite !**

**Mouahahahahahahahahha ! (-_-' ^^)**

**Bisous à toutes !**


	9. Chapitre 8 Mise au point

**Hi !**

**Et oui , encore en retard ! Pour ma petite défense , mon ordi portable a planté , étant prévoyante , j'avais sauvegardé pas mal de mes dossiers sur clé . J'ai réussi , à force de bidouillages , à relancer mon pauvre petit ordi chéri , et donc , je peux vous livrer ce chapitre que j'ai du entièrement réécrire , d'où sa petite longueur... Mais je me rattraperais , pas de doute !**

**Pour ce qui est des reviews anonymes , merci à Oriou et Chuppa , vous êtes gentilles :):)**

**J'ai eu également beaucoup de mises en alerte et favoris , hallucinant quand même...!**

**Je vous laisse à ce (minuscule) chapitre , et on se retrouve en bas :)**

* * *

_Je ne le laissai pas finir et l'embrassai. Encore. Mais cette fois , d'une façon beaucoup moins chaste que tout à l'heure. Je ne m'éternisai pas et lui demandai l'accès à sa bouche immédiatement. Il ne se fit pas prier , et nos langues purent se rencontrer._

_Enfiiiiiiin !_

_Notre baiser s'intensifia , et j'en gémis de bonheur. Notre condition d'humain se rappella néanmoins bien vite à nous , et nous dûmes nous séparer , haletant._

_- Oh God..._

_Je souris. Je crois bien que j'avais réussi à le mettre dans tous ses états , au vu de ce que je sentais sous mes fesses..._

Il semblait légèrement gêné. Mais vraiment légèrement hein ! D'une gêne genre.."je suis carrément excité et ça se voit" ! Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir . Et moi me direz-vous ? Ahem..J'étais à peu près dans le même état , sauf que ce n'était heureusement pas visible ! Et puis de toute façon , hors de question qu'on couche ensemble la première fois dans une voiture !

_**Oh , dans une Audi TT , tu pourrais faire un effort..**_

_Justement , il faudrait en faire des efforts pour faire l'amour là dedans ! Même un couple de canard n'y arriverait pas !_

- Euh.. Alex ? me demanda mon fantasme qui n'est plus un fantasme

- Euh .. Taylor ? répétais-je , souriante.

- So funny... Tu veux bien...retourner sur ton siège s'il te plaît ?

Je fronçais les sourcils. Pourquoi vouloir m'ejecter tout de suite ? Je ne l'attirais pas c'est ça ? Pas de cette façon ? Il voulait rester pur jusqu'au mariage ?

_OH L'angoisse !_

_**Tu l'as dit !**_

- Ne te méprends pas honey , me sourit-il , conscient de mes interrogations mentales , c'est juste que.. I'm a man..Et tu es..trop...hot , pour mon propre bien.. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à me contrôler si tu restes comme ça sur moi..Je pense que tu as senti que tu me faisais un tout petit peu d'effet ...

- Un peu? répliquais-je , vexée .

- Ok. Beaucoup. Beaucoup trop même. Sors , avant que je ne te viole.

Je rigolai , rassurée ..

_**Perverse**_

_Coincée_

_**Accro au sexe !**_

_Eh ! Je n'ai connu qu'un mec dans ce domaine là , j'ai bien le droit d'aspirer à un peu de nouveauté !_

Je tentai d'analyser une combinaison possible pour regagner mon siège. Aller sur lui était simple , retourner d'où je venai , c'était une autre paire de manche.

Réflexion réflexion. Si j'essaye de balancer ma jambe droite pour me retrouver directement sur mon siège , c'est simple , on dit adieu au pare brise...

Okay. Comment je fais ?

- Alex ? ça ne va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour retourner à ma place , sifflai-je , contrariée qu'un truc aussi idiot me prenne la tête .

Il pouffa , me claqua un bisous sonore sur ma joue , mis ses mains sur mes hanches ..et me déposa tranquillement sur le siège passager. Tout ça dans la grâce , la volupté et la douceur. Alors là... Moi j'aurais essayé toute seule.. ç'aurait été : bourrin , coup de pied dans sa mâchoire , et fenêtres cassées. Mél disait souvent que c'était du au fait que mon signe astrologique soit le Taureau.. Hmmm...

_**Je ne vois absolument pas pourquoi elle pense une chose pareille !**_

_Oui , toi aussi tu ne comprends pas ?_

_**Vraiment hein ! **_

_C'est bizarre..._

_**!**_

- Ouf , merci , soufflais-je , en reprenant une position correcte , je n'aurais jamais réussi toute seule.

- Alex , rit-il , tu parles de ça comme si on venait de terminer un discours devant le Président.

- C'est tout comme.

Il éclata de rire , et démarra la voiture tandis que moi, mon regard dérivait de son profil parfait à...la bosse de son jean. Gloups...m'a l'air énorme tout ça...

_**ça rentrera tu penses ?**_

_mais on en est pas encore là ! N'importe quoi cette question !_

_**Oh , fais pas ta mijorée , t'y as pensé aussi !**_

_Comment tu le saurais ? T'es pas dans ma tête à ce que je sache !_

_**...**_

_Ok. Oublie ce que je viens de dire_

_**:)**_

- Taylor ? demandais-je soudain

- Oui ?

- On est quoi toi et moi ? Je veux dire...est ce qu'on est ...ensemble ? Enfin , ensemble comme..ensemble ? Oh zut . Oublie c'est bon.

Je grognai en rougissant au fond de mon siège. Je risquai un regard vers. Il avait une expression amusée.

_**qui veut dire "qu'elle est conne !"**_

_Mais en fait , tu sers à quoi toi ? Tu m'aides en rien du tout c'est incroyable !_

_**Moi je suis là pour t'aider à rester réaliste c'est tout**_

_Jt'en ficherais du réalisme moi..._

- Alors. Un couple. Oui. Oui . Et non. me dit-il au bout d'un moment .

_Hein ?_

- Euh... Plaît-il ?

Il rit. Pffffff y'en a marre qu'on se fiche de moi tout le temps !

- On est un couple toi et moi. Oui on est ensemble. Oui on est ensemble comme...ensemble. Et non , je n'oublie pas.

_Aaaah...!_

_*fais la danse de la victoire*_

_*** se tape le front***_

Je fis un petit sourire victorieux et me concentrai sur la route. Nous n'étions plus qu'à un ou deux kilomètres. Je soupirai de tristesse .

- Honey ? me questionna Taylor , inquiet .

- Je veux rester avec toi , pleurnichais-je

_Mon côté enfant qui ressort , certainement.._

_**Ou qui n'est jamais parti , plutôt...**_

_..._

_**...**_

_..._

_**...**_

_ça va t'as gagné c'est bon -'_

- Pourquoi on ne se verrait pas demain ? me demanda-t-il , en se garant sur le parking devant l'auberge.

- Non. Demain ce n'est pas possible. Il y a plusieurs directeurs d'entreprises qui viennent nous parler de leur boulot. On ne peut pas y échapper. Pas le choix. soupirai-je.

- Ah... Alors... Sms toute la journée ? me sourit-il

- Sms toute la journée...!

Il me fit un sourire dévastateur et passa sa main derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer à lui. Il ne m'embrassa pas tout de suite. Il fit courir son nez dans mon cou , traça une ligne sur ma mâchoire , et déposa un baiser sur mon nez. Il se recula , plongea son regard dans le mien , et fondit sur mes lèvres .

Je glissai une main sur son torse ô combien musclé afin de conserver un certain équilibre.

_**Mon oeil...**_

_Chut ! Laisse moi profiter !_

Notre baiser était sensuel , profond , tendre, et assoiffé en même temps. Oui. Assoiffée , c'est l'état dans lequel je me trouvai actuellement. J'avais grand besoin de lui.

Tout en approfondissant le baiser , je fis courir ma main sagement posée sur son torse , et commençai de petites caresses qui me permettaient de le découvrir.

_Mon dieu...Je hais son tee shirt..._

_**Pour le coup , je suis daccord avec toi !**_

_Eh! Propriété privée !_

_**Tout ce qui est à moi est à toi je te signale !**_

_Tu délires !_

Arrivée au niveau de son nombril , je fus stoppée dans ma progression par sa main.

- Arrête , me dit-il en se détachant de moi.

- Je n'allais pas descendre plus b...

- Non. Ce n'est pas ça , c'est juste que...

Il était encore plus gêné que tout à l'heure.

_Euh... C'est bon ou mauvais signe ça ?_

- Taylor ?

- Okok abdiqua-t-il enfin. ça fait pas mal de temps que je n'ai pas...et donc quand tu me touches comme ça , c'est dur de se dire qu'il faut que je résiste...

-Oh...

- Sorry , je ne veux pas passer pour un obsédé ou quoi que ce soit ma..

Je l'interrompis en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas , souris-je , je comprends .

Nous nous regardâmes et nous sourîmes.

_**tels deux idiots...**_

_La jalousie est un vilain défaut ma chérie !_

_**La stupidité aussi...**_

_Comment fait-on pour changer de conscience ?_

_**...**_

- Je crois...que je devrais y aller , soupirais-je.

- Je crois aussi..

Je le regardai une dernière et ouvris la portière. Il descendit et vint me prendre la main.

- Demain , me dit-il , ça va être dur de ne pas te voir

- tu n'auras qu'à m'imaginer devant toi ! T'auras juste à faire un dialogue imaginaire entre nous ! C'est sympa je te jure !

Il me sourit et me pris dans ses bras , enfouissant son nez dans ma chevelure.

- Tu vas me manquer , souffla-t-il dans mon oreille

- Toi aussi , frissonais-je

Il me détacha de lui et m'embrassa une dernière fois. Après un dernier sourire , je passai l'entrée de l'auberge. Tout était calme , les employés de nuit étaient accoudés au bar. J'en profitais pour me faufiler discrètement jusqu'à l'escalier.

Une fois arrivée dans la chambre , je tentai de faire le moins de bruit possible , et marchai à pas de loup vers mon lit. Un papier était posé dessus.

_ Dis , tu te souviens de nous ? Tes amies , Anna et Mélissa ! Ben , on aimerait bien parler un peu hein. On ne sait même pas ou tu es , quand tu rentres..Bref vu que tu ne réponds plus non plus aux sms , on se la fait à l'ancienne !_

_ Passe une bonne nuit._

_ Anna&Mél_

_**Mouchée...**_

_Ohlalalala..._

En même temps , elles ont raison..Je les néglige trop depuis qu'on est arrivé ici... En soupirant , je passai mon pyjama et me couchai. Epuisée , je m'endormis presque aussitôt.

Demain risque d'être une longue journée...

* * *

**Voili voilou ! :D**

**Dites , je pense que je vais continuer de publier le dimanche maintenant , étant donné le décalage horaire entre la France et la Guadeloupe , vu l'heure à laquelle je poste , vous vous l'aurez toujours le dimanche le chapitre !**

**Et vu que j'ai cours aussi le samedi.. (vive la fac !)**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé , et n'oubliez pas de me reviewer un ptit coup :)**

**Bisous Bisous !**

**PS : PUB = Allez lire la fiction de DOUMBEA : La mission de Johanna , que vous trouverez dans mes favoris , elle est tout simplement géniale , bourrée d'humour et de simplicité , une pure merveille !**

**ReBisous Bisous !**


	10. Chapitre 9 Innoportun

**Hello !**

**Je suis en avance ! Je n'avais pas cours ce matin , alors autant en profiter !**

**Merci à Oriou et Chuppa pour vos reviews :)**

**Et à Roxy : **Oui on ne se doute pas que je suis fan de lui hein ? ^^ Je trouve qu'il joue bien , attention , je n'ai pas dit le contraire , mais je trouve quand même qu'il manque un petit truc ... Ah nan ,ne critique pas Robert ! Je l'aime ! mdrr , Kristen Stewart je ne la trouve pas très impliquée non plus ! Regarde dans le 3 , elle ne pleure jamais ! Rien ! On dirait qu'elle n'a pas d'émotions ! C'est pénible ! ^^ Merci Merci Merci :) mais...Travaille quand même hein ! Lool pour les chapitres plus longs , je fais de mon mieux , mais avec la fac , c'est un peu compliqué :S ! Je fais énormément d'espaces entre le "blabla" et le chapitre mais quand je poste ça s'enlève , je ne comprends pas ! Mais maintenant , je sépare avec un grannnnd trait , ça ne devrait plus être un problème ^^

**Merci également aux revieweuses à qui j'ai répondu :)**

**Je vous laisse à ce chapitre et on se retrouve en bas ! :)**

* * *

-...out !

Mmmmh...J'avais la nette impression qu'une mouche était en train de m'embêter. Je balançai mon bras afin de la faire partir , mais rencontrai quelque chose de...dur ?

- ALEXANDRA DANIEL , hurla la mouche qui n'en était pas une.

D'un bon , je me relevai sur mon lit. Devant moi , Anna , furieuse, se tenant la joue avec sa main . Non... J'ai pas fait ça quand même...

_**Tu parles de la gifler ? Moi je pense que tu l'as fait...**_

_ça ne va pas me faire gagner des points cette histoire..._

- Oh Anna , balbutiais-je , désolée je ne..

- Ouais , marmona-t-elle . Va te doucher , il faut qu'on soit tous descendu dans une heure maximum.

J'acquiésçais et fis un rapide scan de la chambre. Pas de traces de Mélissa ou Sara.

- Où est Mél ? demandais-je enfin.

- Descendue , déjà, soupira mon amie. Je suppose qu'elle voulait être la première à dire bonjour à William.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel , et commença à ranger quelques affaires.

_Euh...Je fais quoi là ? Je lui demande pardon tout de suite ou j'attends ?_

_**Fais le maintenant , histoire d'en avoir au moins une de ton côté !**_

- Euh Anna ?

Elle releva la tête et me toisa rapidement d'un air interrogateur , avant de se replonger dans le rangement de ses fringues.

- Quoi ? répondit-elle enfin

- Je suis..désolée vraiment , réussis-je à articuler tant bien que mal , je me rends compte maintenant que je vous ai négligé toi et Mél , et je n'aurais pas du , je suis vraiment désolée...

Elle ne répondit pas pendant un moment. Elle continuait de ranger comme si de rien n'était , tant bien que j'eus peur à un moment qu'elle ne m'ait pas entendu.

- Tu sais ce qui m'énerve le plus ? s'anima-t-elle au bout d'un moment en jettant un short sur son lit

- Euh ... non ..répondis-je , pas très sûre de moi.

- On a toujours été comme les deux doigts de la main toi et moi , on s'est toujours tout dit , j'ai toujours été là pour toi, avant , pendant , et après ta relation avec l'autre crétin , je t'ai toujours soutenu quoi que tu dises , quoi que tu fasses. Et là , on dirait que tu m'exclues de ta vie !

J'allais répondre quand elle me coupa en levant sa main

- Et ce n'est pas tout ,continua-t-elle , je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de comment se sent Mélissa , elle a un coup de coeur , et toi tu n'es pas là pour l'écouter , tu ne vois que toi depuis quelques jours Alex , et tu ne vis que pour toi ! Si encore tu nous racontais ce qui se passe , ça ne serait qu'un égoïsme partiel , mais même pas !

_**Bah dis donc ...pas commode la nana quand même...**_

_Ouais..._

_**Elle me fait penser à quelqu'un d'ailleurs...**_

_Rrrrrrrrr_

- Ecoute , répondis-je enfin , je sais que mon comportement a été ...nul ..vraiment nul.. Avec tout ce stress, du fait que je doive cacher à tout le monde que je vois quelqu'un en dehors d'ici , qu'en plus ce soit Taylor Lautner , tout ça mélangé au fait qu'on doive partager cette chambre avec la Babouine , j'en ai oublié mes fondamentaux. Alors je suis désolée , je m'excuserais autant de fois qu'il le faudra , et je te promets , je te jure , de faire des efforts !

Je tentai un petit sourire gêné , histoire de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. Elle me toisa un moment , puis , sans que je ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment , elle se jetta sur moi et m'enlaça .

- Ouf, dit-elle , un jour de plus avec une Alex asociale , j'aurais pas pu !

Nous rigolâmes ensemble pendant quelques minutes , puis elle m'envoya , d'un coup de pied aux fesses , me doucher. Je choisis aujourd'hui de poster une simple petite robe jaune , à bretelles , et m'arrivant au dessus du genou.

Anna soupira longuement en me voyant sortir de la salle de bain. Il faut dire que c'était là notre seule différence. Elle haïssait la couleur jaune , disant que ça fait "cocu"

_**Tu as été cocue en plus...**_

_LA FERME_

Je disais donc qu'elle haïssait le jaune , alors que c'était ma couleur préférée , et je haïssais le bleu , alors qu'elle ne jurait que par cette couleur.

Je lui tirai puérilement la langue , et nous descendîmes bras dessus bras dessous jusqu'au réfectoire de l'auberge , afin d'y prendre notre petit déjeuner.

Je repérais Mélissa, à une table plus loin avec mon frère , William leur parlait et elle souriait , tout en rougissant.

_**Ohlalala , lui , s'il n'a pas compris qu'il a une touche , c'est qu'il est bien con !**_

_Mais les mecs ça ne voit rien de toute façon , alors hein ..._

Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise à côté de mon amie , tandis qu'Anna s'affalait sur celle à côté de mon frère.

- Mél ? tentais-je , pas très rassurée , une nouvelle fois .

- Oui ? répondit-elle , tout en ne me regardant pas

Je sentais que William nous regardait tour à tour , sentant déceler comme une gêne entre nous deux.

- Je vais vous laisser , nous dit-il , je crois que je suis de trop là..

Il claqua une bise à Mél et me fit un sourire . Je lui lançai un remerciement discret , et regardai Mélissa.

- Je suis vraiment désolée Mél , comme je l'ai dit à Anna tout à l'heure , j'ai vraiment été plus que nulle , je m'étais promis de ne plus oublier mes amies avec ce qui s'est passé avec l'autre imbécile , et j'ai encore fait tout le contraire. Pardon pardon pardon.

Elle soupira , et se retourna enfin pour me regarder , avec un léger sourire.

- Oui. Tu fais toujours le contraire de ce que tu dis , de ce qu'on te dit.. Incroyable quand même non ?

Elle me sourit , et je sentis que j'étais déjà pardonnée. Elle me prit la main , et me glissa à l'oreille:

- Pardonnée.

Je lui fis un plus grand sourire et lui embrassai la joue , en signe de nos retrouvailles.

Le petit déjeuner se fit dans une bonne ambiance , et je fus surprise de constater que mes amies et mon frère m'avaient quand même manqué.

_**Ridicule...**_

_Quoi ?_

_**Mais qu'est ce que ce sera si un jour vous ne vous voyez pas pendant une semaine entière...**_

_Ooooooo...Je ne veux même pas y penser !_

_**-'**_

- Les jeunes ! Nous interrompit mme Mareille , ceux qui n'ont pas encore pris de douche , et il y en a , ne mentez pas , ça se sent (!) , vous y allez , vous avez 10 minutes chrono , et pas une de plus ! Les autres , vous montez dans vos chambre récuperer de quoi écrire , et dictaphone si vous voulez ou pas , et vous redescendez dans la salle commune. 10 minutes pour vous aussi ! Hop hop hop , on se dépêche , on est pas en avance !

La salle s'agita et nous remontîmes tous en même temps , en commentant ce qui nous attendait ensuite. Les plus fainéants râlaient déjà , et prévoyaient d'emmener en douce , PSP ou autre ânnerie de ce genre afin de faire passer le temps plus vite.

Pour ma part , notre activité d'aujourd'hui ne me dérangeait pas. J'aimais entendre les professionnels nous parler de leur travail , j'aimais voir la passion que certains avaient pour leur métier , c'était tout simplement beau à voir.

Anna allait ouvrir la porte de notre chambre quand Sara la bouscula , ouvrit la porte , et la referma sur nous. Ne comprenant pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer , nous restâmes plantés là , sans rien dire. Puis , analysant le ridicule de la chose , j'explosai de rire , entraînant pas la suite mes deux amies.

J'ouvris la porte , entrai dans la chambre , ignorai la Crétine , puis sortai mon bloc notes ainsi que deux stylos. Au cas où . Ben oui , on ne sait jamais si l'un ou l'autre s'arrête d'écrire !

_**Palpitante ta vie dis moi...**_

_T'as vu ça aussi ..!_

Nous redescendîmes à la salle commune et nous nous installâmes sur des chaises. Je m'installais au troisième rang de chaises , au milieu de la rangée , encadré par Mél et Thomas. Plusieurs personnes étaient là , elles discutaient entre elles . J'en comptai treize.

_Outch. On ne va pas s'ennuyer !_

- On se calme ! Nous interpella Mme Stanley . Tout le monde assis ! Morand , arrêtez de draguer votre voisine et taisez vous ! Alors aujourd'hui nous avons plusieurs professionnels qui sont venus nous parler de leurs différents métiers. Au début , nous n'avions prévus que des chefs d'entreprise , mais nous avons décidé de diversifier un peu la chose pour rendre ça plus intéressant. Nous avons donc ici des photographes , avocats , PDG de multinationales , restaurateurs , médecins , policiers , pompiers , nous avons aussi un agent du FBI ...

Elle fut interrompu par des murmures d'excitations , venus de tous . En effet , l'agent en question s'était avancé pour nous signaler que c'était lui , et ...Il était plutôt pas mal ! Grand , trèèèès bien bâti , musclé à souhait , les cheveux châtains , et des yeux marrons , mais pas du banal marron "caca" de tout le monde , non . Ce beau marron noisette qui vous donnerait presque envie de les manger !

_**C'est moi ou tu fantasmes ?**_

_Hein ? Mais non ! Je dis juste qu'il est plutôt pas mal dans son genre c'est tout ..._

_**Mouais...**_

- ça suffit ! scanda Stanley , calmez vos ardeurs et gardez vos bouches fermées ! Nous aurons également quelqu'un qui travaille dans les métiers du cinéma , si j'ai bien compris . Il viendra vous parler de tout ça à la fin.

Dans le cinéma ? Tiens. Si j'avais su , j'aurais dit à Taylor d'aller se proposer pour nous parler de sa carrière d'acteur... Même si nous n'aurions pas pu réellement être ensemble , rien que de le voir parler m'aurait suffit !

_**Tu te rends compte quand même qu'en moins de dix secondes , tu baves sur deux mecs totalement différents ?**_

_Tu te rends compte que tu me prends la tête ?_

_**Je SUIS dans ta tête , pauvre cruche !**_

_Mais tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la cruche ?_

_**De me la fermer ?**_

_Entre autres , ouais !_

_**Impossible ! J'aime trop t'embêter !**_

Je râlai contre ma conscience qui me fatiguai . Mais comment faisait Pinnochio ? Ohlalala.. Quelle vie !

Je fus interrompu dans mon délire par la première personne qui s'avança et qui se présenta. Eleonor Trent. Avocate pénaliste spécialisée dans les crimes sexuels. Elle nous expliqua qu'un crime , comme bon nombre de gens le pensait , ne signifiait pas un meurtre pour autant , et qu'il y avait une subtile différence entre meurtre et assassinat . Elle nous confia que le plus jouissif dans son métier , était de voir les pédophiles et autres délinquants sexuels finir leurs jours en prison ou en hôpital psychiatrique. Avec émotion , elle nous raconta l'histoire d'une de ses clientes , régulièrement violée par son beau père pendant deux ans. Je l'écoutai attentivement parce qu'une carrière juridique me tentait.

Elle finit son explication en nous disant que bien sur , pour faire ce métier il fallait une certaine force émotionnelle , et aussi n'avoir besoin que de très peu d'heures de sommeil ! Cette femme me semblait bienveillante. Je devrai penser à aller lui demander son adresse e-mail , au cas où...

Les questions fusèrent , et lorsqu'elles se tarrirent , ce fut au tour d'un photographe de venir nous présenter sa passion.

Les douze intervenants se succedèrent au fil du temps , (mais nous avions quand même eu le temps d'avoir une pause déjeuner !) , et enfin arriva le tour de l'agent du FBI.

Toutes les filles étaient excités comme des puces , et tous les garçons s'imaginaient déjà à sa place. Beurk. Ridicule.

- Bonjour , nous fit-il d'une voix suave et chaude , je m'appelle Oliver MacFadden et je travaille au département du crime organisé. C'est-à-dire , tout ce qui a une relation de près ou de loin avec la mafia.

Des sifflements admiratifs se firent entendre .

_Et alors ? Dans twilight , Taylor il comba bien des vampires , et personne n'en fait tout un plat hein !_

_**No comment...**_

Il nous explica alors certains détails comme la formation des agents , les diverses compétences du FBI , l'ouverture d'un nouveau département , celui contre la cybercriminalité , il nous raconta alors en rigolant l'histoire d'un hacker que le FBI pistait , sans jamais réussir à le coincer , jusqu'au jour où ils ont décidé de lui offrir un travail chez eux .

-Aujourd'hui , nous dit-il , il nous est indispensable . Il trouve tout ce que vous lui demandez ! Tiens , il y a 8 ans , une célébrité était menacée , et je vous vois venir , je ne vous dirais pas laquelle , il nous était impossible de connaître son adresse actuelle , ses amis , son mari , la police , et même la CIA qu'on a appellé en urgence faute de mieux , ne la trouvait pas . On a fait appel à Henry , et trois minutes plus tard , son adresse nous était envoyée sur nos portables.

Il sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Mouais..ça fait un peu _Esprits Criminels _mais ça se tient..

Il continua à nous parler de la réorganisation des services après la tragédie du 11 septembre 2001 , et son regard se fit plus triste lorsqu'il aborda le sujet , et enfin , nous invita à poser des questions. Et là , 32 personnes levèrent la main. Toutes , sauf moi . Ben... Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait à demander là ! Anna tressautait litttéralement sur sa chaise , alors que Thomas lui lançait des regards exaspérés.

Amusé , il répondit à toutes les questions , sans montrer de quelconques signes de lassitudes ,et quand ce fut fait , il posa son regard sur moi. J'étais la seule qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche , alors que je m'étais déchaînée lorsque l'avocate nous avait parlé. Il me fit un petit sourire , et m'envoya un clin d'oeil avant de nous remercier et de se reculer . Anna se pencha par dessus Thomas , et me tapa l'épaule d'une façon énervée.

- Eh ! Mais pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui te fait remarquer ?

Je rigolai et la laissai marmonner dans son coin , sous l'oeil attendri de Thomas .

Il était un peu plus de 16h , quand Mme Stanley s'avança.

- Bon , maintenant nous accueillons notre dernier intervenant , euh apparemment il est..acteur . Enfin je ne le connais pas mais bon. Il s'appelle Taylor Lautner apparemment...

_HEIN ?_

Souriant , mon cher petit ami s'avança et se posta face à nous. Toutes les filles présentent lâchèrent des petits cris de surprise , certaines mêmes crièrent des "WAHOUUUUU" . J'avais bien envie de leur enfoncer la langue dans la gorge ! Pas touche ! Propriété privée.

Taylor accrocha mon regard et me sourit de toutes ses dents. Incapable de lui résister , je souris aussi. Mais plus petit , le sourire hein.

Le goujat ! Il m'avait caché qu'il viendrait ! Il a su se faire inviter !

_**Comme si tu n'étais pas contente..**_

_Je ne suis PAS contente !_

_**...**_

_Ok , je ne suis pas crédible , je sais._

- Bonjour à tous , commença-t-il de son evoutante voix , je m'appelle Taylor Lautn...

- Combien de kilos de muscles tu as ? l'interrompis une blonde que je détestais , et qui s'appellait Amanda.

- Euh... hésita-t-il , pas franchement convaincu de la pertinence de la question.

- Il a pris 14 kilos de muscle pour pouvoir jouer dans New Moon , s'excita Sara , qui devait certainement être abonnée à Closer.

- Ah bon ? répliqua une autre fille , c'était pas 12 ?

- OH ! Hurla Stanley . Les midinettes , vous vous calmez , sinon vous sortez !

Taylor la remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire gêné. Il chercha mon regard et je l'encourageai silencieusement. L'a perdu son courage le coco !

- So . Euh.. Donc.. Je m'appelle Taylor Lautner , comme certaines semblent le savoir , et donc je suis acteur.

_Rien de nouveau ..._

- Je voudrais vous parler plus en détail de ce métier , au délà du fait que nous passons à la télé .

_Là , ça m'intéresse !_

- Avant d'arriver au résultat que vous voyez au cinéma, continua-t-il , il y a un boulot monstre. Pendant un tournage , même les moments ou vous ne tournez pas , vous devez rester dans votre personnage. Continuellement. Et cette partie du métier , je dirais que c'est la plus hard. Pendant Twilight , quand certaines personnes m'appellaient Taylor , je ne réagissais même plus . Pour moi , j'étais Jacob et seulement lui . Ensuite bien sûr , il faut avoir de la mémoire , pour apprendre les répliques , et se les approprier , parfois même , changer deux ou trois mots , selon le ressenti qu'on peut avoir. Et puis après naturellement , il y a le rythme. De 5h du matin jusqu'à minuit parfois. Et le lendemain , on vous demande d'être frais comme si vous aviez dormi 12heures. Mais bon , quand on voit le résultat , on se dit que ça en valait la peine !

Il sourit , et continua de parler de l'après tournage , la promotion de films , les invitations sur les plateaux télés , les journalistes à l'affût du moindre faux pas ...

Il parla pendant quinze bonnes minutes , puis enfin, nous incita à poser des questions. Sans attendre de permissions , la plupart des filles commençaient à pialler alors que les mecs avaient l'air de s'ennuyer. A mon avis , les pauvres auraient préféré que Pamela Anderson vienne nous parler de son métier..

Voulant le taquiner , je levai ma main et attendis patiemment.

- Oui , miss , m'invita-t-il à parler.

- Et au niveau de la vie privée , dis-je d'un ton détaché , ce n'est pas trop dur ?

- Et bien , sourit-il , c'est vrai que ce n'est pas toujours easy d'avoir une vie personnelle avec tout ça , mais je pense que je ne m'en sors pas trop mal en ce moment..

- Pourquoi ? continuais-je , vous avez une copine en ce moment ?

- C'est du domaine de la vie privée ça normalement , vous êtes journaliste c'est ça ? me contra-t-il

_Ah tu veux jouer ?_

- Non pas du tout , répondis-je en souriant , question posée comme ça ..Libre à vous de répondre , vous n'y êtes pas obligé..

Je lui lançai un regard d'avertissement , il avait plutôt iintérêt à ne pas dire qu'il était célibataire. Hors de question que toutes les nanas ici le collent comme de la glu après.

_**Copine ou pas , elles le colleront quand même !**_

- Oui. Oui j'ai effectivement une petite amie en ce moment.

Des murmures de déception et de frustration se firent entendre de la part de la gent féminine .

- Ah oui ? souris-je , ça fait longtemps ?

- Non pas trop , mais je l'aime déjà beaucoup.

- Ah oui ? Et comment être sûr que la célébrité ne viendra pas empiéter sur votre relation ?

Il se figea soudain . Je réalisai ensuite le sens de ma question . J'avais posé le doigt sur les questions que je me posai sans qu'il le sache. Je n'avais cependant pas du tout prévu de lui en parler. Et surtout pas devant autant de monde.

Il me regarda attentivement pendant plusieurs secondes , avant de répondre.

- Je pense qu'un couple amoureux peut résister à tout . Oui , ce sera certainement un inconvénient , surtout pour elle , précisa-t-il , mais je ferais tout pour l'épargner , et je la cacherai aux journalistes aussi longtemps que je le pourrais.

- Pourquoi ne pas vouloir parler d'elle aux médias ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas la mêler à tout ça . Je tiens trop à elle pour ça , et je commence à bien la connaître. Elle n'aimerait pas ça.

_Touché._

Je pris soudain conscience que depuis un certain temps , nous dialoguions tous les deux sans nous préoccuper du reste de la classe. Sara fulminait , mais ne disait rien. Et pour une fois , je l'en remerciais. Je dus parler trop tôt parce qu'elle leva sa main.

- Oui ?

Il se tourna vers elle en lâchant mes yeux. Il a dit "u_n couple amoureux peut résister à tout"_. Je songeai à cette phrase quand la voix nasillarde de l'autre idiote se fit entendre.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle ? demanda-t-elle en le tutoyant.

_Mais à quoi elle joue ?_

Il la regarda un bref moment , avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

_Putain ma vieille , je vais te faire bouffer tes dents cette nuit !_

Je lançai un regard de pure haine à Sara qui s'était tournée vers moi et qui souriait.

- Alors ? relança-t-elle . Même si ça ne fait pas beaucoup de temps , tu peux répondre quand même !

J'allai me lever pour lui en coller une , quand Thomas et Mél simultanément mirent leur main sur mes genoux , m'empêchant de faire quelque chose que je pouvais regretter.

Taylor ancra alors son regard dans le mien . Il tentait de me faire passer un message , mais je ne comprenais pas.

- Oui. dit-il enfin. Oui je suis amoureux d'elle.

* * *

**Voilàààà !**

**ça se précise dis donc ! ^^**

**Je vous dit , à la semaine prochaine ! :D**

**N'oubliez pas de reviewer hein ! Je compte sur vous :)**

**Bisous !**


	11. Chapitre 10 Jalousie

**Hi mes petites lapines !**

**En retard ? Moi ? Non ! J'ai changé mon jour de publication n'oubliez pas ! Le dimanche maintenant ! ^^**

**Merci pour vos gentilles reviews .**

**Merci aux revieweuses sans compte :**

**Chuppa : merci beaucoup ^^**

**Roxy : **(c'est ta faute si je suis en retard , il faut que je prenne le temps de te répondre ! Looool nan je rigole :p) . Non vas y j'attends tous tes ressentis vis à vis de Robert ! C'est vrai qu'il y a quelque chose de gênant dans son jeu , mais en même temps , je n'imagine aucun autre acteur. Certains ont dit Zac Efron à la place , mais non , ç'aurait été pire je pense...

Un immennnnse merci pour ton enthousiasme qui me fait chaud au coeur :D Mais ne vas pas trop vite ! Tu sauras tout en temps voulu ! Mais effectivement oui...elle va forcément devoir lui dire qu'elle ne reste que deux mois ! Et pour ce qui est de la présentation à la famille...haha ! J'hésite encore ! Ah toi aussi le jaune c'est ta couleur préférée ? c'est bon , tu es une fille bien ! Lol Le bleu j'aime bien mais vraiment sans plus ! :) Merci encore pour tes reviews et voici ce chapitre ! Bisous !

* * *

_Je lançai un regard de pure haine à Sara qui s'était tournée vers moi et qui souriait._

_- Alors ? relança-t-elle . Même si ça ne fait pas beaucoup de temps , tu peux répondre quand même !_

_J'allai me lever pour lui en coller une , quand Thomas et Mél simultanément mirent leur main sur mes genoux , m'empêchant de faire quelque chose que je pouvais regretter._

_Taylor ancra alors son regard dans le mien . Il tentait de me faire passer un message , mais je ne comprenais pas._

_- Oui. dit-il enfin. Oui je suis amoureux d'elle._

Il y eut un blanc . Un blanc monumental durant lequel lui et moi nous fixions sans décrocher un mot. J'avais distingué du coin de l'oeil d'autres élèves qui levaient les mains , mais l'absence de réaction de Taylor les faisaient murmurer entre eux.

Depuis qu'il avait lâché sa 'bombe' (dira-t-on...) , je le fixai , sans pouvoir détacher son regard du mien . Il me regardait également , et dans ses yeux brillaient une lueur que je n'arrivai pas à identifier . Au bout d'un moment , je lâchai son regard et regardai autour de moi. La plupart de mes camarades nous détaillaient , tour à tour . Je pouvais les comprendre .Moi aussi si j'avais assisté à quelque chose comme ça j'en aurais déduis qu'il se passait un truc pas net. Je replongeai mes yeux dans les Siens , et pu distinguer qu'il étaIt déçu . Mais déçu de quoi ? Il ne pouvait quand même pas espérer que je gambade jusqu'à lui , larmes d'émotions et de joie aux yeux !

_**Et qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?**_

_Mais voyons , c'est ridicule !_

Je sentais la colère monter . Non seulement il me faisait une déclaration d'amour devant toute ma classe , et il le faisait en réponse à une question de l'autre Truie , mais en plus , il parlait d'amour après seulement _six jours_ ! Six jours... Je n'étais pas du tout prête à assumer ça ... Et ..je ne savais même pas quoi lui dire !

Mél dut sentir mon état de panique avancée , puisqu'elle pressa mon genou et me pris la main dans un geste réconfortant. Je tournai ma tête vers elle et la remerciai silencieusement .

- Bon bon bon , grinça Mme Stanley , les filles , allez balader vos oestrogènes ailleurs ! Si vous n'avez aucune question sérieuse et pertinente à poser , vous vous taisez !

Elle continua de marmonner dans sa barbe (inexistante...quoi que j'avais réussi à distinguer un jour un début de moustache et je...ok je me tais...). Elle ne savait certainement pas que je la remerciai énergiquement.

Plus personne ne voulu prendre la parole et les profs décrétèrent la fin cet échange. Le directeur invita tout le monde à passer dans la salle servant de réfectoire , pour une petite collation , et pour que l'on puisse prendre les coordonnées de certains des intervenants . Je prétextai avoir une envie pressante pour remonter dans ma chambre. J'avais besoin d'un moment de calme.

Une fois à l'intérieur , je m'effondrais sur mon lit en soupirant . _Pas cinquante ans _m'avait dit la chèvre qui me servait d'enseignante . J'entendis doucement toquer à la porte , et j'eus soudain peur de voir mon _petit-ami amoureux _derrière .

Je couinais un '_oui_' quasiment inaudible et allai ouvrir.

Derrière , se trouvait Sandra , la mère d'Anna .

- Je peux entrer ? me demanda-t-elle doucement.

J'acquiésais en me raclant la gorge , histoire que ma voix ne ressemble pas à celle d'un rat mort.

_**Un rat mort peut encore parler ? Première nouvelle !**_

_Ah ! On ne peut plus rien dire c'est pas possible !_

- Tu veux en parler ? continua-t-elle

- Parler de quoi ? couinais-je difficilement , une boule obstruant ma gorge.

Oui alors ce qu'il faut savoir sur moi , c'est que je suis très émotive . Je n'ai pas du tout l'habitude de me confier , préférant plutôt écouter les autres.

- Alex , je te connais depuis pas mal de temps déjà... C'était quoi ça tout à l'heure ?

- De quoi vous voulez parler ? demandais-je , innocemment.

- Avec ce jeune homme..Cet acteur..Tu le connais ? C'est de toi dont il parlait ?

Elle me regardait , un sourire maternel aux lèvres.

- On s'est rencontré au restaurant la premier jour , débitais-je à toute vitesse , on s'est revu par hasard au parc , on a parlé par mails et sms , le soir j'ai fait le mur et je suis allée dîné avec lui , en me raccompagnant il m'a embrassé , le lendemain on s'est vu au musée , ça a dégénéré , j'ai refait le mur le soir et suis allée m'expliquer avec lui , et enfin aujourd'hui...

J'avais parlé très vite et synthétisé l'histoire . J'espérais qu'elle ne me tiendrais pas rigueur de mes sorties en douce. Elle sembla réfléchir un moment .

- Tout d'abord , répondit-elle enfin , je ne veux plus que tu partes d'ici toute seule comme ça. Je ne le signalerais pas , mais uniquement cette fois ci. C'est irresponsable Alex , tu le sais non ? S'il t'arrive quelque chose , c'est nous qui sommes responsable ! C'est clair ?

- clair..murmurais-je.

- Bon ensuite , je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider étant donné que tu n'as pas l'air décidé à tout me dire . Mais ne t'inquiète pas , continua-t-elle en voyant mon regard désolé , ça va aller. Ecoute chérie , il a l'air de beaucoup t'aimer ce jeune homme et...

- Mais c'est bien ça le soucis , m'écriais-je . Six jours qu'on se connait ! Il ne peut pas me dire ça maintenant !

- Où est donc le problème ? Maintenant ou après , le résultat est le même !

- Pas pour moi , soufflais-je

- Alex , reprit-elle , tu l'aimes bien ?

- Oui bien sûr !

- Et comment tu te sens quand tu es avec lui ?

Je réfléchis à cette question. C'est vrai ça..Comment je me sentais avec lui ? Je repassais en mémoire tous nos moments passés ensemble et tentai d'analyser mes ressentis.

- Bien..Je veux dire...Heureuse..comblée..enfin entière et je..

Je me pris la tête entre les mains. Je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais. Tout cela allait trop vite pour mon propre bien. Je sentis le bras de Sandra sur mes épaules.

- Ma chérie , tu dois en parler avec lui , c'est important qu'il sache . Vous êtes deux dans cette histoire. Alors relève la tête , sors la poitrine , et fonce !

Je levai des yeux surpris vers la mère de ma meilleure amie. Elle souriait . Je lui rendis son sourire , et elle m'attira contre elle dans une étreinte dont seules les mères avaient le secret . Je la remerciai chaleureusement , et elle s'en alla.

Je soufflais courageusement et sortis de la chambre. Je marchai le plus lentement possible , histoire de gagner un peu de temps..

_**ah...on pouvait pas me mettre dans la tête de quelqu'un de moins compliqué ?**_

_Arrête , tu m'aimes , avoue le !_

_**j'ai pas trop le choix je te rappelle !**_

_Hypocrite !_

J'atteignis la porte du réfectoire et la poussai doucement. Un joyeux brouhaha atteignit mes oreilles quand je passai la porte. Aussitôt , je vis Mélissa et Anna courir vers moi.

- chérie ! s'écria Anna . ça va ? Ma mère m'a dit qu'elle était allée te voir !

- ça va , t'inquiète pas ! la rassurais-je.

- tu veux en parler ? me demanda doucement Mél

- Bof , ya pas grand chose à dire tu sais , répondis-je , mais...enfin..j'ai peur..est ce que Taylor...

- Il est là bas , me montra Anna , il est entouré de son fan club. Je pense d'ailleurs que tu ferais bien de l'en débarassé , avant qu'il ne pète un câble !

Je regardai dans la direction qu'elle m'indiquait , et sentis mon sang bouillir à l'intérieur de moi quand je voyai que toutes les greluches étaient suspendues à ses basques.

_Plus aucun doute sur ce que je ressens..._

Néanmoins , quand je croisai son regard , ma détermination flancha. Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ?

Anna parlait activement avec Thomas et William faisait la causette à Mél. Tant mieux. J'avais besoin de tergiverser tranquillement. Je me servis un grand verre de soda , et l'avalai entièrement dans la seconde qui suivit. Un peu de sucre ne me ferait pas de mal.

- Eh bien ! Vous avez la même descente pour tout autre type de boisson ?

Je me retournai vivement , et put voir que Oliver MacFadden , l'agent du FBI , me détaillait avec un regard amusé. Je rougis et posai mon verre.

- Alors ? Puis-je connaître votre nom ? me demanda-t-il en s'approchant de moi

Euh... Pourquoi ? avais-je envie de demander...

- Euh .. et bien ..Alex. Enfin Alexandra , mais tout le monde m'appelle Alex..

Il me sourit et tendit sa main vers moi.

- Et bien enchanté de faire votre connaissance , mlle Alexandra, dit-il en me serrant la main. Vous avez une jolie voix ! La seule que je n'avais pas encore eu le plaisir d'entendre !

_**Pas très professionnel tout ça ...**_

_On est d'accord pour une fois ..._

- Alors , continua-t-il en souriant , tu es ...on peut se tutoyer ? Après tout , notre différnce d'âge n'est pas très élevée !

Je fronçai les sourcils. Comment ça pas très élevé ?

- Euh , j'ai 17ans , rappellais-je

- Et j'en ai 24 ! Sept ans , ce n'est rien !

Il souriait de plus en plus .

_Est ce que c'est moi où ...il me drague ?_

_**C'est toi et...j'ai bien l'impression qu'effectivement , il te drague.**_

_Ok,euh...Comment je fais ?_

_**Tu appelles Tonton Taylor à la rescousse !**_

_Il a l'air plutôt occupé ..._

_**Ben débrouille toi !**_

- Et donc , tu es intéressée par une carrière juridique ?

- Oui , répondis-je , soulagée de la tournure que prenait la conversation. J'aimerais beaucoup être avocate . Ou procureur.

- Ah , sourit-il , on a pas mal de problèmes avec les procs au FBI ! Ils ne sont pas tous très consciencieux...

- Comment ça ?

- Disons que pour certains , les intérêts politiques valent mieux que la justice !

- Ah... Ils ne sont quand même pas corrompus ?

- Non . Mais si nous pouvions bosser avec un procureur respectant une certaine éthique , j'avoue que ça ne me déplairait pas.

Il soupira , et ancra son regard dans le mien.

- Et sinon , quels sont tes intérêts en dehors de la justice ?

Il m'avait posé cette question en se rapprochant encore plus de moi. Si bien que je sentais presque les vibrations de son corps. Je tentai lamentablement de bafouiller quelque chose , quand nous fûmes interrompu par une voix chaude et magnifique qui scanda mon prénom.

Je me retournai et vis Taylor qui marchait vers nous. Un air dur sur son visage.

_Euh...ya un soucis ?_

_**La jalousie , si tu veux mon avis ..**_

_Ah..._

Il se posta à ma droit , si bien que nous formions tous les trois les points d'un triangle. Isocèle , équilatéral , je n'en sais rien , et on s'en fiche.

- J'ai interrompu quelque chose peut-être ? demanda Taylor

- Eh bien...Oui . En effet , répondit Oliver , quelque peu irrité.

- Oh ! I'm very very sorry !

Ses excuses contrastaient énooormément avec le large sourire qui avait élu domicile sur ses lèvres . Quant à moi , je ne savais pas du tout où me mettre.

- So , monsieur McFadden , vous parliez boulot avec Alexandra ?

- Entre autres choses oui...

- Quelles choses par exemple ?

Je sentais Taylor bouillir. Hmmm...

_**ça va péter moi jte dis !**_

- Sauf votre respect Mr Lautner , ça ne vous regarde pas . Mlle ici présente et moi-même discutions de choses et d'autre et je...

- Ecoutez , je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez Mr FBI , mais Alex n'est pas intéressé par vous. Alors laissez là tranquille !

Ils se lancèrent des regards noirs , et je vis Oliver serrer les poings. Je décidai donc d'intervenir.

- ça suffit tous les deux ! Je ne suis pas pas un morceau de pain qu'on se dispute ! Alors vous serrez les fesses , et vous vous calmez ! Sinon c'est moi qui vous calme !

Supris face à mon changement de ton , ils me dévisagèrent tous les deux . Fatiguée , je soupirais d'exaspération et m'éloignai.

_Les combats de coqs , ça va bien cinq minutes ..._

Une main retint mon bras , et je sentis s_es _bras m'attirer à lui . N'ayant pas le quart de sa force , je ne réussis pas à me dégager. Il prit mon menton entre son index et son pouce , et me força à lever mes yeux vers les siens.

- Taylor , m'énervais-je , il y a du monde et je..

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il écrasa violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à le pondre ce chapitre ! **

**Comme je m'inspire énormément de moi pour créer le personne d'Alex , je me suis mise à sa place , essayant d'imaginer ce que j'aurais fait , penser , et autre. !**

**Il n'est que 13H10 chez moi ! Donc c'est encore tôt ! ^^**

**Bisous à toutes !**

**A la semaine prochaine :)**


	12. Chapitre 11 Fear

**Bonsoir , bonsoir !**

**Non , je ne me suis pas noyée dans la Mer des Caraïbes ! (quoique...)**

**Pour faire court , comme je l'ai dit dans la petite note que je vous ai laissé , problèmes d'ordi , mais également le fait que mes parents divorceront l'année prochaine (eh oui...:/ ) et que la maison est mise en vente ! Ce qui veut dire gros ménage pour tout le monde , et moins de temps pour poster :)**

**Mais j'ai finalement réussi à retrouver ma clé USB et à finir ce chapitre après que le tyran , euh je veux dire ma mère, m'ait relâché !**

**Merci pour celles qui prennent le temps de me laisser une petite review :)**

**Merci tout spécial à Roxy , très trèèès enthousiaste ! :D**

**Roxy : **Pour ce qui est de Alex Petyfer , je trouve qu'il ne correspond pas tellement à Edward en fait ... Mais c'est vrai que des fois il n'est pas assez expressif , je le reconnais , même si pour ma part , j'aime bien son interprétation d'Edward , sauf quelques moments...Pis j'aurais aimé qu'il se rase le torse tiens ! Lol Oui je me rappellais très bien qu'il jouait Cédric ! C''est d'ailleurs dans Harry Potter que je l'ai découvert ! Et que je l'ai trouvé très trèèèès beau ! (ouh je sens la méchante réponse !lool) .

Nan par contre là où je suis d'accord avec toi , c'est bien concernant les sentiments , c'est vraiment le bémol que je lui mettrais..Sinon , je suis de celles qui le trouve vraiment beau , donc je suis looiiiin d'être objective ! Et encore moins en ce qui concerne Taylor ! Alors lui...Je le trouve parfait dans tout... Lol

(2eme review^^tu m'en donnes du fil à retordre pour répondre dis donc !lool) : Oui , bien je suis comme ça également :D . Je l'ai fait réagir comme ça , parce que je me suis inspirée de mes réactions , celles que je pourraient avoir vis à vis de tout ça . Mais essaye de voir les choses comme elle. Sous ses airs de fille forte , dure , extravertie et courageuse , elle est en faite très sensible et émotive. Elle a à la base énormément de mal à faire totalement confiance aux gens qui l'entoure. La déception sentimentale qu'elle a vécu lui a fait croire qu'elle ne pouvait plus rien espérer de l'amour. Elle s'est sentie profondément blessée , et elle n'a actuellement plus confiance en elle. Et voilà qu'elle commence tout juste à un peu reprendre pied , que Lui lui dit déjà qu'il l'aime . Elle n'a pas su comment le prendre ! Surtout qu'elle est parfaitement consciente qu'elle ne restera pas éternellement aux USA !

Je ne suis pas sadique , je ne vois ABSOLUMENT pas de quoi tu parles ! :DDDDDDDDD

Je prends les critiques , j'aime qu'on me dise honnêtement ce qu'on pense ! C'est toujours beaucoup plus intéressant que de dire simplement "j'aime" si on a pas vraiment aimé ! Non tu ne m'as pas embêté pour la lecture , c'est plutôt la réponse qui me prend du temps ! Loool

Et je n'étais pas en vacances MOI ! Lool d'ailleurs , lis bien la note de fin..tu risques de ne pas être contente mais...TANT PIS ! mdr

Ah oui dans le 2 ! Tu sais le pire ? C'est que j'ai pleuré à ce moment là dans le livre , mais pas dans le film ! Alors que c'est la scène que j'attendais le plus ! Sur ce coup , Kristen a pas non plus été fabuleuse ! Bref , vachement déçue du film..de ce côté la en particulier.. Heureusement que Taylor a un peu sauvé tout ça ! Lol

Merci pour ta petite review d'encouragement :) Et il y a 5h en moins chez moi ! Ce qui veut dire que quand il sera 11h chez toi , il sera 6h du mat chez moi :D !

(fiiiou t'as vu un peu la longueur de la réponse ? LOL)

Merci à toi , pour tout :) :) :)

**Ophlie : **Merci infinimment pour cette review :D La suite est là...maintenant ! Je pense à te le signifier sur ton blog ! :)

* * *

_Une main retint mon bras , et je sentis ses bras m'attirer à lui . N'ayant pas le quart de sa force , je ne réussis pas à me dégager. Il prit mon menton entre son index et son pouce , et me força à lever mes yeux vers les siens._

_- Taylor , m'énervais-je , il y a du monde et je.._

_Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il écrasa violemment ses lèvres contre les miennes._

Je sentai ses lèvres bouger en harmonie avec les miennes. Je savais pertinemment que ce baiser était une réaction face à la jalousie qui l'étreignait , néanmoins , j'en profitais. Quand je sentis sa langue me demander l'accès à ma bouche , je reculai.

- Lieu public Taylor , murmurais-je contre ses lèvres.

- On s'en fiche , râla-t-il.

Je fus secoué d'un rire et me détachai de lui. Sans suprise , je découvris que tous les regards étaient braqués sur nous , dont ceux furieux de Sara , Oliver et Mme Stanley.

_Outch..ça sent mauvais ..._

_**très mauvais même..**_

Je frappai Taylor à l'épaule.

- Aïe !

- Regarde ! Je vais me faire incendier à cause de toi !

- DANIEL et ...toi là , gueula Stanley en nous désignant Taylor et moi , AVEC MOI !

D'une démarche qu'elle voulait certainement furieuse, mais qui la faisait plus ressembler à une éléphante , elle nous précéda jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

Elle claqua férocement la porte et vint derrière le bureau.

- Je sais que vous êtes jeune, commença-t-elle en nous foudroyant de son regard , mais je n'apprécie pas du tout ce genre de démonstrations ! Surtout que toi jeune fille tu ne connais ce garçon que depuis quelques heures ! Qu'est ce que tes parents diraient si je les appelais là maintenant ? Hein ? Je...

- Pourquoi dîtes-vous ça ? la coupa mon ami. Nous nous connaissons depuis six jours déjà !

_MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY !_

- Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Taylor..paniquais-je en lui serrant discrètement le bras.

- Quoi ? me dit-il en ne prenant pas la peine de baisser la voix.

- arrête ! le suppliais-je.

- J'exige de savoir ! tonna mon acariâtre de professeur.

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés on the restaurant , il y a six jours maintenant.

_L__**es pieds dans le plat...pas futé ce bonhomme...**_

_Génial...j'ai plus qu'à faire mes valises..._

- Et cela justifie le fait que vous vous donniez en spectacle comme cela ? rugit-elle

- Baissez d'un ton please, s'énerva Taylor. J'essayais de montrer à votre agent du FBI qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la draguer.

- Comment ?

Elle se tourna vers moi.

- Mr McFadden vous a fait des avances Alexandra ?

- Euh..pas clairement , hésitais-je , il m'a juste fait comprendre ..certaines choses..

- Il te draguait Alex !

- Soyez plus explicite Alexandra ! Il est largement plus âgé que vous ! Et vous êtes mineure ! Je croyais que vous vouliez vous orienter dans une carrière juridique plus tard ? Détournement de mineur , vous savez ce que ça veut dire non ? Bon sang ! Je vous croyait plus intellig...

- Mais je ne l'ai pas encouragé ! m'écriais-je , agacée qu'elle continue son discours ridicule.

- Alors comment expliquez-vous cela ?

- Arrêtez de vous en prendre à elle ! me défendit Taylor

- Vous , je ne vous ai rien demandé ! Sortez d'ailleurs !

- Non , protesta-t-il . Je reste !

- Mr Launter ..

- Lautner !

- C'est la même chose ! Veuillez sortir s'il vous plaît !

- Je ne s...

- Taylor , me manifestais-je enfin , ça va. Sors , attends moi dehors ..

- Attends moi rien du tout oui ! Vous partez d'ici !

- Mme Stanley , tentais-je , s'il vous plaît...

Elle sembla hésiter un instant.

- Très bien , abdiqua-t-elle enfin. Mais on se retrouve dès que j'aurais fini de parler avec cette jeune demoiselle.

Taylor soupira fortement , puis pressa ma main en signe d'encouragement . Plein d'audace , il alla jusqu'à embrasser ma joue , ce qui eut comme effet de faire frémir miss Aigrie d'énervement. Il sortit en claquant la porte.

En soupirant , elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil , et m'invita à m'asseoir.

- Ce que je ne comprends pas , reprit-elle , c'est la façon dont vous êtes passés de la rencontre à _ça _en l'espace de six jours ! Et ne me dîtes pas que le premier jour où nous sommes arrivés vous lui avez donné votre numéro de téléphone !

- Non. Bien sûr que non !

- Ah..je préfère...

- le deuxième jour..rougis-je.

- Oh Alexandra ! Le deuxième jour ? Vous êtes sérieuse ? Vous l'avez vu au parc c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que vous avez mis autant de temps aux "toilettes" ?

- Oui, avouais-je .

- Votre comportement est totalement irresponsable et puérile. Vous ne connaissez rien de ce jeune homme hormis ce que vous pouvez lire dans ces torchons immonde qu'on appelle "la presse" ! Combien de fois l'avez-vous revu par la suite ?

- Qu..quelques fois.., bafouillais-je , ne souhaitant pas lui avouer mes petites escapades nocturnes.

- Alexandra , répondez moi franchement , ou j'appelle vos parents !

- je ..je ne sais pas vraiment, balbutiais-je , quatre ou cinq fois peut-être..?

- Cinq fois ? Mais nous ne sommes pas sortis... OH NON ! s'écria-t-elle soudain. Ne me dîtes surtout pas que vous avez fait le mur ?

- Alors je ne vous le dirais pas..murmurais-je.

Il y eut un silence. Je levai mes yeux vers elle et pus constater qu'elle semblait en pleine réflexion.

- J'appelle l'aéroport , dit-elle enfin , le visage neutre.

- Quoi ? m'agitais-je

- Vous rentrez chez vous , reprit-elle le visage dur cette fois ci. Entre ça et votre ridicule prestation au musée , je pense qu'il est grand temps d'abréger ce voyage .

- Non , non , paniquais-je . Je vous promet que ça ne se reproduira plus mais je..je ne veux pas partir !

- Je ne vois pas d'autres options possibles ! Il faut que vous arrêtiez de penser que vous pouvez défier l'autorité comme ça et vous en sortir aussi facilement !

_La Sal*** ! Je croyais pouvoir lui faire confiance !_

_**Pffff t'es trop naïve ma pauvre enfant !**_

- C'est sans négociations possibles, continua-t-elle en me voyant ouvrir la bouche. Allez faire vos bagages.

En lui lançant un regard meurtrier qu'elle se contenta d'ignorer , je sortis de la pièce d'un pas lourd et traînant. En sortant , je croisai Sandra qui tenta de m'arrêter pour me demander comment s'était déroulé ce petit entretien. Je ne répondis pas , attrapai la main de Taylor qui s'avançait vers moi , et fonçai vers ma chambre.

Je ne répondis pas à ses questions jusqu'à ce qu'on passe la porte de la chambre . Une fois dedans , j'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et plongeai ma tête dans son cou. Plutôt surpris au début , il répondit néanmoins vivement et me serra contre lui à m'en broyer les vertèbres.

J'aurais voulu rester dans cette position pendant des heures. Cepedant , comme je l'avais appris , Taylor était plutôt de nature impatiente.

- Honey , qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Je pars, lâchais-je.

- Quoi ?

Il me détacha rapidement de lui et me dévisagea , tentant certainement de déceler la blague dans tout ça.

- Alex , dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai , s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Si . Désolée . Elle n'a rien voulu entendre...

Je lui tournai le dos et , fébrile , je déposai ma valise sur mon lit. Je l'ouvris , mais au moment où j'allais déposer un pyjama à l'intérieur , Il la ferma d'un coup sec.

- ça n'a pas l'air de te faire grand chose.

Je le regardai. Il arborait une expression peinée , mais colérique en même temps.

- Bien sûr que si , m'offusquais-je , mais que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Reste avec moi.., murmura-t-il.

- C'est impossible , et tu le sais bien.

- Alors tu ne veux pas essayer de trouver une solution ? s'énerva-t-il soudain.

- Ne crie pas , éclatais-je soudain , ça ne sert à rien !

- Alors c'est tout ? Tu pars et...on ne se revoit jamais ? C'est ça ?

Ne voulant pas le regarder dans les yeux , je détournai la tête et entrepris de rouvrir ma valise. Il la referma aussitôt et me pris le bras. Il prit mon menton entre son index et son pouce , et me força à plonger mes yeux dans les siens.

- Tu sais , dit-il , j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à vouloir m'engager dans cette histoire.. Tu tiens vraiment à partir ?

- Taylor , soufflais-je , les larmes aux yeux , aujourd'hui ou dans un mois et demi , qu'est que ça change au fond ?

- Comment ça un mois et demi ?

- C'est le temps que je serais restée si ..on ne m'avait pas forcé à partir..

- C'était toujours mieux que tout de suite !

- Mais enfin , explosais-je , sois réaliste ! Où est ce que ça peut bien nous mener cette histoire ? Tu es un acteur , qui voyage partout dans le monde , qui a une vie plus remplie que nous tous réunis ! Je suis une pauvre petite française qui va reprendre sa vie bien pépère là où elle l'a laissé ! Et toi tu te serais très vite lassée de moi et je..

Je ne pus continuer , réduite au silence par ses lèvres contre les miennes. Ce n'était pas un baiser romantique , doux , comme je les aimais. Non . Quand sa langue rencontra la mienne et commença à essayer de prendre le dessus , je compris. Non , ce n'était pas un baiser doux et romantique comme je les aimais , c'était un baiser où il s'abandonnait ..Où il me démontrait mon erreur . Où il me prouvait qu'il avait raison et que j'avais tort.

Notre condition d'humain se rappella à nous bien trop vite , et nous dûmes nous détacher par manque d'oxygène.

- Laisse nous une chance.., me dit-il , doucement , en frottant son nez contre le mien.

- J'ai peur.., répondis-je sur le même ton que lui.

- Je sais .. Just...Trust me... and eveything gonna be okay _(*)_

- J'aime bien quand tu parles anglais.., soufflais-je, conquise.

Il ne répondit rien et pressa ses lèvres sur ma tempe tout en caressant mes cheveux.

Notre petit moment de tendresse fut interrompu par un espèce de bourin qui défonça pratiquement la porte en l'ouvrant .

- ALEEEEE...

La voix de mon frère criant mon prénom mourrut dans sa gorge quand il découvrit ma position.

Oui alors , j'imagine que découvrir sa soeur , dans les bras d'un mec , et les jambes entrelacées avec celles de ce dernier , n'est pas forcément une image qu'on aimerait graver dans sa tête.

- Euh..je dérange ? s'enquit-il poliment , tout en ne lâchant pas des yeux l'homme qui m'encerclait la taille.

- Un peu oui ! répondis-je en souriant .

Je me tournai entièrement vers lui , et Taylor raffermit sa prise sur moi , en collant son torse contre mon dos.

- Euh, tu voudrais bien lâcher ma soeur s'il te plait ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Ah non hein , râlais-je , pas de nouveaux combats de coq ! Thomas , lâche moi les baskets et va faire ton gendarme ailleurs ! Tiens , imagine qu'Anna soit en train de se faire draguer au moment où je te parle !

- Pff Anna est en sécurité petite traîtresse ! rétorqua mon frère. Et je te signale que je n'ai toujours pas eu l'honneur de discuter avec..ce qui ressemble à ton nouveau petit ami !

- Taylor , dit celui-ci en me lâchant et en présentant sa main tendue à mon frère.

- Prénom de fille , répondit Thomas en la lui serrant .

- Ah ! Va énerver quelqu'un ailleurs avec tes remarques pourries !

Je pris un oreiller et lui balançai à la figure.

- Je sors , je sors , rit-il . Mais n'en profitez pas pour faire des choses interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans ! J't'ai à l'oeil toi ! continua-t-il en pointant du doigt mon ami.

J'allai lâcher un soupir de soulagement , quant mon frère revint à la charge.

- Au fait , commença-t-il

- Ah non ! l'interrompis-je. Tu sors !

- Non mais j'ai oublié pourquoi j'étais venu te parler à la base !

- Bon , dis moi et va-t-en , lâchais-je , excédée.

- Eh bien tu seras ravie de savoir que Mme Mareille et Sandra ont persuadé Stanley de revenir sur sa décision de te faire partir ! ça et Anna qui a piqué sa crise sur elle aussi..Tiens d'ailleurs , elle et toi seraient de corvée de vaisselle pendant une semaine !

- Attends.., dis-je , le temps que l'information arrive à mon cerveau. ça veut dire que je reste ?

- Tu restes soeurette !

- Aaaaaah ! exultais-je en sautant sur mon frère.

- Outch , accusa-t-il le coup. On dirait pas comme ça , mais tu pèses ton poids dis donc !

- T'es en train de dire que je suis grosse ? rétorquais-je , faussement outrée .

- Non je n'oserais pas !

- Allez dégage maintenant !

- Mouais..Qu'est ce que vous allez faire après que je sois parti !

- Nous mettre tous nu et faire l'amour comme des bêtes pendant des heures !

Mon frère se figea , ainsi que Taylor. Le premier me dévisageait , profondément choqué , tandis que le second lui , me regardait d'un air..intéressé ?

_**Hola ! Calme tes ardeurs mon coco !**_

_En même temps c'est un peu de ma faute..._

_**En même temps , oui...**_

- Rho détresse Thomas ! Je plaisantais ! Mince ! Pète un coup dis donc !

Il se renfrogna et je le poussai vers la porte. Il avait l'air inquiet de partir maintenant .

- Euh Alex , me dit-il de façon à ce que moi seulement entende. Vous n'allez rien faire hein ?

- Rassure toi , souris-je , si jamais on le fait , je prendrais des photos pour toi va !

Il émit un hoquet de dégoût , et s'empressa de quitter la pièce sous mes rires.

Je refermai la porte doucement et sentis des bras musclés se poser sur mon ventre.

- Tu devrais arrêter de dire des choses comme ça...

* * *

**The end ! (of the capter of course...!)**

**Bon , pour la petite phrase en anglais , vous avez compris hein ? Pas besoin de traduction ? Mais non mais non..je vous fais confiance ! :D**

**PETITE ANNONCE: Etant en vacances , je ne posterais pas la semaine prochaine ! Je m'octroie également des vacances fanfictionniennes , qui me permettront de bosser , sortir un peu , et pourquoi pas prendre de l'avance dans les chapitres ? :) Merci de votre compréhension !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre de transition vous aura plu ! **

**On se retrouve dans deux semaines !**

**Bisous à toutes !**


	13. Chapter 13 Frustration

**Hi ! Me revoilà ! :D**

**Alors first , ce retard est indépendant de ma volonté. Vous n'avez pas certainement pas remarqué , mais FF déconne . Aucun auteure n'a pu publier entre samedi soir et lundi , pareillement. Et personne ne sait pourquoi. M'enfin ! Ne cherchons pas à comprendre. L'important est que ça marche maintenant :) (maintenant , on est lundi...peut être que ça ne marchera toujours pas et que je devrais venir modifier ce message une quatrième fois...^^)**

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews qui me font très plaisir ! :)**

**Merci à :**

**Ophlie : **Je t'en prie ! En même temps , vu que je réponds à ta review , je pense pouvoir être en mesure de te prévenir :) Merci , merci , merci ! Je ne trouve pas d'autres mots !:D

**Chuppa : **Noooooooooon je n'aurais pas fait ça quand même ! Pas maintenant...LOL Merci infinimment de faire des efforts, ça fait toujours plaisir :) . Merci pour ta review !

**ZAZOU : **Aaaah merciiiiiiiiii ! :D Désolée, tu auras du attendre un peu plus , à cause du beug de FF -' Voilà la suite ! :) J'espère que tu aimeras !

**Oriou : **Merci beaucoup :)

**Roxy : ***fais craquer ses doigts et se prépare à répondre* Lol. Bon alors , premièrement , désolée de ce retard, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, c'était indépendant de ma volonté. C'est pour ça que aujourd'hui tes reviews m'ont fait mal au coeur ! vraiment ! (mais continue d'en mettre, ça me fait rire...LOL) j'avais envie de pleurer en me disant "elle attend le chapitre et quand elle va voir qu'il n'arrive pas, elle va m'en vouloir" !LOOL ^^ Bon , place à la réponse même :

J'ai pas du tout profiter de ces vacances, j'en suis ressortie épuisée ! ^^ et je ne suis pas sorti une seule fois !

Merci , arf ..toi aussi.. perso , je le vis pas très bien ce divorce.. ça fait gamine mais..j'aime bien l'idée que mes parents soient heureux et amoureux comme au premier jour..mais ça fait malheureusement pas mal de temps que la flamme est éteinte...:/

Ah oui Cédric ! J'ai regardé aujourd'hui d'ailleurs ! C'est vrai qu'il a vraiment bien joué dedans...moi je le trouve mignon dedans..mais..tu as quel âge là maintenant ?^^

Lol nan mais moi je m'attarde pas trop sur les films d'harry potter, étant donné que je les trouve raté pour la plupart..je préfère de loin les bouquins !

Dis donc toi ! La sadique c'est censé être moi ! N'inverse pas les rôles ! lol

Je crois qu'on se retrouve toutes dans ce personnage... Moi même je n'ai aucune confiance en moi malgré que je le cache bien..

Oui c'est sûr qu'Alex Pettyfer a le profil d'Edward, mais personnellement , je pense que sur ce coup là , Robert rend mieux quand même...! Ah mais je réponds à tout parce que tu prends le temps de m'écrire DES reviews qui me font super plaisir à chaque fois :) Et puis j'aime bien te répondre :)

Moi aussi j'aime bien ce genre de chose ! Je trouvais que ça rendait mieux ! (je parle de ta 4e review là..^^) Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu :D

Non je n'ai pas de team spéciale ! Je suis team Jabward si tu veux ! Contraction de Jacob et Edward ! Mais j'ai un faible pour Jacob quand même...Au niveau du personnage, il est toujours de bonne humeur , toujours à redonner le sourire , et puis il est moins conventionnel et coincé qu'Edward ! LOL Mais j'adore le personnage d'Edward aussi . OUII Ma chanson de Michael c'est Earth song ! C'est ma chanson préférée en général d'ailleurs !^^ (non tu ne t'es pas planté de profil..^^). Ahhh bon tu es une fille bien c'est bon ! mdr

Ahhhrrrf c'est cette review qui m'a fait me sentir mal ! ("sa y est ce soir on a le chapitre yeeeeeesssssssssssssssss! trop hate serieux =)" ) Lol je me suis demandée quelle va être ta réaction..^^ En tout cas dis toi à partir de maintenant que si je ne poste pas à l'heure , c'est qu'il y a eu un problème !^^

LOOL , viens autant que tu veux sur la fic ! Lool en tout cas , là je suis en train d'attendre que FF veuille bien remarcher ! ça m'énerve ! Cette fiction n'est pas la seule que je devais poster aujourd'hui ! :(

J'ai FINI DE REPOONDRE ! mdrr ! Merci infinimment pour tes reviews et ton enthousiasme ma petite Roxy , ça me fait chaud au coeur à chaque fois que je lis tes commentaires :) . J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bisous

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_- Rassure toi , souris-je , si jamais on le fait , je prendrais des photos pour toi va !_

_Il émit un hoquet de dégoût , et s'empressa de quitter la pièce sous mes rires._

_Je refermai la porte doucement et sentis des bras musclés se poser sur mon ventre._

_- Tu devrais arrêter de dire des choses comme ça..._

* * *

- _Et Thomas il va bien ? Il ne décroche pas son téléphone !_

- Oui ça va . Il doit certainement être avec Anna..

- _Ils ne se rejoignent pas la nuit j'espère ?_

- Non maman , relax ! Je partage la chambre avec Anna , je l'aurais vu si elle était sortie !

Je levai les yeux au ciel. J'adorais ma mère , mais elle était une fervente adepte du "pas de sexe avant le mariage". Elle n'était pas au courant que son fils chéri et ma meilleure amie avaient depuis longtemps fait ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'ils fassent. Elle mettait un point d'honneur à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues à chaque fois qu'ils dormaient l'un chez l'autre. Elle m'avait fait le même cirque pendant ma relation avec Matt , mais heureusement, les parents de ce dernier étaient souvent absents. Ce qui nous permettait aisément de..enfin de...enfin vous avez compris !

_**Tout à fait , tout à fait !**_

- _Alex ? Alex ? Tu es toujours là ?_

_-_ Oui désolée, je réfléchissais.

- _A quoi ? A un garçon ? OH mon dieu ! Georges ! Ta fille a un petit ami !_

J'entendis mon père hurler un " _Quoi?" _rageur dans le téléphone.

- Du calme vous deux ! m'écriais-je , exaspérée. Non je ne pensais pas à un garçon du tout !

Pieux mensonge... Surtout quand le dit garçon sortit de la salle de bain où il s'était enfermé quelques secondes plus tôt. Il me sourit et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur mon lit.

- _Tu me le dirais si tu avais un copain hein Alex ? Tu me le dirais n'est ce pas ?_

- Euh..oui maman ! Pas de doutes là dessus !

- _Ouf ! Me voilà rassurée ! Je vais appeller Sandra aussi ! Hors de question qu'un mâle mette ses pattes sur ma petite chérie sans que je ne le connaisse avant !_

- Maman ! Arrête de faire comme si j'étais une petite fille !

- _Oh pardon ma puce..C'est que je m'inquiète depuis..._

Depuis Matt..je le savais. Je soupirai longuement et m'apprêtai à répondre quand je sentis un souffle chaud sur ma nuque.

Je tournai la tête et vis que Taylor avait plongé son nez dans mon cou. Il souleva mes cheveux et m'embrassa la nuque. Je frissonnai de plaisir.

_- Alex ? Tu es encore partie ?_

- Désolée maman..je suis...En train d'écrire ! Oui ! Je recopiais mes notes au propre avant que tu ne m'appelles !

_- Ah je préfère ! Alors ? Qu'avez-vous fait comme activités ?_

- Eh bien pour commencer nous.. Hmmm...

- A_lex ?_

Je ne pus répondre. Je savais que si je parlai , mes phrases ne voudraient rien dire. Taylor embrassait chaque parcelle de peau de mon cou qu'il pouvait atteindre, faisant parfois courir la pointe de la langue dessus , et j'avais incliné la tête par automatisme , afin de lui laisser de la place.

_- Alex écoute , si je t'ennuie , dis le surtout !_

- Non non ça va ! me repris-je soudain , consciente que j'allais vexer ma mère.

- _Bon alors , tu réponds à ma question ?_

- Ta question ? Quelle quest.. aaah..

Le traître venait d'aspirer subitement un carré de peau sur le haut de mon cou. Il était en train de me faire un suçon cet idiot ! Je tentai de le repousser , histoire de rester crédible dans mes paroles avec ma mère. En vain , il me colla encore plus contre lui , et reprit sa tâche. Tentant de faire abstractions des milliers de petits papillons que je sentais s'envoler dans mon ventre , je me concentrai sur le téléphone.

- Euh..ma..maman ? Je peux te..hmm... rappeller plus tard ?

- _Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? OH MON DIEU ! NE ME DIS PAS QUE TU ES SUR LE POINT DE COUCHER AVEC UN GARCON !_

- Non MAMAN ! répliquais-je . Et même si , tu n'es malheureusement pour toi pas là pour le voir !

_- Alexandra Daniel ! J'appelle ton frère illico ! Je t'interdis de faire ça !_

- Fais donc .. , soupirais-je , excédée.

Je raccrochai , et lançai un regard meurtrier à mon petit ami qui souriait , toutes dents dehors.

- T'as des problèmes mon pote ! De gros problèmes !

Puérilement , je pris mes coussins et lui balançai à la figure, le rouant de coup. Il se mit à rire , et moi je continuai. Au bout d'un moment , essouflée et décoiffée , je m'arrêtai.

Son tee shirt était remonté, dû à mes assauts, et j'apercevai son nombril , et quelques tablettes de chocolat qui me paraissaient extrêmement appétissantes et je...

_**MAYDAY MAYDAY !**_

_Quoi quoi quoi ?_

_**Prise en flagrant délit de fantasmage !**_

_Oh ça va hein..._

Exaspérée, je me mis soudainement à califourchon sur lui. Il ne s'y attendait visiblement pas puisqu'il bascula sur le dos. J'ajustai ma position et mis mes deux jambes de part et d'autre de son corps parfait. Et telle une assoiffée , je l'embrassai à pleine bouche. Je ne pris pas le temps de laisser nos lèvres bouger ensemble , je voulai goûter sa langue. Langue qui dansa avec la mienne. Un ballet parfait. Une ronde. Un moment de pleinitude.

Ses mains devinrent immédiatement entreprenantes . Il les glissa sur mes hanches , sous mon haut. Il les caressa doucement , sans monter plus haut. Ce qui me frustra autant que me soulagea. Je ne voulai pas aller trop vite non plus.

Nous fûmes soudain interrompus (une fois de plus) par la porte qui s'ouvrit à la volée sur Anna et mon frère.

Ce dernier courrut jusqu'à mon lit et m'attrapa dans ses bras.

- THOMAS ! hurlais-je. MAIS QU'EST CE QUE TU FAIS ?

- Maman m'a appellé dans un état de panique total, parce qu'elle te pensait en pleine fornication ! Et je vois qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort !

- On ne faisait rien de mal !

- A d'autres ! rigola Anna. Taylor , si je puis me permettre , rhabille toi un peu.

Le dit Taylor abaissa son regard et vit que son tee shirt était remonté de moitié.

Oups..Obsession pour son torse, quand tu nous tiens !

Je forçai mon frère à me lâcher en lui pinçant les bras , et courrai me réfugier dans les bras de mon petit ami. Je lui sautai une nouvelle fois dessus , et il m'installa sur ses genoux.

- C'est gênant ! grinça Thomas.

- Alors va-t-en ! répliquais-je en nichant ma tête au creux du cou de Taylor.

- C'est vraiment troop mignon, sautilla Anna.

- Maman n'avait pas tort finalement ! grommela mon frère. Je vais pouvoir te faire du chantage maintenant ! Tu fais tout ce que je veux sinon je le dirais à notre mère !

- Très, très mature comme attitude, bougonnais-je.

- Eh oui ! On ne se refait pas !

Je soupirai tandis que Taylor posa un léger baiser sur le sommet de ma tête. Là tout de suite, j'étais bien. J'avais la nette impression d'être à ma place.

Est ce que j'étais amoureuse ? Je n'en savais rien. Probablement pas tout à fait. Bien sûr que j'éprouvai quelque chose de fort, mais je ne croyais pas en cette histoire du "coup de foudre". Notre époque ne s'y prêtait pas.

- Sans vouloir vous chasser, commença Taylor, can you...Enfin..pourriez-vous nous laisser please ?

- Aww so cuuuuuute ! chantonna Anna. Viens Thomas , on les laisse avoir un peu d'intimité !

- Ah non ! riposta mon idiot de frère. Hors de question !

- Thomas , gronda ma meilleure amie, on y va ! Et toi Alex , si jamais vous faites des choses interdites, verrouillez la porte ! Je vous donne 30 minutes ! Pas plus !

- ANNA ! beugla Thomas.

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas comme si nous on faisait du tricot ensemble hein !

- Oui mais c'est de ma soeur dont tu parles là !

- Et alors ? Si tu savais tout ce que je lui raconte sur toi...

Mon frère pâlit , et j'explosai de rire.

- Allez , on dégage !

Anna vint me claquer une bise , et tapota l'épaule de Taylor. Elle prit la main de mon frère , qui m'envoya un dernier regard meurtrier avant de quitter la pièce.

- Ouf ! soupirais-je de soulagement. Enfin seuls !

- Hmmmm...

Il caressa mes cuisses et mes jambes à travers mon jean, et souffla dans mon oreille.

_Eh ! C'est moi où il fait chaud tout d'un coup ?_

_**Hmm...Tu devrais mettre la clim !**_

Au moment où je tournai ma tête pour l'embrasser, il mit sa main sur ma fesse gauche. Je la retirai vivement , et me levai.

- What ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? demanda-t-il , inquiet.

- Non, répondis-je. C'est juste que..je... Oh et puit zut !

Puérilement , je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine et m'asseyai sur mon lit.

- Honey , dis moi ce qu'il y a ! D'habitude tu n'es pas si timide !

- Bon .Ok , abdiquais-je. Tu sembles vouloir qu'on..passe à l'acte rapidement , mais moi je ne suis pas prête.

- Oh .. Mais tu n'es pas vierge non ?

- Ce n'est pas une question de virginté Taylor. Je ne suis pas une fille facile qu'on met dans son lit après six jours !

- Tu penses que c'est ce que tu représentes pour moi ? demanda-t-il durement.

- Non je...

- Nice. Cool. Vraiment sympa l'image que tu as de moi.

Il se leva d'un coup , et se passa la main sur le visage d'un air énervé.

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Taylor ! rétorquais-je.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? "je ne suis pas une fille facile qu'on met dans son lit après six jours". Si tu crois que c'est uniquement pour ça que je suis avec toi !

- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! C'est juste que tu as l'air d'en avoir très envie et..

- Mais c'est normal ! I'm a man , et tu es plus que désirable ! Et je t'aime.

Je pense que jamais je ne pourrais m'y faire. Il dut comprendre mon trouble parce qu'il se rapprocha de moi et encadra mon visage de ses mains.

- I love you.

- Dis le en français, soufflais-je.

- Je t'aime.

Et il m'embrassa tendrement. Légèrement. Très vite , il se détacha de moi.

- On ira à ton rythme. Ne t'angoisse pas pour ça. Si je dois attendre trois mois , j'attendrais trois mois. Ce n'est pas un problème.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Certain.

- Je n'ai pas envie que tu ailles voir ailleurs parce que tu seras frustré sexuellement...

Il rit. Il me prit dans ses bras et posa son menton sur le haut de ma tête.

- Je n'irais pas voir ailleurs. ça n'a jamais été mon style de toute façon..

- Je n'en sais rien justement ! Ce n'est pas comme si je te connaissais depuis toujours..

- On a du temps pour ça Alex , arrête de t'inquiéter ! Savoure l'instant présent et...

Il s'arrêta quand nous sentîmes quelque chose vivre contre nous.

Sms.

Mélissa.

_Descendez , je crois que Sandra et Stanley vont croire des choses sinon..._

Ah oui c'est vrai..

- On doit y aller , bougonnais-je.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, sourit-il. Allez viens.

Il nous entraîna en dehors de la chambre , et afin de prolonger notre petit moment , nous prîmes les escaliers.

Arrivés en bas , je pus constater qu'aucun des intervenants professionnels n'était parti. Ils étaient tous encore dans le réfectoire en train de parler.

- Mr Lanter !

- Lautner.., grimaça Taylor en se retournant pour faire face à Mme Stanley.

- Peu importe, grinça-t-elle. J'aimerais vous parler. Seul à seul.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que..

- Vas-y , l'encourageais-je.

- Très bien...

Il m'embrassa la tempe et partit derrière ma professeur.

- Te revoilà enfin... Joli spectacle tout à l'heure.

Je sursautai et me retournai. Oliver McFadden me souriait.

* * *

**Bon Bon Bon..**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus malgré qu'il ne sert un peu à rien je l'avoue.. Mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite ! ^^**

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer ! **

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Bises à toutes !**


	14. Chapter 14 Pourquoi ?

**Bonsoir !**

**Y aurait-il par ici une auteure en avance ? Oui ? Ahh ! C'est moi effectivement :D**

**Ben oui, chapitre bouclé, donc je vous le livre ! J'en connais une qui va être contente..( n'est ce pas Roxy ?^^)**

**Bon ben écoutez, comme d'habitude, merci à toutes pour vos messages !**

**Merci à :**

**Ophelie : **Merci merci beaucoup ! J'y pense à te prévenir sur ton blog ! J'y vais dès que j'ai fini de répondre ! :D Merci pour ta review :)

**Roxy : ***se masse la nuque, roule des épaules, et attaque la réponse* ^^

Review n°1 : Oui je pense qu'il me faudra bientôt te consacrer une page entière pour te répondre ! :D Oh non le retard ne dépendait pas de moi, j'étais prête moi hein! C'est le site qui beuguait, d'ailleurs, il beugue toujours. On m'a donné le moyen pour poster, heureusement d'ailleurs, tu peux remercier ma bonne étoile, l'auteur Lilouand pour ça ! ^^ Ah non hein je m'étais engagée pour pas poster pendant deux semaines! Je tiens toujours mes engagements !^^ donc si un jour tu ne me vois pas poster à l'heure sans que je prévienne, dis toi que c'est pas qu'il y a eu un problème que je n'ai pas pu résoudre !^^ (définition de ta journée merdique?^^) LOL désolée j'ai préféré préciser ! Lool

Oui je suis pratiquement dans la même situation que toi en fait..Ma mère est carrément libérée depuis qu'elle a pris la décision de divorcer, mais il n'empêche que ça fait quand même mal... C'est quand même bien que tu l'ai pas si mal vécu, 12ans, c'est pas un bon âge pour vivre ça n'empêche..

Ah non quand même pas ! Je l'aime bien moi Edward rhoooo! lool ça lui arrive d'être joyeux quand même , n'exagérons rien...^^ moi je le trouve effectivement parfait, à part qu'il se prend trop la tête...jpourrais pas avoir une relation avec lui je pense ! Lol j'aime les gens simples, pas les gens torturés ! Lol Aaaah comment ça t'as jamais lu harry potter ? Cours acheter les livres ! Sinon je ne poste pas pendant trois mois ! loool ah ouais mais j'ai vraiment fait craquer mes doigts jte jure ! ^^ t'inquiète je ne t'en veux pas:) chacun ses goûts ! pis sur mon profil, y'en a pour tous les goûts justement ! ^^ Pfff je vais t'en montrer moi du sadisme ! Je te réserve un chapitre avec une fin tellement sadique que tu t'arracheras les cheveux toute la semaine ! Déjà celui-là te laissera un avant goût ! lool

Review n°2 : fais gaffe n'empêche que les gens n'en profitent pas ! :/

Review n°3 : Du vécu ? Hm... ma mère ce serait plutôt..pas de sexe du tout ! loool

Review n°4 : OH MON DIEU ! 21 ANS ? MAIS.. MAIS... HONTE A TOI ! SHAME ON YOU ! Lol va voir mon profil ! 17ans , comme toi!^^ mon anniversaire c'est le 30 avril !donc j'ai bientôt 18 ! et toi ton anniversaire tombe quand ? :)

Review n°5 : je t'avouerais que des fois tu me fais peur ! Loool ohhh non le rated m c'est paaaaas du tout pour ça !mdrr tu es folle ! Loool Taylor le sait très bien qu'elle n'est plus vierge, t'inquiète ! ^^ Sisi je te prends au sérieux :D J'aiiime le fait que tu aimes ma fic ! :D Tant de talent? N'exagérons rien !^^ je vais rougir après..lool ouii j'attends impatiemment le jour des reproches ! Lool (je peux venir me suicider avec toi stp ? la fac m'épuise, j'en ai marre ! lool)

Review n°6 : Ah tiens ? Serait-ce un reproche ? LOL oui certes c'est nul , mais c'est comme ça qu'elle est, un jour ou l'autre, ça lui retombera dessus, et là, elle comprendra.

Review n°7 : Alors là en ce qui concerne les loongs commentaires, tu vas être servie ! ^^ MDR ! Ah biiiiien ! loool je te l'emprunterais je pense ça ! Loool nan mais c'est clair qu'à un moment ça va péter ! Lool

J'AI FINIIII ! xD je m'en vais tout de suite relire et poster ce chapitre !^^

* * *

_Il m'embrassa la tempe et parti derrière ma professeur._

_- Te revoilà enfin... Joli spectacle tout à l'heure._

_Je sursautai et me retournai. Oliver McFadden me souriait._

Je rougis. Je ne savais absolument pas comment il fallait que je me comporte avec lui. J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait quelque chose de moi, et en même temps je me disais que je me faisais des idées. Bref. Compliqué tout ça.

_**A mon humble avis, c'est toi qui rends tout compliqué !**_

_Mais ton humble avis, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je ne me rappelle pas te l'avoir demandé !_

_**Liberté d'expression , tu connais ?**_

_Aaaah !_

- Alexandra ? Tout va bien ?

- Désolée, me ressaisis-je , j'étais perdue dans mes pensées..

- A cause du bellâtre là ?

- Il s'appelle Taylor, m'énervais-je un peu.

- Peu importe. Il a drôlement bien marqué son territoire..

- Il était jaloux, le défendis-je , il pensait que vous..que tu..me draguais. Malgré l'avoir assuré que c'était faux !

- Non , ce n'était pas faux, sourit-il.

_Euh..._

_**T'as pas un verre là ? Fais semblant de le renverser sur toi, et éclipse toi !**_

_Tu vois que j'ai un verre avec moi là ?_

- Ahem..euh .je.., tentais-je lamentablement.

- Oh il n'y a rien à répondre tu sais, continua-t-il avec un ton léger.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée.., marmonnais-je en regardant mes pieds.

- Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, Alexandra, dit-il en élargissant son sourire.

- Alors, repris-je en le fixant droit dans les yeux, je crains fort être une imbécile..

- Non je ne le crois pas ! Je suis sûr d'arriver à te faire plier.

- Comment ça me faire plier ? Je ne suis pas un objet qu'on utilise pour s'amuser !

- Bien sûr que non ! Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis certain d'arriver à te séduire..

- Et moi je serais toi , j'abandonnerais l'idée ! Je suis parfaitement heureuse comme je suis !

- C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore goûté au bonheur avec moi..!

- Quelle prétention, soufflais-je, irritée.

- Allez Alexandra, accorde moi un dîner.

- Non ! m'exclamais-je, limite scandalisée.

- Une promenade ?

- Toujours non !

- Pourquoi lutter ? Nous savons très bien tous les deux comment tout ça va finir...

- Tu as 24 ans , moi 17. ça ne te semble pas déjà un obstacle ? Et il n'y aura pas de fin, puisqu''il n'y aura pas de début non plus.

Je tentai de partir , mais il se positionna devant moi, empêchant mon passage.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qui abandonne facilement Alexandra ! Quand je veux quelque chose, je l'ai !

- Bah tiens, m'exaspérais-je. Tu dois faire les beaux jours du FBI alors ..

- Exactement , sourit-il. Mais là , ce que je veux, c'est faire connaissance avec toi. Contrairement à ce que tu crois, tu ne représentes pas uniquement une magnifique enveloppe charnelle pour moi, je sais qu'il y a bien plus là dedans, continua-t-il en me tapotant la tempe.

Je lui lançai un dernier regard, et m'éloignai en me retournant. Il tenta de m'attraper le bras mais je me dégageai rapidement, et rejoignis la porte.

_**"magnifique enveloppe charnelle"... Il est sérieux là ? C'est comme ça qu'il compte te séduire ?**_

_Moi j'aime bien...on ne me l'avait jamais dit..._

_**Encore heureux tiens !**_

Taylor n'était toujours pas réapparu et cela commençait à m'inquiéter. Qui sait ce que Stanley pouvait bien lui dire ?

PDV Taylor Lautner (_N/A : waaaa ! ça fait bizarre...^^)_

Je suivis cette madame Stanley jusqu'au bureau où elle avait eu une discussion avec Alex. Je me demandais bien ce qu'elle me voulait , et pour être honnête, je le redoutais.

Mais bon, toute cette situation , c'était entièrement ma faute, et j'en était conscient. Alors je ferais ce qu'il faudra pour arranger les choses. Il était inconcevable que je m'éloigne d'_elle. _Même si tout les profs, parents, agents du FBI me l'ordonnaient, j'en serais incapable.

Elle me faisait tellement me sentir..normal..en vie..comme tout le monde.. Elle ne m'avait jamais regardé de ce regard admirateur et totalement fou qu'ont les fans lorsque je leur adresse la parole. Et pourtant je savais très bien qu'elle était fan de moi. Cela faisait tout de même bizarre de dire ça...

_Je sors avec une de mes fans.._

Mais quelle fan ... !

Un raclement de gorge me fit sortir de mes pensées. Elle se tenait une fois de plus derrière le bureau, et avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Mr Lanteur, je vais être franche, et directe.

- Lautner.., baragouinais-je pour la forme, je savais très bien qu'elle ne retiendrait jamais mon nom.

- Lautner, Latner, là n'est pas la question , s'agita-t-elle.

- Alors où est-elle ?

A partir de là , elle continua en anglais. (_N/A: je vous fait grâce de la conversation en anglais, je vous la met directement en français, considérez donc que c'est en anglais!^^)_

- Je veux que vous cessiez de voir Mlle Daniel.

_On y est.._

- C'est..impossible, dis-je, sûr de moi.

- Et pourquoi cela? demanda-t-elle, agacée.

- Parce que je suis amoureux d'elle , tout simplement.

- Oh je vous en prie ! siffla-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Cessez donc ! Une amourette d'adolescent, voilà comment on peut définir votre relation actuelle !

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ? Vous n'en savez rien..

- Ce que je sais jeune homme, c'est que vous n'êtes pas bon pour elle.

- Ah vraiment ? m'énervais-je. Et depuis quand vous vous préoccupez du bien être de vos élèves ?

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'Alexandra a bien pu vous raconter sur moi, mais je suis totalement concernée par mes élèves. Plus encore maintenant qu'ils sont loin de toute attache familiale. Et pour son bien , je vous répète que vous n'êtes pas sain pour elle. Elle , c'est certain, elle l'est pour vous. Mais la réciproque n'est pas vraie.

- Pourquoi ?

- Réfléchissez donc un petit peu ! Qu'avez-vous donc à lui apporter ? Un minimum de célébrité ? Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle recherche. Une place pour les avants-premières de vos films? Elle peut très bien se contenter du cinéma normal.

- Vous savez très bien qu'il ne s'agit pas de ça.

- Ah non ?

- Non, continuais-je, irrité. Je cherche une relation simple, comme elle. Je recherche quelqu'un qui me fera garder les pieds sur terre, quelqu'un qui pourra me dire "stop" quand ce sera trop. Elle est cette personne, et je ferais tout mon possible pour la rendre heureuse.

- La rendre heureuse? Avec quoi ? Vous savez tout comme moi qu'une fois cette relation rendue publique, les journalistes s'acharneront sur elle ! Les forums "anti-Alexandra" se multiplieront ! Les insultes aussi ! Est ce que vous vous rendez compte de l'impact que tout ça va avoir sur elle ? Elle a beau faire la fière, faire la duire à cuire, elle n'a aucune confiance en elle ! Quand elle vivra tout ça, ça la détruira ! Et cela détruire votre pseudo couple également ! Vous en souffrirez autant qu'elle mon cher. Alors je vous le dis, laissez la tranquille !

- Vous ne pouvez m'obliger à rien, répliquais-je, piqué au vif.

- Certes. Et je sais parfaitement que si je ne vous convaincs pas, je ne la convaincrais pas non plus. Elle est plus têtue que vous et moi réunis !

- Je ne peux pas rompre avec elle, soufflais-je.

- Au contraire, s'entêta-t-elle. Rompez maintenant , avant de trop vous attacher l'un à l'autre.

- Dans mon cas, c'est déjà trop tard.

- Mais pas dans le sien. Arrêtez d'être égoïste, et agissez pour son bien !

- C'est au dessus de mes forces, grinçais-je.

- Alors faites la souffrir ! s'énerva-t-elle soudain. Faites en sorte que sa vie soit un enfer ! Mais ne vous étonnez pas du résultat ! Je vous aurais prévenu !

- Vous avez fini ? Je peux partir ?

- Dégagez de là, répliqua-t-elle, définitivement en colère.

Je sortis de ce bureau à grand pas. Waw ! Acariâtre la bonne femme ! Mais j'avais peur d'une chose..c'est qu'au fond, elle avait entièrement raison..

Je m'appuyai sur le mur près de la porte de la cage d'escalier, et réfléchis.

Quelle était la meilleure solution ? Pour moi ..pour elle ... J'étais égoïste , et je le savais , mais pour _elle, _qu'étais-je prêt à faire ?

Je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par la plus douce voix qui soit.

- Taylor ?

Je tournai la tête vers la droite. Elle était là. Visiblement inquiète. Avec une pointe d'embarras également. Il fallait que je songe à creuser ce point là..

- Come here, lui soufflais dans ma langue natale en ouvrant mes bras.

Bras dans lesquels elle vint se blottir dans la seconde même. Je les refermais autour d'elle, tandis qu'elle passait les siens autour de ma taille.

Nous restâmes dans cette position quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se dégage doucement. Je souris, ma tête toujours dans ses cheveux.

_Impatiente..têtue..caractère de cochon.. _Mais bordel ! Je ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde !

- Taylor, s'enquit-elle doucement, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

_Antennes à mauvaises ondes maintenant ?_

PDV Alex (_N/A : me sentais bien dans la peau de Taylor hein ! mais pas trop longtemps quand même !^^)_

Toujours cette sentation de pléinitude, de sécurité, quand j'étais dans ses bras forts et rassurants. Il me serrait très fort contre lui, et avait enfouit sa tête dans mes cheveux. Je le sentais tendu, hésitant.. Je supposais que tout cela avec un rapport avec son petit entretien avec mon aigrie de professeure...

Je tentai doucement de m'éloigner, mais il me garda quelques secondes de plus dans ses bras. Je finis par me dégager , en gardant mes mains sur ses bras, les siennes étant sur les miens.

- Taylor, demandais-je doucement, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien, me sourit-il.

Mais je sentai que ce rien voulait dire beaucoup plus de choses que ça.

- Dis moi, quémandais-je.

- Sincèrement Alex, soupira-t-il , laisse tomber. It's nothing.

- Je ne te crois pas. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas me dire ?

Je commençai sérieusement à paniquer. C'était si affreux que ça ?

- Ne panique pas sweetheart, dit-il en caressant ma joue avec le dos de sa main. Je ne veux pas que tu te prennes la tête avec ça.

Je me dégageai totalement de son emprise. Maintenant , on ne joue plus.

- Que t'as dit Stanley ? Dis le moi Taylor !

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de bouger sa tête et ses yeux, comme s'il pesait le pour et le contre.

- Par grave, marmonnais-je. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de tout me raconter.

Je commençai à partir , quand il me retint par le bras.

- Attends, débuta-t-il.

Je croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine, et le fixai, en attente d'une réponse.

- Elle veut qu'on se sépare, lâcha-t-il enfin.

_**Ah oui quand même...**_

_C'était prévisible..._

_**Mouais..**_

_Si , je l'ai vu venir à 389 km la nénette !_

_**T'aurais peut être du anticiper la chose alors..**_

_Pas besoin.._

- Et ? demandais-je , la gorge toutefois nouée.

- And what ?

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ?

- Pas grand chose, murmura-t-il enfin.

- Comment ça pas grand chose ? m'énervais-je. ça veut dire quoi Taylor ?

- Ecoute, est ce qu'on peut en parler à un autre moment ?

- Mais non ! rispostais-je. J'avoue que je ne te suis pas !

- Alex, please, c'est compliqué.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi me répondre est compliqué.

- Tu es tellement têtue, souffla-t-il.

- Je sais, c'est à prendre où à laisser. Et tu le sais.

- Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça, Alex.

- Comment gérer quoi ? Mais mince ! Sois plus explicite !

- Notre relation...

Je me raidis. Cette phrase ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose...

- Tu es en train de me larguer ?

* * *

**Bon bah...Ai-je droit à une review ?**

**Si vous pensez que ça c'est du sadisme, vous n'avez encore rien vu ! *se frotte les mains***

**hihi :D**

**A la semaine prochaine ! :)**

**Des bisous à toutes !**


	15. Chapter 15 Coq au vin

**Bonjour Bonjour ! (15H chez moi... 6h de décalage avec la France depuis le changement d'heure :D)**

**Eh bien je vous livre ce petit chapitre à l'heure ! Enfin..vu que ma connexion tressaute comme une affamée, pas certaine que j'arrive à poster !**

**Comme d'habitude, un immense merci à vous qui prenez le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire , (ou un long..selon la personne...personne qui se reconnaîtra :DDDDDD)**

**Merci à :**

**Chuppa : **Réponse dans ce chapitre ! :D Et tu as reviewé deux fois, tu avais oublié que tu l'avais déjà fait ? Lol

**Ophelie : **Je t'en prie :) Dépression dépression...Pas tant que ça !^^ Merci pour ta review ! :)

R**oxy : **Et c'est parti..^^ On va faire ça de façon organisée.. :

Review 1 : En même temps si on va se suicider ensemble, on fera connaissance que pendant 5mn ! LOL Ah mince ! Je dois m'incliner devant toi alors si tu es plus vieille...JAMAISSS ! LOL 2 jours avant la st valentin dis donc..de quoi déprimer si t'es célibataire... lool rhooo pourtant , les livres sont vachement mieux que les films ! Idem pour twilight ! Ffff je crois qu'on arrivera jamais à tomber d'accord sur Edward ! LOL mais mis à part que ce soit Robert qui le joue, tu n'aimes vraiment pas le personnage même d'Edward ? Bon allez, je vais répondre aux autres ! lool

Review 2 : Ahhh... Ben..en même temps t'habites en France donc bon ! lool Ouais le coup habituel quoi..les autres s'en sortent, et la sanction c'est toujours pour ta pomme...-' et tes amis ça va mieux maintenant ? Bon, je veux bien ton adresse mail ! Par contre, si tu la mets dans la review, vérifie que FF a bien mis tout ! Ou mets des espaces entre chaque mot de ton adresse !^^ Ohlalala dis donc ! t'es comme Alexandra toi ! 0 patience ! mdrr Ah contente de voir que tu me fais confiance ! :DD Non non je me préoccupe de mes revieweuses ! Surtout les plus cinglés, je veux dire géniales (mdrr), comme toi ! LOOL Sérieux hein, je paniquai que tu puisses penser que je vous ai abandonné..donc comprend que je m'en préoccupe..LOOL

Review 3 : Ben ouais hein ! Elle essaye de varier la pauvre prof ! lool Tout SAUF le bon nom ! lol (ben écoute...que veux -tu que je réponde ! j'aime tes commentaires moi ! lool)

Review 4 : ya personne qui a été fan de la fin de toute façon ! lool ah bah non ça va pas se passer comme ça...loool

Review 5 : J'espère que ta semaine de merde a été moins merdique que tu ne l'imaginais ! ^^ Ensuite, la ferme ok ? Mdrr nan je decc! loool Alors oui c'est sûr que j'étais pas très fière de mon chapitre, d'ailleurs sur cette fic, je ne suis jamais contente de ce que j'écris ! Mais pour le chapitre 14 c'est vrai que j'avais un espèce de goût d'inachevé, mais fallait que je finisse là, sinon le massacre aurait continué pour le chapitre suivant ! Je me suis dit "autant arrêter là, et reprendre du bon pied ensuite". Et dans ce chapitre, ya un passage que j'ai adoooré (j'te dis pas lequel..jte laisse deviner..lool), ça m'a fait du bien de l'écrire ! lool. J'ai besoin d'encore quelques chapitres pour entrer vraiment dans le vif de leur relation, tu vois ? Donc automatiquement , y'aura encore peut être un ou deux chapitres 'nazes' ..jpréfère prévenir ! lool

Review 6 : C'est vrai ? J'l'aime bien moi sa conscience ! loool Nan t'inquiète pas ! Je ne suis JAMAIS sadique moi ! enfin...BREF ! lool (ouioui meilleure, je confirme ! T'es un peu une serial-revieweuse en fait ! LOL)

Review 7 : Hm..tu le découvriras en temps voulu ! :DDDD Mais t'inquiète pas , ce sera pas dans le genre choquant ! mdr

Review 8 : Oh non ne me quiiiitte pas ! ^^

Review 9 : (j'espère que la réponse sera assez loongue pour te satisfaire ! looool) pourquoi tu veux mourir au fait ? une tête une tête..tout est relatif...^^ j'ai eu mon bac à 16ans...^^

Review 10: oui c'est clair ! Je suis obligée de fouiller dans les favoris des auteurs que j'ai en favoris pour retrouver certaines histoires quoi...:S Mais pourquoi tu t'inscrirais pas sur le site toi ? Fais comme plein d'autres ! Tu t'inscris juste pour recevoir les alertes des fics ! et on pourrait parler en message au moins..^^

Review 11: Ecoute, je n'en sais rien , mais étant donné que je suis en train de répondre à ta 11ème review pour un même chapitre...loool

Review 12 : T'es accro ! loool oooooh c'est mignon :DDDD Super, j'ai la chanson dans la tête maintenant...xD Nan tu mfais pas chier, tkt, sinon t'aurais une réponse de même pas une ligne style "merci" . Mdr

Review 13 : Je saiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis que tu m'adooooores ! gniiiiiahahahahahaha ! loool T'y habitues pas trop hein ! lool

Review 14 ( on s'approche de la fin ! mdr) : Oui c'est quand même pénible ce décalage horaire hein ? :/ Il est 15H32 chez moi, donc ça va quand même de mon point de vue..lool j'espère que tu feras attention en descendant du plafond hein ! lool (me fais pas rougir stp..j'aime pas les compliments...Lool oui je voudrais être avocate dans le monde du sport, j'adore...^^ tiens ça rime...génial...xD je crois que je suis fatiguée ! lool)

Bon bah voilà hein ! j'ai fini ! J'ai commencé à écrire le blabla du début à 15H02, il est 15H34 ! mdrrr

**J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_- Je ne sais pas comment gérer ça, Alex._

_- Comment gérer quoi ? Mais mince ! Sois plus explicite !_

_- Notre relation..._

_Je me raidis. Cette phrase ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose..._

_- Tu es en train de me larguer ?_

PDV Alex

_Et c'est là que tu réponds non..._

_**L'est sérieusement perturbé si tu veux mon avis...**_

_Encore une fois , non. Je me passerais de ton avis..._

- Alors ? redemandais-je , un poil hargneuse.

- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se sépare Alex, soupira-t-il enfin. Mais je pense aussi à toi..et tes intérêts...

- C'est l'excuse la plus ridicule qu'on m'ai donné.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être têtue, souffla-t-il.

- Moi ? m'énervais-je. Alors résumons, continuais-je en commençant à faire les cent pas. Tu me fais pratiquement une déclaration d'amour en public, et quelques heures après tu me dis qu'il n'est pas bon pour moi de te fréquenter ? C'est ça ?

- Dis comme ça..., répondit-il, gêné.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais. Maintenant, réponds.

- A quoi ?

- Tu veux qu'on se sépare ?

Il ne répondit pas. Et son silence m'énervait . Je n'avais jamais été patiente.

Soufflant de frustration, et appuyant sur le bouton off de ma raison, je me rapprochai de lui ..et lui administrais une gifle monumentale qui le fit reculer.

- Mais.., balbutia-t-il.

Je ne le laissai pas terminer et lui sautai dessus. J'enroulai mes bras autour de sa nuque et mes jambes autour de sa taille.

_**Combien d'années de sport t'as-t-il fallu pour maîtriser cette acrobatie ?**_

_Hmm...beaucoup !_

J'écrasai violemment mes lèvres sur les siennes, et entamai un baiser fougueux. Baiser que je rompis au bout de quelques secondes.

- Voilà, dis-je en me détachant soudainement de lui. C'est comme ça que tu aurais dû répondre. Maintenant, quand tu sauras enfin ce que tu veux, fais moi signe.

Et je le plantai là. Je ne savais absolument pas pourquoi j'avais réagi de cette façon, mais je ne m'en étonnai même pas.

_**Vu qu'il ne t'arrive jamais de réfléchir avant d'agir...**_

_Désolée, c'est pas dans mes gênes..._

_**Les parents ont visiblement raté quelque chose quand ils t'ont fait...**_

_Certainement !_

_**Le petit papa n'a pas dû bien viser à mon avis...**_

_Le sujet sur la sexualité des parents, on évitera..._

- Alexandra ! m'interpella Sandra, alors que j'allai remonter dans ma chambre.

- Euh.. oui ?

- Tout les élèves doivent se rendre au réfectoire ! Nos invités vont bientôt partir, il va y avoir un petit speech de fin, vas-y, je vais chercher les autres un peu éparpillés..

- Ok.., répondis-je, me demandant s'il fallait que je lui signale qu'un de nos 'invités' était dans le couloir, avec probablement la trace de mes cinq doigts sur la joue..

Je partis rapidement vers le réfectoire.

Lorsque je fis mon entrée, je pus constater que le brouhaha était nettement plus léger, et que les professionnels présents avaient l'air d'être fatigués.

Je sursautai en sentant un bras enserrer ma taille et quelqu'un m'embrasser la joue.

- Relax p'tite soeur ! s'esclaffa Thomas.

- Tu m'as fait peur, abruti, râlais-je.

- Waw du calme ! T'es devenue vachement grognon dis donc !

- Si tu veux mon avis, ajouta Anna qui s'approchait en compagnie de Mélissa, elle est en manque !

- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me donner votre avis ? J'en veux pas moi ! dis-je en me dégageant du bras de mon frère.

- Oula ! rit-il. Quelqu'un t'as embêter , mon petit chaton ?

- ma conscience, boudais-je.

- Que va-t-on faire de toi, soupira Mél.

- J'en sais trop rien , souris-je

- Et il est où l'autre tombeur là ? demanda Thomas en regardant par dessus mon épaule.

- Quelque part où tu n'es pas.., marmonnais-je, n'ayant pas envie de m'étendre sur le sujet.

- Oh Oh ! sourit-il . Y'a de la dispute dans l'air si vous voulez mon av... Ok, dit-il en levant les mains, je ne te donnerais pas mon avis.

- Merci.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? s'enquit Anna, après avoir fait les gros yeux à mon frère, et accesoirrement son petit ami.

- Pas grand chose, soupirais-je. Il ne sait pas trop comment gérer notre relation, continuais-je en mimant des guillemets avec mes doigts.

- Vous êtes séparés alors ? demanda Mélissa.

- Je ne sais pas. Il me le dira quand il le saura, certainement.

- T'as l'air de plutôt bien prendre la chose.., remarqua Thomas.

- Hmm..disons que la gifle que je lui ai mise était plutôt libératoire...

- Oh putain ! rigola mon frère. Suis fier de toi ma soeur ! Depuis le temps que je crevais d'envie de lui en foutre une !

- Ya rien de drôle là dedans ! le calma Anna. Et pourquoi est ce que tu rêves de le baffer ?

- Il m'énerve avec son air supérieur , c'est tout ! Il croit que ma soeur lui est acquise, et ça me gonfle, voilà !

- Ooooh tu es jaloux mon rondoudou ! se moqua-t-elle.

- Mais non, se rebiffa-t-il , c'est juste que ..

- T'inquiète pas va ! On a compris !

- Tu m'énerves Anna..

- C'est mon boulot !

Elle lui claqua un bisous sonore sur la joue et ils se sourirent tendrement.

J'avoue que je les enviai..tout avait l'air si simple pour eux.

- ça va aller ? me souffla Mél à l'oreille.

- Oui, lui souris-je. Tant que vous êtes là...

Elle me serra doucement le bras dans un geste réconfortant, et nous nous plaçâmes en face des intervenants.

Mme Stanley s'avança vers nous et commença son discours.

- Bon. Nous vous avons réunis parce que cette petite manifestion touche à sa fin et...

Je ne l'écoutai plus, à partir du moment où je notai du coin de l'oeil que Taylor avait pris place avec la masse de professionnels. Il arborait un visage neutre (les joies d'être acteur je suppose...personne ne peut deviner ce qui te passe par la tête...), et semblait chercher quelque chose.

Je n'arrêtai pas de le fixer, et quand ses yeux se posèrent sur moi, il prit une grande inspiration. Il rompit notre contact visuel quand Oliver MacFadden se plaça à côté de lui et sembla entamer une conversation.

Conversation qui ne semblait pas plaire à Taylor, parce qu'au fur et à mesure que Mr FBI lui parlait, son regard se durcissait. Sa mâchoire était contractée, et ses poings serrés.

- ça sent la baston là ! souffla Thomas en désignant du menton la scène que je regardais depuis tout à l'heure.

Quelques murmures se firent entendre, alors que Stanley continuait son incessant flot de paroles, destinées à remercier chaleureusement les intervenants présents d'être venus.

Au moment où Taylor tourna violemment la tête pour rencontrer le regard pétillant et le sourire de son interlocuteur, les murmures s'élevèrent encore plus, et je sus que tout le monde avait remarqué ce qu'il se passait.

- Tu devrais aller séparer tes hommes je pense, murmura Anna.

- Ce ne sont pas mes hommes, grinçais-je.

- En tout cas, continua-t-elle, à ce rythme là, ils vont bientôt se sauter dessus, et pas pour faire des trucs cochons !

- Mais je ne peux pas simplement passer devant tout le monde et les tenir éloigné l'un de l'autre ! ripostais-je.

- Bah, fais quelque chose au moins !

Je soupirai, alors que je me reconcentrai sur les deux idiots. Taylor était visiblement furieux. A cet instant, il me faisait penser au rhinocéros dans le Roi lion 2, au moment où la fumée sort de son nez et ses oreilles. J'eus un rire bref en imaginant de la fumée s'échappant des narines de Taylor...

- Mlle Daniel ? m'apostropha Stanley, faisant ainsi naître un silence de cathédrale.

Je notai qu'à l'annonce de mon nom, les deux boxeurs s'étaient tournés vers la prof, et ensuite vers moi.

- Euh..oui ? répondis-je, soudain mal à l'aise de tout les regards qui convergeaient vers moi.

- Si je vous dérange, vous me le dîtes ! Parce qu'on peut s'interrompre quelques instants , histoire que vous puissiez nous raconter ce qui vous fait autant rire !

Elle me regardait , furieuse, et j'eus soudain une idée. Je ne répondis pas à sa question, mais alternait mon regard entre elle et Taylor et Oliver.

Je fis la navette plusieurs fois, pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il fallait qu'elle intervienne.

_Allez peau de vache, soit de mon côté ! au moins cette fois.._

_**peau de vache ? C'est comme ça que tu comptes l'inciter à t'aider...**_

Elle allait s'énerver quand elle tourna la tête pour voir ce que je regardai.

Elle sembla comprendre puisqu'elle interpella l'agent du FBI, et le poussa à nous faire un petit speech de fin. En se reculant, elle me fit un signe de tête, et je la remerciais silencieusement .

_**A mon avis, on va encore avoir droit à un long monologue dans son bureau..**_

_**L**__e bureau du directeur tu veux dire.._

_**Boaf..qui sait ce qu'ils font tous les deux là dedans !**_

_Ahhh ! Merci pour ces délicieuses images !_

Tentant de chasser les affreuses images de ma professeur et du directeur faisant des choses interdites aux moins de dix-huit ans sur un bureau, j'attendis que le trèc cher MacFadden prenne la parole.

- Hum..., fit-il enfin. Je ne sais pas trop quoi vous dire..

Il y eut un petit rire dans l'assemblée.

- Je suis heureux d'être venu, reprit-il. Vous êtes tous très sympa et accueillants. Certains plus que d'autres, lâcha-t-il dans un rire, en vrillant son regard au mien.

_Rhaa...ça ne va pas recommencer.._

- J'espère que vous irez loin dans vos carrières respectives, continua-t-il , et j'espère aussi ne pas perdre contact avec certains d'entre vous ! J'aimerais bien suivre votre évolution !

Quelques gloussements féminins totalement ridicules se firent entendre, et Oliver sourit en me regardant.

- J'espère aussi pouvoir vous revoir très bientôt...!

- C'est moi où sa phrase est pour toi là? demanda Thomas.

- C'est sûrement toi.., répondis-je.

- Joue pas avec moi Daniel ! Lui aussi c'est un de tes prétendants ?

- On dirait.., soupirais-je.

- Mais je vais lui en faire passer l'envie moi ! ragea-t-il en commençant à marcher vers lui.

- Wowowo, le retint Anna par un bras, tandis que je prenais l'autre. Tu ne vas nulle part !

- Anna ! Ce type drague ma soeur !

- Ta soeur peut se débrouiller toute seule ! Ne t'en mêle pas! le menaçais-je.

- Et l'autre pingouin là ? T'en fais quoi ? demanda-t-il en désignant Taylor du menton.

- Arrête de lui donner des surnoms débiles !

- Il me sort par les trous de nez celui là ! J'te jure ! Pas ma faute !

- ça suffit maintenant ! trancha mon amie. Tu la fermes, ou je te jure que je fais grève !

- Oh non Anna ! gémis mon frère. Je t'en prie ! Ma Nanna chérie ! Pas la grève !

- Grève de quoi ? demandais-je , ne comprenant pas de quoi il retournait.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, dit Anna, un grand sourire s'étalant sur ses lèvres.

- Non !

Je les regardais tour à tour, surprise.

- Alexxxx, pleurnicha mon frère. Ne la laisse pas me priver de sexe !

- Quoi ? Mais ..mais...comment ..

- Comment on le fait ? Ben la position préférée de ton frère c'est ..

- Stop stop stop , l'interrompis-je en plaquant mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je ne veux pas savoir ça ! Je veux savoir comment vous vous débrouillez pour..

- se retrouver la nuit ? compléta Anna.

- En tout cas, intervint Mélissa, ils le font pas dans la chambre , c'est clair !

- Anna ? demandais-je, attendant des explications.

- D'accord, abdiqua-t-elle. Dans la salle de bain...

- Laquelle ? m'effrayais-je soudain.

- Celle de sa chambre , patate ! Pas la notre !

- Ouf, soufflais-je, rassurée.

- Et la cage d'escalier, et l'ascenseur, et la buanderie .., énuméra Thomas.

- La cage d'escalier ? L'ascenseur ? Mais comment vous avez réussi à ne pas vos faire chopper ?

- Le talent ma chère, sourit Anna. Et la précieuse aide de Will...

- Ah ! j'y crois pas ! rigolais-je. C'est ta mère qui serait heureuse de l'apprendre tiens !

- Je crois que nous n'y survivrions pas, dit Anna d'une voix blanche.

- Survivre à quoi ? fit une voix derrière nous.

Thomas se tendit légèrement, et je me retournai.

Taylor arborait un visage nerveux , et tentait de se donner un peu de contenance.

- Rien qui ne te concerne, désolé !

- Thomas ! le réprimanda Anna. Venez, continua-t-elle en prenant par la main Mél et mon frère, j'ai un truc à vous montrer.

- On peut pas le voir plus tard ? grimaça mon frère.

- Maintenant ! ordonna mon amie.

Elle et Mél me regardèrent une dernière fois, et la dernière m'envoya un _courage _du bout des lèvres. Je la remerciai en souriant .

- On va autre part ? me demanda Taylor.

- Si tu veux.

Alors que la plupart des intervenants donnaient leur coordonnées à mes camarades, où s'en allaient, Taylor et moi sortîmes discrètement. Il m'entraîna jusqu'à la porte menant aux escaliers. Il l'ouvrit, et nous fit entrer.

Songeant à ce que m'avait dit Anna tout à l'heure, je frissonnai légèrement de dégoût en pensant que mon frère et mon amie s'étaient envoyés en l'air quelque part par ici.

Je m'appuyai sur le mur adjacent à la porte, et croisai mes bras sur ma poitrine.

- Que t'as dit Oliver tout à l'heure ? demandais-je, n'en pouvant plus d'attendre.

- Ah tiens, railla-t-il, tu l'appelles pas son petit nom maintenant ?

- Taylor, soupirais-je, tentant de ne pas m'énerver.

- Sorry.. J'ai juste dû me retenir pour ne pas lui faire manger ses dents..

- A ce point là ?

- Il me disait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas..qu'il serait bien mieux pour toi..blablabla..

- Combat de coqs quoi.., marmonnais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Il m'énerve ! lâcha soudain Taylor. Il te traite comme si tu étais un objet ! Il parle de toi comme s'il pouvait t'avoir en un claquement de doigt !

- Et...ça te dérange ? souris-je.

- Mais bien sûr ! tonna-t-il. Il n'a pas le droit de parler de toi comme ça !

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? ajoutais-je, sourire envolé. Puisque de toute façon tu comptes en finir avec nous deux !

- Je ne compte pas en finir avec nous deux !

- Ah non ? Tu as donc changé d'avis ?

- Oui.

_J'adoooore ce mot !_

_**Concentration Daniel ! On va pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça !**_

- Tu as dû être une femme dans une vie antérieure toi..., sifflais-je.

- Why ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Ce sont les femmes qui changent d'avis comme de culottes !

Il sourit.

- Mon côté féminin qui ressort, certainement...

- Et donc ? m'impatientais-je.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare.

* * *

**Bon , en gros, on en est toujours au même point !**

**(**_t'es chiante quand même !)_

**Je sais je sais !**

**Mais dîtes vous qu'une fois que tout sera remis au point, l'histoire avancera enfin franchement !:D**

**En attendant de lire vos précieux commentaires, **

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	16. Chapter 16 Révélation

***se racle la gorge***

**Bonjour !**

**Bon bah...me revoilà !**

**Encore désolée pour l'attente ! La semaine de folie s'achève bientôt ! Encore demain et je pourrais enfin respirer !**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! Merci aussi pour vos commentaires sur la petite note ! Note que j'ai préféré supprimé (mes faiblesses ne doivent pas être exposées comme ça...LOL non je plaisante...^^). Donc merci à :**

**Ophelie : **Beh là je pense que c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser pour le retard ! ^^ Merci à toi de prendre le temps de me laisser une review :) je te remercie encore pour tes compliments, tu es gentille :) Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Marie : **Ta review se perd avec la suppression de la note,donc j'y réponds là :). Merci, merci beaucoup pour ce gentil commentaire ! Ah..tous dans le même bateau hein ! Tu fais des études dans quel domaine ? J'ai envie de te dire "merci" pour ton "merde pour les exams", mais parait que ça porte malheur... -' ^^ Mais merci quand même !lol merde également pour toi ! Faut qu'on déchire tout hein !^^

**Roxy : ***pleure parce qu'aujourd'hui je ne mettrais probablement qu'un quart d'heure à répondre* LOL. Tout d'abord , non je ferais uen coupure de trois semaines dans 2 semaines ! Jamais je ne prendrais 6 semaines pour poster ! Lool.

Review n°1 : j'adore le fait que tu mettes une review avant de lire le chapitre ! mdr

Review n°2 : Ah bah tu aurais dû ! LOOL

Review n°3 : Oui , tu étais dans l'erreur avant !mdrr moi aussi j'étais archi fan d'Edward, genre folle de lui, puis j'ai découvert Taylor Lautner..et là...le coup de foudre ! lool mais j'aime quand même toujours Robert Pattinson !^^ Rhoooo toi aussi célib aux saint valentin ? Tsss ! Bon, pour nos prochains copains, on va essayer de se les dégotter vers le 10 février, comme ça, on sera sûre de la passer en couple cette fête, tu marches avec moi ? lool

Review n°4-5 : Ok bah disons qu'on se retrouve pour sauter du pont de San Francisco samedi prochain ? Qu'en dis-tu ? LOL Pour s'inscrire sur le site, en haut à droite il y a marqué "Sign up" , tu cliques dessus et tu suis les instructions ! ^^ C'est rapide ! Oui je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas laisser traîner ton adresse ici..moi non plus d'ailleurs...donc inscris toi hein ! :D Ouh non je suis loin d'être une tête..mon intelligence s'est enfuie au moment où j'ai mis un pied à la fac ! LOL bah si on peut être avocate dans le sport ! Si tu savais comme ils en ont besoin en plus..que ce soit dans les fédérations, les entreprises, les associations, puis les sportifs ! (surtout les sportifs...miam miam !mdr) Il faut gérer leur contrat, gérer le fait qu'ils se mettent dans une mierda pas possible tout le temps..Et puis ,dans le milieu du football ce sera encore mieux ! Ils sont tellement riches que je me ferais un bon gros compte en banque vite fait ! LOL^^

Review n°6 : Je n'ai absolument rien compris à cette review ! Lol (non sérieux, j'ai pas du tout compris..mdr)

Review n°7 : Eh bien écoute, j'attends ton défi !^^ Mais inscris toi sur le site avant ! :DDD

Ai fini ! :D Lol Alors a bientôt en tant qu'inscrite ! :D

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_- Mon côté féminin qui ressort, certainement..._

_- Et donc ? m'impatientais-je._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare._

PDV Alex

_Je le frappe maintenant, ou j'attends encore un peu ?_

_**Hmmm... moi je dis : attends quand vous serez seuls, lors d'une soirée romantique...Un bon coup de pied bien placé !**_

- Alex ? m'interpella-t-il, m'interrompant par la même occasion dans mes divagations.

- Désolée, j'étais partie dans mes pensées.., répondis-je. Et c'est définitif ta décision de ne pas me plaquer ? continuais-je.

- Il n'a jamais été question de ça Alex, soupira-t-il, tu exagères.

- Bah tiens ! ripostais-je en lui lançant un regard noir. Manquerait plus qu'il dise que c'est de ma faute !

- Arrête, je n'ai jamais dit ça ! se défendit-il.

- Encore heureux tiens !

_**Ouuh je crois que quelqu'un est en colère !**_

_Il m'énerve !_

Un silence s'installa durant lequel nous nous jaugeâmes du regard. Je le fixai sans ciller, et lui faisait de même.

- Je crois qu'on est aussi têtu l'un que l'autre, dit-il enfin.

- Je mérite une explication, répondis-je.

- Okay..soupira-t-il. Ta prof, Mrs Stanley, a gentiment essayé de me faire comprendre que si nous restons ensemble toi et moi, je finirais par te faire souffrir. Parce qu'en me prenant moi, tu prends aussi tout les inconvénients qui vont avec. Les journalistes, les fans excitées, les plateaux télés, les tournages.. en bref, tout ce qui ferait qu'on ne se verrait pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais. Elle pense que je ne suis pas stable pour toi. And...J'avoue que j'y ai pensé aussi. Voilà.

Il expira longuement, comme s'il était soulagé, et sembla attendre une réaction de ma part.

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, déclarais-je. Je te mentirais si je te disais que je n'avais jamais songé à tout ça. Oui j'y ai pensé, mais je me dis finalement que toute relation a ses inconvénients.. Tu sais, continuais-je en me décollant du mur sur lequel j'étais appuyée, je ne suis pas vraiment du genre à réfléchir à tout les paramètres avant de faire quelque chose. Je fonce droit dans le mur, et je compte les fissures après. C'est pour ça que ma relation avec Matt n'a pas marché. C'est pour ça aussi que je suis consciente que je suis quelqu'un qui souffrira beaucoup dans ses relations amoureuses. Mais je sais une chose, je ne veux pas condamner ce qu'on pourrait réussir à faire toi et moi avant que ça ne commence. Il y aura des moments où je serais en colère contre toi probablement, et certainement l'inverse aussi. On se disputera, s'enverra des méchancetés , mais après tout, c'est ça un couple non ? Alors ça, c'est ma vision des choses. Maintenant, reste à savoir comment toi tu vois tout ça.

J'étais carrément soufflée par ma petite tirade. J'avais réussi en quelques phrases à résumer parfaitement les pensées qui me tiraillaient en ce moment. Depuis longtemps, mon caractère de fonceuse n'était plus à prouver. Et j'avais décidé de nous laisser une chance, en tant que couple, et d'aviser notre futur au fur et à mesure. Parce qu'au final, les personnes qui tergiversent trop, ce sont elles qui sont malheureuses.. Même si on ne m'accordait que quelques semaines de bonheur, je les prends. Appellez ça de l'inconscience, de l'immaturité, du masochisme, je m'en fiche !

_**Mon petit bébé devient une femme .. snif snif **_

_Le petit bébé prend juste conscience qu'elle va peut être passer à côté de quelque chose !_

- Alors ? le relançais-je, attendant une réponse.

Il se contenta de s'appuyer sur la rampe d'escalier derrière lui, et de croiser ses bras sur son torse.

- Tu es sûre de toi ? me demanda-t-il, sourcils froncés.

- Sûre que je veux être avec toi ? Oui, répondis-je, soutenant son regard.

- Alors je suppose que plus rien ne peut se mettre entre nous, dit-il dans un sourire, en se rapprochant de moi.

- Comment ça ? demandais-je, étonnée.

- Eh bien pour ma part, je crois bien que je suis incapable de m'éloigner de toi, little sweetheart, fit-il en caressant ma joue avec le dos de sa main. Et comme je ne peux pas compter sur toi pour être raisonnable..

- Eh ! protestais-je en dégageant sa main de ma joue et en lui assenant une petite tape sur l'avant-bras.

- Sorry, rit-il , mais c'est vrai . Ce n'est pas vraiment raisonnable ce qu'on fait, on risque d'en souffrir tous les deux..

- Mieux vaut avoir des remords que des regrets.., soufflais-je.

- C'est ta devise ? sourit-il

- Depuis toujours, souris-je à mon tour.

- Ah ! s'exclama-t-il en passant soudainement ses bras derrière mon dos. Je retrouve enfin ce qui m'avait manqué !

- Quoi donc ? demandais-je en tentant de ne pas m'étouffer, nez et bouche se trouvant coincés contre son cou.

- Ton sourire, dit-il avec des légers frissons, résultant de mon souffle contre sa peau.

- Je..ne ..peux..plus... respirer.., hoquetais-je en tentant de m'échapper de son étreinte d'ours.

- Oups ! fit-il en me relâchant. Désolée, continua-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Sourire qui le rendait franchement trop mignon !

_Ugh je craqueeee !_

_**Résiste encore un peu s'il te plait !**_

_Avec une moue comme ça , I-m-p-o-s-s-i-b-l-e !_

- Alors on repart à zéro ? m'enquis-je en toussotant légèrement, ce qui le fis rire.

- Eh ! protestais-je en lui pinçant le bras, ne te moque pas ! Tu avais oublié que je n'étais qu'une pauvre humaine ! Et pas un de tes oreillers !

- Désolé , s'excusa-t-il à nouveau en tentant de retenir son rire.

- Vas-y, abdiquais-je, exaspérée. Rigole !

Il lâcha un puissant éclat de rire et me repris dans ses bras.

- Tu comptes m'étouffer encore une fois ? m'enquis-je, alors que je passais mes bras autour de sa nuque, tandis que mes pieds ne touchaient carrément plus le sol.

- Hmm non, répondit-il, le visage perdu dans mes cheveux. Pas sûr que j'arrive à m'en remettre si tu meurs...

- Oh tu y arriverais, rétorquais-je. Peut être que tu seras triste quelques jours, mais deux trois semaines après, tu rencontreras une autre fille qui fera que tu oublieras même jusqu'à mon existence !

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, me dit-il,le regard redevenu sérieux. Et pourquoi on en vient à parler de ta mort là ?

- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très réjouissant...

Il ne répondit pas et inspira longuement.

- Euh Taylor ? l'interpellais-je, les pieds ne touchant toujours pas le sol.

- Hmmm..? marmonna-t-il, le nez dans mes cheveux.

- Tu pourrais me déposer maintenant ?

- Hmm what ? Oh pardon ! percuta-t-il.

Il desserra légèrement sa prise sur moi, pour que je puisse de nouveau rencontrer la terre ferme.

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller, soufflais-je.

- Pas maintenant, grimaça-t-il, me retenant toujours.

- Oh si ! protestais-je. Je pense que tu devrais rentrer chez toi...Mieux vaut ne pas trop pousser, Stanley pourrait très bien changer d'avis et me renvoyer en F..

Je fus interrompu par la sonnerie de mon téléphone. Je l'extirpai de ma poche, et regardai l'écran.

_Maman..._

_**Encore ?**_

_Faut croire que je lui manque !_

Je décrochai rapidement , tout en faisant un sourire d'excuse à Taylor, et portait mon iPhone à mon oreille.

- Oui ma..

- _ALEXANDRA DANIEL ! hurla-t-elle dans le combiné._

- Wow wow wow, grimaçais-je en éloignant le téléphone de mon oreille.

_**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que ça va être ta fête !**_

_- Pas de wow wow wow jeune fille ! continua-t-elle de crier._

- Maman, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? répondis-je, téléphone toujours à quelques centimètres de mes tympans.

Taylor se rapprocha de moi et commença à jouer avec une mèche de mes cheveux tout en m'embrassant la tempe.

_- TU M'ECOUTES ? hurla de nouveau ma mère._

- Euh ..ou..oui..pardon, m'excusais-je en m'écartant du bourreau des coeurs qui me servait de petit copain et en lui lançant un regard noir.

Il se contenta de sourire et repris son petit manège avec mes cheveux.

_- J'ai eu ton frère au téléphone ! s'écria mon interlocutrice._

- Maman , me plaignis-je, je veux bien parler, mais arrête de hurler comme une hystérique !

_- Mais comment veux-tu que je cesse de crier après ce que m'a dit ton frère ?_

- Et qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit ? paniquais-je. Ce crétin était bien capable d'avoir révélé à notre mère que je n'étais plus célibatai..

_- QUE TU AVAIS UN COPAIN !_

_Bah tiens ? Qu'est ce que je disais ?_

- Euh..., hésitais-je, pas très sûre de moi.. . Qu'est ce qu'il t'as dit exactement ?

_- Que tu avais un petit ami motard bourré de fric et que tu faisais le mur tous les soirs pour aller le retrouver ! Je te jure sur la future tombe de ta grand mère, que je m'en vais de ce pas appeller ta professeure , et que ça ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Oh non jeune fille , fais moi confiance, tu peux .._

- MAMAN ! l'interrompis-je, alors qu'elle peinait à retrouver son souffle.

_- Quoi ? m'agressa-t-elle._

- Je n'ai pas de petit copain (pieux mensonge) motard (ce qui est vrai) bourré de fric (hmmm...ça c'est faux !) et je ne fais pas le mur tous les soirs pour le retrouver (bon ça par contre...mais pas tous les soirs quand même !) !

_- Ah oui ? rétorqua-t-elle. Et comment se fait-il que Thomas ait trouvé une boîte de ..de..préservatifs dans ta valise ?_

- Oh le con ! soufflais-je, rouge de colère.

_- J'exige des explications ! TOUT DE SUITE !_

- Arrête de hurler ! m'énervais-je. Il n'y a ABSOLUMENT aucune espèce de boîte de capottes qui traîne dans ma valise ! Cet idiot n'est jamais venu dans ma chambre ! Comment il pourrait le savoir ?

_- Je vais appeller Sandra pour qu'elle vérifie !_

- Fais donc ! rétorquais-je, irritée.

_- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton Alexandra ! Je refuse que tu fricottes avec un américain qui ne pensera qu'à te dévergonder !_

- C'est ma vie maman ! fis-je, en colère pour de bon. Je sors avec qui je veux il me semble !

_- Certainement pas ! Je veux que ma petite fille puisse rester pure jusqu'au mariage et..._

- MAIS JE NE SUIS PLUS VIERGE DEPUIS LONGTEMPS ! hurlais-je, totalement hors de moi, sur le point de m'arracher la cheveux.

Ma petite phrase parut faire son effet, puisque je n'entendis aucune réponse de ma mère, et Taylor s'était arrêté de jouer avec mes cheveux pour me regarder bizarrement.

_- Je...tu... oh mon dieu..._

Je pus entendre sa voix trembler, et je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Maman, dis-je plus doucement, on est plus au XIXème siècle ! Les gens n'attendent plus de se marier pour faire l'amour la première fois ..!

_- Chut ! Stop ! Ne dis pas ça ! Je vais..je vais..rappeller ton frère..oui..lui saura te protéger contre tout ça ...et je..._

- Oh si tu savais ! rétorquais-je. Ca fait longtemps que lui non plus n'est plus puceau ! Et encore! Moi je n'ai rien fait ici ! Alors que lui et Anna s'envoient en l'air dès qu'ils le peuvent !

_- oh mon dieu..oh mon dieu... ma petite fille.. mon fils..._

Je savai pertinemment que j'avais probablement choqué ma mère par mes paroles. Nous n'avions jamais parlé ouvertement de sexualité à la maison, et je pense qu'elle s'était persuadée que Thomas ou moi n'y connaissions rien dans ce domaine là. Mais le mythe était tombé. Et je pense que mon frère aura certainement des problèmes... C'était assez puéril et méchant de ma part de le balancer comme ça, mais je ne supportai plus cette manie qu'il avait de s'immiscer dans mes affaires.

_- Je vais m'évanouir..._

- Maman ? appellais-je, légèrement paniquée, sachant qu'elle était sujette à de nombreux malaises dès qu'elle était contrariée ou choquée, comme c'était le cas.

Je n'entendais plus sa voix. Mais je fus vite rassurée, lorsque je distinguais la voix de mon père. Il s'emparait apparemment du téléphone.

_- Chérie ? Chérie ? s'affola mon père._

- Je suis là papa.. Où est maman ? demandais-je.

- _Elle est allée s'asseoir ! Elle est en état de choc ! Elle n'arrête pas de répéter "plus vierge, plus vierge" ! Tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça ?_

_**MAYDAY MAYDAY MAYDAY ! C'est le trèèès mauvais moment pour avouer à son père que sa petite fille chérie a déjà entr'aperçu le loup !**_

**- **Eh bien euh..je.., balbutiais-je en rougissant.

Je n'eus pas le loisir de répondre puisque j'entendis soudainement crier "_ELLE A UN PETIT AMI GEORGES !". _

Au moins, pas de doutes quant à l'état de santé de ma génitrice...

- _QUOI ? gronda mon père ._

- Oh tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi papa ! m'évervais-je

- _Mais..comment..pourquoi.. TU AS COUCHE AVEC LUI ?_

- Non , pas encore, m'emportais-je. Mais non je ne suis plus vierge ! Oui c'est Matt qui m'a pris ma virginité ! Oui je risque fort un jour d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec un homme ! Vous me fatiguez tous les deux !

-_ Ne nous parle pas comme ça Alexandra ! riposta mon père. Tu es encore mineure je te signale ! Tu es sous notre responsabilité, tu habites sous notre toit, et je refuse qu'un homme te touche alors que tu n'as que dix sept ans et je..._

- Ah ! Tu m'agaces ! Salut.

Et je raccrochai en soufflant.

_**Hmm...m'est avis que tu auras bientôt quelques petits problèmes familiaux...**_

_Ils sont trop loin pour venir m'en coller une de toute façon..._

- Hum, se manifesta Taylor.

Je sursautai légèrement, alors qu'il était tout près de moi.

Avec tout ça , j'avais pratiquement réussi à l'oublier !

_**Comme si c'était possible tiens...**_

- Tu parles bizarrement à tes parents toi, dit-il.

- Oui ça m'arrive, répondis-je en éteignant mon téléphone qui était déjà en train de sonner. Je m'emporte facilement, je tiens ça de mon père !

- Tu ne vas pas avoir de problèmes avec eux ? s'enquit-il .

- Oh si ! répondis-je. Mais j'ai l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis mes parents sont tellement vieillots! Vieux jeu dans leur tête ! Limite s'ils ne voulaient pas me mettre dans un couvent !

- Huh ! Ca ne doit pas être facile de t'avoir comme fille !

- Tu n'as même pas idée, souris-je. Bon. Maintenant, il est temps d'aller faire une chose que j'aurais dû faire il y a déjà des années.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tuer mon imbécile de frère ! rageais-je.

- J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça , rit-il.

- Tu n'en auras pas l'occasion, répondis-je.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Eh bien parce que tu vas rentrer chez toi, il faut qu'on se fasse tout petit, tu te souviens ?

- Oh Alex ! Je veux juste voir ce que tu vas lui faire...

- Hors de question ! rétorquais-je. Tu serais bien capable de m'en empêcher !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, j'attrapai sa main et ouvris la porte afin que nous puissions sortir.

- Mais est ce qu'on va se voir demain ? demanda-t-il en embrassant ma main, celle qui était jointe à la sienne.

- Je t'enverrais un sms dès que je sais quel endroit nous allons visiter ! Ou ce que nous allons faire, souris-je.

- Tu n'oublies pas ?

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne vois absolument pas comment je pourrais oublier ça.

Il me sourit et m'attira à nouveau dans une étreinte rassurante. Il glissa une nouvelle fois son nez dans mes cheveux et inspira à plein poumons.

- Mais tu es obsédé par mes cheveux ! constatais-je.

Il eut un rire léger en se dégageant.

- J'adore ton odeur, me dit-il .

- Ah..ahem..ben..

- Je crois que je viens de réussir à te faire taire ! sourit-il. C'est assez rare pour le souligner !

- Idiot ! fis-je, en le frappant à l'épaule. Allez, continuais-je, va-t-en !

- Je t'appelle ce soir !

- Pas trop tard !

- Compte sur moi..

Il m'embrassa doucement, et s'éloigna vers la sortie.

Quand il fut hors de ma vue, je me retournai pour me diriger vers la chambre de mon imbécile de frère.

_A nous deux, jumeau de malheur !_

* * *

**Bien bien bien..**

**Je sais qu'il est un peu court, mais vraiment, j'avais envie de couper là !**

**Je me suis bien amusée à écrire la réaction des pauvres parents, donc j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! :D**

**A bientôt !**

**Bisous à toutes**


	17. Chapter 17 The Twin Battle

**Bonsoir bonsoir**

**22h20 chez moi, pour vous, on est déjà jeudi !**

**Je reviens après cette longue absence due aux révisions et aux examens ! Mais maintenant, soyez rassurées, je suis en V-A-C-A-N-C-E-S ! Ce n'est pas génial ça ? Mais je compatis quand même pour celles qui sont en révisions/examens/boulot .. !^^**

**Un immense merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews et encouragements. En particulier à cette petite auteure pour le moins extraordinaire, dont la fiction est une pure merveille, un bijou fanfictionien qui je suis sûre plairait à Mme Meyer (tiens ? C'est qui celle là ?), j'ai nommé...DOUMBEA ! Encore une fois, je vous ORDONNE d'aller lire sa fiction !^^ Un deuxième merci tout particulier à l'enfant la plus bornée de la terre, j'ai nommé la fameuse Roxy ! Un énorme Bisous pour toi ! (mais quel honneur ! lol)**

**Merci également à :**

**Marine : **Ah ! toi aussi tu es dans le droit ! Même galère pour nous deux alors^^ Tu dois être en période d'examens là...à moins que tu aies fini ? Tu es en quelle année ? Un gros merde si tu vas passer tes examens alors ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review :)

**Ophelie : **Merci beaucoup :) ne t'inquiète pas, je ne m'en formalise pas ^^

**Roxy : **Hmm...me semble que je t'ai déjà répondu...^^

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Quand il fut hors de ma vue, je me retournai pour me diriger vers la chambre de mon imbécile de frère.

_A nous deux, jumeau de malheur !_

PDV Alex

N'ayant aucune envie d'attendre ce satané ascenseur, et n'en ayant pas la patience, je me précipitai dans les escaliers et les montai pratiquement en courant.

J'avais une endurance impeccable et je comptais me remettre sérieusement au sport pour l'entretenir.

_**Alors vu la flemmarde que tu es ...**_

_Ecoute, comme disent les jeunes, Vtff !_

Toujours d'une démarche furieuse, et animée par l'envie de meurtre qui m'embrouillait l'esprit, je pris la direction de la chambre que mon frère partageait avec trois autres élèves de notre classe, Connor, Valentin, et Stephan.

Ne prenant pas la peine de toquer, j'entrai comme une furie.

Thomas était debout au pied de son lit en train d'examiner consciencieusement la cavité buccale d'Anna, tandis que les trois autres, armés de leur PSP étaient avachis sur le lit de l'un d'eux.

Ils me dévisagèrent tous avec un air hébété lorsque je fis mon entrée.

Ne les calculant pas, je fonçai sur mon frère.

- Eh ! protesta Anna lorsque je la bousculais.

Ne m'occupant pas d'elle, je pris mon frère par les épaules et lui balançai un coup de genou destructeur dans ses parties.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, hurla-t-il en plaquant ses deux mains sur ses bijoux de famille.

- Pfouuuuu dans les dents Daniel ! s'écria Valentin en levant le poing en signe de victoire.

Le regard plus noir que le pétrole que je lui adressai dû grandement le refroidir puisqu'il qu'il baissa rapidement le bras et regarda ailleurs.

- MAIS T'ES FOLLE OU QUOI ? continua de crier mon frère en s'asseyant difficilement sur son lit, soutenu par Anna.

- Oui, j'avoue que là je ne comprends pas trop, renchérit cette dernière.

- Crétin ! grinçais-je en m'adressant à mon frère. J'ai eu maman au téléphone !

- Et al..alors ? demanda-t-il en soufflant difficilement.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu la fermer juste une fois dans ta vie ? l'agressais-je en le fusillant du regard.

- C'était juste...juste une blague, contra-t-il.

Plus que furieuse, je plaçai mon pied en plein sur ses parties.

- Mais arrête ! recommença-t-il à crier.

- Alex, calme toi, tenta Anna.

- Non , grondais-je , j'en ai plus qu'assez ! Entre les parents et le frère , quand est ce que je vis moi ? Est ce que je t'ai déjà emmerdé pour ta relation avec Anna ? Alors qu'elle est ma meilleure amie ! Tu as raconté des choses à maman alors que...enfin ..tu savais la réaction qu'elle allait avoir !

- C'était pour te protéger ! rétorqua-t-il en m'adressant un regard noir et en dégageant vivement mon pied.

Je perdis l'équilibre quelques secondes, et me redressais.

- Me protéger de quoi ? ripostais-je. Je ne suis pas ta fille ! Tu ne me dois rien et je ne te dois rien non plus !

- Arrête Alex ! répondit-il en se levant difficilement, toujours en tenant son entrejambe douloureuse. J'ai déjà été là pour ramasser les pots cassés après ton histoire avec cet enfoiré de Matt, j'ai pas trop envie de recommencer !

- Eh bien désolée d'avoir été un fardeau, dis-je, vexée. Mais tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, ça n'arrivera pas cette fois ci ..!

- Ah vraiment ? continua-t-il avec un regard noir. Et comment vous allez faire une fois que nous repartirons en France ? Il te suivra c'est ça ? Il abandonnera sa jolie petite carrière florissante pour suivre une banale petite lycéenne française ?

- Thomas ! intervint Anna.

- Je ne fais que dire tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas Anna ! Tu sais que c'est la vérité , tu penses la même chose que moi!

- C'est vrai ? demandais-je, la voix légèrement enrouée.

- Non bien sûr que non chérie voyons, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

Je reculai avant qu'elle ne puisse me toucher.

- Est ce que tu penses que cette histoire est vouée à l'échec oui ou non ? lui demandais-je en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Un truc entre Anna et moi c'est que nous savions toujours lorsque l'autre mentait. Nous avions chacun un espèce de tic qui nous trahissait à chaque fois. En ce moment, celui d'Anna qui était de se mordre la lèvre inférieure, était en train de la trahir.

- Ecoute Alex, on en a jamais vraiment parlé de tout ça et je...

- C'est bon, l'interrompis-je, énervée à présent. Pas la peine de te justifier. Je vous laisse tranquille.

- Alex attends, dit mon frère en s'avançant vers moi.

Je ne le laissai pas continuer et le repoussai. Surpris, il tomba en arrière et s'affala sur son lit.

- Eh ben ! rit Stephan. Quelle violence !

M'avançant à grand pas vers lui je lui collai une baffe.

- Apprends à fermer ta grande bouche, ça risque de t'être utile pour plus tard, lui dis-je, furieuse.

Je sortis de la chambre en claquant la porte alors que j'entendais Anna m'appeller.

Je regagnai ma chambre, mais en ouvrant la porte, le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux me cloua sur place.

Matt était au dessus de Sara qui elle était couchée sur son lit, ses jambes entourant les hanches de son amant.

Ils s'embrassaient goulûment et le bruit de leur baiser me donna une furieuse envie de régurgiter mon repas.

- Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger mais ici c'est aussi ma chambre, et j'aimerais aussi en disposer sans avoir sous les yeux deux tortues en rut, merci.

Matt releva vivement la tête au son de ma voix et me dévisagea quelques secondes avant de subitement se lever. Il réajusta sa chemise qu'il descendit le plus possible.

- Quoi, tu as peur que je vois la tente qu'il y a dans ton pantalon ? dis-je en regagnant mon lit.

_**Eh ben...**_

J'avoue que je ne savais pas d'où me venait cette audace ce soir.

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de répondre et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'allai ouvrir la porte quand celle ci s'ouvrit pour laisser Mélissa en sortir.

- Oups désolée, dit-elle. Tu peux y aller c'est bon.

Je passai devant elle et elle m'attrapa le bras.

- Heureusement que tu es arrivée, me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille. J'avais peur de devoir rester cloîtrée dans la salle de bain à attendre qu'ils aient fini leur petite activité !

- Bah, t'aurais dû te joindre à eux ! répondis-je en la poussant hors de la salle de bain.

Elle me fit un regard épouvanté et j'éclatai de rire avant de refermer la porte.

Je déposais mes affaires pour la nuit sur une chaise jouxtant le lavabo, et pris mon iPhone.

Au moment où j'allais regarder mes messages, il sonna, et la photo de Taylor s'afficha.

- Oui, dis-je après avoir décroché.

- _Quel accueil, _me répondit-il, légèrement sarcastique.

- Désolée.

- _Explication musclée with your bro' ?_

- Tu as tout compris, dis-je en tentant d'enlever mon pantalon d'une seule main.

- _Est ce que ça va ?_

- Très bien oui, répondis-je en retenant un soupir agacé à cause de ce stupide bouton qui ne voulait pas sauter.

- _Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait à ton frère ?_

- Attends deux secondes, soufflais-je.

Je posai le téléphone sur le rebord du lavabo et détachai mon bouton.

- Aha ! criais-je en signe de victoire.

Me souvenant du fait qu'il y avait toujours un bellâtre américain m'attendant au bout du fil, j'enclenchai le mode haut parleur pour pouvoir parler tout en étant active.

- Je suis là , signalais-je en abaissant mon bas.

- _Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

_**Ben là je me met à poil dans le but d'aller prendre une douche !**_

**- **Quelque chose.., répondis-je évasivement en extrayant ma jambe droite de mon jean.

- _Et pourquoi j'entends un écho ?_

- Parce que...AAAA , hurlais-je en même temps que je m'étalais de tout mon long.

Mon équilibre n'avait apparemment pas supporté la pression et avait décidé de me lâcher.

Heureusement pour moi, la salle de bain était plutôt grande et ma tête avait râté le bord de la baignoire.

- _Alex ? Alex ? ALEX ! _entendis-je crier une voix affolée.

- Ca va , ça va , baragouinais-je tant bien que mal en me relevant.

- Alex , ça va ? Je t'ai entendu hurler !

- Ca va Mél rassure toi, dis-je en grimaçant.

- Ok tu m'appelles si tu as besoin ..?

- Oui , maman, dis-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

J'essayai de me tenir droite, mais le fait est que mon dos avait décidé de manifester son mécontentement.. Je pouvais presque deviner mes vertèbres munis de pancartes manifester en réclamant moins de torture.

_**Tu commences à divaguer sérieux ma fille !**_

**- **_Alex , what's going on ?_

- C'est rien, je suis tombée, dis-je difficilement en essayant de me baisser et de me relever afin de faire craquer quelques vertèbres récalcitrants.

- _En faisant quoi ?_

_**Good question man...**_

- En enlevant mon pantalon.., soupirais-je finalement.

- _..._

- Taylor ? l'appellais-je en prenant mon iPhone, ayant peur qu'il ait raccroché.

- _Hmm...tu me mets tout un tas d'images dans la tête..._

- Pervers, rigolais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et de rien pendant que je finissais de me déshabiller.

Une fois nue, et me sentant totalement ridicule de parler au téléphone dans cette tenue, ou plutôt dans cette non-tenue, je pris mon iPhone et m'asseyais sur le bord de la baignoire.

- Hum Taylor ?

- _...hmm ?_

- Je pense que je devrais aller me doucher là...

- _..._

- Taylor ? Tu es toujours là ?

- _Tu es...nue ?_

- Non , je prends ma douche en combinaison de ski, rétorquais-je.

- _Ah ! Pourquoi tu me dis des choses comme ça !_

- Désolée de te perturber, dis-je avec un léger sourire dans la voix.

- _.. Tu crois qu'il y aurait de la place pour moi dans cette douche ..?_

- Seulement dans tes rêves !

- _Je n'ai absolument aucun doutes sur le fait que mes rêves vont être bons..._

- Ah, répondis-je, faussement dégoûtée. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre tes fantasmes ! On se voit demain !

- _Demain, où ça ?_

- Aucune idée ! Je t'enverrais un sms dès que je le saurais !

- _Don't forget ..!_

- Aucune chance, fis-je en souriant. Bon et maintenant, laisse moi aller me doucher tranquillement.

- _Pense à moi quand tu ..._

- STOP ! l'interrompis-je. Ne dis plus un mot ! Va te coucher !

Je l'entendis rigoler de sa bêtise, et malgré moi je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire.

- _On se dit à demain alors..., _dit-il, une fois calmé.

- A demain Taylor.

- _Bonne nuit sweety.. Love you._

- Hmm hmm..

Je l'entendis soupirer, puis il me souhaita un dernière fois de passer une bonne nuit avant de raccrocher.

Je déposai mon iPhone sur mes affaires et entrai dans la baignoire.

Avant que je ne puisse tourner le robinet d'eau bien chaude, une voix m'interrompit.

- Alex ? C'est moi, Anna ! Tu as bientôt fini ? J'aimerais qu'on discute !

- Dans dix minutes, oui, répondis-je, exaspérée.

- Okay..

Je fermai le rideau de couche et m'apprêtai à ouvrir ce fameux robinet quand on toqua à la porte.

- Quoi encore ? demandais-je, à la limite de l'énervement.

- Dépêche toi s'il te plaît, j'ai envie de faire pipi, me dit une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Mélissa

- Mais tu étais dans cette salle de bain il y a moins de vingt minutes !

- J'ai une petite vessie, que veux-tu !

- Oui bon bon, je me dépêche , répondis-je.

- Merci !

_Bon , je vais pouvoir finir par la prendre cette douche ou non ?_

* * *

**Grognon ce soir la nénette !^^**

**La douche est un moment sacré, un moment dans lequel nous entrons en communion solennelle avec notre corps, c'est un moment qu'il ne faut pas troubler !**

**Pour ma part c'est un moment pour revisiter les chansons des classiques de disney tout en se savonnant avec du gel douche à la noix de coco^^ et pour vous ? (supeeerbe question ! Lol)**

**Prochain chapitre le week end prochain !**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	18. Chapter 18 Sms en pagaille

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Bon à l'heure où j'écris ces mots, FF beugue, ma connexion est hyper lente et je n'arrive pas à poster...ça me gonfle à un point ces beugs constants...**

**(C'est bon, le lendemain ça marche...tssss)**

**Avant toute chose...J'AI EU MES EXAMENS ! Voilà c'est dit, et redit ! Lol.**

**Merci beaucoup à toutes pour vos messages, mises en alertes, et favoris (petites coquines qui ne laissaient pas de reviews..Ouioui je vous vois :p, allez, je vous en veux pas :D )**

**Merci à :**

**Ophelie : **Il ne faut pas encourager la violence ! Mdr. Merci pour ta review ! :) :p

**Cette semaine, un p'tit poutou tout spécial à la petite Roxy parce que...ben tout simplement parce que ! Lool !**

**Et puis mes deux fiscaliennes , DOUMBEA & Ptitesfrimousses, à qui j'envoie plein de courage pour leur boulot, et que je remercie encore une fois pour tout leur soutien.**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

PDV Alex

- ALLEZ LES MARMOTTES , ON SE LEVE !

Ce hurlement fut suivi de trois énormes coups frappés à la porte, indiquant par la même occasion que ce parasite matinal n'était autre que Sandra, la digne mère d'Anna.

Gémissant, j'enfouis ma tête sous mon oreiller et pestai contre la mère de mon amie.

J'avais eu un mal fou hier soir à m'endormir, entre les sms de plus en plus évocateurs de Taylor, et ma discussion avec Anna...

_**Flashback, **__la veille, dans la soirée._

Nous étions toutes les deux assises par terre, dos appuyés contre le côté droit de mon lit, qui se trouvait être le dernier des quatres, ce qui nous offrait le maximum d'intimité que nous pouvions avoir dans une pareille chambre.

- Tu sais, dis-je en rompant ce silence infernal, vous avez tous l'air de croire que je suis aveugle et que je ne pense pas à l'avenir, que je vois tout en rose et que je suis inconsciente. Non, je sais que tout va se compliquer au bout d'un moment, c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie d'y songer maintenant. Quoi enfin...Je n'ai pas le droit de profiter un peu ? D'être heureuse quelques temps ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on a dit, répondit-elle calmement. Ecoute, comme l'a dit Thomas, on se souvient tous dans quel état tu étais après ton histoire avec l'autre crapaud, c'était très dur pour toi, mais pour nous aussi. Ton frère s'en arrachait presque les cheveux, il avait l'impression d'avoir en quelque sorte échoué... Et Mél..et moi..On avait tous l'impression de ne servir à rien , pendant que tu te morfondais.. Alors essaye aussi de comprendre notre point de vue.

- Et donc ça risque d'être comme ça à chaque fois que je sortirais avec quelqu'un ?

- Parce que tu comptes larguer Taylor prochainement ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Non, c'est juste histoire de savoir à quoi m'attendre... Il faudra bien qu'un jour vous vous mettiez en tête que je peux gérer ma vie sentimentale toute seule. Jamais je ne vous remercierais assez d'avoir été là pour moi quand ça n'allait pas, mais maintenant je vais bien , alors arrêtez d'anticiper une quelconque futur déception, et essayez d'être un peu heureux pour moi ! Vous n'allez quand même pas essayer de détruire ma relation sous prétexte qu'il est possible que j'en souffre, non ?

- Bien sûr que non mais...on s'inquiète, c'est tout.

- Moi aussi je me suis inquiétée quand tu as commencé à fréquenter mon frère, mais maintenant je l'accepte plutôt bien je pense , non ?

- Hmm..Certainement.., marmonna-t-elle.

- Tu es en colère après lui ? m'enquis-je en la dévisageant.

- Oui, répondit-elle. C'était loin d'être fair-play ce qu'il a fait en appelant vos parents...

- Je suis on ne peut plus d'accord, acquiésais-je.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Je suppose qu'il va falloir tout d'abord que j'arrête de filtrer les appels de ma mère, soupirais-je, ensuite j'aviserais !

- Et pour l'autre beau gosse ?

- Je le vois demain, dis-je en souriant.

Nous fûmes interrompues par Mélissa qui vint s'incruster entre nous deux. Elle passa l'un de ses bras autour de mon cou et fit la même chose avec Anna.

- Moi je pense qu'on peut déjà commencer à regarder les catalogues pour les robes de mariés et faire péter le champagne !

Nous rîmes à sa remarque et gardâmes le silence quelques instants.

- Et Will et toi ? demandais-je soudain.

- Oh , répondit-elle en rougissant légèrement. Je crois qu'il m'aime bien, mais sans plus...

- Sois forte ! recommanda Anna. Fais le tomber à tes pieds ! Je suis sûre que tu lui plais beaucoup !

- Ca reste encore à prouver ça..., mumura-t-elle en baissant la tête.

- T'inquiète ! intervins-je. Je suis sur le coup ! Je vais lui faire cracher le morceau à cet americanish !

- Americanish ? rit-elle. Tu le sors d'où celui là ?

- De mon cerveau, répondis-je en tapotant ma tempe.

- Bon les idiotes, nous interrompis Sarah, vous pourriez vous taire que j'essaye de dormir oui ?

- Va te faire foutre espèce d'autruche mal baisée ! rétorqua Anna.

Lorsqu'elle était énervée, cette dernière perdait tout sens de la politesse et se cantonnait à un langage plus...familier dirons nous !

_**TRES familier !**_

Nous pûmes néanmoins constater qu'il était un peu tard, et mes amies regagnèrent leur lit respectif en maugréant contre la babouine.

Anna lui fit en prime un doigt d'honneur avant de se coucher dans le lit près du sien.

Je me couchai à mon tour et mon iPhone vibra quelques secondes plus tard.

_Tu as fini de prendre ta douche ?_

_T._

Je lui répondis aussitôt.

Oui. C'était très agréable de ne pas être déranger l'espace de quelques minutes !

A.

S'en suivit une longue discussion smssique..

_Hmmm...Est qu'un jour tu penses qu'on aurait l'occasion...you and me...une douche..ensemble..._

_T._

Oh je ne sais pas...C'est qu'il y a tellement d'autres personnes qui souhaitent la même chose que toi..

La file d'attente est longue, tu devrais prendre un ticket !

A.

_Je les exploserais un à un._

_Je suis le seul qui a le droit de te voir en petite tenue !_

_T._

Hmm Désolée, je ne me montre qu'habillée devant les autres !

Et ma douche, je la prends seule !

A.

_Tu dis ça parce que tu n'en as jamais pris une avec moi.._

_Tu changerais vite d'avis si tu savais tout le bien que je pourrais te faire.._

_T._

OK ... Ne pas se démonter...Ne pas laisser son esprit se remplir d'images totalement impures et classées X... Reste forte Daniel ! Be strong !

C'est tout les hommes ça ! Des beaux parleurs, mais ils n'agissent jamais !

A.

J'attendais la réponse avec un rictus amusé, imaginant déjà comment son égo réagirait ...

_No problem Hun'. Dis moi où et quand, et je peux te promettre que je te montrerais à quel point je suis doué !_

_T._

_C_'est moi où il fait très chaud tout d'un coup ?

_**Non je pense que c'est toi..!**_

Bon. Et qu'est ce que je réponds alors ?

_**Allume le !**_

Peut-être que c'est moi qui te montrerait comment je suis douée...

A.

_Mais je n'en ai jamais douté sweety.._

_Tu es parfaite..!_

_T._

Espèce de sale dragueur ! Tu crois que c'est comme ça que tu vas m'embobiner ?

Je résisterais !

A.

_Il paraît que j'ai des mains magiques.. Tu ne résisteras pas longtemps !_

_T._

Hmm..Crois moi, c'est toi qui finira par me supplier !

A.

_Te supplier pour faire quoi ?_

_T._

Oserais-je...?

Pour m'occuper de toi comme il se doit...

A.

_**Tu as apparemment osé !**_

_..._

_Bouge pas , je cours te rejoindre._

_T._

Imbécile !

Obsédé !

A.

_Obsédé par toi oui..._

_T._

Beau parleur !

A.

_J'adore tes petites fesses bien fermes et bien rondes...mmm.._

_T._

Je crois que tu divagues mon cher ami !

A.

_Et moi je crois qu'il faudrait qu'on s'arrête là avant que je meurs de frustration._

_T._

Mon pauvre bébé...

A.

- Alex.., marmonna Mélissa. Tu veux pas arrêter de pianoter comme une folle ? Y'en qui essayent de dormir ..!

- Désolée, chuchotais-je.

_Ton pauvre bébé aurait bien besoin d'un gros bisous.._

_T._

Eh bien il devra attendre demain !

Je dérange les filles là..!

Passe une bonne nuit !

Je t'embrasse.

A.

_Bonne nuit à toi aussi, ma française préférée._

_Love,_

_T._

Je déposai mon portable en souriant sur la petite table jouxtant mon lit et m'allongeai confortablement sur mon côté gauche.

Vivement demain...

_**Fin Flashback.**_

- Je prends la salle de bain la première ! Hurla Sara en se précipitant à l'intérieur.

- Pouffiasse, marmonna Anna en se frottant les yeux après s'être assise dans son lit.

Pour ma part, après être sortie de ce coma, je sautai hors de mon lit, et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Je vis Sandra au bout du couloir et l'interpellai.

Elle revint sur ses pas et prit la parole.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Mlle j'ai un copain et je ne le dis pas à mes parents ?

- Très drôle, dis-je en me renfrognant .

- Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, me sourit-elle. Pour une fois, je te soutient ! Tes parents sont vraiment trop protecteurs...et trop vieux jeu aussi !

- Vous n'avez qu'à être ma mère de substitution !

- Hors de question ! J'ai déjà assez à faire avec ma crapule de fille, pas besoin de m'en mettre une autre sur le dos ! Sans vouloir te vexer ma puce, tu sais que je t'adore !

- J'aime à le penser oui en effet, répondis-je en lui souriant à mon tour.

- Tu voulais quelque chose de particulier ?

- Ah oui, me souvins-je soudain. Où est ce que nous allons aujourd'hui ?

- On va visiter le_ Van Andel Research Institute _! C'est en ville, vous êtes des scientifiques, vous devriez apprécié !

- Et qu'est ce que c'est que ce Van Andel Remachin chose ? demandais-je.

- C'est un institut qui se concentre sur la recherche contre le cancer ! C'est vraiment sympa à eux de nous accueillir donc j'espère que vous vous tiendrez bien !

- Eh ! me rebiffais-je. Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois dire ça !

- Je préfère quand même te le dire ! Et maintenant va te préparer ! On a pas toute la journée !

Sans me laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle tourna les talons et continua de réveiller le reste des élèves en hurlant et tapant sur leur porte.

Je m'engouffrai dans ma chambre et me jettai sur mon lit afin d'envoyer un message à...mon petit ami...

_Que c'est bon de dire ça !_

Alors je ne sais pas si tu sais où c'est, mais nous allons au Van Andel je ne sais plus quoi !

A.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il était scotché à son téléphone ou quoi ?

_The V.A.R.I ? Oui je sais où ça se trouve_

_Je suis né ici, tu te souviens ?_

_T._

Commence pas Lautner.

Je suis née à Bordeaux, c'est pas pour autant que je connais tous les recoins de la ville.

A.

_Te fâche pas mon coeur, je plaisantais._

_T._

Moi aussi patate !

A.

_Qu'est ce que c'est que "patate" ?_

_T._

Laisse tomber :)

A tout à l'heure alors ?

A.

_Of course._

_Love you._

_T._

Toujours aussi gênée, je ne répondis pas.

Une fois que l'impératrice Sara daigna sortir de la salle de bain, Anna prit la suite.

Je discutai pendant ce temps avec Mélissa de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que notre tour passe.

Nous allâmes ensuite déjeuner rapidement , et partîmes sans attendre sur les coups de neuf heures.

Le trajet fut relativement court et nous arrivâmes rapidement devant un immense bâtiment. Une barrière ainsi qu'une cabine avec deux agents de sécurité barraient la route à nos deux minis bus.

Le chauffeur du bus dans lequel nous étions présenta à un des agents un badge qu'avait sorti Mme Stanley de son sac, et celui ci demanda à l'autre de nous ouvrir la barrière.

Du moins, c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre...

Nous nous garâmes sur le parking et je sentis Anna me tirer le bras.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas la voiture de ton Jules là ? me dit-elle en désignant la superbe Audi TT qui prenait une place.

- Mais si ! répondis-je, ébahie.

Mais bon sang ! Comment avait-il donc pu passer la sécurité pour entrer ?

Ne me dites pas qu'il avait suffi d'un banal sourire à tomber par terre et d'un autographe quand même ! Je décidai de lui envoyer un sms pour clarifier un peu cette situation.

Comment as tu réussi à entrer ?

A.

Il me répondit un quart de seconde plus tard.

_Mon oncle travaille là..! _

_En contrepartie, dans trois jours je dois garder ma nièce pendant la soirée :S_

_T._

Qu'est ce que tu ne ferais pas pour moi !

A.

_Hmm oui !_

_T._

Je souris bêtement et notre petite conversation fut interrompue par Stanley qui nous hurla de nous dépêcher.

Elle nous fit nous aligner comme si nous étions à l'école primaire, et dès qu'elle décréta que nous formions un attroupement à peu près potable, nous avançâmes vers l'entrée, où un homme et une femme en blouse blanche nous attendaient.

En me rapprochant, je distinguai également une jeune fille, aux cheveux couleurs châtains, en grande discussion avec l'homme. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus d'une quinzaine d'années, et il me semblait l'avoir déjà vu quelque part...

En arrivant devant eux, la fille me regarda intensément quelques instants, et je tentais vainement de me souvenir où est ce que j'avais pu l'apercevoir.

Tandis que la femme nommée Carol nous souhaita la bienvenue en nous entraînant à l'intérieur, la jeune fille m'interpella en me retenant par le bras lorsque je passai devant elle.

- Tu es Alexandra n'est ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle dans un français approximatif.

Et là, ce fut le déclic. Je savais où je l'avais déjà vu...en photo..aux côtés de Selena Gomez.. Et ses yeux...Très enfoncés dans son visage, noirs, comme ceux de...

- Je suis Makenna.

...son frère.

* * *

**Eh bah oui.**

**J'adore les mecs qui ont des petites soeurs, c'est trop mignon ^^.**

**Bon alors au sujet de ce retard, il y a un jour qui est indépendant de ma volonté, je ne peux pas aller contre les désirs du wifi Lol**

**Ensuite, la conséquence de l'arrivée de ces vacances définitives c'est : préparation au départ en France , envoi des papiers pour faire un stage dans un cabinet d'avocats, allers-retours à la fac pour les dits papiers, ménage à fond de la maison en prévision de sa vente , et sortie entre amis...**

**Vous comprendrez que je ne pense pas pouvoir assumer un chapitre toutes les semaines ^^**

**Un chapitre tous les 8 à 10 jours ? Ca vous convient ?**

**Prenez soin de vous, et ne mangez pas trop de concombres venant d'Allemagne !**

**Bisous à toutes.**


	19. Chapter 19 Quatorze

**Bonsoir bonsoir...**

**Du retard ? Moi ? Oui !^^**

**Je m'excuse, vraiment , mais j'ai passé une première partie de vacances _pourries _à cause de ma cousine qui est chez moi en ce moment...Enfin bref , on ne s'étale pas dessus^^**

**Merci à vous toutes d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review.**

**Merci à !**

**Ophelie : mais non, mais non...juste un peu !^^**

**alissa21 : **Non c'est bon je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Lol. Merci de me laisser une review, c'est très sympa , et tu n'étais pas obligée, donc merci encore :) Ton humour ne me dérange en rien , au contraire, lire des reviews qui sortent de l'ordinaire, ça fait toujours sourire :). Encore merci et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Petite erreur dans le chapitre précédent... Il s'agit de la cousine, et non de la nièce de taylor...^^**

**Je poste ce chapitre, parce Tartopom (une auteure très golden dans son genre, qui ne fait pas dans la compote...Bon j'arrête j'arrête...LOL) m'a dit de poster cette fiction avant, donc je l'écoute ! lol**

**Lisez l'annonce en bas !**

**Bonne lecture **

* * *

_- Tu es Alexandra n'est ce pas ? me demanda-t-elle dans un français approximatif._

_Et là, ce fut le déclic. Je savais où je l'avais déjà vu...en photo..aux côtés de Selena Gomez.. Et ses yeux...Très enfoncés dans son visage, noirs, comme ceux de..._

_- Je suis Makenna._

_...son frère._

PDV Alex

Ok. On reste cool. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour paniquer non ?

..Si ?

_**Bien sûr que non !**_

_Oui mais c'est sa soeur ! sa __**soeur **__!_

_**Et ?**_

_Le premier membre de la famille que je rencontre !_

_**Elle a trois ans de moins que toi, déstresse...**_

Il y avait toujours des choses plus faciles à dire qu'à faire, et ne pas stresser lorsque l'on se retrouvait en face de la petite soeur de son petit ami, et qu'en plus ce dernier ne soit même pas présent, en faisait partie.

- Mlle Daniel ! hurla ma professeur d'anglais. Vous papoterais plus tard ! Avancez !

- Euh oui j'arrive ! répondis-je, incertaine.

- See you later, me dit Makenna avec un sourire franc. Je attends mon frère..

- Ok..

D'un pas rapide, je rattrapai le reste de mes camarades et soufflai un grand coup.

- C'était qui ? me demanda Anna en s'accrochant à mon bras.

- La soeur de Taylor, répondis-je, l'esprit embrumé.

- Sérieusement ? s'étonna-t-elle. Et qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

- J'en sais trop rien en fait...

- Tu as l'air stressé pourtant ! Elle t'as dit de te tenir loin de son frère ou quoi ?

- Non rien de tout ça...

- Ben alors qu'est ce qu'elle a dit pour te mettre dans cet état ?

- Mais rien ! m'énervais-je, sans raison.

- Mais alors pourquoi tu t'énerves ! dit-elle, agacée.

- JE NE SUIS PAS ENERVEE ! hurlais-je presque.

Quelques personnes se retournèrent vers nous en entendant mes éclats de voix. Je les rassurais par un sourire forcé.

Je sentis que l'on m'aggripait par le coude et me retournai. Il s'agissait de l'homme qui nous avait accueillit et qui discutait avec..Makenna.

- Miss ? me demanda-t-il, un air soucieux sur le visage. Est ce que tout va bien ?

Je lui fit un sourire et répondit en anglais.

- Ca va très bien, merci.

Je m'apprêtai à me dégager pour rejoindre les autres élèves de ma classe qui étaient déjà passés dans une autre salle, mais il me retint.

- C'est que...il y a quelqu'un qui souhaiterait vous voir...je ne sais ...c'est mon neveu, m'expliqua-t-il, confus.

- Ah.., répondis-je simplement, comprenant de qui il s'agissait. Le problème, c'est qu'ils vont me chercher et...

- Je vous couvre, dit-il précipitamment, si vite que j'eus peur de ne pas tout comprendre.

Il regarda derrière lui et s'éloigna dans la direction qu'avait pris ma classe en marmonnant contre le fait qu'il était trop gentil, et autre chose que je ne compris pas..

- Hey sweety, m'interpella soudainement mon petit ami en entrant dans la pièce.

- Ca va commencer à paraître suspect les escapades que je fais à chaque fois.., remarquais-je en me précipitant néanmoins dans ses bras.

- T'inquiète, on gère, répondit-il en souriant.

Tandis que j'entourai sa taille, il me serra contre lui et laissa traîner ses mains dans mon dos et le creux de mes reins.

Il posa son menton sur le haut de ma tête et soupira de contentement.

(_N/A : la conversation suivante se déroule en anglais ..!)_

- Dites.. Si je vous dérange, vous pouvez me le dire..., marmonna une voix que j'identifiais comme celle de sa soeur.

- Tu nous déranges, répondit son frère sur le même ton.

- Taylor ! le réprimandais-je en m'écartant de lui.

- Mais on était bien là, se défendit-il.

- Oui mais tu m'as emmené, intervint Makenna. Donc maintenant, laisse là respirer, que je fasse connaissance avec elle.

Je sentais qu'elle et moi allions bien nous entendre. Elle avait l'air d'avoir de l'humour, et je crois bien que l'humour faisait partie de mes qualités préférées..

- Alex, voici ma mignonne et adorable petite soeur Makenna. Mak, c'est..

- La femme de sa vie, son unique raison de vivre, le coupais-je en tendant la main vers elle.

Elle ne réagit pas, stupéfaite, et je tournai la tête vers mon ami qui lui aussi, était surpris. Il haussait les sourcils et clignait plusieurs fois des yeux.

- Je plaisantais..., dis-je finalement, retenant un rire devant leur mine les faisant ressembler à deux débiles profonds. Plaisanterie.., continuais-je en souriant.

- Voilà, c'est elle.., dit enfin mon petit ami en souriant largement.

- Ouf, répondit sa soeur en expirant. J'ai bien cru un moment que c'était une folle..

- Oh je n'en suis pas encore à ce point là, renchéris-je. Enfin quoique...

Elle rigola et fit un geste qui me surpris. Elle s'avança vers moi, se mis sur la pointe des pieds et claqua un bisous sur ma joue.

- Tu as l'air plutôt sympa ! Je t'adopte !

- Bien joué chérie, intervint Taylor. Tu as passé le test de la petite soeur folle furieuse.

- Pardon ? Comment ça le test ?

- Mak estime que si elle n'approuve pas une de mes copines, il est de "mon devoir de la larguer sur le champ", répondit-il en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

- Quoi ? se rebiffa l'intéressée. Je ne me suis jamais trompée jusque là !

Cependant, je n'écoutais déjà plus leur petite dispute fraternelle. Quelque chose que Taylor avait dit quelques secondes auparavant fit mouche.

- Combien tu as eu de copines comme ça ? demandais-je en les interrompant.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça tout d'un coup ? répondit-il, légèrement gêné.

- Juste comme ça, réponds.

J'eus conscience que mon ton commençait à devenir autoritaire et je tentais de calmer la soudaine et violente montée de jalousie que je ressentais.

- Bah, j'en sais trop rien, dit-il en fuyant mon regard.

- Makenna ? dis-je calmement en me tournant vers sa soeur.

- Quatorze, répondit-elle automatiquement. Si on ne compte pas la greluche qu'il avait engagé pour que grand mère le laisse tranquille !

- Quatorze ? _Engagée ?_ QUOI ?

_**Ca sent mauvais...!**_

- Attends, t'énerves pas Alex...

- J'ai l'air d'être énervée là ? fis-je avec tout le calme et la retenue dont j'étais capable de faire preuve.

- Un peu oui...

- MAIS JE SUIS PAS ENERVEE ! ARRÊTEZ DE DECIDER DE MES ETATS D'ÂME POUR MOI !

J'avais conscience que je devenais légèrement hystérique pour une broutille, mais c'était ma façon à moi de gérer la jalousie.

Autrement dit, il faudrait bientôt que je songe à prendre sur moi...

- Ok , tenta-t-il en posant ses mains sur mes bras. Tu..es jalouse ?

- Sans blague ! rétorquais-je, mauvaise.

- Tu es folle ? intervint Makenna. Il ne faut jamais avouer à un garçon qu'on est jalouse !

Je rêve où la gamine de quinze ans était sérieusement en train de me donner des conseils sur la conduite à tenir dans une relation amoureuse ?

_Calme Daniel,calme..._

- Je ne fais jamais rien comme les autres, dis-je simplement en me dégageant des mains de mon petit ami. C'est quoi cette histoire d'engagement là ?

- Oh c'était à l'époque où notre grand mère se désespérait du fait que Taylor n'arrivait pas à trouver une "bonne petite amie qui saurait lui faire la cuisine, laver son linge, repasser, et faire le ménage", et comme on devait passer deux semaines chez elle, il a simplement payé une fille pour ne pas être embêté...

- C'est une blague.., dis-je stupéfaite.

- Merci Mak, répondit simplement Taylor, l'air blasé.

- Je t'en prie, répliqua cette dernière, tout sourire.

Les regardant l'un après l'autre, je décidai qu'il était temps pour moi de m'éclipser.

- Je vais rejoindre ma classe, annonçais-je. Pour une fois qu'on visite quelque chose d'intéressant, j'ai envie de voir.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse, je me retournai et commençai à marcher vers la porte qu'avait emprunté un peu plus tôt l'oncle des enfants de la fratrie Lautner.

- Attends Alex..

Taylor me prit la main et me força à tourner la tête vers lui.

- Tu es contrariée, constata-t-il simplement.

- Le fait est que lorsque tu as découvert l'identité de mon ex petit ami, tu t'es braqué et tu ne m'as pas parlé pendant quelques heures. Alors désolée d'être "contrariée" comme on m'annonce tranquillement que tu as eu _quatorze _copines.

- Je peux te l'expliquer...

- Je n'attends que ça...Maintenant si tu le permets, je voudrais rejoindre mes amis.

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, je les laissai tout les deux en plan et rejoignis ma classe.

Enfin..je _tentai _de les rejoindre...

Après avoir passé la fameuse porte, je me retrouvai dans un long couloir intégrablement blanc. Entendez par là , murs blancs, carrelage blanc , portes blanches.

Ne sachant absolument pas où me diriger, je pris la décision de passer la double porte au fond du couloir. Peut-être que j'entendrais un bruit qui pourrait m'orienter...

Je poussais la lourde porte et la laisser se refermer derrière moi.

C'était un nouveau couloir, dans lequel l'éclairage était relativement faible, du fait qu'une nouvelle fois, toutes les portes étaient closes.

_Ne pas paniquer, ne pas paniquer.._

Au pire je n'avais qu'à repartir sur mes pas..

Oui, c'était certainement la meilleure chose à faire.

Je fis demi-tour et tentai à nouveau d'ouvrir cette double porte. En vain.

- Hein ? m'affolais-je en secouant la longue poignée , comme si ça allait changer quelque chose.

Je regardai autour de moi et distinguai un petit boitier, dans lequel il fallait sûrement insérer une carte ou quelque chose dans le genre..

- Et merde.., jurais-je.

Je n'avais pas tellement l'habitude d'être vulgaire, uniquement lorsque j'étais en colère ou seulement très contrariée.

Ok. On ne panique pas, on ne panique pas...

Je n'avais aucune envie d'ouvrir toutes les portes pour essayer de trouver une quelconque issue. Ce n'est pas tant que j'avais peur de trouver des cadavres ou des corps mutilés sur lesquels on aurait pratiqué des expériences mais je n'avais pas tellement envie de passer pour une fouineuse.

_M'est avis que je regarde trop de films..._

_**Peut être faudrait-il mettre la pédale douce sur le cinéma effectivement...**_

Bon. J'avais toujours mon portable non ?

Je le sortis de ma poche en priant pour que la batterie ne soit pas vide ou tout mon crédit envolé , comme toutes ces séries bidons où les héros, coincés ensemble par une heureuse coïncidence doivent attendre l'arrivée des secours, et finissent généralement par coucher ensemble ou par s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuels. Evidemment, après leur sauvetage, tout le monde fait comme si rien ne s'était passé..Ridicule.. Mais je m'égarais dans mes pensées, les yeux dans le vide et le téléphone à la main.

Je secouais la tête pour reprendre mes esprits et consultai mon iPhone. Chargé à bloc au niveau batterie et crédit. Bien.

Je décidai premièrement d'envoyer un sms à Anna, ne voulant pas l'appeller au cas où elle ne pourrait pas répondre.

La réponse à mon message ne se fit pas attendre.

_dans une espèce de salle de conférence_

_un chercheur hyper sexy nous explique certains trucs._

_Thomas est jaloux et Sara est sur le point d'enlever son haut pour lui mettre ses seins sous le nez._

_Tu es où ?_

_._

Je roulai des yeux. Typique de cette garce.

Je rédigeai une réponse rapide.

Justement, je n'en sais rien !

J'ai passé une double porte au fond d'un long couloir et je suis coincée derrière maintenant

Je ne peux pas revenir sur mes pas.

HELP !

Je m'appuyai sur le mur en attente de sa réponse.

Je regardai fréquemment l'heure et voyai les minutes défiler.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait..., marmonnais-je en soufflant. Ca fait au moins un quart d'heure que j'attends..

Je vérifiai l'heure et pus voir que ça ne faisait que cinq petites minutes que je poireautais lamentablement.

_Cinq minutes...quinze minutes...C'est la même chose !_

Je songeai à appeller Taylor mais j'avais tout de même ma fierté.

Sérieusement, les héroïnes à la télé ne faisaient pas une sortie théâtrale pour ensuite retourner pleurer dans les jupes du mec qu'elles venaient de laisser en plan.

Bon..Je n'étais ni une héroïne, je n'avais pas fait de sortie théâtrale, et mon mec était loin (à des années lumières même) de porter des jupes, mais tout de même..

Soudain, alors que je ne m'y attendais pas, la porte (blanche) en face du mur (blanc) sur lequel j'étais appuyée s'ouvrit et laissa place à un magnifique specimen de la gente masculine. Grand, très musclé, brun ténébreux, yeux marrons tirant sur le noir, un genre hispanique comme j'aimais tant, une mâchoire carrée et un sourire ultra bright qui suggérait un bon boulot de la part de son dentiste.

_Waw ! Les Etats Unis sont alors réellement une usine de fabrique à beaux gosses ?_

- Miss Daniel ? dit-il enfin.

- Euh oui..., répondis-je, pas très sûre.

- C'est votre amie Anna qui m'envoie, elle a dit que vous étiez "en détresse", fit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts.

- N'exagérons rien, dis-je, légèrement vexée.

Je n'étais pas _en détresse _! J'étais un peu.. Bon bref. Je n'étais pas aussi paniquée que ça !

Il sourit, et s'effaça pour me laisser passer devant lui.

J'entrai alors dans une pièce...entièrement blanche.

Il y avait trois tables alignés de la même façon que dans une de ses salles de lycée où l'on faisait des petites expériences bidons destinés à montrer par a+b que lorsque l'on ajoute ce liquide bleu à ce liquide rouge, cela donnait ce liquide violet dont s'échappait ce gaz jaune. Inutile de préciser que je détestais ce genre de chose...

Sur chaque table étaient disposés plusieurs microscopes qui devaient coûter beaucoup plus cher que ceux dont disposait les établissements scolaires de France. Plusieurs éprouvettes, tubes à essai et autres pinces ornaient également ces paillasses. Au fond de la salle trônait un vidéo projecteur ainsi qu'un immense écran, beaucoup plus petits que ceux du cinéma, mais néanmoins imposants.

- Cela vous impressione ? me demanda mon guide du moment lorsque je marquai un arrêt.

- Plutôt oui, répondis-je franchement. Je n'ai pas tellement l'habitude de voir tout ce matériel..

- Et encore, ceci n'est rien, ce n'est que la chambre pour les petites analyses bégnines sur des échantillons environnementaux afin de ..

- Je crois que j'ai saisi ! l'interrompis-je en souriant.

Je savais que ce n'était pas le summum de la politesse, mais malgré mon engagement en filière scientifique, parler chimie et médecine avec quelqu'un, très peu pour moi.

Il nous fit passer une autre porte, et nous débouchâmes sur la salle de conférence dont m'avait parlé Anna.

Je m'étonnai de la disposition de toutes ces pièces et en fis part à mon accompagnateur.

- Oui, répondit-il, nous ne faisons pas dans le conventionnel. Mais il est vrai que ce n'est pas pratique pour les novices qui arpentent cet endroit. Et qui s'y perdent.., rajouta-t-il malicieusement pour moi.

Son ton supérieur et la moquerie dans sa dernière phrase m'arrachèrent un sourire.

Néanmoins, lorsque je vis mon (imbécile de) frère avec Anna et Mélissa, je m'excusai auprès de lui, le remerciai, et courrai pratiquement les rejoindre.

- Ouf, leur dis-je. J'ai bien failli croire que je resterais coincée et que je mourrais de honte si je croisais l'un d'entre vous...

- Mais je suis là, comme d'habitude ! me dit Anna en souriant.

- EH ! protesta Mélissa. C'est moi qui suis allée draguer ce beau mexicain pour qu'il te vienne en aide discrètement !

- Comme si ça t'avais dérangé !

- Il est mexicain ? demandais-je, étonnée.

- Non, je disais ça comme ça, avec son air de beau brun ténébreux mystérieux..., roucoula Mél.

Nous rîmes.

- Tu ne penses pas qu'il est un peu trop vieux pour toi ?

- Désolée de ne pas trouver de copain ayant le même âge que moi, répliqua-t-elle en désignant le couple formé par Anna et mon frère. Oui qui ait un an de plus que moi, ajouta-t-elle en me désignant.

Oui alors, à propos de copain...

Mon iPhone sonna au même moment pour m'indiquer la réception d'un message.

Je le consultai rapidement et vis qu'il était de Taylor.

_Il faut qu'on parle. Tout ça n'est pas aussi grave que ça..._

_Ce soir..Tu peux trouver un moyen de t'échapper ?_

_Et j'aimerais que tu rencontres mes parents aussi..._

_T._

_WHAT ? _Rencontrer ses...parents ?

* * *

**Un peu court ? Mais non rholala ^^**

**Je viens de finir d'écrire ce chapitre, je devais l'avoir fini depuis quelques heures déjà, mais bien sûr, le frigo a décidé de se dégivrer tout seul et d'inonder la cuisine donc...**

**ANNONCE :**

**Je pars en France demain. Chez mes grands parents. Qui n'ont pas Internet. J'y reste jusqu'au 15juillet, avant de retrouver une maison avec le wifi. Comprenez donc que le chapitre prochain se fera attendre :/ Mais dès que je peux, je le poste :). Je comptais créer un compte facebook pour les anonymes, pour vous tenir au courant grâce à mon portable, sur l'avancée du chapitre et la date de post ! si vous êtes intéressées, dites le moi ! **

**Je vous embrasse toutes .**

**N'oubliez pas de vous mettre de la crème solaire, ou de prendre votre écharpe, selon l'endroit où vous êtes !**

**A bientôt,**

**Bisous.**


	20. Chapter 20 Prise de tête

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**23H51, je vous avouerai qu'il est plus que temps que j'aille me mettre au lit...^^Mais j'avais dit à TARTOPOM que je posterais quand elle postera, donc aujourd'hui, donc le chapitre a été bouclé en moins d'une heure...lol. N'oubliez pas d'aller lire sa fiction merveilleuse..écrite par une auteure déjantée, avec un humour génial.. C'est aussi une tête de mule , elle ne veut jamais me voir avoir le dernier mot ! Lol ^^**

**En tout cas, comme d'habitude merci beaucoup pour vos reviews qui me font énormément plaisir ! **

**Merci aux anonymes, toujours présentes, et qui sont bien gentilles de me laisser une trace de leur passage :**

**Claire : **Merci beaucoup :D Ravie que ça te plaise :) Bonnes vacances à toi également :) Bises.

**Ophelie : **Merciii :D Bises.

**alissa21 : **Merci beaucoup :) Bises.

**Je vous préviens, c'est un chapitre où il ne se passe..ABSOLUMENT RIEN ! Et oui, c'est en attendant le prochain...^^**

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- … et c'est pourquoi certains gestes permettent de diminuer les risques d'infection ou de développement de cellules cancéreuses..bien sûr, je ne dis pas que parce que vous aurez mangé une saucisse grillée par un barbecue au charbon, vous vous retrouverez deux jours plus tard avec un cancer, mais tout de même .

Voilà deux heures (voire plus) que nous étions assis dans la fameuse salle de conférence à écouter à la suite plusieurs spécialistes qui travaillaient ici, chacun sur un domaine différent, mais toujours relié à la recherche contre le cancer, bien évidemment.

Je n'étais pas non plus une fille blasée au point de ne pas reconnaître que c'était intéressant. Cela réchauffait un peu le coeur de se dire qu'il y avait tout de même bon nombre de gens qui s'investissaient à plein temps pour que d'autres guérissent, ou aient seulement une vie meilleure avant l'inévitable.. Tout le monde ici était conscient qu'on ne survivait pas toujours à un cancer, mais il y avait toujours de l'espoir, la recherche avançait ..

Le problème maintenant, c'était de pouvoir autant s'investir dans la recherche contre d'autres maladies tout aussi mortelles que le grand public ne connaissait que de nom, et encore.

Mes réflexions intérieures furent néanmoins interrompues lorsque Mr Sexy Mexicain nous remercia pour notre attention et nous souhaita de passer une bonne fin de journée avant de finalement nous distiller encore une fois quelques petits conseils simples, comme utiliser ses oreillettes lorsque nous étions en train de téléphoner, ou de ne pas mâchouiller nos pailles après avoir bu avec …

Nous nous levâmes pratiquement tous en même temps, commentant çà et là ce à quoi nous venions d'assister.

- EN SILENCE ! hurla Mme Stanley en nous fusillant tous du regard. ET ON S'ALIGNE !

- On est à la maternelle ou quoi ? ronchonna mon frère en prenant place derrière moi.

- Alex ? m'interpella-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

- Quoi.., marmonnais-je en ne me retournant pas .

- Tu n'aurais pas un chewing gum par hasard ?

_Quel enf…._

- Va te faire voir., dis-je simplement en prenant le bras de Mélissa.

Cet idiot ! Il croyait certainement que j'allais faire comme si de rien n'était ? Mon frère ne me connaissait définitivement pas aussi bien que je le pensais..

Premièrement, je n'étais pas du genre occulter les disputes. Tant qu'elles n'étaient pas réglées, je ne considérais pas qu'il fallait que je sois polie ou gentille avec cette personne.

Deuxièmement, j'étais une fille qui détestait les conflits. Je n'aimais pas voir deux ou plusieurs personnes se déchirer, et je faisais toujours tout pour que cela ne dure pas, j'avais plutôt la réconciliation facile.

Troisièmement, et c'était là toute la contradiction avec mon deuxièmement, j'étais plutôt rancunière. Même si c'était malgré moi, et que je finissais toujours par pardonner à la personne, je lui faisais toujours bien comprendre que je n'oubliais rien , même pour la plus infime des choses.

En clair, j'attendais que mon frère s'excuse, qu'il accepte enfin mes choix, et me laisse un peu vivre en paix. Je l'adorais mon Thomas , mais la comédie du frère qui essaye de protéger sa soeur en faisant le gendarme, très peu pour moi.

Nous suivîmes nos guides vers la sortie.

Mélissa se tortillait souvent entre sa droite et sa gauche pour apercevoir les fesses "d'une rondeur et d'une fermeté exemplaire" de son "petit mexicain" tandis que je levai les yeux au ciel en la voyant faire.

- Ça te va bien de réagir comme ça, mademoiselle je bave dès que mon copain est dans les parages ! me dit-elle en me fusillant du regard.

- Tu exagères , répliquais-je en ne la regardant même pas.

- Tu devrais vraiment te regarder dans le mirroir alors ! Contra-t-elle en souriant.

- Bref. Conclus-je lorsque nous passions la porte de sortie.

Nous sortîmes tous pendant que les scientifiques nous donnaient des brochures et des conseils, avant de nous souhaiter à tous une bonne continuation.

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers les minis bus, je vis que la belle, la magnifique audi de Taylor était encore sur le parking, mais cette fois ci à une place du mini bus dans lequel je montai habituellement.

Certains des élèves masculins de ma classe qui n'avaient pas encore aperçu cette belle représentante de nos copines les quatres roues se mirent à pousser des exclamations, des « oh putain » ou encore "Un truc de dingue ! ".

Je roulai des yeux, exaspéré qu'une simple voiture puisse les mettre en émoi de cette façon là.

J'aimai les belles voitures, classes, mais pas sportives, mais de là à s'extasier dessus, la bouche ouverte et la bave au coin des lèvres, il y avait encore tout un monde..

Les vitres étaient tellement teintées que lorsque j'essayai discrètement de regarder à travers pendant que je montais, je ne pus distinguer autre chose qu'une forme de tête.

J'étais également sûre qu'il y avait deux personnes dans cette voiture.

Makenna et ..son frère, donc.

Je tentai tout de même de ne pas trop regarder dans cette direction, le fait de savoir qu'eux pouvaient nous voir distinctement alors que nous nous galérions pour ne serait-ce qu'essayer de distinguer une vague forme me rebutait quelque peu.

Le fameux avantage de voir sans être vu..

C'était un peu un motif de honte lorsque l'on se recoiffait devant la vitre d'une voiture sans voir qu'une personne était à l'intérieur..

_**En même temps, il n'y a que des personnes extrêmement douées pour faire ce genre de choses..**_

_La ferme._

Ma conscience pouvait se montrer très sarcastique parfois..

Pendant que je réfléchissais au pourquoi du comment, le conducteur démarra son engin et nous partîmes en direction de l'auberge où nous résidions.

Prise d'un doute, je me tortillai pour tenter d'apercevoir si l'audi nous suivait.

Ce n'était visiblement pas le cas..

_Bon..Qu'est ce que je fais ? _

J'étais tentée d'accepter l'invitation à dîner chez ses parents, mais en même temps c'était un petit coup bas de sa part puisqu'il savait très bien que son petit tableau de chasse m'avait quelque peu refroidit..

_C'est le cas de le dire tiens !_

Quatorze copines..

_On ne dit pas « jamais quatorze sans quinze » par hasard ?_

Je me doutais bien que monsieur n'était pas inexpérimenté en la matière, mais de là à être sorti avec l'équivalent de plus d'une équipe de football...

Et bien entendu , ça n'a pas l'air du tout de le gêner de m'inviter à rencontrer ses parents alors qu'une bombe de cette ampleur a été lâché ..

_**Les hommes...**_

Je continuai de penser que nous devrions toutes devenir homosexuelles. Ça nous épargnerait bien des soucis..

- À quoi penses-tu ? Me demanda doucement ma voisine.

- À la bêtise des hommes, soupirais-je théâtralement.

- Alors là, j'en connais un rayon là dessus, cocotte. Intervint Anna en passant sa tête entre les deux sièges, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Mon frère grogna en l'entendant dire ça et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Je ne savais absolument pas ce que mon amie trouvait bien à Thomas, mais comme on dit, les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas. Ils se connaissaient depuis aussi longtemps que nous nous connaissions, mais un beau matin , Anna avait décidé que Thomas était merveilleux.

Je ne me l'expliquais pas..Elle non plus d'ailleurs..Quant à lui, il n'avait pas résisté bien longtemps..quelques secondes je crois bien, le temps qu'il réalise qu'elle s'était jetée à son cou pour l'embrasser..A sa décharge, elle était sous antibiotiques ce soir là, et avait bu deux malheureuses coupes de champagne pour fêter notre anniversaire, à cet imbécile et moi-même.

Depuis, ils étaient heureux ensemble. Bien sûr, quelques disputes parsemaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin , mais comme dirait ma grand mère paternelle « si un couple ne se dispute pas, c'est soit que l'homme n'a pas de couille, soit que la fille est lesbienne ».

Je n'avais pas vraiment saisi le rapport, mais elle avait été ravie de nous la servir sa jolie maxime..

Ne participant que vaguement à la conversation entre Mél, Anna et mon frère, je songeai au fait que je ne ressentais pas seulement de la jalousie vis à vis de toutes ces filles qui avaient partagé la vie de Taylor.

Je me sentai..menacée. Oui, je ne l'avais pas réalisé jusqu'à maintenant, mais savoir que tout ça pouvait être fini en un claquement de doigt commençait à me rendre légèrement anxieuse.

Ce n'était pas que j'avais un trop plein de confiance en moi , mais je me rendais compte seulement maintenant qu'il pouvait trouver mille fois mieux que moi ailleurs.. Mille fois plus jolie, mille fois plus généreuse, mille fois plus intelligente..

_Mille fois plus célèbre aussi.._

J'essayai de m'interdire d'y penser , mais bien entendu, plus on songe à quelque chose à quoi on ne devrait pas penser, et plus on y pense..

Je ne déboisai plus un mot depuis quelques minutes et je sentis les regards que mes deux amies s'échangeaient en me désignant du menton.

Je les ignorai en appuyant mon coude sur l'accoudoir du siège.

Je détestai être en plein doute, ça ne me ressemblait pas.

J'avais horreur de toutes ces filles qui se posaient mille et une questions sur leur couple, ne s'autorisant jamais à être tranquille, et à toujours tout remettre en question sans jamais prendre le temps de profiter du bonheur qui leur était offert.

Mais voilà, toutes les filles ne sortaient pas avec Taylor Lautner, qui lui, pouvait avoir n'importe quelle être humain remplie d'oestrogènes (_voire même de testostérone...) _en un rien de temps.

Il pouvait décider à n'importe quel moment que je n'étais pas une fille assez intéressante..

La différence, c'est que si un jour il me larguait pour cette raison, je ne me dirais jamais que je n'étais pas assez bien pour lui..Après tout, même s'il était célèbre et tout le toutim , il restait un homme comme les autres, avec ses défauts, sa connerie monumentale ..

Je ne voyais donc pas pourquoi il serait meilleur que les autres juste parce que monsieur s'affichait à la télévision..

Nous arrivâmes tranquillement à l'auberge alors que j'étais encore dans le brouillard de mes pensées.

- Eh ho la rêveuse, me secoua Anna, on est arrivé !

- Hmm, j'aurais bien dormi là moi, pourtant ! Répondis-je en souriant.

- Allez dépêche toi !

Nous sortîmes les uns après les autres, et rejoignîmes nos chambres, sur ordres des professeurs et surveillants qui nous rappellèrent de descendre au self une fois nos douches prises, et nos affaires rangées.

- Ils nous ont pris pour des élèves de maternelle ou quoi ? répéta Thomas pour la deuxième fois de la journée en serrant les dents lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Mme Stanley.

- Bah, quand ils ont vu que tu étais avec nous, ils ont dû revoir leurs méthodes d'organisation ! Répliquais-je puérilement.

- Aha, rit-il faussement. Tu pourrais arrêter d'être en colère contre moi ?

- Quand tu arrêteras d'être un tel crétin, oui, ça sera peut être envisageable.

Je le plantai là et entrai dans notre chambre sans lui adresser un quelconque regard.

J'entendis Anna soupirer avant de lui souffler de me laisser du temps, et qu'elle me parlerait..

_Viens donc me parler toi ! Tu vas voir comment tu vas être reçue !_

_**Rancunière ? Mais non ….**_

Je posai mon sac sur mon lit , en ignorant superbement Sara qui se jeta dans la salle de bain, s'y enfermant avec son portable.

En parlant de portable, je sentis vibrer le mien dans ma poche.

_Un sms de monsieur, je suppose.._

_Alors ? Pour ce soir,c'est bon ?_

_À quelle heure je peux venir te prendre ?_

_Xoxo_

_T._

Et ..c'est tout ?

Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de te voir.

A.

Ça donne le ton !

_Il faut qu'on en discute.._

_Please.. Je t'expliquerais tout en chemin.._

_Trust me .._

_Love you._

_See you soon._

_T._

Irritée, je jetai mon iPhone qui n'avait rien demandé sur mon lit, et réfléchit.

D'un côté, j'avais envie d'entendre ses explications, de revoir Makenna, et de connaître ses parents , histoire de découvrir les personnes ayant mis au monde un sublime spécimen de la gente masculine.

_**T'égares pas ma fille.**_

_Bref._

De l'autre, j'avais envie de me rouler en boule dans mon lit, et de ruminer toutes les nuits sur ces quatorze nénettes qui m'avaient précédées.

La deuxième solution était en plus celle de la facilité. Pas besoin de mentir, de faire attention à ce que la greluche ne voit pas que je sorte, pas besoin de mettre William ou les filles dans le coup...

Mais évidemment, mon esprit de contradiction légendaire s'en mêla , et je décidai que ce n'était pas un petit défi qui allait me retenir. Après tout, je l'avais déjà fait..

….

- Eh, Will ! L'interpellais-je pendant qu'il déposait sur notre table des serviettes manquantes.

- Qu'est ce que tu vas encore me demander ? Soupira-t-il en lançant un regard faussement exaspéré à Mél.

Celle ci en rougit et gloussa doucement.

Je levai les yeux au ciel.

Ah les jeunes de nos jours..

- J'aurais besoin de toi ce soir, chuchotais-je en l'enjoignant à se rapprocher.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il , méfiant.

- Sortir en douce.. ?

Ça sonnait plus comme une question, mais je ne savais pas s'il était réellement prêt à se mouiller pour moi. Après tout, il ne me devait rien ..

- Rejoindre ton jules , encore ? Grimaça-t-il.

- Il veut me faire rencontrer ses parents..

- Toutes mes condoléances chérie.. À quelle heure il doit passer ?

- Euh..je n'en sais trop rien..

- Tu ferais une très mauvaise agent gouvernementale toi. Tiens, ajouta-t-il en prenant son téléphone. Je te donne mon numéro de portable, tu m'envoies un sms dès que tu connais l'heure, et moi je fais en sorte que la voie soit libre pour que tu descendes tranquillement. Ça te va ?

- Impeccable, dis-je en souriant. Tu es le meilleur !

- Je sais. Fit-il simplement en gratifiant Mélissa d'une oeillade.

Je regardai cete dernière, qui louchait sur les fesses de Will.

- Quand est ce que tu comptes te lancer ?

- Jamais, répondit-elle, sûre d'elle. Si lui ne se lance pas, c'est qu'il ne veut rien..Et puis les relations à distance, très peu pour moi.. Et il n'y à qu'à voir comment il te regarde, je n'ai aucune chance.

Et c'est bien là où elle se trompait. Elle lui plaisait, et plus qu'elle ne pouvait le penser..

Elle avait cependant débité tout ceci à une telle vitesse que je songeai qu'il y avait matière à creuser .

- Et toi ? Dit-elle en coupant par la même occasion mes plans d'interrogatoire . Tu as un plan pour ce soir ?

- Non , je pensais y aller à l'impro ! Comme d'habitude.. !

- Tu aimes le risque toi , hein ?

- À un point que tu n'imagines même pas ! Dis-je en souriant.

Nous finîmes de dîner tranquillement, avant de remonter dans nos chambres.

J'avais envoyé entre temps un message à Taylor, afin de lui demander l'heure à laquelle il comptait venir me chercher, il avait répondu 20h30.

A la dernière minute, je songeai que ses parents auraient peut être voulu que je dîne avec eux, or , j'avais déjà mangé..

Mais quelle cruche, quelle cruche !

Bon. Trop tard maintenant, je ferais semblant de mourir de faim..

Il me restait une petite demi heure avant que mon carrosse vienne me chercher.

J'en profitai donc pour monter une petite opération commando avec Anna et Mél. Sara était partie en douce dans la chambre de Matt, et nous étionc tranquille.

_Que les festivités commencent ..._

* * *

**Bon je vous avais bien prévenu hein ? ^^**

**Il faut bien qu'elle réfléchisse des fois cette follasse impulsive ^^**

**On se retrouve...dès que Tartopom publie son prochain chapitre (Héhé :D) ..!**

**En attendant, excellent..(j'allais dire fin de 14 juillet, mais depuis 4mn, nous sommes le 15..) week end avancé , prenez soin de vous, je vous embrasse !**

**A bientôt.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Bonsoir bonsoir !**

**Je suis très pressée, alors je dirais juste: MERCI ! Autant pour vos gentils mots que pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent !**

**Merci à :**

**Claire : **Merci beaucoup:). Concernant ta question sur l'identité de la fameuse Tartopom, c'est une auteure géniale qui écrit une fiction sur le couple Jacob/Nessie, et avec qui j'ai sympathisé:). Elle est dans mes favoris, si tu veux faire un tour de son côté:).

**Ophelie : **Merci beaucoup:) Merci d'être toujours là et d'être toujours positive:). Bisous.

**Laura : **Merci beaucoup ! Oui ma maman va mieux, même si elle n'échappera pas à l'opération ! En tout cas, je suis ravie que tu aimes, et merci pour tes encouragements ! Bises.

**Des bises aux trois petites folles qui sont là depuis le début: Roxy, DOUMBEA, Tartopom.. Et des GRACIAS à celles qui arrivent, qui prennent le temps de laisser une trace de leur passage, ainsi que celles qui mettent cette histoire en favoris, alerte..**

**On se retrouve en bas, **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_J'en profitai donc pour monter une petite opération commando avec Anna et Mél. Sara était partie en douce dans la chambre de Matt, et nous étion donc tranquille._

_Que les festivités commencent ..._

PDV Alex.

Je finissais tranquillement de me préparer dans la salle de bain , essayant quand même de me dépêcher.

D'un côté, j'avais bien envie de faire patienter mon bellâtre acteur et coureur de jupons (et aussi de jupes, robes et pantalons), mais de l'autre, j'avais conscience que j'allais rencontrer ses parents et que le retard le premier soir n'était pas le summum de la politesse.

J'étais à présent coiffée (c'était un bien grand mot. Si l'on considérait que laisser ses cheveux se balader librement sur les épaules était une coiffure digne des plus grands, alors oui, j'étais coiffée..) , maquillée (petite touche de mascara par ci, crayon par là, gloss pour finir le tableau..au moins, je ne ressemblerais pas à un pot de peinture), et propre.

Le problème était autre part.

Je replaçai la serviette autour de mon corps, et m'assis par terre, contre la porte.

Trois tenues étaient disposées devant moi, en attente d'être choisie. Chacune semblait me faire de l'oeil en me suppliant de la prendre. J'étais à la limite de leur demander de m'exposer les raisons qui faisaient que je devais les choisir elles plutôt que les autres.

Je rigolai nerveusement. Moi qui m'était tellement moqué d'Anna le jour où elle avait « rencontré » mes parents en tant que petite amie de mon frère..Elle était tellement stressée qu'elle en avait oublié de mettre des sous-vêtements. Et pourtant, elle les connaissait déjà très bien..

Alors que moi, petite française fraîchement débarquée aux Etats Unis pendant les vacances scolaires m'apprêtait à rencontrer les géniteurs d'un des acteurs les plus sexy de sa génération. Tout en sachant que j'enfreignais un règlement en sortant le soir en douce comme ça, et qu'ils devaient bien le savoir.

Un point en moins déjà, donc.

Je me rendis compte que mes réfléxions ne m'avançaient à rien. J'angoissais au contraire encore plus.

_Relax Daniel.._

-Alex ! Tu es morte ou quoi ? C'est bientôt l'heure !

L'appel d'Anna me réveilla et je sautai sur mes pieds.

J'éliminai rapidement la petite robe noire simple, tout d'abord parce que porter du noir le jour où l'on rencontrait les parents de son petit ami ..j'aurais pu marquer 'En route pour l'abattoir' sur mon front, ç'aurait été la même chose. Et puis je ne savais pas vraiment comment étaient ses parents. Je ne voulais pas non plus dévoiler trop de peau dès le premier jour.

J'éliminai également le chemisier blanc et le pantalon noir droit qui allait avec. Je n'étais pas non plus convié à un dîner privé avec le président ..

Il nous restait donc le jean slim blanc très sympathique et confortable que j'aimais tant, mon pull fin marron avec son col en V , et la ceinture qui allait avec.

Je me demandai pourquoi le choix ne s'était pas imposé à moi plus tôt.

_**Sûrement parce que tu stresses inutilement...**_

Je fis taire ma conscience d'une pichenette mentale. Je me faisais souvent l'effet d'une folle, mais je le vivais plutôt bien.

- Aleeeex ! Fit Anna en tambourinant à la porte de la salle de bain. Tu as encore exactement quatre minutes avant que ton roméo ne débarque !

- Oui eh bien le roméo attendra ! Bougonnais-je en remontant la braguette de mon pantalon.

Je fis un rangement sommaire , histoire de ne pas laisser toutes mes affaires traîner, et sortis de la salle de bain.

- Enfin ! S'écria mon amie, survoltée.

- Lâche-là un peu Anna, intervint Mél en levant les yeux au ciel.

Elle était allongée sur le dos sur son lit et lisait un bouquin.

- William m'a envoyé un message pour me dire que la voie était libre maintenant, dit-elle en fermant son livre tout en s'asseyant. Si ça bouge, il t'enverra un sms pour te prévenir !

- Ok, fis-je en sautillant pour faire glisser ma ballerine à mon pied.

- Tu n'as pas sorti les bottes ? S'étonna Anna.

- Bien sûr ! Et prendre le risque de finir les quatre fers en l'air si jamais je dois courir ? Non merci ! Rétorquais-je en enfilant ma deuxième chaussure.

Au moment où je fourrais mon nécessaire de survie dans mon sac à main (qui se composait de deux paquets de mouchoirs, un gloss, un chouchou, et du doliprane), je reçus un message de Taylor m'informant qu'il m'attendait sur le parking.

- Mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je tombe sur le seul mec au monde ayant le sens de la ponctualité ? râlais-je en attrapant ma petite écharpe.

- Allez, courage ! Dit Mél en claquant une bise sur ma joue.

Je la remerciai avec mon plus beau sourire et fis une petite tape sur les fesses d'Anna pour la remercier également.

-Les filles, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je ferais sans vous, dis-je sincèrement.

-La même chose, mais en moins bien ! Répondit Anna avec un franc sourire.

Je rigolai et passai la tête par l'entrebaillement de la porte.

_Pas un chat._

J'inspirai à fond, et empruntai le chemin désormais familier jusqu'à la cage d'escalier. La porte se trouvait juste à côté de l'ascenseur.

Je l'ouvrai le plus silencieusement possible, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de grincer. Et là, réflexe stupide mais totalement humain, je me figeai en grimaçant, et regardai autour de moi, afin de voir si personne n'allait débouler dans la seconde, au lieu de moi même me dépêcher.

Je repris mes esprits en me fustigeant mentalement et refermai la porte derrière moi.

Je descendis quelques marches avant de m'arrêter pour envoyer un message à William.

_Je suis en train de descendre, la voie est libre ?_

_Alex._

J'attendis quelques secondes avant qu'il ne réponde.

Tu sais, j'ai enregistré ton numéro, pas besoin de signer..

Oui, tu peux venir, mais vite.

Je levai les yeux au ciel mais laissais échapper un rire tout de même.

Je me dépêchai de descendre ces fichus escaliers en essayant de ne pas me vautrer, comme cela m'arrivait si souvent lorsque je ne faisais pas attention. Mère Nature (ou les gènes de mes parents, aux autres de choisir à qui revenait la faute) avait décidé de me faire don d'un sens de l'équilibre plus que précaire doublé d'un sens de l'orientation proche du zéro pointé.

J'étais donc à moi toute seule une véritable catastrophe.

Arrivée en bas, je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil en ouvrant la porte, et sortis.

Je fonçai vers le hall d'entrée, où William m'attendait.

-Fais vite, me dit-il en regardant par dessus mon épaule. L'équipe d'entretien vient juste de finir cette partie, et les types de la sécurité vont passer faire leur ronde dans quelques minutes, voire secondes. À quelle heure tu comptes rentrer ?

-Euh je n'en sais rien du tout! Répondis-je en me demandant combien prenait une présentation standard à ses beaux parents.

Avec les parents de Matt, ç'avait été plutôt facile. Ils étaient divorcés, j'avais donc rencontré son père un jour où j'étais passée en coup de vent lui apporter les cours qu'il avait manqué dans la journée, et sa mère dans un supermarché alors que lui et moi faisions les courses pour son anniversaire. Rien de bien affolant, donc.

-Donne moi une heure ! Râla-t-il. Ou sinon, tu te débrouilles toute seule !

-Disons vers 23h ? lui dis-je pour être large. Je t'enverrais un message dès qu'on partira !

-Mais qu'est ce que je ne fais pas pour toi ! Soupira-t-il théâtralement.

-C'est bien parce que tu m'aimes ! Rétorquais-je sans réfléchir.

-Oui , d'ailleurs à ce propos...

-Je croyais que tu appréciais Mélissa plus que bien ? Le coupais-je avant qu'il dise quelque chose que JE pourrais regretter.

-Disons que je ne sais pas encore laquelle je préfère...

-Non mais qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! M'offusquais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. À tout à l'heure ! Et merci, soufflais-je avant de refermer la porte.

Il me fit un pauvre sourire en me regardant à travers la vitre, et je filai vers l'audi de Taylor qui m'attendait sagement.

Je me stoppai près de la porte côté passager et pensai au gag stupide de la personne qui entre dans la mauvaise voiture..

Je secouai la tête et me demandais bien qui d'autre que mon petit ami pourrait débarquer à cette heure ci (malgré qu'il soit encore tôt pour moi..) avec une Audi TT noire garée -voire non garée- en plein milieu du parking, avec le moteur toujours allumé.

J'ouvris la portière et me laissai tomber sur le siège confortable et moelleux, non sans me cogner la tête au passage.

-Aïe ! M'exclamais-je en frottant mon front côté gauche. Tu as toujours eu l'habitude d'avoir des copines de moins d'un mètre cinquante ?

-Désolé, dit-il en réponse. On s'y habitue !

-Mouais..., grognais-je, loin d'être convaincue.

Je posai mon sac à mes pieds. Il ne partait toujours pas, je tournai donc la tête vers lui pour apercevoir qu'il m'observait.

-Oui ?

-Tu vas bien ? Me demanda-t-il.

Il avait l'air stressé, ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

-Très bien même, merci.

Je ne lui retournai pas la question, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-Tu es très en colère ?

-Non, non, bien sûr que non voyons ! Je découvre que je suis simplement une fille de plus sans intérêt pour le mec avec qui je sors, mais ça va très bien rassure toi !

Je me rendis soudain compte de la véracité de mes propos. J'avais réussi à condenser en une seule phrase toute ma peur, angoisse, rancoeur, que je ressentais depuis qu'il m'avait annoncé sa liste d'ex petites amies.

-On en revient toujours au même point..répondit-il enfin. Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu acceptes de sortir avec moi.

-Quoi ? M'écriais-je.

Il n'allait quand même pas essayé de retourner toute cette histoire contre moi !

-Avec ce que tu me dis, j'ai l'impression d'être un connard fini, alors tu comprendras que j'en ai marre.

Il avait déballé cette phrase en anglais, signe d'une grande colère sous-jacente, malgré le calme qu'il semblait afficher.

-Tu n'as aucune confiance en moi, c'est déjà assez pénible, mais alors maintenant en plus je découvre que tu penses que je suis un salopard. Nice. Very nice.

Il éteignit le moteur et s'affaissa lourdement contre son siège.

-Donc ce que tu es en train de me dire, c'est que je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir des doutes?fis-je, énervée qu'il trouve un moyen de se poser en victime.

-Tu as du en avoir aussi des ex, et je n'en fait pas toute une histoire ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-C'est sûr, grinçais-je en fixant le pare brise devant moi. Il n'y en a que deux pour moi, tu ne risques pas d'aller loin !

-C'est vrai? S'étonna-t-il.

Il avait l'air franchement surpris.

-Oui, pourquoi je mentirais ?

-I don't know...Ça me paraît..peu pour une fille comme toi qui..

Il s'interrompit, alors que je me demandais quelle énormité il était prêt à sortir.

-Une fille comme moi ? C'est à dire ?

Mon cœur battait maintenant très vite, et ma main me démangeait déjà, dans l'attente de lui coller une baffe sur son visage parfait.

_**Sur son visage tout court ! Pas besoin de rajouter autre chose derrière !**_

_Appellons un chat un chat, zut alors._

-Non non, répondit-il, affolé. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! C'est juste que..D'habitude les jolies filles comme toi ont un passé plutôt..important.

-Tu vois, je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois prendre ça pour un compliment, ou comprendre par là que tu pensais que j'étais...bref. Donc non, en définitive il n'y a que toi qui ait énormément d'expérience en la matière..

-Ça n'a aucune importance pour moi.

-Ah vraiment ? Dis-je sur un ton plus sarcastique que je ne le voulais.

-Oui...Ça te dérange si je parle en anglais ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'y arriver en français..

-Vas-y, l'encourageais-je.

(_N/A : vous l'aurez deviné , petite partie en anglais:D Il vous suffit de l'imaginer, ça ne sert pas à grand chose que je l'écrive je pense..Enfin vous me le dîtes, et je le ferais si vous pensez que ça rendrait mieux;) )_

-Tout d'abord, tu dois savoir que la célébrité n'engendre pas forcément que des bons côtés...Et les filles intéressées en font partie..Oui j'ai eu beaucoup de petites amies dans ma vie, mais il y en a eu seulement quatre qui ont comptées.

J'étais surprise qu'il ne me sorte pas le discours du « toi seule compte » et autres imbécilités que nous sortaient généralement les hommes.

-Il y a eu Selena Gomez, tu dois la connaître..

J'hochai la tête.

-Il y a eu Taylor Swift.

Il fit une pause.

-Elle, elle m'a vraiment secoué..Je lui ai tout donné, et..bref, n'en parlons pas.

Il semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs, et je fus soudain terriblement en colère contre cette blonde, que je ne connaissais qu'en tant que chanteuse. Elle m'était normalement indifférente, mais là, j'avais juste envie de prendre sa tête, et de la cogner contre un mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détache de son cou.

-Et..Il y a eu Sara..

-Elle n'était pas connue ? Conclus-je, puisqu'il n'avait pas mentionné son nom de famille.

-Non. C'était une amie d'enfance. Je la connaissais depuis mes six ans, il me semble..On a commencé à sortir ensemble quand j'ai fini par réalisé que je ressentais plus que de l'amitié pour elle. Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments, elle m'a répondu positivement, et c'est de là dont tout est parti.. J'ai tout fait pour la garder, elle me faisait garder les pieds sur terre, avec tout ce qui se passait au niveau de ma carrière, tu comprends ?

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et enchaîna.

-Le problème, c'était qu'on se voyait peu..Le jour de son anniversaire, elle m'a largué. Elle m'a avoué qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment partagé mes sentiments, qu'elle avait fait un effort pour moi, parce qu'elle m'appréciait vraiment , et qu'elle pensait qu'elle finirait par ressentir de l'amour pour moi...Mais le fait qu'on ne se voyait pas n'a rien arrangé et..

Il fit une pause.

-J'ai eu énormément de mal à m'en remettre, continua-t-il. Je l'aimais vraiment..Après, j'ai décidé que ça ne valait plus le coup d'être en couple..

-Et ça s'est passé il y a combien de temps ? Demandais-je prudemment.

-Sept mois, bientôt.

-Mais..

J'étais perdue. Il était en train de m'avouer avoir perdu toute confiance en l'amour, alors que j'avais jamais eu le sentiment d'une quelconque gêne ou autre chose..

-Je n'avais pas prémédité de te rencontrer tu sais..Enfin, je n'avais pas prémédité le fait qu'une petite française se permette de me rentrer dedans en sortant des toilettes.

Je souris à ce souvenir, il en fit de même. Nous restâmes silencieux quelques secondes avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

-Tu dois te dire que je suis tombé amoureux très vite..C'est que j'ai pris l'habitude de ne regarder aucune fille, de totalement fermer mon cœur et je .. bref, ça m'ait tombé dessus..Et je ne le regrette pas.

Il avait du mal à s'exprimer, mais je comprenais.

Je me retenai d'ailleurs de lever les bras au ciel et de faire une prière de remerciement au quelconque dieu qui pouvait se trouver au dessus de moi.

-Et toutes les autres filles alors ?

-Des filles intéressées par l'argent, la célébrité..mes abdos aussi, apparemment.

Nous rigolâmes.

-Comment tu arrives à être certain que moi je ne suis pas comme ça ? Demandais-je enfin, étonnée de sa confiance. Je veux dire..je ne te l'ai jamais réellement dit, mais tu dois bien l'avoir deviné..Je suis une grande fan..

-Parce que tu es quelqu'un de complexe mais de facile à comprendre en même temps. Tu as un tel caractère de cochon,et tu es aussi un poil féministe. Rien que ça me suffit pour savoir que jamais tu ne t'abaisserais à avoir une relation de couple avec un homme juste pour ce qu'il pourrait t'apporter matériellement.

Je fus touchée, mais ça ne m'empêcha pas de relever le « caractère de cochon » et de lui coller une claque sur son bras.

-Tu sais, je ne sens rien quand tu fais ça...se moqua-t-il.

-Idiot !

Il sourit , et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-J'ai droit à un bisous alors ?

-Tu triches, me plaignis-je en détachant mes yeux des siens.

-On fait avec ce qu'on peut !

Je souris à mon tour et lui plaquai une bise sonore sur la joue.

-C'est tout ce que tu auras pour maintenant.

-Donc je peux espérer qu'en te ramenant..

-Tais toi et démarre, soufflais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il s'exécuta, et commença enfin à rouler.

-Tu es stressée ? Me demanda-t-il au bout de dix minutes de route.

-Un peu oui, pourquoi ? Répondis-je.

Il hésita quelques secondes.

-Parce que tu as de quoi..Je préfère te prévenir avant..Mes parents sont assez sceptiques..Ils craignent une nouvelle Sara , ou alors une « pimbêche à la recherche de diamants » comme dit mon père.. Mak est de ton côté, c'est déjà ça..

-Tu sais remonter le moral, toi..Je ne t'engagerais pas comme anti-stress avant mes examens..

-Je suis désolé, il vaut mieux que tu sois préparé. Et je n'exagère pas, vraiment..

_Et bien ça promettait !_

* * *

**Toujours pas de rencontre pour ce chapitre:D**

**J'aime prendre mon temps ! Et puis une petite discussion s'imposait..Pour celles qui attendaient un grand discours dans le style « tu es la seule qui ait vraiment compté dans ma vie blablabla », désolée !^^. C'est que je ne trouve pas du tout ça réaliste..**

**Bon, je file, je suis en retard.**

**Passez une bonne semaine, et à bientôt !**

**Bises à toutes.**


	22. Chapter 22 Première Rencontre

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Eh oui , je commence tout doucement à me remettre dans les rails de la régularité, même si ça prendre sûrement encore quelques temps avant que ça soit vraiment ça..**

**Merci à toutes pour vos gentils mots, ça me fait à chaque fois encore plus plaisir !**

**Merci à :**

**Claire : **Ravie que tu continues d'aimer:) Merci pour ta review ! Bisous.

**Laura : **Eh non je ne vous oublie pas, tu as vu ? ^^. Merci pour tes reviews:). Bisous.

**Je ne m'éternise pas, j'ai envie d'aller dormir ! Lol.**

**On se retrouve en bas,**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_-Tu sais remonter le moral, toi..Je ne t'engagerais pas comme anti-stress avant mes examens.._

_-Je suis désolé, il vaut mieux que tu sois préparé. Et je n'exagère pas, vraiment.._

_Et bien ça promettait !_

PDV Alex

Taylor sortit de la voiture pour taper le code du portail qui nous faisait face.

Dès que celui ci consentit à s'ouvrir, il remonta dans son audi, et entra dans la cour, faite d'un chemin bitumé pour les voitures entouré par des arbres, des cocotiers nains, à ce que je pouvais voir, grâce à la lumière des phares.

Il gara la voiture sur un espace empli de gravillons dédié justement à ça, et coupa le moteur.

Le jardin était éclairé par quelques lanternes dispersés intelligemment afin qu'il n'y ai pas une seule zone d'ombre.

Taylor sortit de la voiture en premier. Je restai figée pendant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que la portière s'ouvre de mon côté.

-Ils vont peut être ne pas être agréables, mais ils ne vont pas te manger ! Dit-il en souriant.

Pas rassurée pour autant, je m'extirpai de la voiture en me contorsionnant à moitié.

-Il est temps que tu changes de voiture, bougonnais-je.

Cela en disait long sur mon humeur. Je _vouais un culte à _cette voiture habituellement. Mais là, j'avais juste envie de me retrouver devant la vision familière de ma maison, et de la petite fiat panda de ma mère garée devant.

Au lieu de ça, je sortais d'une audi TT et je contemplai une somptueuse villa blanche.

-C'est ici qu'habitent mes grands parents du côté de ma mère, expliqua mon petit ami. Mon grand père l'a construit seul..

-Vous habitez chez vos grands parents alors ? Demandais-je, fronçant les sourcils.

-Non, nous avons une maison à Los Angeles..Dis, je croyais tu étais une grande fan ! Tu ignores que j'habite là bas !

-Désolée, je ne connais pas non plus la marque de tes sous-vêtements.. ! Maugréais-je.

-Oh ça varie, poursuivit-il, enjoué. Si tu veux, je te les montrerais !

-Ça ira merci.., marmonnais-je en rougissant.

Il prit ma main et mis son bras autour de ma taille. Il entrechoqua mon front au sien, et je réprimai un petit couinement de douleur.

_Mon dieu, faîtes que je n'ai jamais à jouer au rugby avec lui.._

-Ça va aller, dit-il dans une vaine tentative pour me rassurer.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure..., répondis-je.

-Tout à l'heure, tu n'étais pas aussi stressée.

-Ces acteurs, je vous jure !

Je m'éloignai de lui mais laissai néanmoins ma main dans la sienne.

Nous avançâmes lentement jusqu'au porche.

Je me sentais comme le 'héros' du roman de Victor Hugo, _Le dernier jour d'un condamné, _qui m'avait définitivement convaincu du fait que la peine de mort ne devrait pas exister.

Bon, j'exagérai clairement, il n'empêche que j'étais à présent terrifiée.

Taylor s'arrêta pour frapper deux petits coups à la porte. Il voulut ensuite l'ouvrir mais constata qu'elle était fermée à clé.

-Ils seraient parti sans t'avertir ? M'étonnais-je.

-Non, ils doivent être dans le jardin.

Il me tira en arrière et nous contournâmes la maison en marchant dans une allée en tuf.

_Moyen moyen pour les chaussures.._

-Ils vont normalement la bétonner prochainement, répondit mon petit ami lorsque je lui posai la question.

Pas que cela me dérangeais, mais je trouvai simplement que cette roche n'était pas en adéquation avec le reste.

-Mais surtout, évite d'en parler à l'un de mes grands parents.., me prévint-il.

-Parce qu'ils seront là ? paniquais-je aussitôt.

Il était vrai qu'en réfléchissant cinq secondes, j'aurais pu deviner que puisque cette maison était la leur, il serait fort fort probable qu'ils y soient..

-Non non, me rassura-t-il. Ils sont sortis dîner en ville normalement, mais si la soirée se prolonge, peut-être les verras-tu, qui sait ?

_Était-ce mal de souhaiter une réponse négative à cette question ?_

Nous ne marchâmes que quelques secondes avant de déboucher sur une magnifique terrasse en teck.

Chacun des meubles présent sur cette terrasse était en osier, s'accordant parfaitement à l'ambiance feutrée qui y régnait.

Dans le prolongement de la terrasse, il y avait une allée, encore une, faite entièrement de dalles de bois, qui débouchait sur une piscine naturelle, faite de deux bassins distincts. Dans l'un, je pus apercevoir quelques nénuphars à la surface de l'eau.

Le jardin quant à lui était magnifique.

Les bassins étaient entourés de tournesols, qui elles-mêmes était cernées par des orchidées blanches.

_Original, le mélange._

Original, mais somptueux.

Je restai béate d'émerveillement devant ce tableau.

Des hêtres, un pêcher, et deux cerisiers complétaient ce jardin.

Chaque hêtre avait à sa droite et à a sa gauche deux haies d'hortensias.

J'avais même envie de pleurer, tellement tout était beau. Je n'avais jamais eu la main verte, ne m'étais jamais intéressée aux plantes, arbres et fleurs confondus, même si j'aimais énormément les tournesols. Mais ce jardin était tout bonnement parfait.

Il fallait que je pense à leur demander le nom de leur paysagiste..

Puis je revins à la réalité.

Au milieu de la terrasse, il y avait cette grande table en bois. Table où était assis un couple, et Makenna.

Ils se turent tous les trois à notre arrivée.

Makenna me fit un grand sourire, ce qui me réchauffa le cœur. Je passai au plus difficile.

Son père, un bonhomme assez grand, massif et chauve, garda un visage impassible, tandis que sa mère elle, fronçait carrément les sourcils.

-Tu n'as pas exagéré, chuchotais-je à leur fils , crispé à côté de moi.

-Crois moi, si je sens qu'ils vont être exécrables, je vais les calmer tout de suite, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

Nous montâmes les trois marches qu'il y avait à grimper et nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers ma sentence.

Enfin vers eux, je voulais dire.

Ils se levèrent presque simultanément, et embrassèrent leur fils (qu'ils devaient ne pas avoir vu en tout et pour tout pendant trois quarts d'heure..).

Makenna elle, vint directement me faire la bise.

-J'aime beaucoup comment tu es habillée ce soir, tu es très jolie ! Me dit-elle dans un anglais assez rapide.

Je sentais que j'allais devoir faire des énormes efforts de compréhension ce soir..

-Merci beaucoup, la remerciais-je avec un sourire.

Cette enfant avait l'air incroyable. Je pressentais qu'elle et moi allions bien nous entendre, j'espérai pouvoir compter sur elle dans la vendetta que j'allais sûrement mener ce soir..

Leur mère vint enfin vers moi, vêtue d'un simple pull noir et d'un jean.

-Déborah, se présenta-t-elle en tendant la main vers moi. Enchantée.

Aux Etats-Unis, même les personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas se prenaient quelques micro secondes dans les bras, non ?

Et bien , ça donnait le ton !

-Alexandra, répondis-je en la lui serrant. Ravie de faire votre connaissance..

-C'est nous qui sommes ravis ! Rétorqua son père en venant devant moi. Daniel, poursuivit-il en me tendant la main à son tour.

Je la serrais également, et fus gênée de constater qu'il ne me quittait pas des yeux.

-Allons nous asseoir ! Proposa Déborah.

Je comprenai mieux lorsqu'elle parlait, que lorsque son mari s'était adressé à moi. Sûrement le fait que les hommes avaient tendance à ne pas articuler quand ils parlaient.

Ils reprirent leur place l'un à côté de l'autre, alors que nous nous mettions tous les trois en face d'eux, moi au milieu.

Entourés des deux enfants Lautner, j'avais l'impression d'être traduite en justice, et d'attendre mon jugement.

Je faillis rire, mais je me retins à temps.

_Non Alex, faire l'effet d'une folle à la belle famille lors de la première rencontre n'est pas très conseillé.._

-Est ce que tu souhaites boire quelque chose ? Demanda enfin Déborah, l'air de se forcer.

-Il y a du thé glacé, toutes sortes de soda, de la bière ou autre, je ne sais pas si tu bois de l'alcool ou pas.., fit Mak en désignant tour à tour les boissons qui se trouvaient sur la table.

-Du thé glacé ira très bien, répondis-je doucement, je vous remercie.

J'étais secrètement contente de constater que Makenna semblait décidé à ne pas m'abandonner, parce que son frère n'avait pas déboisé un mot depuis que nous étions assis à cette table.

En fait, il n'avait même pas ouvert la bouche pour me présenter..

Ni pour me présenter ses parents.

Prenant soudain compte de ça, je tournai la tête vers lui et constatai qu'il semblait avoir une discussion silencieuse avec son père.

_Twilight et les pouvoirs d'Edward devaient lui monter à la tête.._

Mais peut-être avaient-il réellement une conversation par télépathie … !

Je cessai mon débat intérieur, me faisant l'effet d'une débile profonde.

-Tu veux un glaçon dans ton verre ? S'enquit Mak en le posant devant moi.

-Non merci, comme ça c'est parfait, la remerciais-je.

Elle se servit elle-même un verre d'un étrange soda orange dont je ne connaissais pas le nom, et proposa le même à son frère, qui consentit enfin à se rappeller que nous existions.

Il déclina la proposition de sa sœur et prit simplement un verre d'eau.

_Mais que se passait-il ?_

-Alors Alexandra, commença Daniel. Taylor ne nous a pas exactement dit ce que vous faisiez dans votre vie.

_C'est le moment de dévoiler la petite vie inintéressante de lycéenne bordelaise.._

-Je suis en terminale, répondis-je.

Puis je me souvins que le système scolaire n'était pas le même ici.

-Je passerais mon bac à la fin de l'année qui arrive, expliquais-je. C'est ma dernière année avant l'université, l'examen final est déterminant pour y entrer.

-Oui, je sais ce qu'est le bac, merci., répondit Déborah d'un ton las.

Ok..

-La plupart des gens ici ne le savent pas, maman, moi je l'ignorais par exemple ! Intervint Makenna.

Que quelqu'un érige une statue à l'effigie de cette fille, bon sang !

-Et vous avez quel âge déjà ? Continua Daniel.

-Dix-sept ans, répondis-je.

Son père me vouvoyait alors que sa mère me tutoyait. Lequel était le mieux ?

-Pas encore majeure donc, commenta Déborah. C'est ça n'est ce pas ? La majorité en France est à dix huit ans ,non ?

-C'est bien ça, madame, confirmais-je.

-Tu peux l'appeller Déborah, comme tout le monde ici, dit (enfin) Taylor.

-Madame, c'est bien aussi je trouve, fit sa mère en le regardant.

-Quels projets de carrière avez-vous pour plus tard ? Continua son père, apparement pas gêné par l'intervention de sa femme.

-Euh, j'aimerais bien travailler dans le domaine juridique.., répondis-je. En tant qu'avocate, ou magistrate, je ne suis pas encore très sûre de moi..

-Aucune envie de percer dans le monde du cinéma ? Actrice, réalisatrice, productrice..

-Non non, je laisse cette partie là à votre fils, il s'en sort très bien..

-Admirablement bien même ! Renchérit Déborah.

-Mais si on vous _donnait _la possibilité de le faire, vous sauteriez sur l'occasion, non ? Insista Daniel.

Qu'essayait-il donc de prouver ?

-Je ne pense pas, rétorquais-je sincèrement. J'ai fait quelques années de théâtre, mais le cinéma , le métier d'actrice..Ça ne m'a jamais vraiment emballé..Sans compter les conséquences que ça a sur une vie..

-Oui, la célébrité, la richesse, c'est vraiment affreux n'est ce pas ?

Je restai sans rien dire face aux propos de Déborah. Taylor m'avait prévenu qu'ils ne m'apprécieraient pas forcément dès qu'ils me verraient, mais de là à ne pratiquement me laisser aucune chance..

Taylor finit par prendre une grande inspiration, avant de mettre ses mains à plat sur la table.

-Si pendant toute la soirée, toi tu comptes lui faire subir un interrogatoire sur toute sa vie et ses envies de cinéma, et toi tu comptes essayer de la démolir, dit-il en regardant tour à tour ses parents, dîtes-le tout de suite, et on s'en va. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie qu'elle fuit, alors merci.

-C'est toi qui voulait qu'on s'intéresse à elle non ? Contra son père. C'est ce qu'on essaye de faire ! Alors qu'est ce qui ne te plaît pas ?

-On ne peut pas vraiment dire que vous faîtes des efforts !

-Oh je t'en prie Taylor ! Fit sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Vous essayez de lui faire dire des choses que jamais elle ne dira ! Non elle ne cherche pas la célébrité à travers moi, non elle n'en a pas à mon argent , ou autre chose stupide !

-Et comment tu peux en être certain de ça ? Opposa Déborah en se levant.

-Je le _sais._ C'est tout ! J'ai confiance en elle !

-Et bien nous, non ! Fit Daniel en se levant à son tour. Ce ne serait pas la première ! Et ça ne sera pas la dernière ! Poursuivit-il en me désignant.

J'en avais presque les larmes aux yeux. Je n'avais pas pour habitude que l'on doute de moi. J'aimai l'idée d'inspirer naturellement confiance, comme me disaient certaines personnes. J'aimai que les gens pensent qu'ils pouvaient se fier à moi. Et j'aimai ne pas les décevoir.

Mais là..

Makenna posa silencieusement sa main sur mon genou dans un geste réconfortant alors que les trois Lautner étaient maintenant tous les trois debouts en train de continuer à se disputer.

À cause de moi.

Je sentis soudain une bouffée de culpabilité monter en moi. Taylor ne devait pas voir souvent sa famille, à cause de tout ses déplacements pour les tournages, et la promotion du film qui venait derrière, les cérémonies de récompense, les shows télévisés..

Et pour une fois qu'il était avec eux, ils se déchiraient. Ce n'était pas normal..

-Ça suffit ! S'il vous plaît, arrêtez ! Intervins-je avec une voix rauque, conséquence de la retenue de mes larmes.

-Taylor, continuais-je en attrapant la main de mon petit ami. Tes parents sont chez eux, s'ils ne m'aiment pas, libre à eux, il vaut mieux que tu me ramènes et que tu reviennes ensuite..

-Ils ne t'ont même pas laissé l'ombre d'une chance ! Grogna-t-il en réponse.

-C'est leur choix ! Affirmais-je en le regrettant néanmoins.

Il me regarda quelques secondes, avant d'expirer bruyamment.

-On y va.

Il prit brutalement ma main, et nous fîmes le chemin inverse vers la voiture.

-Euh , au revoir ? Dis-je en partant, même si ça sonnait plus comme une question.

-Attends ! Je viens avec vous ! S'écria Makenna en s'élançant derrière nous.

-Non, tu reviens ! Lui ordonna sa mère.

-Ça va, y'en a pas pour longtemps ! Répondit-elle sans s'arrêter.

Taylor marcha en silence jusqu'à la voiture. Il prit quand même le temps de m'ouvrir la portière avant. Je fis basculer le siège pour que Makenna puis entrer, et m'installai.

Il prit place au volant, et démarra presqu'aussitôt.

Il franchit le portail, ouvert, qui grinça pour se refermer dès que nous étions sortis, et prit la route de l'auberge.

Nous ne parlâmes pas pendant quelques minutes.

-Wahou, quelle ambiance ! S'exclama enfin Makenna.

-Ils ont l'esprit de plus en plus étriqué, j'en ai marre ! Râla Taylor.

-Il faut les comprendre, fis-je en m'étonnant moi-même. Ils n'ont pas envie de voir leur fils avec une fille totalement intéressée et cupide !

-Mais tu n'es PAS comme ça !

-Et il faut leur laisser du temps pour l'intégrer ! Tu es leur fils Taylor, ils essayent de te protéger, c'est normal !

-Mais pourquoi tu les défends? s'étonna Mak en passant sa tête au milieu des deux sièges.

-Je n'en sais rien , répondis-je. C'est juste que si j'étais à leur place, je ne suis pas certaine de réagir différemment !

- Bien sûr que si tu réagirais différemment ! Toi et ta tendance à penser que tout le monde est fondamentalement bon..

-C'est une critique ? M'étonnais-je.

-Un constat, simplement..

J'attrapai mon téléphone et rédigeai un rapide sms à William pour l'informer de mon retour imminent.

Il s'étonna de l 'heure à laquelle je rentrais mais je lui promettai de tout lui raconter une fois revenue.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement à l'auberge et dans un silence de cathédrale, puisqu'aucun de nous ne reprenait la parole.

Taylor se gara en travers de deux places sur le parking, et sortis de la voiture.

-Mak, tu restes là s'il te plaît, lui dit-il.

-Oui je m'en serais doutée ! Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Tic de famille, apparemment.._

Il m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

-Écoute, je suis désolé, vraiment je..

Je le coupai en l'embrassant. Je passai mes mains derrière son cou, et ses bras ne tardèrent pas à se positionner autour de ma taille. Je rompis rapidement notre baiser, mais restai dans cette position.

-Je ne veux pas être une source de conflit entre toi et ta famille..Si un jour ils sont prêts à me rencontrer à nouveau, je serais là ! Enfin quand je dis un jour...On a pas toute l'année non plus !

Il rigola légèrement et me serra contre lui avec force.

-Dors bien.., murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Rêve de moi cette nuit..

-Et puis quoi encore ? soufflais-je en souriant.

Il voulut m'embrasser à nouveau mais je le repoussai avec ma main.

-Va-t-en, Dom Juan, et fais une grosse bise à ta sœur pour moi !

-Une bise pour elle et rien pour moi, donc ?

-Non , tu ne l'as pas mérité ! Elle au moins, elle a essayé de m'aider pendant le pseudo apéritif !

-J'essayai de faire passer un message à mon père ! Se défendit-il.

-Eh bien vérifie tes transmetteurs, ils sont endommagés à mon avis !

-Très drôle, bougonna-t-il. J'aimerais bien qu'on se voit demain..

-Je crois bien que nous avons une sortie cinéma demain !

-Tu pourrais en profiter pour t'éclipser , non ?

-Je verrais bien... Je t'enverrais un message , ok ?

-Ça me va.

Il déposa ses lèvres sur ma joue pendant un long moment avant de s'éloigner à regret.

Il me fit un dernier sourire avant de repartir vers sa voiture.

Je le regardai partir, et agitai la main en guise d'au revoir jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse dans la nuit noire.

Soupirant, je me décidai enfin à rentrer.

Essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, je tombai nez à nez avec Will, qui me posa LA question que j'avais envie d'éviter :

-Alors ?

_Et bien, par où commencer ?_

* * *

**Oui oui, c'était désastreux et court je sais..**

**Mais vous commencez à me connaître je pense..^^**

**Donc vous savez aussi que tout finit par s'arranger un jour ou l'autre aussi:) .**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, pour vous la matinée commence, pour moi la nuit va débuter (23H30, elle est déjà bien entamée..).**

**Prenez bien soin de vous, après la canicule c'est l'automne qui commence chez vous j'ai l'impression..Courage^^.**

**A bientôt !**

**Bises à toutes.**


	23. Chapter 23 Cinéma

**Bonsoir Bonsoir !**

**Je suis exténuée (les joies des nuits blanches du vendredi soir) mais je tenais absolument à vous mettre ce chapitre avant de me coucher ! Comme ça demain, je vais joyeusement pouvoir être en pleine forme pour aller accueillir à l'aéroport monsieur Teddy Riner qui revient dans son petit pays:D. (Si vous ne savez pas qui c'est, google est votre ami ^^).**

**Comme d'habitude, remerciements pour vos reviews, mise en alerte et favoris, c'est vraiment très gentil de votre part !**

**Merci à :**

**Claire : **Ravie que tu aimes:) . Oui, elle garde son sang froid pour ne pas envenimer les choses, plus qu'elles ne le sont déjà ! Merci pour ta review:).

**Laura : **Elle aura mis une semaine à arriver cette suite, bien non ?^^. Contente que tu aimes:). Merci pour ta review !

**Ptitesfrimousses : **Quel bonheur de te voir alors qu'on avait plus trop de nouvelles.. ! J'espère que tu vas bien:). Merci pour ta review ma belle petite catalane;). Bisous guadeloupéens !

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Essayant de ne pas faire de bruit, je tombai nez à nez avec Will, qui me posa LA question que j'avais envie d'éviter :_

_-Alors ?_

_Et bien, par où commencer ?_

PDV Alex

-Ils me détestent, on est parti, fin de l'histoire.

J'étais dans la salle commune avec William, avachie sur un des sofas. Il m'avait préparé un bon chocolat chaud, puisque si les journées étaient belles, ensoleillées et chaudes, les nuits étaient plus du genre française. C'est-à-dire horriblement fraîches.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit exactement ? S'enquit-il, l'air d'être dévoré par la curiosité.

Le fait est que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de m'éterniser là-dessus, mais j'avais promis de tout lui raconter. Sachant que j'allais sûrement devoir passer par un deuxième interrogatoire de ce type en remontant dans la chambre avec les filles qui seraient au garde à vous, je pris mon iPhone, et activai l'application dictaphone, histoire d'enregistrer ce que je disais maintenant, pour leur faire écouter ensuite, pendant que je me changerais et me préparerais pour la nuit.

Oui, quand on est fainéante, on l'est jusqu'au bout des ongles.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Will en regardant mon téléphone.

-J'enregistre notre conversation pardi ! Il y a deux femelles enragées qui risquent de mordre si jamais je ne leur dévoile rien ! Alors je prépare mon coup ! Ça me fait gagner du temps et ça leur permet d'avoir ce qu'elles veulent ! Tout le monde est gagnant..C'est mathématique mon cher !

Il m'observa, dubitatif, et finit par secouer la tête d'exaspération.

-En bref, finis-je par lui dire après avoir vérifié que l'enregistrement était bien en cours, ses parents pensent que je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille intéressée par l'argent et le renommée de leur fils. Sa mère semble penser que je cherche à me faire connaître, et son père croit que la grosseur de son compte en banque me motive..Chouette image, non ? Non mais franchement, j'ai vraiment la tête d'une nénette qui cherche à faire carrière dans le mannequinat ou le métier d'actrice ?

L'agacement que j'avais contenu jusque là commençait à sérieusement remonter à la surface.

-Autre chose, continuais-je, bien décidée à me lâcher. Tu crois que Mr Lautner junior aurait pris la peine de prendre mon parti pendant que je subissais un interrogatoire made in Dolores Ombrage ? Non bien sûr ! Il est juste venu ouvrir son joli bec à la fin, lorsque j'avais déjà fini de répondre à tout ! Heureusement que sa petite sœur est une perle ! Sinon je sens que j'aurais fini par taper sur quelqu'un !

_Mon dieu que ça fait du bien !_

J'avais pitoyablement tenté de faire comme si rien de tout ça ne m'atteignait. Certes, je comprenais leur point de vue, mais je ne l'acceptais finalement pas aussi bien que je le pensais.

_Zut._

Je sentais bien que Taylor allait en prendre pour son grade demain, si je ne me calmais pas. Je lui avais dit que nous allions au cinéma, mais Mme Stanley ne nous l'avait pas encore confirmé. Elle voulait que l'on commence à s'habituer à regarder des films en anglais, et sans sous-titrage. Pour cela, elle avait réussi à convaincre le cinéma local de nous repasser un film de cette année, que toutes les filles sans exceptions avaient dû voir : Valentine's day.

Je n'avais pas dit à mon petit ami que c'était ce film là que nous allions voir, je crois qu'il n'aurait été que trop heureux. Et en ce moment, je n'avais pas envie de perdre du temps à dégonfler un égo. Taylor n'était pas prétentieux, mais il savait ce qu'il valait. Il était aussi parfaitement conscient qu'il était plus que bien foutu, et ça, ça risquait fortement de créer des problèmes.

Parce que si un jour par malheur, môsieur se retrouvait torse nu devant moi, je ne donnais pas cher de la survie de mes pauvres hormones. Et j'espérais bien qu'il n'apprenne jamais l'effet qu'il pouvait hypothétiquement me faire.

-Tu es toujours avec moi ?

La voix de William m'interrompit, et je fus surprise de voir le chemin qu'avait pris mes pensées. Nous étions parti d'un savon à passer à Lautner fils, pour finir par fantasmer sur ses abdos.

Quelle était la prochaine étape ?

-Désolée, m'excusais-je, je repensais à..à tout ça.

_Oui Will, je repensais à Ô combien mon mec est bien foutu ..Sinon toi ça va ? La forme ?_

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire maintenant ?

-Bonne question, très bonne question...

-Je pense que tu devrais aller les voir toute seule, et leur expliquer de ta jolie voix qui tu es véritablement..

-Faut-il trouver le moyen d'y aller sans que Taylor soit au courant ! Contrais-je en réfléchissant néanmoins à cette possibilité.

Incroyable tout de même. Je réfutais une idée alors que j'étais déjà en train de penser au moyen de la concrétiser. Léonardo Di Caprio avait bien raison. Une idée, une fois implantée, se développait comme un cancer*.

-Quelqu'un pourrait le distraire, pendant que toi tu filerais au domicile familial !

-En gros, il me faut quelqu'un qui accepte de jouer le dindon, un chauffeur pour m'emmener à destination, et une raison ou excuse valable pour abandonner cet endroit .. C'est dans la poche !

-J'essaye de trouver une solution pour toi, alors tu seras gentille d'éviter l'ironie et le sarcasme, me reprocha-t-il.

C'est vrai qu'il était simplement gentil.

Mais j'avais ce besoin fou d'extérioriser mon agacement et ma frustration.

-Pardon, lui dis-je néanmoins.

-Je crois que tu ferais bien d'aller dormir, fit-il en regardant sa montre. Il est déjà tard et demain vous sortez. Si tu ne veux pas éveiller les soupçons avec des cernes aussi grosses que des éléphantes enceintes, monte vite te coucher !

J'acquiésai et me levai. Je m'étirai et lâchai gracieusement un baillement à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Quelle féminité ! S'esclaffa Will derrière moi.

-Oh , mais ce n'est que toi ! Ça va ! Dis-je en étouffant un autre baillement.

-Bonne nuit , rit-il.

-À demain !

Je pris le chemin des escaliers lorsqu'il m'attrapa le bras.

-Tu pourrais..euh..faire une bise de ma part à Mélissa ? Me dit-il, timide tout d'un coup.

-Euh..bien..sûr, bafouillais-je lamentablement, tellement j'étais surprise.

-Très bien ! Se reprit-il en se redressant légèrement. À demain !

Il disparut de mon champ de vision.

_Wow.._

_**Je te le fais pas dire !**_

J'arrivai rapidement jusqu'à notre chambre, sans encombre, sans croiser personne, bien que mes sens soient tous en alerte et que chaque petit bruit me fasse sursauter. Mes propres pas avaient presque failli me causer une attaque tellement j'avais peur de me faire pincer.

J'ouvrai la porte doucement, espérant que mes deux géniales mais néanmoins tyranniques amies soient endormies.

Autant rêver.

Elles étaient allongées dans mon lit, celui donc à l'opposé de Sara, qui dormait profondément.

Je tiltai sur le fait que Taylor et moi connaissions deux Sara, qui étaient toutes deux deux pestes et garces seulement bonnes à faire du mal aux gens qui les entouraient.

Je ne m'attardais pas sur son visage de babouine, je n'avais pas encore envie de me rajouter une pensée négative.

Elles parlaient doucement en chuchotant, même si je voyais bien que Mél semblait vouloir faire des infidélités à William en rejoignant son amant Morphée (_N/A : tout ça pour dire qu'elle a envie de dormir, je m'aime des fois..Lol)._

Anna me remarqua enfin, et avant qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, je lui intimai de se taire en levant la main.

Elle sembla surprise, mais ne dis rien.

Je pris mes écouteurs dans mon sac, et les lui donnai. Elle me fixa d'un air interrogateur. Je branchai ceux-ci à mon iPhone, et leur fis signe de mettre une oreillette chacune. Ce qu'elles firent.

Je mis donc en route l'enregistrement de ma conversation avec William, en remarquant que je ne l'avais même pas arrêtée. Bien.

Ça voulait dire que le moment où William me demandais de faire une bise à Mél allait y être.

Quoi de mieux qu'il le fasse lui même ? Même indirectement..Et sans qu'il le sache, bien entendu.

Je filai dans la salle de bain, avec une grande question existentielle en tête.

_Est ce que je reprends une douche ou non ?_

J'optai finalement pour la deuxième réponse et me contentai de passer mon pyjama hideux. Si on pouvait ça appeler un pyjama.. Mais je pense que je n'étais pas la seule fille, ou femme à simplement se contenter d'un vieux tee shirt et d'un short ou boxer qui traînait par là pour dormir. Bien sûr, il y avait LE pyjama et LA nuisette, mais je n'allais pas les sortir pour les beaux yeux de mes amies, ou pour ceux endormis de mon amie devenue ennemie.

Je me brossai énergiquement comme les dents, comme si ce simple geste allait tout régler.

J'hésitai ensuite à attacher mes cheveux en un chignon lâche, ou les laisser simplement détachés. J'avais quand même des problèmes graves dans ma vie. La famine, la guerre, la pauvreté, ce n'était absolument rien à côté.

Je les laisser finalement tels qu'ils étaient, bien décidée à aller me coucher le plus vite possible.

Je voulus sortir de la salle de bain, mais les filles m'en empêchèrent en y entrant.

Mél semblait à la limite entre l'excitation et la gêne.

-Tu vas enfin te lancer ? Lui demandais-je en rangeant sommairement ma trousse de toilette.

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle en rougissant, c'est à lui de faire le premier pas, non ?

-Et d'après toi, ce n'est pas ce qu'il vient de faire ? Rétorqua Anna en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Je ne suis pas comme vous deux moi, se défendit-elle, j'ai un problème relationnel avec les gens, je suis trop timide !

-S'il n'y a que ça, ajoutais-je, je veux bien te dévergonder moi !

-Ça ira, merci. Pas sûr que mes parents apprécient le résultat au retour !

-Tes parents m'adorent, fis-je en souriant, ils n'auront rien contre un petit changement !

-Si justement, ils t'aiment bien deux jours, mais après tu es trop surexcitée pour eux !

Je me renfrognais, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison. J'allais souvent dormir chez mon amie, et ses parents étaient d'un calme olympien. Ils ne s'énervaient jamais, ne paniquaient jamais..En clair, ils ne changeaient pratiquement jamais d'émotions. C'était très déstabilisant pour moi qui était souvent montée sur ressort, qui râlait pour la lenteur de cuisson d'un poulet, s'offusquait contre les nouvelles réformes du gouvernement, sautait de joie pendant les jeux olympiques..Je voulais donc bien croire que je les perturbais moi aussi.. Mais bon, un peu de changement était toujours bénéfique ! Moi, ils me canalisaient, et pour ma part je les bougeais un peu !

-Alors avec Taylor ? Vous allez vous voir demain ? S'enquit Anna en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en m'appuyant sur la lavabo. Est ce qu'on va toujours au cinéma demain ?

-Oui, Stanley a dit que nous allons d'abord voir un film bidon sur la reine Victoria d'Angleterre**, et qu'ensuite on pourra enfin revoir Valentine's day.

-Toute l'après-midi enfermée à regarder un écran alors ? Grimaçais-je.

-Tu es vraiment une contradiction à toi toute seule, observa Mélissa en secouant la tête. Soit tu es tout le temps en train de t'agiter, soit tu es molle comme une larve, c'est dur de te suivre.. !

-Depuis le temps, tu devrais être habituée, renchérit Anna en se levant.

Elle s'étira en poussant des gémissements de petit chaton fatigué, et bailla.

-Bon et bien si c'est tout pour ce soir, je vais me coucher moi !

Sans nous laisser le temps de répondre, elle sorti de la salle de bain.

-On devrait y aller aussi, dis-je en essayant d'être raisonnable.

-Tu penses que je devrais aller parler à William ? Me demanda Mél après une légère hésitation.

-Moi je pense que tu devrais faire ce que tu penses que tu dois faire..

_D'une philosophie...Époustouflante !_

Elle me regarda bizarrement, les sourcils haussés, semblant se demander si ma phrase était bien française.

Je baillai à mon tour, et pris la suite d'Anna, laissant mon amie méditer sur mes sages paroles.

…

-Tu vas arrêter de faire ta tête de mule ? Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille, énervé.

-La ferme, répondis-je, je suis le film.

Thomas reprit sa place au fond de son siège en marmonnant sur la stupidité chronique des sœurs. Anna lui mit une petite tape derrière la tête pour lui faire comprendre de se taire.

Nous étions au moment du film où le Prince Albert se fait tirer dessus en protégeant la jeune reine lorsque je reçus un sms.

_Je suis devant._

_Tu peux sortir ?_

_T._

Je fis signe à mon professeur et prétextai une envie pressante pour aller le rejoindre.

Une fois encore, il n'était pas seul.

-Je n'arrive plus à me débarasser d'elle, me dit-il, penaud.

-Elle, tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, elle ? Rétorqua sa sœur avec un regard mauvais dans sa direction.

J'avais besoin de toute ma concentration lorsque Makenna parlait. Elle articulait rarement, et parlait tellement vite que parfois je fronçais les sourcils en penchant la tête vers elle, comme si j'allais mieux comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

Les espagnols qui débitaient trois mille mots à la seconde, je connaissais, les américains, j'avais un peu plus de mal.

Je finis par rigoler et les embrassai tout les deux. Chastement, pour le dernier. Il bouda un peu mais je lui donnai un léger coup d'épaule. Bien sûr, il devait avoir eu très mal, mais c'était pour le principe.

-Qu'est ce que vous allez voir comme film ? S'enquit Mak après avoir acheté une bouteille d'eau.

-Eh bien là nous regardons un film qui parle du règne de la reine Victoria, et ensuite..euh..un autre film, une comédie romantique je crois !

Bon. Je la jouais au bluff mais je n'avais pas envie de dire que ce film était Valentine's day.

-Et tu ne connais pas le titre ? Me demanda Taylor, dubitatif.

-Je..ne m'en souviens plus ! Répondis-je.

Bien. Talent de comédienne = zéro pointé.

-Vraiment ? Fis mon petit ami, plus vraiment dupe.

-Oh tu sauras en temps et en heure, ne t'inquiète pas, rétorquais-je finalement.

-Vous allez voir Twilight c'est ça ? Dit Mak après avoir bu une grande gorgée d'eau.

-Mais non ! Fis-je, sur la défensive.

-Ahin..Donc, c'est un film où mon frère joue dedans , réfléchit-elle. Vu qu'il n'y en a pas des masses … Je penche pour _Cheaper by the Dozen 2_, ou Valentine's day.

Je mis un certain moment à comprendre que _Cheaper by the Dozen 2 _ équivalait en français à Treize à la douzaine 2. Ce serait tellement plus simple si nous gardions les titres anglais pour les films..Comme si nous avions un accès de patriotisme aigu en francisant les titres...

-Mais puisque dans _Cheaper by the Dozen 2, _il était encore jeune, je dirais..l'autre, conclut-elle fièrement.

-Laisse moi tranquille, bougonnais-je puérilement, limite vexée qu'elle ait trouvée.

-Ah donc c'est bien ça ! S'extasia-t-elle. Je ne savais pas qu'il continuait à le projeter au cinéma !

-C'est juste pour nous, dis-je. Pour qu'on puisse le voir en anglais.

-Oh c'est chouette ! Tu crois que je peux venir avec vous ?

-Mak, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée, intervint son frère , qui n'avait pas parlé jusque là.

Décidément, ça devenait une fâcheuse habitude !

-Alors qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? Lui répondit-elle.

-Va voir le film que tu veux toi ! Rétorqua-t-il.

Il prit son porte feuille dans sa poche arrière gauche et lui tendit sa carte de crédit.

-Comment se fait-il que vous soyez entrer sans payer ? M'étonnais-je.

-L'avantage de se pointer avec monsieur ici présent ! Répondit Mak en s'éloignant. A plus !

-Mon dieu j'ai cru qu'elle ne partirait jamais , gémit Taylor en m'attirant dans ses bras.

-Sois gentil avec ta sœur, la défendis-je en posant ma tête sur ton torse. Elle est plus sympa que toi !

Son corps fut secoué par son rire silencieux.

-Je suis en train de te faire rater tout ton film, observa-t-il en me repoussant.

-Pas grave, ça finira bien par passer un jour ou l'autre à la télé !

-Quelle excuse tu as donné pour sortir de la salle ?

-Ah zut ! M'exclamais-je en me souvenant que j'étais censée être partie aux toilettes.

_Longue la pause pipi quand même !_

-J'essayerais d'être là pour l'autre film ! Me dit Taylor alors que je poussais déjà la porte de la salle qui projetait notre fameux film.

L'actrice était en train de mettre un vêtement sur une chaise lorsque j'arrivai discrètement.

Je regardai en direction de mes professeurs et surveillants, mais ils étaient captivé par le film, et ne firent même pas attention à moi.

Je regagnai ma place doucement, captant les regards de mon frère -que j'ignorai toujours- et de mes amies.

Je me calai confortablement au fond de mon siège lorsque mon portable décida qu'il était temps pour lui de vibrer. J'étais presque certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un message de Taylor. Apparemment non. Ce numéro m'était inconnu.

_Bonjour._

_J'espérais que nous puissions nous voir dans un endroit neutre, rien que toutes les deux._

_J'aimerais, si tu es d'accord, que tu n'en parles pas à mon fils, s'il te plaît._

_Ni à sa sœur, qui courrait lui répéter._

_Merci._

_Déborah Lautner._

Bon.

_Qu'est ce que je fais ?_

* * *

***Vive Inception !**

****Victoria : les jeunes années d'une reine. J'ai beaucoup aimé ce film, je vous le conseille !**

**Un petit mot que je mettrais sur chacune de mes fictions : ma rentrée est jeudi..Donc qui dit rentrée, dit cours, dit travail..Surtout que n'ayant pas été d'un sérieux exemplaire à mon premier semestre l'année dernière, j'ai quelques matières à rattraper, donc boulot en plus..Et vu que j'ai décidé de commencer à travailler un minimum...^^ Tout ça pour dire que le temps d'écriture va être divisé par cinquante, donc je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster la suite !**

**Ma première semaine n'est pas très chargée, avec 6h de cours en tout et pour tout, donc ça devrait aller pour vous poster le chapitre prochain samedi ou dimanche !**

**Passez une bonne semaine ! Que ce soit avec la rentrée ou le boulot !**

**Je vous embrasse.**

**A bientôt.**


	24. Chapter 24 Mauvaise nouvelle

**Bonsoir !**

**Je sais que j'avais dit que j'allais poster ce week-end, mais j'ai repris les cours et je suis déjà tellement fatiguée... Levée à 4H30 tout les matins, et pas rentrée avant 18h, plus le boulot derrière..et étant d'un naturel fatigué..Lol. **

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ! **

**Merci aux revieweuses sans comptes :**

**Laura : **Le voilà le chapitre tant attendu ! Tu sais que c'est toi qui m'a motivé à le poster aujourd'hui ? Sinon j'attendais ce week end ! Lol. En tout cas merci pour ta (tes) reviews(s) ! Bises.

**Claire : **Si tu penses que le chapitre précédent a laissé du suspends, que diras-tu de celui-ci ! Lol. Merci pour ta review:). Bises.

**Lilou : **Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ma fiction. Tu es fan de Taylor ? Tu es une personne bien, je le sais d'instinct ! Lol. Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

PDV Alex

-Et normalement, ça ne devrait poser de problèmes à personne ! Et si ça en pose un, vous n'aurez qu'à acheter le DVD !

J'écoutai presque religieusement Mme Stanley donner ses dernières directives avant la projection de Valentine's day.

Il allait nous être projeté en anglais, et sans sous-titrage. Certains de mes camarades avaient déjà râlé, prétextant que tout le monde n'était pas bilingue et qu'il fallait au moins un support en français pour ne pas être largué pendant le film.

Personnellement, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour deux raisons. La première était que ce film était des plus simples à comprendre, rien qu'en voyant les images, on pouvait décemment suivre le déroulement de l'histoire sans être perdu.

La deuxième était que j'avais tout autre chose en tête.

En effet, une balade au parc dans lequel nous étions déjà allé était en prévision pour conclure cette journée. J'avais donc envoyé un message à la mère de Taylor, en réponse à sa demande. Elle devait me rejoindre là-bas dans deux heures.

Maintenant, il me restait à convaincre le dit Taylor de ne pas me suivre et de rentrer chez lui. Et vu mes talents d'actrice, il allait se doute en moins de trois secondes et demi que je lui mentais. Mais il allait devoir faire avec..

De toute façon, s'il le fallait, je mettrais Makenna dans la confidence. Même si sa mère semblait penser qu'elle irait directement en parler à son frère, moi je n'en étais pas aussi certaine.

La salle s'assombrit à nouveau, et je soupirais d'agacement. Je n'avais aucune envie de regarder ce film. Je l'avais déjà vu, et même si je l'avais apprécié, ce n'était certainement pas le film de l'année. Et puis voir Taylor dans un film allait me faire bizarre, je pensais.

-Pssssst ! Entendis-je derrière moi.

Je me retournai, et découvris la tête de Mak un rang derrière. Je manquai de sursauter tant sa proximité m'avait étonné.

À côté d'elle, son frère se tassait sur son siège, certainement pour qu'on ne le remarque pas.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Chuchotais-je en anglais.

Au moins, pas de risques que mon frère comprenne. Même si lui et Anna n'avaient rien remarqué, trop absorbé par leur conversation et l'écran. Mél en revanche, faisait semblant de ne pas entendre, mais je savais très bien qu'elle écoutait, malgré tout.

-On avait envie de venir te voir ! Me répondit Makenna sur le même ton.

-Essayez de ne pas me faire remarquer ! Leur intimais-je.

-Tu veux du pop-corn ? Me demanda Taylor, ignorant ma dernière remarque.

-Non, je veux que vous vous taisiez et que vous vous fassiez tout petit.. !

-Mais Tay est un des acteurs du film, personne ne le virera ! Et moi je suis sa sœur, donc arrête de stresser comme ça !

Je me renfrognai, et me retournai. Ils étaient tout les deux bien mignons, mais je n'avais pas envie d'avoir plus de problèmes avec Stanley. Elle m'avait déjà prévenu, et je ne voulais pas repartir prématurément chez moi.

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, me souffla Mél près de mon oreille. Et puis de toute façon, ça ne retombera pas sur toi, alors calme toi un peu ! On dirait presque que tu veux les éviter !

Alors là, elle ne pouvait pas avoir plus touché dans le mille que ça.

Je lui montrai discrètement le message de la mère des deux bambins derrière moi.

-Ah. D'accord..., comprit-elle.

-Tu vois ?

-Comment tu vas faire ? Me demanda-t-elle.

-J'ai déjà tout prévu, mais s'il le faut, tu devras faire diversion !

-Et s'il te plaît, non ? C'est en option ? Me dit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

-S'il te plaît, minaudais-je.

Elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur le film qui commençait tout juste.

-C'était quoi ces messes basses ? Me demanda Taylor en passant sa tête entre deux sièges.

Ashton Kutcher venait juste de demander Jessica Alba en mariage, j'adorais son timing !

-Rien qui ne te regarde, lui répondis-je en ne me retournant pas.

-Arrête d'être aussi froide avec moi aujourd'hui ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? M'interrogea-t-il, plus sérieux.

-Je suis préoccupée, c'est tout ! Lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Le plus facile lorsqu'on mentait, était de révéler la vérité à moitié. C'était quelque chose que j'avais appris en vivant avec des parents comme les miens.

Parents avec qui les relations étaient plus que froides depuis quelques temps..Mon père grognait pratiquement à chaque fois qu'il m'adressait la parole, et j'entendais parfois ma mère retenir des sanglots.

Des fois, je me demandais si Thomas et moi n'avions pas été adopté. Même si mon frère était une calamité, il n'avait rien pris de son père, ni de sa mère. Enfin..de _notre _père et de _notre _mère.

-Eh ho ! M'interpella mon petit ami en claquant des doigts devant ma tête. Tu es toujours avec moi ?

-Oui, pardon.., m'excusais-je. Je pensais à mes parents...

Je décidai de prendre l'excuse familiale pour justifier mon comportement. Après tout, autant que mes pensées divagantes me servent à quelque chose !

-Ah..

Il sembla mordre à l'hameçon.

-Ils ne m'aiment pas ?

-Non, ils n'aiment juste pas le fait que je grandisse et que je ne sois plus leur petite fille qui mettait des petites robes gentilles et des nœuds au bout de ses tresses.

Bon, je 'clichettisais'* un peu, mais ma mère avait toujours voulu faire de moi une petite fille modèle. J'avais fini par entrer en rébellion vers l'âge de treize ans, quand j'avais eu mon premier béguin. À cet âge là, on se fait souvent des films et on finit tellement par croire à nos rêves que la claque est surpuissante lorsqu'elle arrive. Je m'étais en quelque sorte entiché d'un garçon plus vieux que moi, de quatre ans, qui avait voulu...s'amuser avec moi, dira-t-on. J'étais naïve, j'étais jeune, inexpérimentée. Ça n'avait pas été bien loin, il n'avait jamais consenti à ne serait-ce que m'embrasser, puisque je le répugnais.

Il n'empêchait que pour mon pauvre petit cœur de prépubère, ça avait été le choc émotionnel. En y repensant, je me trouvais bien ridicule, encore plus qu'après mon histoire avec Matt.

Mais bon, je m'égarais.

Taylor était resté silencieux après notre échange et je me demandais ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête.

-Tu crois que si je leur parle ça changerait quelque chose ? Me demanda-t-il en anglais, et d'une traite, si bien que j'eus peur de n'avoir pas tout compris.

-Tu veux bien répéter ? Lui dis-je quand même, pour être certaine.

-Est ce que tu veux que je leur parle ? Répéta-t-il plus lentement.

-Mon dieu, non ! M'effrayais-je.

J'étais persuadée que même par téléphone, mon père serait capable d'étrangler mon ami. Il trouverait un moyen, je ne savais pas lequel, mais il le trouverait. Il n'avait réussi à accepter ma relation avec un garçon tout à fait charmant, de mon âge, scolarisé, avec une promesse de carrière professionnelle exceptionnelle, qu'après quelques semaines, et seulement après que ma mère se soit énervée , et l'ait menacé d'aller vivre à l'hôtel avec mon frère et moi. Il avait abdiqué mais n'avait jamais vraiment pu aimer Matt.

Alors si aujourd'hui, un acteur de dix-huit ans, américain, qui passerait sa vie à « faire son beau » comme les qualifiait mon père, venait lui demander d'être plus sympa et d'accepter que sa fi-fille ait une relation de couple avec lui, je n'osais même pas imaginer. On risquait la rupture d'anévrisme, direct !

-Pourquoi ? S'étonna-t-il.

-À moins que tu ne veuilles mourir, je ne te le conseille pas, répondis-je en frémissant.

-Tes parents sont à l'autre bout du monde, fit-il remarquer. Je ne crois pas que je risque grand chose...

-Tout d'abord, ce n'est pas si loin que ça. Ensuite, ils seraient tout à fait capable de débarquer ici et de me ramener de force dans un avion en me traînant par les cheveux.

-Je pense que tu exagères..

-Exagérer ? S'ils pouvaient me faire mettre de force une ceinture de chasteté, ils le feraient !

Nous fûmes interrompus par des « _chut » _répétés de la part de mes camarades qui regardaient le film.

J'haussai les épaules, et me retournai.

J'entendis des bruits de succion à côté de moi, et découvris que mon frère et Anna...discutaient, plus ou moins.

Dégoûtée, je me concentrai sur le film. J'entendis le petit rire de Mak et Taylor, et me retournai discrètement pour les frapper sur les jambes.

…

Le film est terminé. Nous nous préparons pour partir.

Alex.

_Très bien, je suis de toute façon prête à partir._

_À tout à l'heure._

_Déborah._

-À qui tu écris comme ça ? Me questionna Mak en surgissant derrière moi.

Je jetai pratiquement mon portable dans ma poche, et croyez-moi, il faut être très fort pour réussir à faire ça .

-Personne, répondis-je rapidement.

Trop rapidement. J'oubliais que cette fille avait des antennes et qu'elle était pratiquement capable de deviner un mensonge avant même qu'on l'ait prononcé.

-Ton amant, peut-être ? Me dit-elle, l'air de rien.

-Je t'en prie.., rétorquais-je en roulant des yeux.

-Mak, tu peux m'attendre dans la voiture ? Lui demanda son frère en sortant des toilettes.

-Ok ! J'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt !

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, me fit une brève accolade et partit.

Nous étions dans le hall du cinéma. Chacun profitait de cette petite pause pour acheter des boissons, aller au toilette, et discuter. Nous attendions les minis-bus devant nous emmener au parc.

Personne n'avait encore remarqué Taylor, et je m'en réjouissais. Je n'avais pas envie que tout les regards soient braqués sur nous. Je détestais ça.

-Qu'est ce que tu as prévu après ça ? M'enquis-je auprès de mon petit ami.

-Aller avec toi au parc.., fit-il, étonné que je lui pose la question.

C'était exactement ce que je redoutais. En même temps, ce n'était pas vraiment étonnant..

-Tu ne préfères pas..passer un peu de temps avec ta sœur ? Et ta famille ? Fis-je en déglutissant difficilement.

Autant parfois je mentais avec brio, autant là, je méritais le Razzie Award de la pire menteuse. En même temps, je n'étais pas non plus certaine que le mensonge pouvait entrer dans le champ des qualificatifs mélioratifs..

-Tu ne veux pas que je vienne ? M'interrogea-t-il en me regardant comme s'il me passait aux rayons X.

C'était fichtrement embarassant d'être regardé de cette façon. Ça donnait l'impression que ce que vous ne vouliez pas dire était en train de lentement s'écrire sur tout votre visage.

-Ce n'est pas ça mais..il faut que je me retrouve un peu toute seule avec Anna et Mélissa, me justifiais-je faussement. Je les ai un peu négligé depuis quelques temps, et je n'en suis pas très fière. Je n'arrête pas de répéter qu'il faut que je passe plus de temps avec elles mais je n'arrive pas à faire la part des choses, parce que j'ai aussi énormément envie d'être avec toi..

Les mots venaient plus facilement lorsqu'on disait la vérité.

C'est un concept que j'appellais « dire la vérité en mentant ». Et j'en étais très fière.

_**Même s'il n'y a pas vraiment de quoi...**_

-Je comprends.., dit-il simplement.

Il semblait un peu déçu, mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait répondre ? Et puis il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas s'y opposer. Je refusais tout net que quiconque à part mes parents me dictent ma conduite. Je savais ce que j'avais à faire, et quand je devais le faire. Il y avait assez de figures d'autorité comme ça pour en rajouter.

-On peut essayer de se voir ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il ensuite.

Bonne question..

-Je crois qu'il va falloir tout organiser à la dernière minute, je ne sais pas à quel heure nous rentrerons..

_Ni dans quel état je rentrerais.._

-.. et si nous faisons quelque chose ce soir ou pas.., terminais-je.

-Très bien.., tu me tiens au courant alors !

J'allais lui répondre mais, trop soulagée pour dire quoi que ce soit, je me contentais d'hocher la tête en souriant.

Notre professeur d'histoire nous interpella et nous pria de sortir dans le calme et le silence.

-Je sortirais après vous.., me dit Taylor avant de presser longuement ses lèvres sur ma tempe.

-Reviens moi vite.., chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

Trop angoissée par la rencontre à laquelle je devrais faire face dans quelques minutes, je lui fis juste un sourire, et partis.

….

-Grands Rapids est une belle ville.

Ce fut la première chose qu'elle dit, après que nous ayons passé les formules de politesse habituelles, quoi qu'étant faites ici avec retenue.

Nous nous étions assises près d'un arbre. Elle était allée se présenter à mes professeurs, en leur demandant la permission d'avoir une discussion avec moi, sans en dire cependant la raison. Je ne savais pas exactement ce qui s'était dit, mais le résultat était là.

-Effectivement.., répondis-je simplement.

J'étais assise en tailleur, sûrement pas pour longtemps, étant donné ce n'était pas une position des plus confortables.

-Nous y venons tous les ans, Daniel, Mak et moi. Taylor nous rejoint quand il peut..c'est-à-dire malheureusement pas très souvent.. Il a fait un break cette année, pour être avec nous, un peu..

Je ne répondis rien et continuais de l'écouter. Elle parlait un français parfait. Comme son fils, mais avec moins d'hésitations et un accent beaucoup moins prononcé. J'en avais déduit que les origines françaises de Taylor venaient sûrement du côté maternel de la famille..

-Tu sais, il a eu pas mal de relations amour..non, d'_aventures -_devrais-je dire- amoureuses, et aucune n'a abouti à quelque chose de concret. Il y a eu bien eu Taylor bis, comme on l'appellait, Selena à moitié, et..Sara. Je suppose qu'il ne t'en a pas parlé..

-Si, il l'a fait, répondis-je.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Elle sembla sincèrement surprise.

-Eh bien...Il n'aime pas du tout parler de cette partie là de sa vie. On ne le dirait pas comme ça, et il se garde bien de le montrer, mais mon fils est un grand sentimentaliste. Il espère vraiment trouver une fille avec qui il pourrait finir sa vie, et il ne comprend pas qu'à dix-huit ans, c'est rare de trouver la personne avec qui l'on vieillira.. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne passe pas beaucoup de temps célibataire..Il n'aime pas ça.. Et comme tu as dû le remarquer, ce n'est pas bien compliqué pour lui de trouver une fille, puisqu'il est loin d'être laid.

J'approuvai vigoureusement, me faisant l'effet d'une débile profonde.

-Et c'est ça que je ne veux pas ! Continua-t-elle en s'animant. Taylor a beaucoup à offrir ! Plus que des billets verts, plus qu'une pseudo renommée, plus qu'une relation simplement physique..

-Je ne suis pas avec lui pour ça ! Répliquais-je automatiquement.

J'avais bien entendu rougi à la dernière partie de sa phrase. Taylor et moi n'avions encore jamais parlé de cet aspect de notre relation. Même s'il y avait eu quelques signes, quelques remarques et insinuations..Nous n'avions jamais évoqué clairement l'aspect physique. Mais ce n'était pas non plus comme si nous sortions ensemble depuis trois ans..

-Je ne te connais pas, contra-t-elle, toi ou mon fils ne pouvez pas me demander de te faire confiance aussi vite !

-Mais vous ne m'avez pas laissé une seule chance de vous prouver ma bonne foi ! Protestais-je en haussant le ton.

Je me calmai aussi vite, je ne souhaitais pas que cette discussion tourne en dispute. Après tout, elle avait fait le premier pas..

-Je sais, et en y réfléchissant, je le regrette.. Ne serait-ce que pour mon fils, nous aurions dû faire un effort. Je te présente donc mes excuses.

Si je m'y attendais ! Je ne pensais pas que ça viendrait aussi vite..J'espérais sincèrement qu'elle le ferait, mais j'avais préféré ne pas me faire de faux espoirs.

-Eh bien .. euh..excuses acceptées.., répondis-je en hésitant.

-Merci...Tu as l'air importante pour mon fils..

Je remarquais qu'elle disait souvent « mon fils », et non Taylor. Mon côté psychologue dirait sans doute que c'était simplement dû au fait qu'elle était une mère qui aimait passionément son petit garçon, et mon côté pessimiste répondrait que c'était une manière de me faire comprendre qu'il était à elle et non à moi.

Je fis taire mon côté pessimiste, bien qu'il soit en minorité.

-Et pour lui, ajouta-t-elle, je suis prête à te laisser une chance, et à apprendre à te connaître. Mais il faut que je te prévienne, si jamais, par un quelconque moyen , je découvre que tu ne vaux pas mieux que l'Autre, je te conseille de changer de pays, à ce moment là..

-Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur, la rassurais-je. J'aime beaucoup votre fils, je n'ai pas choisi de le percuter de plein fouet dans un restaurant, et de tomber...

Je m'arrêtais, consciente de ce que j'allais dire ensuite. Déborah tiqua en me voyant me stopper au milieu de ma phrase. Elle n'était pas dupe, elle avait compris ce que j'allais dire. Je n'avais juste pas envie de le dire..

-Enfin bref, continuais-je comme si de rien n'était. Je vous avouerais que je préfèrerais mille fois qu'il ne soit pas un acteur, qu'il n'ait pas joué dans Twilight, et qu'il ne soit pas aussi prisé par la gente féminine. La célébrité, et tout ce qui en découle sont au contraire des obstacles entre nous..Des obstacles que je ne sais même si nous serons capable de surmonter.. J'aurais préféré qu'il soit un simple élève de ma classe sur qui j'aurais flashé en cours de philosophie parce qu'il aurait su citer Freud ou Nietzsche..Quelque chose de vraiment très simple ! Taylor est gentil, attentionné, généreux, passionné..C'est une personne formidable et je suis très chanceuse qu'il se soit intéressé à moi !

Je m'emballais un peu, mais je prenais conscience au fur et à mesure de ce que je racontais qu'il m'apportait beaucoup. Je l'aimais plus que ce que je pouvais penser. C'était toujours lorsque je disais les choses à voix haute que je me rendais compte à quel point elles étaient véridiques.

-Toi aussi, tu sembles tenir à lui..., observa-t-elle.

-Je..oui..

Nous ne parlâmes plus et nous contentâmes de regarder le paysage.

Mme Stanley nous jetait des coups d'oeil très fréquents, et je notai qu'elle semblait vraiment agacée.

Je tripotai quelques touffes d'herbe en attendant qu'elle reprenne la parole.

-Je parlerais à mon mari, reprit-elle enfin. Il se fera une raison lui aussi..

-Je le souhaite..Je ne veux pas que Taylor se sente déchiré entre sa famille et moi.., dis-je sincèrement. Il ne passe déjà pas beaucoup de temps avec vous, je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez.

-J'espère que nous n'en viendrons pas là..

Nous fûmes interrompues par les éclats de voix de Mme Stanler.

Nous nous tournâmes simultanément vers elle. Elle était au téléphone, gesticulait dans tout les sens et semblait plus furieuse que jamais.

Elle s'éloigna quand elle se rendit compte que tout le monde l'écoutait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, elle raccrocha et nous hurla à tous de remonter dans les minis-bus, que nous repartions immédiatement à l'auberge.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Déborah en me suivant.

Je m'approchais d'Anna.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? fis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle nous fit nous rassembler devant les bus avant de se tourner vers nous.

-La Région vient de se rétracter. Ce qui veut dire que nous n'aurons pas les dernières subventions que nous attendions pour financer le reste de notre voyage.

Des murmures s'élevèrent parmi tout les élèves. Pour ma part, j'avais peur de comprendre ce que ça impliquait.

-Nous allons devoir repartir plus tôt que prévu ! Claqua-t-elle, furieuse.

-Quand ? S'enquit la mère d'Anna, en essayant de calmer tout le monde.

-La semaine prochaine, au plus tard ! Ils vont s'arranger pour nous trouver un vol rapidement. Désolée.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'engouffra dans un des bus, avec une démarche raide tellement elle irradiait de colère.

_Non..._

* * *

***Le verbe clichettiser est un sympathique néologisme de ma part...Je compte sérieusement envoyer un courrier au petit Robert pour leur dire d'intégrer ce verbe à la langue française !**

**Hum..Je suppose qu'il n'y a pas grand chose à dire sur la fin ?:). Sachez que les insultes et menaces de mort ne serviront à rien ! Lol.**

**La suite viendra...eh bien dès qu'elle sera écrite (**c'est pas vrai!).

**Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de semaine mes loulouttes !**

**A bientôt, **

**Bises à toutes.**


	25. Chapter 25 L'espace d'un instant

**Bonsoiiiiiiiiiir ! C'est moi ! * en mode surexcité ***

**Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Rien en particulier, je suis juste heureuse de vivre depuis cette après-midi ! Si vous aviez été à l'université des antilles et de la guyane, campus de la guadeloupe cette après-midi, vous auriez pu voir quatre glorieuses étudiantes en troisième année de droit en train de danser et chanter sur une chanson de la Star'Ac juste devant notre salle de classe...et devant un public composé de professeurs et élèves qui souriaient et se demandaient s'il leur fallait appeler l'asile ! Eh oui, elle est belle la relève des juristes ! ^^.**

**Je vous raconte ça parce que...Je suis en forme ce soir , et que j'ai bien envie de faire toute une page pour raconter ma vie ! LOL. Mais je ne le ferais pas, faut que j'aille dormir, demain j'ai cours à 7h , Mouahahaha. (je précise que ce n'est pas drôle ! ^^).**

**Alors ….Merci infinimment pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent, ainsi que..pour tout ! **

**Mention spéciale aux petites nénettes du forum Jacoblemonfic , qui sont exceptionnelles (tout comme le fofo^^) et qui m'ont menacé pour que je poste cette fiction sur ce forum. Évidemment, qui suis-je pour refuser de partager ma passion folle pour ce jeune acteur qu'est Taylor !**

**Merci également aux revieweuses sans-comptes : **

**laura : **la voilà la suite ^^. Désolée mais je ne peux pas poster aussi souvent que je le voudrais, avec des cours et 4 fictions, il faut quand même que je dorme ! Lol.^^. En tout cas je suis ravie que tu aimes cette fiction:D. Merci pour ta review ! Bises.

**Claire : **Un miracle nommé Lautner tu veux dire ? ^^. Merci pour ta review:) , bisous.

**Lilou : **Ne t'inquiète pas, ne t'inquiète pas...Fais un peu confiance à l'auteure, que diable ! LOL^^. Non, ne surtout pas me faire confiance, en fait...^^. Merci pour ta review:), bises.

**TheGingerbreadBoy (non vraiment, faut que tu fasses quelque chose avec ton pseudo ….xD je vais t'appeller TGBB sur FF, ok ? LOL.) : **Alors tout d'abord...vraiment sympa d'avoir pris le temps de laisser un petit (grand) mot ici aussi, c'est très agréable:D.

Ensuite...C'est vrai que les fictions sur Taylor, j'ai essayé d'en lire, et il y en a deux ou trois où j'ai vraiment accroché, mais sinon c'est vrai que je ne voyais pas les choses de la même façon que l'auteure...Ça dépend du point de vue de chacun (chacune plutôt...lol) je pense ! Moi c'est comme ça que je vois les choses...Donc ravie que tu aimes^^.

Ah toi aussi tu te parles à toi-même ? Bon écoute, je pensais à nous prendre un petit stage en hôpital psychiatrique...Pour les vacances d'été, histoire de voir...du paysage ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

T'inquiète, mes chevilles ne gonflent que le soir après une longue journée de torture...^^. Et...LAISSE MON PASSÉ SIMPLE POURRI TRANQUILLE ! LOL. Tu sais la fille au collège qui avait toujours 20 en dictée et en conjugaison, et qui dès qu'on parlait de passé simple se cachait sous la table ? Ben c'est moi ! Lol. Bizarrement, je maîtrise mieux le passé simple en espagnol...Du coup, j'essaye de ne pas l'utiliser trop souvent parce que ça me gonfle et que je trouve ça moche, mais en même temps je me dis que je n'ai pas le choix des fois donc...ce qui crée des confusions^^.

En tout cas je suis très contente que tu aimes:D.

La suite , c'est tout de suite ! (ouuuuah trop drôle !^^). Bisous.

* * *

_-Nous allons devoir repartir plus tôt que prévu ! Claqua-t-elle, furieuse._

_-Quand ? S'enquit la mère d'Anna, en essayant de calmer tout le monde._

_-La semaine prochaine, au plus tard ! Ils vont s'arranger pour nous trouver un vol rapidement. Désolée._

_Et sans un mot de plus, elle s'engouffra dans un des bus, avec une démarche raide tellement elle irradiait de colère._

_Non..._

PDV Alex

Autour de moi, chaque personne ou presque était en train de téléphoner. Téléphoner aux parents, principalement.

Le lycée et la Région avaient conjointement appelé les compagnies aériennes afin de nous rapatrier au plus vite. Par miracle, ou malheureusement selon les points de vue, nous repartirions après-demain, dans l'après-midi. Une courte escale serait faite en Floride, et le voyage serait plus long qu'à l'aller, mais nous allions rentrer.

Nous étions installés dans la salle commune. Un énorme brouhaha pire que dix millions d'essaims d'abeilles était en train de sérieusement me donner mal à la tête. Thomas avait déjà appelé nos parents, voyant très bien que je n'avais pas le courage de le faire.

J'avais quitté Déborah dans le parc en lui faisant promettre de ne rien dire à son fils, que j'allais m'en occuper. Elle m'avait demandé de la tenir au courant des évènements, et que si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit, que je n'hésite pas. Je l'avais remercié chaleureusement, les larmes aux yeux et une boule dans la gorge, avant de m'engouffrer dans ces minis-bus.

J'étais donc en train de contempler l'écran de mon iPhone, sans savoir quoi faire. Je n'avais pas du tout envie de passer l'appel qui me promettait un bon mal de crâne. En effet, je connaissais à présent suffisamment Taylor pour savoir qu'il allait débarquer ici dans les cinq secondes après mon appel, furieux. Il allait sans doute dire qu'il pouvait s'occuper de nous financer le reste de notre voyage, mais Stanley avait déjà dit à Déborah, lorsque celle-ci, comprenant la situation, avait voulu venir à notre secours.

Sur ce point là, je comprenais ma professeur. Elle refusait qu'un particulier s'investisse dans ce projet, car elle ne voulait avoir de comptes à rendre à personne, et elle avait peur que notre bienfaiteur ne décide de mener la danse à sa façon. Or, elle détestait être sous les ordres de quelqu'un. Elle se pliait volonté à toute forme d'autorité lorsqu'ensuite personne n'était sur son dos. Avoir Déborah ici lui compliquerait la vie.

Je lui ressemblais un peu, en fait.

-Il va bien falloir que tu le fasses un jour ! Me dit Mél avait un sourire triste.

Elle aussi était très affectée par notre départ précipité. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pris le temps de dire à Will qu'il lui plaisait comme ce n'était pas permis.

-Et toi, répondis-je, tu ne crois pas que c'est le moment d'aller le voir ?

-Ça ne sert plus à rien , répliqua-t-elle.

-Peut-être à te sentir un peu mieux..., tentais-je.

Elle secoua négativement la tête et reporta son attention sur mon téléphone.

-Appelle le ! Suggéra-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête en prit une grande inspiration. Je demandai l'autorisation à la mère d'Anna pour sortir, le bruit étant insupportable pour téléphoner. Elle acquiésa et je partis dans mon petit endroit favori, la cage d'escalier.

Je soufflai et composai le numéro que je connaissais par cœur maintenant.

-_Hi ! _Dit-il en décrochant à la première sonnerie. _J'attendais de tes nouvelles !_

-Euh...oui.., bafouillais-je, faute de mieux.

-..._Alex ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?_

C'était assez affreux de savoir qu'en disant deux mots, une personne était capable de décrypter votre état mental..

-Ta mère ne t'as rien dit ? M'étonnais-je.

C'était son fils, après tout.

-_En quoi ça la concerne ? _

_-_Eh bien euh...

-_ALEX ! Tu commences à m'inquiéter ! _Me dit-il, préoccupé.

-Désolée.., m'excusais-je.

J'avais une irrésistible envie de pleurer. Je ne pouvais pas tout de même lui dire au téléphone "Hey salut, je repars dans un jour et demi ! Toi et moi c'était sympa, mais c'est fini maintenant " !

-Nous n'avons pas les fonds nécessaires pour continuer notre voyage, on repart donc après-demain, débitais-je à toute vitesse.

_Ah bah si...Je l'avais presque fait !_

Il y eut un silence, puis...

-_WHAT ?_

…

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle refuse ! Ça vous permettrait de rester ici ! Mais quelle... Arrrrr !

Taylor était en train de s'énerver derrière moi, pendant que je réunissais les quelques affaires que j'avais réussi à éparpiller dans mon petit coin à moi. Je pris le chargeur de mon téléphone, et le fourrai dans la pochette de ma valise, puisque je n'en aurais probablement pas besoin d'ici là.

En fait, j'avais tout simplement besoin de m'occuper les mains. Après notre conversation téléphonique avortée, Taylor avait réagi comme je me l'étais imaginé. Il avait été tout bonnement furieux, et m'avait presque raccroché au nez avant de débarquer ici. Il avait eu une longue discussion avec mes professeurs, mais Mme Stanley s'était montrée catégorique. Non, non, non et non.

Du coup, c'était dans ma chambre qu'il passait sa colère. Anna et Mélissa étaient encore en bas. Quant à Sara, elle pourrait bien crever à côté de moi, que je ne m'en rendrais même pas compte.

-Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec ma mère ? M'interrogea-t-il enfin en apparaissant soudain à mes côtés.

Il ferma la valise et me força à lui faire face.

-Ta mère m'a donné rendez-vous au parc cette après-midi pour qu'on discute, répondis-je, lasse.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas que je vienne ? Déduit-il.

-Oui...Elle m'a demandé de ne rien te dire, ni à toi, ni à Makenna.

-Ah...Et de vous vous avez parlé ? Me demanda-t-il.

-De toi, principalement. Logique, quand on y réfléchit bien.

-Et quelle a été la conclusion ?

-Elle m'a présenté ses excuses, et m'a dit qu'elle ferait des efforts vis-à-vis de moi, pour toi. Elle compte..elle _comptait _me laisser une chance.

-Je trouve ça...Comment ça "comptait" ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_Et c'était reparti.._

-Oui, maintenant que je pars, elle n'a pas à faire quoi que ce soit...

Il soupira d'exaspération, et s'assit sur mon lit.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu fuis à chaque fois qu'il y a une difficulté ? Fit-il en anglais.

-Parce que notre histoire n'a rien de commun, Taylor ! Répondis-je dans la même langue.

-Et alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange ?

-Le fait que j'habite en France par exemple, et toi aux Etats-Unis ! Enfin même pas...Tu habites un peu partout dans le monde, je dirais ! Ensuite, tu es un acteur célèbre, une étoile montante d'Hollywood alors que je ne suis qu'une petite lycéenne. Si encore j'étais américaine, ça pourrait passer, mais là...Je ne vois pas du tout comment ça pourrait marcher entre nous !

J'avais lâché tout ça d'une traite. Je m'exprimais très mal, parce qu'il était blessé. Sincèrement.

-Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi exactement …, me demanda-t-il.

Je me pris la tête entre les mains, et finis par m'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Je suis désolée..., répondis-je finalement. Je te donne l'impression de n'en avoir rien à faire de toi, mais c'est vraiment tout le contraire...Je tiens à toi comme ce n'est pas permis... J'ai déjà pleuré mille fois dans ma tête depuis que je sais qu'on doit partir plus tôt que prévu..Mais le fait est que j'aurais de toute façon dû partir un jour ou l'autre..Cette histoire ne fait qu'accélérer les choses !

Il se leva, comme si être à mon contact le brûlait.

-Ce n'est pas comme ça que j'envisage un..couple ! S'il le faut, je passerais plus de temps en France qu'ici !

-Ne sois pas ridicule, soufflais-je, tu as ta famille, tes amis, et ton boulot !

Mais l'idée avait déjà fait son petit bonhomme de chemin dans ma tête. Je nous imaginais chez moi, à Bordeaux...

Lui dans ma petite maison tranquille, sans histoire...Il détonnait carrément dans mon univers...

-Je pourrais diviser mon temps !

-Ce serait vraiment égoïste de ma part de te demander ça Taylor..., chuchotais-je en me tortillant nerveusement.

Il s'accroupit devant moi en posant ses mains sur mes genoux.

-Je t'ai proposé de le faire, tu n'as qu'à accepter !

Je ne répondis rien, et soufflais tout en réfléchissant. Je n'avais pas envie de lui imposer ça. La France et les Etats-Unis n'étaient pas séparés par une petite ruelle empruntée par tout le monde. Non.

Il y avait un océan, et plus de huit heures de vol, selon les conditions météorologiques et autres. De plus, les vols directs entre Grands Rapids et Bordeaux, du moins l'aéroport de Mérignac, étaient rares. Et plus chères. Même si l'argent n'était sûrement pas un problème pour lui, ça me gênait.

-Ou alors, reprit-il quand il vit que je ne me décidais pas à répondre, tu n'as qu'à ..rester... le temps des vacances !poursuivit-il quand il vit ma réaction. Tu restes encore un mois et demi, le temps pour te prouver à toi-même qu'être en couple avec moi n'est pas si mal que ça !

Je souris.

-C'est même génial … ! dis-je. Le problème, c'est que les professeurs et mes parents doivent accepter. Et que je devrais sûrement rentrer à mes frais. Payer le billet d'avion, la correspondance ensuite, blablabla. Mes parents n'accepteront jamais !

-Pour ton billet d'avion, je m'en charge, tes professeurs aussi...Il reste tes parents...

-Autant dire que c'est mission impossible ! Soupirais-je.

-Impossible n'est pas Taylor ! Fit-il en souriant. Nous pourrons t'héberger, il y a largement assez de place et mes grands-parents partent en vacances ce soir, ça ne pose pas de problème !

-Tes parents et toi venaient leur rendre visite et ils partant en vacances ? M'étonnais-je.

-Oui, trois semaines, comme chaque année...Ne t'inquiète pas, on les voit assez souvent pour ne pas les regretter ! On est à Grands Rapids plus pour la ville en elle-même que pour eux !

-Sympa...

-Arrête, tu m'as compris... Alors ? Continua-t-il. Qu'en dis-tu ?

-J'en sais trop rien Taylor ! Ça dépend de tellement de choses...

-Mais je te demande ce que TOI tu en penses !

Moi , ce que j'en pensais ?

_Il était sérieusement sérieux ?_

-Pourquoi es-tu si défaitiste lorsqu'il s'agit d'une relation amoureuse ? Me demanda-t-il avant que je réponde. Tu es hargneuse, tu as un caractère de cochon, tu ne mâches jamais tes mots, et dès qu'on parle de nous, il n'y a plus personne !

-L'amour est quelque chose d'angoissant tu sais , lui répondis-je tout de suite. C'est quelque chose que je ne maîtrise pas et ça m'énerve , c'est tout !

J'avais l'impression qu'il ne m'avait pas écouté puis son visage s'était fendu d'un grand sourire.

-Quoi ? M'étonnais-je, suspicieuse.

-You said ... « l'amour » …, me répondit-il.

Il marmonna quelque chose en anglais mais je ne pus pas tout saisir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Lui demandais-je.

-Rien , répliqua-t-il.

-Tu m'aimes ? Me demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

_Euh..._

_*** biiiip * pour les déclarations d'amour, veuillez repasser plus tard.. !**_

-Ben...je ne te déteste pas, c'est déjà ça ! Éludais-je en souriant.

-Idiote !

Je lui frappais l'avant-bras pour la forme -je savais pertinemment que mes coups de poings devaient ressembler à des caresses du vent pour lui.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout, mais j'ai des gens à voir.., me dit-il.

Il se releva et s'étira, et j'observais l'intégralité de ses muscles se contracter.

_Mon dieu j'en ai marre..._

_**Marre de quoi.. ?**_

_Marre de toute cette perfection ! Ce mec ressemble à un dieu égyptien, et moi je ne suis qu'une pâle petite humaine..._

Je repensais ironiquement à toutes les humaines qui s'étaient faites engrossées dans la mythologie grecque. Zeus s'était vraiment bien éclaté, ce bougre !

-Alex ?

Je sursautais presque.

-Mmh ? Marmonnais-je en le regardant.

-Pourquoi tu me fixes de cette façon ? Me questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Avant de te répondre, j'ai besoin que tu te retournes, lui répondis-je, sérieuse.

-Why ? Fit-il, perdu.

-Ne pose pas de questions, fais-le !

Il s'exécuta, méfiant, et me tourna le dos.

-Et ben voilà ! M'exclamais-je, ravie.

Je matai sans vergogne son magnifique postérieur mis en valeur par son fameux jean noir que j'affectionnais tant. Il avait des fesses fermes, rondes, musclées, qui semblaient parfaites pour mes mains et je...

_**Alerte ! Tu réagis comme.. un mec !**_

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

-Je regarde tes fesses, rétorquais-je naturellement.

-Que..

Il se tourna vers moi, mais laissa sa phrase en suspens. Il finit par lever les yeux au ciel et secouer la tête.

-J'imagine que plus rien ne devrait m'étonner, venant de toi !

-Je prends ça pour un compliment ! Dis-je en souriant.

-Tu m'avais quand même caché tes instincs de nymphomane..

-C'est une qualité de moi que tu apprécieras le moment venu, je pense...

_Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ?_

Il ouvrit grand les yeux l'espace de deux secondes, puis sourit vicieusement. Il se rapprocha de moi, se pencha, et posa ses mains de part et d'autre de mon corps, sur le lit.

Je gardai mon regard soudé au sien, refusant de jouer à la vierge effarouchée. D'une, je n'étais plus vierge, et de deux, c'était lui qui aurait dû être effarouché ! Mais là n'était pas le sujet...

Il embrassa tendrement ma joue, et fila vers mon oreille. Il en mordilla le lobe, et je me retenais de simplement lui sauter dessus.

-J'ai vraiment, _vraiment _hâte que tu développes ce côté de toi...le moment venu, comme tu dis.., me chuchota-t-il.

-Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu seras à la hauteur..., répondis-je sur le même ton.

-Comment puis-je te prouver que je suis compétent ? Murmura-t-il dans sa langue natale.

Bizarrement, j'adorais lorsqu'il parlait anglais. C'était...excitant, dans un sens !

-Je n'en sais rien...À toi de voir !

Il n'hésita pas longtemps et commença à embrasser ma mâchoire, pour descendre vers mon cou, ma gorge, il remonta vers mon menton, et entrechoqua son front au mien.

Il me fit finalement me lever, encercla mon visage de ses mains et plaqua férocement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je posai mes mains sur son torse merveilleux, pour les descendre sur ses hanches.

Je le laissai guider ce baiser, essayant de lui insuffler tout ce que je pouvais ressentir pour lui. Nos langues tournoyaient ensemble, s'adoraient, s'aimaient, s'adulaient. Il était loin le temps où nous nous apprivoisions encore.

La chambre n'était remplie que de nos respirations difficiles et de nos gémissements. J'avais l'impression que cela faisait une _éternité _qu'il ne m'avait pas embrassé.

Nous finîmes par nous séparer, à bout de souffle. Il caressa mes joues et mes cheveux tendrement et embrassa le bout de mon nez.

-J'y vais..., me dit-il doucement. Je dois faire en sorte que ma copine reste encore un peu avec moi...

-J'espère qu'au moins elle en vaut la peine... !

-Hmm..non pas tellement, mais bon j'essaye d'être gentil et de lui faire plaisir...

-Eh ! Protestais-je.

-C'est toi qui a voulu savoir ! Dit-il en s'éloignant de moi.

-Pourquoi tu t'enfuis ? Tu as peur que je te frappe, c'est ça ! Avoue-le !

Son corps fut secoué d'un rire alors qu'il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Je meurs de trouille ! Toi et tes mains de petit oiseau vous m'angoissez comme pas possible !

Je ne réfléchis pas longtemps, pris ma chaussure droite et lui balançai à la tête.

Il l'esquiva à la dernière seconde, et me regarda, choqué.

-Quoi ? Me défendis-je. Tu me provoques, tu assumes !

Il éclata de rire et ouvrit la porte.

-N'appelle pas tes parents, je m'en charge ! Reste juste là où tu es, c'est tout ce que je te demande !

-À vos ordres mon général ! Raillais-je.

-See you soon , love !

Il ferma la porte derrière lui.

Ce qui me laissa seule dans la chambre.

_**Wahou..Super constat. Vous étiez deux, il y en a un qui sort. Combien de personnes y a-t-il donc dans cette chambre ?**_

Ma conscience ironique commençait sérieusement à me chauffer , pour ne pas dire autre chose..

Mon petit-ami partit, je retombais dans un scepticisme typiquement alexain.

_S'il réussissait, je voulais bien manger mon soutien-gorge !_

* * *

**On ne critique pas les fantasmes honteusement retranscrits de l'auteure ! BON ! ^^.**

**Je ne m'étendrais pas, mon lit et le nouvel épisode d'Esprits Criminels m'attendent !**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre !**

**N'oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour que le forum Jacoblemonfic(.)net et de vous y inscrire !**

**Quant à moi, je vous dit à...je ne sais pas quand !**

**Je vous embrasse bien fort tout partout (oui oui, partout!), et vous souhaite un bon week-end placé sous le signe de l'étude et du travail (et un peu de coupe du monde de rugby non?) !**

**Bisous à toutes !**


	26. Chapter 26

**Bonjour !**

**Non désolée, pas de nouveaux chapitres encore:/ .**

**Que je m'explique : mis à part le fait que j'ai des semaines impossibles , depuis mercredi j'ai mal aux mains, ça doit être le fait de taper les cours presque 11h par jour...**

**Mais depuis hier, la droite a triplé de volume, et la gauche me fait vraiment très mal...je crois que je vais mettre au moins quinze minutes à écrire cette note, lol.**

**Le chapitre de Quand les opposés s'attirent est déjà commencé , donc dès que mes mains décident d'arrêter de faire n'importe quoi , je le posterais !**

**Pour les autres fictions...il faudra patienter un peu plus longtemps...**

**De plus, j'ai deux partiels le 8 novembre, et un autre le 11, MAIS j'ai 3 jours de congés le 31 octobre, le 1, et le 2 novembre, donc j'avancerais sur les fictions à ce moment là:).**

**Mais pas de panique, tout va bien , je ne laisse pas tomber l'écriture !^^.**

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite de passer une bonne semaine !**

**Alex.**


	27. Chapter 27 Un nouveau début

**Bonsooooir !**

**Oui, c'est bien moi ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! I'm alive ! Pas pour longtemps, vu ce qui m'attends demain, mais en tout cas , je suis là, alors que je devrais finir de réviser les 10 pages de cours qu'il me manque à apprendre pour demain...pas sérieux tout ça !**

**En tout cas, je voudrais évidemment vous remercier pour votre patience, votre soutien, et vos encouragements qui m'ont beaucoup touché, ça fait énormément plaisir d'avoir des lectrices comme vous, je ne m'en lasse jamais:) .**

**Évidemment, comme une bonne nouvelle sur FF ne vient pas sans un bug, on ne peut pas répondre aux reviews , si c'est pas génial ça !**

**Donc un grand (que dis-je, un IMMENSE) MERCI à :**

**lililoo : **(_Et oui malgré son physique de Dieu (non je ne m'égare pas!), j'aime bien me rappeller aussi que finalement, il est comme nous tous...Bon peut-être pas mais...mais si en fait ! LOL.^^. Oui Taylor fait toujours tout avec BEAUCOUP de professionnalisme, il faut le reconnaître...^^. En tout cas, merci pour ta review:D_). **Claire** : (_Merciii:D Ravie que tu apprécies:D. Mais oui comme toujours, Taylor va venir à la rescousse tel un prince sur son cheval blanc !^^. merci pour ta review!_) , **Laura **(_La suuuite est enfin là !^^. Contente de voir que tu aimes toujours autant ! Merci pour tes reviews:)_ ) , **TheGingerbreadBoy**(_En fait pour ton pseudo, j'ai fait un copié/collé, c'est tout aussi bien ! Lol. Manger son soutif, ça peut avoir des avantages moi je dis ! Bon, je ne sais pas encore lesquels, mais je finirais bien par trouver! C'est officiel, dès qu'on parle de Taylor, ça part en CACAHUÈTE ! Mdr. Une description de lui complètement nu ? Ben écoute, contentons-nous de nos OS pour l'instant, Ok ? xD. Le pain d'épice en référence à la peau caramel de Taylor ? Wahou j'avoue que là, ya vraiment de la recherche pour le coup ! Mdr. Du coup, t'as du en bouffer un jarret, vu le temps qu'elle a mis à venir cette suite ! LOL. Merci pour ta review !^^. Elle m'a bien fait marrer pour le coup...^^._), **_doudounord_**(_Coucou ! Merci pour ta review:D. La suite plus bas:D. Bisous) , _**Roxy lautner**_(Toi, suis persuadée de t'avoir déjà répondu...^^. Zoubis!), _**Tartopom**_(Toi aussi je t'ai répondu, vu comment toutes les reviews partent en sujets de conversation..xD),_**PoisonGirl **(_Oui Taylor est capable de tout, mais avec énormément de professionnalisme bien entendu ! LOL. La voici ENFIN la suite !^^. Merci pour ta review ! Bisous_), et **ANONYMOUS **(_La voici la suite:D. Contente que ça te plaise^^. Merci pour ta review, Bisous_.)

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

_Ma conscience ironique commençait sérieusement à me chauffer , pour ne pas dire autre chose.._

_Mon petit-ami partit, je retombais dans un scepticisme typiquement alexain._

_S'il réussissait, je voulais bien manger mon soutien-gorge !_

PDV Alex

N'y croyant toujours pas, je posais mes quelques affaires dans cette chambre magnifique, et pourtant typiquement masculine. C'est ce qui la rendait si attirante, je crois.

_Mon dieu..Voilà que je trouve une chambre attirante.._

_**Quand on sait à QUI appartient la chambre...**_

Tout de même, ça ne tournait plus rond dans la cafetière, si vous voulez mon avis.

-Tu prends tes marques ? Me demanda Taylor en entrant dans la chambre à son tour, avec ma deuxième valise.

-Je regarde, surtout.., répondis-je en me postant devant la baie-vitrée qui faisait office de mur.

Heureusement que la chambre donnait simplement sur le fond du jardin, et qu'il n'y avait pas de maisons derrière, parce que sinon, bonjour l'intimité..

-Elle est teintée.., me dit-il.

_Euh.._

_-_La baie, m'expliqua-t-il, voyant que je ne comprenais pas.

-Oh ! Fis-je, simplement. Je n'avais même pas fait attention.

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, se moqua-t-il.

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

Et puisque j'avais fait un pari avec moi-même, j'allais devoir le manger, ce soutien-gorge...Mais bon, j'attendrais quand même un moment plus propice.

Depuis un jour et demi j'avais vécu un vrai marathon.

Tout d'abord, Taylor avait pratiquement du mettre un genou à terre pour que mes professeurs acceptent que je reste ici. Bien sûr, la voix de la sagesse, Sandra -la mère d'Anna- leur avait rappelé que cette décision ne leur appartenait pas vraiment, et que c'était à mes parents de décider.

Évidemment, Mme Stanley était montée sur ses grands chevaux. Elle n'appréciait pas vraiment la tournure que prenaient les évènements, et j'en étais venue à me demander si ce n'était pas du au fait qu'elle allait devoir quitter le directeur de l'auberge. Après tout, je les avais bien surpris en train de batifoler, cachée sous un bar...

Bien entendu, elle lui rappella que le lycée ne débourserait pas un sou pour ma petite personne, et que je devrais me débrouiller. Il lui avait assuré que l'argent n'était pas un problème, elle l'avait regardé avec dédain, d'après ce qu'il m'avait raconté.

Passée cette étape, il était allé parler à mon frère, qui l'avait pratiquement envoyé bouler, d'après ce que j'avais compris.

Et là, Taylor m'avait surpris. J'aurais pensé qu'il allait tout simplement le supplier pratiquement de plaider ma cause auprès de mes parents, mais non. Apparemment, il avait l'air d'avoir cerné mon frère en moins de temps qu'il ne m'en avait fallu. Il avait fait du chantage à Thomas. S'il n'essayait pas de convaincre mes parents de me laisser rester aux Etats-Unis, alors il se verrait dans l'obligation de révéler certaines choses troublantes impliquant mon frère, Anna, une cage d'escalier, et des préservatifs.

Taylor m'avait raconté avec beaucoup de satisfaction qu'il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un blêmir aussi vite.

Moi, j'étais stupéfaite, et très heureuse aussi, par la même occasion.

Thomas s'était donc emparé du téléphone dans la minute qui suivait pour appeler nos parents. Bien sûr, j'avais eu droit au coup de fil quelques secondes plus tard. Aux larmes de ma mère, aux réprimandes de mon père, j'avais même entendu notre chien aboyer. Comme si lui aussi manifestait son mécontentement.

J'avais presque failli craquer, tellement je n'en pouvais plus de ces parents qui avaient des réactions dignes des acteurs des comédies musicales de Broadway.

Mais ils m'avaient coupé pour prendre un double appel.

En fait, Sandra leur avait téléphoné pour elle aussi plaider ma cause. Avec brillo, puisque mes parents avaient fini par accepter. Même si au début, ils avaient voulu que mon frère reste également pour me surveiller, mais j'avais protesté en disant que Taylor n'allait pas payer pour nous deux. Et là, j'avais eu droit à l'infarctus en direct de mon père. Monsieur refusait que sa petite fille soit entretenue par un adolescent de pacotille, selon ses dires.

À ce moment là, Taylor avait pris mon téléphone, et avait expliqué point par point à mes parents les raisons qui faisaient que je devais rester avec lui. Il accentua le fait que nous allions aller visiter des sites historiques, qu'il allait me faire rencontrer des personnes haut placées, voire des avocats, qui m'accepteraient certainement pour des stages, afin pourquoi pas de renflouer mon dossier pour postuler ensuite dans une grande université.

Alors, après le chantage était venu le mensonge. Sur le coup, ça m'avait amusé, mais après coup, je lui avais demandé s'il était vraiment certain de ne pas en faire trop. Ce à quoi il m'avait répondu qu'il était prêt à pas mal de choses pour me garder auprès de lui quelques semaines de plus.

Évidemment, j'avais fondu, à l'entente de ces mots.

Je devenais trop émotive à ses côtés. Il allait falloir que je me reprenne, et vite.

Mes parents avaient donc fini par se faire une raison. Ils acceptaient de me laisser en Amérique, à la condition que je leur fasse un compte rendu tout les jours de ce que je faisais, et dans quelle ville je me trouvais. J'avais protesté et argué que je n'aurais probablement pas le temps. Et 'tout les jours' s'était donc transformé en 'une à deux fois par semaine'.

Ce à quoi je n'avais rien dit. Après tout, j'étais encore mineure.

Le lendemain, donc, pendant que tout le monde était en préparatif départ, moi j'étais en préparatif déménagement, sous l'oeil aiguisé furieux de Sara, qui avait elle aussi voulu faire des pieds et des mains pour rester, avec Matt. Seulement apparemment, papa et maman avaient refusé. Et puisque Matt n'avait pas les moyens d'offrir à sa petite amie des vacances américaines, mademoiselle et son bellâtre repartaient bel et bien sur Bordeaux.

J'avais également appris que mon imbécile de frère avait demandé de l'argent à Taylor, pour « service rendu ». Ce dernier, gêné, lui avait répondu que ça ne me plairait sûrement pas. Et il avait eu raison. Quelques minutes après, j'étais déjà en train de botter le derrière de mon jumeau.

Taylor m'avait évidemment comprise quand je lui avais demandé s'il serait possible de les accompagner à l'aéroport.

Je détestais les au-revoirs. Même si je savais que je les reverrais tous d'ici quelques semaines, je détestais ça quand même.

Quand je regardais la personne que j'aimais s'éloigner, j'avais la désagréable impression que c'était définitif. Oui, j'avais ce petit côté pessimiste malgré tout.

J'avais réussi -Oh miracle- à ne pas pleurer, même si mes entrailles s'étaient tordues quand Anna et Mélissa avaient voulu faire un petit câlin groupé. Même mon frère s'y était joint. Je n'y étais pas opposé, parce que malgré le fait qu'il me tapait sur le système en ce moment, il restait mon frère jumeau. Et on aime son frère jumeau, quoiqu'il fasse.

Le chemin du retour, vers la maison des grands-parents de Taylor avait été silencieux. Je m'étais contentée de regarder par la fenêtre les paysages qui défilaient devant mes yeux.

Je ne savais pas si j'avais pris la bonne décision, je ne savais pas dans quoi je m'engageais, je ne savais pas ce qui se passerait quand je devrais retourner chez moi en France..Mais ce dont j'étais certaine, c'était que sur l'instant, quand je regardais qui était en train de conduire la voiture, je ne regrettais rien.

J'avais donc pris sa main droite dans la mienne, celle qui n'était pas sur le volant (oui parce que sinon, ça aurait peut-être été problématique), et sans rien dire, nous nous étions souri.

Je revins à l'instant présent lorsqu'il se racla la gorge.

-J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te demander.., me dit-il.

Il avait l'air de quelqu'un qui s'y prenait à la dernière minute pour demander quelque chose d'important.

_Oh que oui je connais cet air …_

-Lance toi ! Fis-je, pas très rassurée sur le coup.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de finir tes vacances à L.A ? me demanda-t-il finalement.

_L.A comme dans...Los Angeles ?_

_**Je ne vois pas vraiment ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, quand on y réfléchit bien !**_

_Je ne sais pas ! Une sombré contrée planquée au fin fond du Texas peut-être !_

_**Bien sûr …**_

-Aller à...Los Angeles ? Dis-je, avec sûrement un air idiot plaqué sur le visage.

-Oui..C'est que...Je ne t'en ai pas vraiment parlé, mais j'ai un show télévisé de programmé dans mon agenda..C'est prévu depuis quelques mois déjà, alors je ne me vois pas demander à mon agent de l'annuler comme ça..., me répondit-il, l'air désolé.

-Non non , c'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! Le rassurais-je. Et pour quand serait le départ ?

-La semaine prochaine...Le temps de reprendre mes marques chez moi, et de te faire un peu visiter la ville, je suis sûre que tu aimeras !

-Alors là oui, je n'ai pas de doutes la-dessus..., répondis-je en m'imaginant déjà dans la cité des anges.

-Cool, me sourit-il. Je vais mettre la voiture dans le garage, tu n'as qu'à visiter l'étage si tu veux..

-Hmm..Je n'en sais rien..Je ne voudrais pas tomber sur des secrets de famille...

-T'inquiète pas, me répondit-il. Il y a juste un ou deux cadavres dans la chambre qu'occupe Mak, mais on devrait réussir à trouver de la place dans le jardin pour les enterrer avec les autres !

-Chouette programme ! Fis-je, rigolant.

Il me sourit en retour et partis.

Quelques minutes après, alors que j'étais toujours en train de contempler le jardin, j'entendis un portable vibrer. Je tâtais mes poches par réflexe, mais ce n'était pas le mien.

Je regardais un peu partout, et vis qu'il avait déposé son téléphone sur le canapé qui faisait face au lit.

_Bon alors...je fais quoi...réponds..réponds pas... ?_

_**Moi je te conseille de répondre...Des fois que ça soit son amante..on ne sait jamais !**_

_Non mais ça ne se fait pas ! Ce n'est pas correct !_

_**Et alors ! Rappelle moi depuis quand on fait des choses correctes ?**_

Ok. Un point pour la conscience maboule.

Je pris une grande inspiration et allais prendre le téléphone qui semblait me narguer.

_Un message._

De « Kristen ».

C'était de toute évidence une fille ! De ce que j'en comprenais, le message disait approximativement ceci :

« _Hey. Ça fait pas mal de temps (peut-être deux jours, qui sait?) qu'on ne s'est pas parlé ! Comment ça va ? J'espère que tu ne m'as pas oublié...ou remplacé !:p. Nos petits délires me manquent ! Vivement qu'on reprenne le boulot ! (Non mais c'est vraiment moi qui vient de dire ça?). Je t'embrasse !»_

Comment ça « qu'on reprenne le boulot » ?

-C'est Kristen Stewart.., entendis-je juste derrière mon épaule.

-HAAA !

De surprise -et de peur- je sursautais violemment et lâchai le téléphone qu'il réussit à rattraper avant qu'il n'aille s'écraser sur le sol.

-Et bien je me doutais que tu étais de nature jalouse, mais de là à jeter mon portable..., se moqua-t-il.

-Tu m'as fait peur ! Lâchais-je, une main sur le cœur, tentant de reprendre ma respiration.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, rigola-t-il en regardant à son tour le message.

Ce qui me fis repenser à ce qu'il m'avait dit plus tôt.

-Kristen Stewart...Comme dans ...Kristen Stewart ? Dis-je bêtement.

_**Bravo Sherlock !**_

-Et bien je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je ne connais qu'une seule Kristen Stewart..., me sourit-il.

-Ne te moque pas, marmonnais-je. Désolée..pour ça.., m'excusais-je en faisant un geste vague vers son portable. Je suis d'une nature curieuse...

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai pu remarquer..

Je ne relevais pas. D'une, j'étais en tort, et de deux...j'étais aussi en tort !

-Et donc..., fis-je mine de rien. Elle t'embrasse souvent Kristen..À la fin de ses messages ?

Je jouais la fille complètement désintéressée mais je ne le trompais pas.

-Non, ça c'est seulement quand je lui envoies un énorme bisous avant ! Me dit-il en rédigeant une réponse.

-Très drôle, bougonnais-je.

-Allez..., me dit-il en s'approchant de moi. Tu ne vas pas être jalouse de ma meilleure amie tout de même !

Il entoura ma taille de ses bras et posa un baiser un peu en dessous de mon oreille.

Endroit _hyper _sensible..

Ce n'était pas l'endroit en lui-même, mais plutôt la connotation que je lui attachais, à vrai dire...C'était si..._sensuel._

_**Voilà qu'elle divague maintenant...**_

_Je ne divague pas..je suis en plein fantasme, c'est différent.._

-Je suis certain que tu t'entendrais très bien avec Kristen. Deux caractères chauds bouillants ensemble, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que ça peut donner..

-Et moi je suis persuadée que tu t'entendrais très bien avec mon pote Nicolas, répondis-je sournoisement. On est très proche lui et moi, on s'envoit même des mots d'amour, c'est très sympa !

Nicolas qui, je le précisais, était une pure invention de ma part.

-Ton Nicolas ne rivaliserait pas avec moi..., grogna-t-il, sûr de lui.

-Ah oui ? Et pourquoi donc ?

-Et bien pour commencer..Lui, il ne peut pas faire ça..

Il accompagna ses mots d'un baiser dans mon cou.

-Ou bien ça..., continua-t-il en remontant vers ma mâchoire qu'il embrassa à son tour.

Ok. Là, j'avais carrément la chair de poule.

-Ou carrément ça..., finit-il en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Emportée par un tourbillon de plaisir et de désir, je nouais mes bras autour de son cou pour rapprocher nos visages.

J'approfondis le baiser en lui demandant l'entier accès à sa bouche.

_**Là, je crois que les choses vont déraper..**_

Il fit glisser ses mains de ma taille à mes fesses, ce qui enclencha une minuscule alarme dans ma tête.

Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter.

Ce n'est que lorsque j'entendis une porte claquer et plusieurs voix venant d'en bas que je consentis à rompre ce baiser.

-Quoi.. ? Murmura-t-il avant d'embrasser le bout de mon nez.

-Je crois que tes parents viennent de rentrer.., répondis-je.

_Et ce n'est pas plus mal.._

-Arg.., râla-t-il. On a qu'à fermer la porte à clé et..

-Taylor..., le coupais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Désolé.

-Est-ce que je peux faire un tour par la salle de bain avant de descendre les voir ? Lui demandais-je.

-Non, je te l'interdit.., répondit-il.

-Merci ! Fis-je en m'y dirigeant.

J'adorais le concept d'avoir sa propre salle de bain dans sa chambre. Il n'y avait rien de plus pratique.

Une fois la porte fermée derrière moi, je soufflais un grand coup. Mon cœur battait une nouvelle fois très vite, si bien que j'eus peur de le voir sortir de ma poitrine.

_**Manquerait plus que ça...**_

_Je crois bien que quelqu'un a les hormones en feu..._

Oui, et je croyais bien n'être pas la seule..

Elle allait être intéressante, cette semaine chez les Lautner !

* * *

**Eh oui me revoilà déjà !**

**Chapitre beaucoup plus court que ce que je fais d'habitude, mais je me suis dit que vous préfèreriez sûrement que je le mette comme ça plutôt que d'attendre après le 20 décembre pour la suite...^^.**

**J'espère que vous aurez apprécié néanmoins, même si ce n'est évidemment qu'un chapitre de transition pour ce qui se passe après !**

**Demain , le grand jour...Premier jour d'examen en fait... 8H-11h , 14h-17H. Et vendredi , programme : 8H-11H , 11H-12H , 14H-17H. Sont marrantes quand même les personnes qui programment les horaires d'examens...**

**Sur ce, je vais finir de réviser moi, pour me préparer à aller à l'abattoir demain ! Lol.**

**Passez une bonne fin de semaine !:).**

**Bisous à toutes !**

**À bientôt !**


	28. Chapter 28 Première crise

**Bonsoir Bonsoir...**

**Bon je n'ai pas trop d'excuses valables pour ce temps de post, si ce n'est que j'ai eu mes examens et qu'ensuite j'ai pensé un peu à autre chose:). J'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur, et je m'excuse vraiment !**

**Merci à celles qui prennent le temps de laisser une ch'tite trace de leur passage , merci à celles qui ne le font pas mais qui mettent cette histoire en favoris/alertes, et merci à celles qui sont simplement de passage:).**

**Je ne sais plus si j'ai répondu aux reviews ou non , mais en tout cas un GRAND merci encore une fois !**

**Laura : **Merci ! Tout s'est bien passé pour moi, j'espère que tes fêtes aussi:). La suite est ENFIN là:). Merci pour ta review !

**On se retrouve en bas !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Une fois la porte fermée derrière moi, je soufflais un grand coup. Mon cœur battait une nouvelle fois très vite, si bien que j'eus peur de le voir sortir de ma poitrine._

_**Manquerait plus que ça...**_

_Je crois bien que quelqu'un a les hormones en feu..._

_Oui, et je croyais bien n'être pas la seule.._

_Elle allait être intéressante, cette semaine chez les Lautner !_

PDV Alex

Me contemplant dans le miroir sans me voir, je tentais de trouver le courage qu'il fallait pour sortir de cette salle de bain et aller saluer la famille de mon petit-ami. Je me répétais que les choses avaient été mise à plat avec Déborah et que tout irait bien, mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de songer à la première rencontre désastreuse qui avait eu lieu.

De plus, je ne savais pas vraiment comment Mr Lautner prenait le fait que j'allais jouer à la squatteuse pendant une semaine. Peut-être que cette idée ne lui plaisait pas, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas de moi chez lui et...

_**Du calme. On respire.**_

_Peut-être devrais-je tout simplement m'enfuir par la petite fenêtre et ne jamais remettre les pieds ici ?_

L'idée était alléchante.

Mais alors il aurait fallu que je renonce également à Taylor.

L'idée n'était pas alléchante.

_Pas du tout, même._

Imaginer _son _visage me réveilla, et je me décidais enfin à sortir.

Il arriva au même moment dans sa chambre.

-Je suis allé dire à mes parents que tu étais là..., me prévint-il.

-Ils n'étaient pas au courant ? M'affolais-je aussitôt.

-Bien sûr que si ! Rétorqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je suis juste..allé leur dire que _nous_ étions là si tu préfères. Arrête de paniquer, Mak a hâte de te voir..

Je souris en pensant à sa petite sœur. Elle avait trois ans de moins que moi mais j'étais persuadée qu'elle et moi pourrions devenir de grandes amies.

_**Ou des belles-soeurs..**_

_Officiellement, on en est pas encore là !_

Je pris une grande inspiration.

-Est-ce que...ça va ? Lui demandais-je en lui désignant ma petite personne. Je ressemble à quelque chose de décent ?

Il rigola et vint déposer un bisous sur mon nez. Il caressa ma tempe avec le haut de sa main.

-Bon je dois t'avouer que je te trouve toujours clairement indécente, mais pour des regards innocents non pervers, tu es superbe.., lâcha-t-il d'une traite.

Je ris à mon tour.

-Indécente hein ? Fis-je en me collant à lui.

J'enroulais mes bras derrière le bas de son dos et embrassais le coin de ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand je porterais des portes-jarretelle..., chuchotais-je à son oreille.

Je l'entendis presque gémir, ce qui me fit rire. Je le lâchai et couru presque vers la porte.

-Alors ? Tu viens ? Fis-je en essayant de dissimuler mon sourire.

Il était dos à moi et semblait reprendre sa respiration.

-Tu peux oublier ce à quoi tu penses, le prévins-je. Il n'y a aucun moyen que je m'affuble de portes-jarretelles un jour. Que ce soit dans cette dimension ou dans une autre.

Il se retourna finalement et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-Même si je te supplie ? Me dit-il en faisant une petite moue boudeuse.

Je levais les yeux au ciel. S'il pensait que j'étais une de ces filles qui aimaient faire des strip-teases et porter des ensembles coquins pour leurs mecs, il se trompait lourdement. J'étais tout ce qu'il y avait de plus gnan-gnan et romantique.

_**Ben tiens...comme si tu crachais sur une jolie nuisette !**_

_Ça n'a rien à voir ! Je ne vais pas chercher plus loin !_

Je préférais de loin ce qui était joli et agréable plutôt que ce qui était considéré comme « sexy » et « aguichant ».

Définitivement pas mon truc...Et je serais bien trop gênée..

Même si j'étais extravertie, dans l'intimité j'étais plutôt..réservée.

-Tu pourrais te mettre à genoux et pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps, ça ne changerait rien ! Répondis-je tout de même.

-Je ne perds pas espoir quand même ! Sourit-il en venant à mes côtés.

Nous entendîmes du bruit dans les escaliers tandis que Taylor fermait la porte de sa chambre derrière nous.

Makenna apparut finalement et me fit un grand sourire.

-Hey ! Me salua-t-elle.

Elle vint me prendre dans ses bras, puisqu'aux Etats-Unis ils semblaient hermétiques au simple fait de se faire la bise..

Je répondis par un sourire et lui rendis son étreinte.

Je mis mon cerveau en mode anglophone, car j'étais bien décidée à ne parler que cette langue durant mon séjour ici, même avec Taylor, histoire de me parfaire.

-Maman est déjà en train de préparer le repas, débita-t-elle à toute vitesse en direction de son grand frère. Et papa s'est mis directement sur le canapé pour regarder la rediffusion d'un de ses matchs de baseball débiles !

-Oh c'est quel match ? Demanda ledit frère, très très intéressé par la réponse apparemment.

-J'en sais rien ! Rétorqua sa sœur en haussant les épaules. Mais tu ne vas pas abandonner ta copine juste pour aller revoir un match de baseball tout de même ?

Vu l'expression qui passa sur le visage de mon futur ex petit-ami, je pouvais aisément deviner qu'il y avait pensé.

_Le mécréant._

-Fais ça et je te jure que je te mettrais tout nu sur ton lit et que je t'attacherais les poignets avec ces foutus portes-jarretelle ! Le menaçais-je en français, pour ne pas que Mak comprenne.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Taylor secoua la tête, amusé mais un peu grognon, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant devant elle.

-Rien que tu n'aies besoin de savoir, petit moustique.

-Petit moustique ? Ris-je devant la grimace de Mak.

-Tas de muscle abruti..., marmonna-t-elle, grognon.

Taylor descendit, et je retins sa sœur pas le bras alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire de même.

-Ça te gêne qu'il t'appelle comme ça ? Lui demandais-je.

J'avais remarqué que si moi ça me faisait rigoler, ce n'était pas son cas. Pourtant, 'petit moustique' sonnait comme affectueux. _Au-delà bien entendu du fait que le moustique était un horrible insecte inutile et suceur de sang.._

Elle haussa simplement les épaules et répondit.

-C'est juste qu'il oublie parfois que je grandis moi aussi..

-Mais que tu aies cinq ans ou quarante, tu restes sa petite sœur, c'est une marque d'affection ! Lui répondis-je en souriant.

-Mouais.

Elle ne parut pas convaincu mais retrouva sa bonne humeur dans la seconde qui suivit.

-On descend ?

J'approuvais et la suivis.

Nous trouvâmes Taylor debout près du canapé et de son père, en train de suivre attentivement les images qui défilaient sur la télé.

J'étais plutôt sportive, et j'aimais toute sorte de sport. Mais je n'avais jamais réussi à comprendre quoi que ce soit aux règles du baseball, si bien que j'avais eu vite fait de décréter que je n'aimais pas ce sport. Le football américain avait subi le même sort.

-Je vais voir maman, me dit Mak.

Elle partit vers ce que je supposais être la cuisine.

S'apercevant sûrement du mouvement de sa sœur, Taylor tourna sa tête vers moi, et d'un mouvement de la tête, m'enjoignis à la rejoindre.

Quand j'arrivais près de lui, il prit ma main.

Son père, qui jusqu'ici avait été concentré sur la télévision, leva les yeux vers nous et se rendis compte de ma présence. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se leva.

J'appréhendais particulièrement ce moment. Je ne savais toujours pas comment Daniel pouvait réagir à ma présence ici.

Il finit cependant par me faire un sourire, bien que crispé, et me tendit la main.

Main que je m'empressais de serrer.

-Bienvenue chez nous ! Me dit-il. Bien que techniquement, ce ne soit pas tellement chez nous, mais ...tu as compris l'idée.

Je souris et nous nous lachâmes.

-Merci de m'accueillir, c'est très gentil de votre part, répondis-je presque religieusement.

J'eus l'impression que mon acteur de petit-ami levait les yeux au ciel, mais je n'avais présentement pas envie de le regarder.

_**Ne mens pas, tu as TOUJOURS envie de le regarder !**_

_Oui mais nous aurons tout le temps de le faire après ! Pas pendant les situations de crise là !_

-Nous n'avons peut-être pas commencé en bons termes, mais j'ose espérer que ma femme et mon fils ne se trompent pas sur toi .., dit-il à son tour. En tout cas, j'ai décidé moi aussi de te laisser une chance...Après tout, tu n'es qu'un petit bout de femme, il sera facile de te noyer si jamais tu fais quelque chose de déplaisant, plaisanta-t-il.

Je lâchais un petit rire tendu qui finit en toussotement.

Devenue complètement paranoïaque, j'étais en train de me demander si sa petite blague concernant ma mort n'était pas en fait une menace voilée. _Tu fais du mal à mon fils et je t'égorge _aurait peut-être été un poil plus clair.

Déborah fit son entrée dans le salon en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier.

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en me faisant la bise. J'essaye de préparer un repas rapidement, Mak et moi avons rendez-vous chez le coiffeur tôt demain matin..

-Oh bien sûr je comprends !

Elle embrassa son fils chaleureusement et s'excusa de nouveau avant de repartir en cuisine.

-Mak ! Peux-tu dresser la table s'il te plaît ? Cria-t-elle depuis la cuisine.

Celle-ci se renfrognit.

-Taylor ? Fit-elle innocemment en commençant à battre des cils vers son frère.

-Hors de question ! Décréta ce dernier avant même d'écouter ce que sa sœur avait à lui dire.

-Allez ! Sois un peu généreux ! Le supplia-t-elle presque.

_**Alors quoi ? Les riches n'ont pas de femme à tout faire qui s'occupe de ce genre de chose ?**_

-Je vais t'aider, soupirais-je.

Finalement, c'était quelque peu rassurant d'assister à ce genre de scène frère/soeur. C'était une famille normale, qui vivait normalement, et dont les enfants se chamaillaient normalement.

_Et dont le fils aîné gagne vingt millions de dollars pour jouer dans une franchise qui rapporte sept cent millions de dollars au box-office.._

Oui, si on oubliait ce petit fait, tout était normal.

-Laisse, me dit Taylor en me retenant par le bras. C'est son tour c'est tout !

-Mais je suis l'invitée, protestais-je. Donc j'aide !

Je claquai un bisous sur sa joue et partis avec Makenna.

Nous dressâmes le couvert sur la grande table en bois de la salle à manger et finîmes au moment où Déborah nous demanda de disposer les deux plats sur la table.

Je ne reconnus pas l'odeur qui se dégageait de la casserole que je portais, mais dans la première que Mak venait de déposer, j'étais certaine qu'il s'agissait de spaghettis.

-Merci les filles, nous dit Déborah en se débarrassant de son tablier. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je ne devais vivre qu'avec des garçons...

Elle soupira ensuite en entendant son fils et son mari lâcher des rugissements de plaisir devant la télé.

Mak et moi levâmes les yeux au ciel dans un mouvement simultané.

-Tu es fille unique ? Me demanda-t-elle après avoir placé sur la table une bouteille de vin.

_**Oui je suis fille unique, je n'ai pas de frère complètement inutile et casse-pied et je...**_

-Non, j'ai un frère jumeau !

_**Comme tu veux..**_

_Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je devais avoir honte de Thomas !_

…_**.**_

_Bon ok , mais il n'est pas si lourdeau que ça quand on le connaît bien !_

-Oh j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une sœur jumelle ! Fit Makenna, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Pitié non, gémit son frère en arrivant derrière nous, un moustique c'est déjà bien assez comme ça !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le moustique ? Risposta-t-elle.

-Surveille ton langage, jeune demoiselle ! Intervint leur père en arrivant juste après. Ne dis pas quelque chose qui me fera regretter de ne pas avoir balancé ce Curtis par la fenêtre de ta chambre il y a deux mois !

_Hein ?_

Makenna rougit furieusement et marmonna dans sa barbe en prenant place autour de la table.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de Curtis ? Interrogea Taylor en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien que tu n'ais besoin de savoir ! Répondit précipitamment sa sœur.

-Et moi je peux savoir ? Dis-je à mon tour en souriant largement.

-Quand nous serons seules..., me chuchota-t-elle.

Taylor se renfrogna mais lui promis qu'il finirait par connaître la vérité.

Il me fit signe de m'asseoir en face de sa sœur et prit place à côté de moi. Il se pencha à mon oreille, non sans déclencher un délicieux frisson dans tout mon corps.

-Je compte sur toi pour tout me dire ensuite..., chuchota-t-il d'un ton conspirateur.

-Et puis quoi encore... ! Rétorquais-je en le poussant de l'épaule.

-Eh ! Protesta-t-il. C'est avec moi que tu sors ou avec elle ?

-Question intéressante...Si l'envie m'en prend, je sais vers qui me tourner si tu me lâches un jour..., fis-je.

-Dommage pour toi, je ne compte pas te lâcher de si tôt .. !

-C'est ce que tu dis maintenant...

Il fronça les sourcils et voulut protester mais sa mère revint et commença à servir.

Je voulais bien avouer que la dernière réplique que je lui avais lancé n'était pas très fair-play, mais c'était sorti tout seul. Je savais pertinemment qu'il m'en voudrait encore une fois de ne pas lui 'faire confiance', mais ce n'était pas une question de confiance. S'il n'y avait plus d'amour, il n'y avait plus d'amour ! Même si je lui faisais confiance et inversement, si l'un de nous arrêtait d'aimer l'autre, ce n'était pas une faute envers l'autre justement.

Mais je n'étais pas certaine qu'il comprenne ma vision des choses.

Avec un sourire, Débprah me donna mon assiette pleine à craquer de spaghettis recouvertes par une sauce grise marron que je n'identifiais pas, mais cela sentait très bon.

-Bon appétit ! Dit-elle une fois que tout le monde fut servi.

Nous la remerciâmes et lui souhaitâmes la même chose avant d'attaquer notre plat.

Néanmoins, à la première bouchée, je sus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le goût n'était pas désagréable mais je ressentis une drôle de sensation au creux de mon estomac, comme s'il essayait de m'avertir de quelque chose.

Les parents de Taylor et Makenna agrémentaient la conversation, tandis qu'à la troisième bouchée, je me rendis enfin compte de ce qui se passait.

_Des champignons._

C'était une _putain _de sauce aux champignons.

Je voulus me mettre quinze baffes pour ne pas m'en être rendue compte rien qu'avec l'odeur. Pour ma défense, depuis mes cinq ans je n'avais pas approché de près ou de loin le moindre champignon. Ils étaient tout bonnement bannis de chez moi. Et pour cause.

Je décidais néanmoins de confirmer ce que je pensais, malgré que le picotement dans ma gorge ne trompait pas.

-Excusez-moi mais...c'est une sauce aux champignons, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je, hésitante alors que quatre paires d'yeux me scrutaient.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Répondit Déborah, soucieuse. Tu n'aimes pas c'est ça ?

Je me raclais la gorge, sentant une vive brûlure dans celle-ci et dans mes entrailles. Je me levais par réflexe en me tenant le ventre et la gorge.

-Je suis très allergique, réussis-je à répondre avec déjà la voix enrouée.

Je commençais à tousser alors que tous se levèrent presque en même temps. Taylor m'entoura de ses bras, me palpant comme s'il pouvait faire disparaître mon mal.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Paniqua-t-il.

-Hôpital.., fis-je.

Une nouvelle quinte de toux m'empêcha de continuer à parler.

_Chouette première soirée..._

* * *

**C'est re-moi !**

*** SPOILER * :**

**Ça y'est..la fin est proche pour elle...elle va y passer...**

*** FIN DU FAUX SPOILER ***

**^^. Sinon je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je pourrais poster la suite, comme d'habitude !^^.**

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé ce chapitre, et si le cœur vous en dit, je vous donne l'autorisation formelle de laisser une review ! LOL.**

**Énormes bisous à toutes !**

**À bientôt !**


	29. Chapter 29 Hôpital

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

**Je n'avais pas du tout prévu de poster ici avant de le faire sur une autre fiction, mais étant donné que l'anniversaire de Taylor était hier , et que aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire d'une de ses fans, et d'une de mes coupines cinglée (j'ai nommé Roxane...ou Roxy pour les intimes fanfictionnien..^^.), j'ai carburé entre hier soir tard et ce matin !**

**Merci pour vos reviews, et puisque je n'ai rien d'autre à dire (MIRACLE), je vous laisse avec ce chapitre !**

**On se retrouve en bas,**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Je commençais à tousser alors que tous se levèrent presque en même temps. Taylor m'entoura de ses bras, me palpant comme s'il pouvait faire disparaître mon mal._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire ? Paniqua-t-il._

_-Hôpital.., fis-je._

_Une nouvelle quinte de toux m'empêcha de continuer à parler._

_Chouette première soirée..._

PDV Taylor

-Nous lui avons donné un traitement à base de corticoïdes, elle devrait aller beaucoup mieux.., nous informa le docteur Coller. Ça n'a pas été facile parce qu'elle ne semblait pas vraiment nous comprendre quand on lui a posé des questions...

-Elle est française, lui expliquais-je, ne masquant pas mon soulagement.

-Oh d'accord ! Comprit-il. Nous allons la garder en observation ce soir, mais elle devrait être sur pied dès demain !

Nous poussâmes tout les quatre un soupir de soulagement. Il faut dire que tout ceci n'avait pas été très rassurant. Elle avait failli s'étouffer lorsque mon père avait décrété qu'il serait plus rapide de l'emmener directement à l'hôpital plutôt que d'attendre une ambulance.

J'avais momentanément réussi à la calmer, parce que la panique ajoutée à son allergie ne faisait qu'empirer les choses.

J'avais eu également très peur lorsqu'elle avait tourné de l'oeil en sortant de la voiture. J'avais du la porter pendant que mes parents se précipitaient à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Mak était restée à côté de moi, me soutenant comme elle le pouvait, même si elle avait pleuré, s'inquiétant pour son amie. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte à quel point elle pouvait s'être attachée aussi rapidement à elle.

Débarquant en trombe aux urgences, des médecins et infirmières alertés par mes parents avaient aussitôt accouru, me l'enlevant pour s'occuper d'elle. J'avais eu très envie de les suivre, mais on m'en avait empêcher.

Moins d'une heure et demie plus tard, on me disait qu'elle allait mieux.

-Est-ce que je peux rester avec elle cette nuit ? Demandais-je.

Le médecin hésita.

-S'il vous plaît, insistais-je. Elle ne connaît rien ici, même si elle est bilingue, elle n'aura peut-être par la force de comprendre ou de parler anglais...

-Très bien, capitula-t-il. Il y a un fauteuil très confortable où vous pourrez dormir, si vous le souhaitez.

-Merci beaucoup docteur, dit ma mère en lui serrant la main.

Il nous gratifia d'un sourire et d'un signe de tête, et s'éloigna.

-Vous devriez rentrer, suggérais-je, je vais rester ici..

-Je reste aussi..., décréta ma sœur, les yeux encore rougis.

-Non, tu as besoin de dormir...Tu as entendu le médecin, elle va aller très bien..

-Je t'apporterais des vêtements pour elle et pour toi demain, me dit ma mère.

Elle m'enlaça brièvement.

-Envoie-moi un message s'il y a un problème, et dis-lui qu'on pense à elle.., ajouta-t-elle.

-On pensera aussi à lui emmener un truc sain à bouffer ! Fit mon père en souriant. J'ai pas envie qu'elle meurt d'une intoxication alimentaire... !

Je les remerciais et prit le temps de serrer longuement ma petite sœur dans mes bras.

-Tu me tiens au courant, hein ? Me demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

-Promis.

Je l'embrassais sur le faut de sa tête et la regardais partir avec mes parents.

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers l'accueil, où une sympathique quinquagénaire m'indiqua le numéro et la direction de sa chambre.

Je dus monter deux étages, avant de pouvoir entrer dans cette chambre, aux murs blancs, froids, impersonnels. Une perfusion était reliée à son corps à l'aide d'une aiguille fichée sur le dos de sa main.

Je m'approchais de son lit, et constatais qu'elle était vêtue de cette horrible chemise de nuit d'hôpital. Malgré moi, la première pensée que j'eus était _est-ce qu'ils l'ont vu nue ? _, avec une pointe de mécontentement, en songeant que ce devait sûrement être le cas. Elle n'avait pas dû apprécier, la connaissant. Ou alors, elle était inconsciente à ce moment là..

Je penchais pour la seconde hypothèse, puisque j'étais certain que même dans les vapes, elle n'aurait pas manqué de leur dire d'aller se faire voir.

Je souris en l'imaginant.

Je dégageais son visage de quelques mèches rebelles qui m'empêchaient de la voir entièrement. À mon toucher, elle frissonna, et toussa avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Désolé, m'excusais-je. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller..

Elle grimaça, et se redressa difficilement.

-Eh ! Protestais-je. Bouge pas, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal ou...

-Je vais bien.., me coupa-t-elle.

Elle avait une petite voix, enrouée, et très faible.

-Vraiment ? Dis-je, suspicieux. On dirait plutôt qu'un tank a écrasé tes cordes vocales...

Elle eut un petit sourire.

-C'est la toux qui provoque ça..., m'expliqua-t-elle. Je vais sûrement être aphone demain...

-C'est Thomas qui serait content s'il l'apprenait.., plaisantais-je.

Elle rit de bon cœur avant de grimacer et de déglutir difficilement.

Je m'asseyais au bord de son lit et lui caressais la joue.

-Est-ce que...tu pourrais ne pas prévenir ma famille ?

-Ce n'est pas le contraire qu'on est censé dire normalement ? Répondis-je.

-Pas avec la mienne...Ma mère risquerait de faire une attaque et mon père de réserver des billets d'avion dans la foulée..

Une infirmière entra par la suite, ne me donnant pas le temps de répondre. Elle était assez jeune, un carré brun court en guise de chevelure. Roxane, de son prénom.

_Comme la chanson.._, me surpris-je à songer.

Elle me fit un sourire timide et rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux avant de vérifier les constantes de la malade.

Elle prit sa température et vérifia sa tension.

-Tout a l'air encourageant ! Dit-elle, ne s'adressant qu'à moi.

_Une fan..._, pensais-je.

-Merci, lui rétorqua Alex, ne manquant de la foudroyer de son regard de tueuse en série.

Si sa voix manquait de conviction, ses yeux eux révélaient son animosité envers la jeune infirmière.

_Jalousie, jalousie.._

Je pouffais mentalement, en essayant de ne rien laisser paraître.

-Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit..., proposa-t-elle en me gratifiant d'un grand sourire.

-Merci, c'est gentil...Roxane.., lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Elle sembla destabilisée, mais sortis de la chambre lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle n'avait plus aucune raison de rester.

-Je l'aime pas, elle. Bougonna Alex.

-Pourquoi ? Elle a l'air plutôt gentille !

-Elle avait l'air complètement hypnotisée par toi ! Elle ne m'a même pas calculé ! Alors que c'est moi qui suis à l'article de la mort !

Je rigolais et la poussais sur la droite pour m'allonger à côté d'elle. Une chance que le lit nous le permettait.

-Ma brave petite malade...

Je passais mon bras autour de ses épaules et la fis se rapprocher de moi. Elle fit attention à ne pas bouger trop rapidement sa main perfusée, et à la laisser bien à plat.

-Tu as l'air habitué à ça..., lui dis-je en lui désignant sa main.

-Oh, non..Ça ne m'est arrivé qu'une fois, je ne sais même plus pour quoi c'était..Mais je me souviens que je bougeais ma main dans tout les sens, et que le sang finissait par remonter dans le fil..C'était dégoûtant, et je me suis faite pratiquement engueulée par mon médecin..., me raconta-t-elle.

Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse, à hauteur de mon cœur, avant de soupirer de contentement.

-Je suis contente que tu sois là...

-J'aurais préféré qu'on soit dans un tout autre type de chambre, mais moi aussi, je suis content d'être avec toi..., fis-je en souriant.

-Est-ce que...Est-ce que tes parents m'en veulent beaucoup ? Enfin je veux dire...

Je fronçais les sourcils.

-Comment ça ? Tu crois qu'ils sont en colère ? M'étonnais-je.

-Ben c'était pas vraiment la soirée rêvée...

-Oh mais chérie, personne n'est en colère contre toi ! Tu n'as pas fait exprès de te retrouver là !

-C'est quand même un peu de ma faute...

-Bien sûr que non !

-J'aurais _dû _vous dire pour mon allergie.., insista-t-elle.

-Tu n'y as pas pensé, personne ne te blâme ! La rassurais-je.

-Oui mais...

-Chut ! L'interrompis-je. Je ne veux plus rien entendre.

Elle remonta sa tête, de façon à ce qu'elle soit dans mon cou.

Je caressais ses cheveux, alors qu'une nouvelle quinte de toux la prit. Elle se mit en position assise pour ne pas tousser sur moi.

-Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un ? L'interrogeais-je en lui frottant le dos.

-Non, le médecin a dit que ce serait normal, d'après ce que j'ai compris..

Je continuais mes caresses pendant quelques secondes.

-Tu m'as fait peur, tu sais.., lui avouais-je.

J'embrassais son épaule doucement, et elle tourna la tête pour me faire face.

-Désolée... Je ne m'étoufferais plus jamais chez toi, promis..., dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Ce serait sympa, oui...Et puis si tu meures, je te raconte même pas la paperasse qu'il y aura à faire, sans compter le rapatriement de ton corps..., j'ai pas le temps pour ça ! Fis-je en souriant également.

-Je veux être incinérée et jetée dans une pyramide en Egypte, alors tu n'aurais pas besoin de rapatrier quoique ce soit ! Me dit-elle en se réallongeant.

-Une pyramide ? Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, ça fait classe..., répondit-elle simplement.

Je souriais, ravi de voir qu'elle arrivait encore à plaisanter.

-Comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai les bronches en feu.., lâcha-t-elle en français, si bien que je ne compris pas.

-Désolé, j'ai loupé un mot là...

-En gros, ça va, mon système respiratoire est juste légèrement irrité, comme si j'avais un gros rhume.. ! M'explica-t-elle.

-Hmm ok...Tu devrais dormir, maintenant...

-Et ne pas être consciente quand la terrible sorcière viendra prétexter voir si je ne suis pas morte pour te mater et te faire de l'oeil ? Hors de question !

-Arrête ! C'est pas sa faute, je suis irrésistible..., plaisantais-je.

-Va donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis, Monsieur l'Irrésistible !

Elle se laissa tomber sur l'oreiller et appuya par mégarde sur le bouton pour appeler l'infirmière.

-Misère..., gémit-elle en réalisant son geste.

Je ris à gorge déployée et sortis en vitesse de la chambre pour accueillir la charmante Roxane.

-Reviens ici tout de suite, Lautner ! Aboya-t-elle depuis son lit.

Enfin...elle _tenta _d'être menaçante, mais sa voix ressemblait plus à un crachin qu'autre chose. Ce qui fit redoubler mon rire.

Roxane apparut miraculeusement devant moi, rougissante, encore une fois.

-Il y a un problème ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

-Non, lui répondis-je en souriant. Juste une fausse manipulation...Pardon de vous avoir dérangé pour rien, je sais que vous devez être très occupée..

-Vous ne m'avez pas du tout dérangé ! J'ai toujours du temps pour mes patients...

-C'est très honorable de votre part ! Fis-je, retenant mon rire une fois de plus en entendant clairement Alex râler.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Demanda Roxane, ayant entendu la même chose que moi.

-Parfaitement ! Elle a juste un chat dans la gorge..D'ailleurs, je vais y retourner, il faut que je lui chante une berceuse pour l'endormir...Sinon, elle vous pourrira votre nuit !

Elle rigola et se retourna pour partir, non sans un dernier rougissement lorsque ses yeux avaient dévié sur mon torse.

-Et couvrez-vous les oreilles, elle ronfle ! La prévins-je avant de me retourner à mon tour.

J'entendis un son guttural semblant provenir du lit d'hôpital.

Je fermais la porte derrière moi et grimpais en hâte sur le lit.

-Dégage ! Protesta-t-elle.

N'étant qu'à moitié installé, lorsque sa main valide me poussa, je tombais du lit en lâchant un grognement.

Lorsque mes fesses rencontrèrent le carrelage gelé, j'eus l'impression de m'être déformé le coccyx.

-Ben alors ? Je t'entends plus...

_Traîtresse !_

Je me relevais avec un gémissement. Une douleur lancinante partait de ma hanche pour finir sur mon fessier.

-Je vais voir si Roxane pourrait me masser..., dis-je innocemment en prenant le chemin de la porte.

-Quand je serais complètement rétablie, je te jure que je me vengerais..., me menaça-t-elle encore une fois.

-Tu ne viens pas de le faire ? Je n'ai plus de fesses !

-C'est pas une grande perte de toute façon..., rétorqua-t-elle.

Elle s'installa sur son flanc gauche, veillant toujours à ce que sa main perfusée soit à plat.

Je secouais la tête, toujours souriant, et attrapais mon téléphone pour rassurer ma famille.

Mak me demanda aussitôt si elle pouvait lui parler. Je lui répondis par la négative.

_Ma vengeance sera terrible._

_M._

Décidément, les deux moustiques se liguaient contre moi !

Je rejoignis Alex sur le lit et m'installais confortablement cette fois, en collant mon corps au sien.

-Mes parents t'embrassent, ils passeront demain, et Makenna aurait voulu te parler, mais je l'en ai dissuadé..., l'informais-je.

-C'est gentil de leur part..Quant à ta sœur, tu aurais du me laisser lui parler, je lui aurais fait croire qu'une vilaine infimière me torturait, elle aurait appelé la police...

-Elle a pleuré tu sais...Elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour toi..

-Fallait pas, je suis indestructible.. Tu lui as dit que j'étais déjà prête à courir le marathon ?

-Quelque chose comme ça, oui.., souris-je.

-Bien..Maintenant, dégage, j'ai besoin de sommeil.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas dormir à cause de la « vilaine sorcière » ?

-Va donc la laisser te pétrir le derrière, et laisse-moi en paix ! Grogna-t-elle.

-Pas envie..., rigolais-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule.

Elle frissonna.

-Je ne te lâche pas.., soufflais-je à son oreille.

Je déposais quelques baisers sur son cou, et , exténuée, je la sentis s'endormir dans mes bras.

* * *

**Voilà voilà !**

**Roxette, j'espère que tu as vu que j'ai bien pensé à toi...^^. Alors...**

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ! Allez, on s'y met toutes en cœur !^^. 18 ans, c'est l'âge où tu peux te saouler légalement, où tu peux aller en boîte sans frauder, et bien sûr, où tu peux voter ! Alors , plutôt Hollande, Le Pen, Bayrou ou Sarkosy ? xD.**

**Allez sinon, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié ce petit chapitre assez léger ! Moi je m'en retourne à mon boulot !**

**Bisous à toutes, aux folles (qui se reconnaîtront...Généralement, elles sont toutes sur JLF...), aux censées, aux frigorifiées (je suis avec vous!), et à toutes les autres !**

**Prenez soin de vous:).**

**À bientôt !**


	30. Chapter 30 Calme avant la tempête

**Bonjour bonjour...**

**Alors oui, je sais, je sais... Vraiment désolée pour cette attente, j'ai honte, franchement...Mais bon, j'ai vraiment privilégié mes études, parce que pour une fois j'ai été très sérieuse niveau boulot ce semestre, et je passe mon permis en même temps (la semaine prochaine, d'ailleurs), donc c'est vrai que j'étais pas mal occupée, mais bon...**

**Encore une fois, je m'excuse !**

**Je voudrais bien évidemment vous remercier pour votre patience, et vos gentils mots, merci !**

**Merci également à :**

**popo : **Hey ! Entre eux, ils parlent anglais depuis qu'elle est partie chez eux ! Oui j'avais voulu poster le jour de son anniversaire, ça sonnait bien je trouvais...^^. Merci pour ta review !

**Allison : **Oh non, même pas, elle est gentille attends, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! Mdr. Merci pour ta review ^^.

**Comme je ne sais plus du tout à qui j'ai déjà répondu ou non, je vous remercie toutes encore une fois ici !:D. Merci de prendre le temps de me laisser un mot à chaque fois:).**

**On se retrouve en bas, bonne lecture !**

* * *

_-Va donc la laisser te pétrir le derrière, et laisse-moi en paix ! Grogna-t-elle._

_-Pas envie..., rigolais-je en posant ma tête sur son épaule._

_Elle frissonna._

_-Je ne te lâche pas.., soufflais-je à son oreille._

_Je déposais quelques baisers sur son cou, et , exténuée, je la sentis s'endormir dans mes bras._

PDV Alex

Le téléphone sur le lit à côté de la valise, j'enlevais un à un les vêtements et le fouillis qui la composait. Je n'avais pas vraiment eu le temps de la faire correctement, et c'était un joyeux bazar à l'intérieur.

-Hmm Hmmm.., acquiésais-je, totalement déconnectée.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière moi.

-Tu parles tou...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ma main alla directement se plaquer sur sa bouche. Je lui fis les gros yeux, lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait se taire. Il fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Je l'emmenais vers le lit et lui montrait le téléphone à côté de la valise.

En ligne. Maman.

Il retint un rire et son corps fut secoué de spasmes. Mimant un coup de pied dans son derrière, je l'incitais à aller rire dans la salle de bain. Lorsque j'entendis un son aigu plus fort que les précédents, je repris le téléphone.

-Bien sûr maman.. ! Fis-je tout en pliant un de mes pantalons.

-_Sauf que c'est papa..._, me répondit-on.

_**Grillée, ma chère !**_

_Attends, il reste encore un espoir !_

_**Je compte les points, vas-y !**_

-Allô ? Dis-je simplement en priant pour que ça marche.

-_Alex ? _Fit mon père, avec un ton grincheux.

-J'entends très mal ! Continuais-je. Maman ? Tu es toujours là ?

-_CHÉRIE ! _Entendis-je. _Ton téléphone ne marche pas ou quoi ?_

J'entendis un "non, pourquoi ?" derrière, certainement venant de ma mère.

-_La p'tite comprend rien !_

Il y eut ensuite un brouhaha et un concert de protestations avant que la voix de ma génitrice ne me revienne aux oreilles.

-_ALEX ? _Hurla-t-elle.

_**Maman 400 – 0 Tympan.**_

_Oh ça va toi !_

-Je suis désolée ! Je n'entends rien ! On se rappelle !

Et je raccrochais.

-Tu peux sortir ! M'écriais-je à l'attention de Taylor.

J'étais sortie de l'hôpital cette après-midi, et bien évidemment, ces crétins de l'administration avaient du contacter mes parents, puisque je n'étais pas majeure. Ma mère avait bien failli faire une syncope, et mon père avait hurlé à mon frère de se connecter sur le site d'une compagnie aérienne.

_Juste comme je l'avais prévu._

Après les avoir rassuré comme il se fallait -Déborah avait même du y mettre du sien- ma mère avait commencé à parler, parler, parler. J'avais vite compris qu'il me suffisait d'approuver d'un petit "ah" ou "ahin" toutes les trois minutes pour qu'elle soit contente. J'avais donc posé le téléphone à côté de moi pendant que je m'affairais.

Pas très sympathique, mais lorsqu'on avait une mère comme la mienne, on apprenait toutes les techniques nécessaires pour ne pas simplement péter un boulon et tout envoyer valser.

-Tu devrais être un peu plus gentille avec ta maman..., me dit Taylor en prenant place sur son lit.

-Je _suis_ gentille ! Rétorquais-je. C'est juste que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment.

J'arrivais au fond de ma valise, où avaient glissé l'intégralité de mes sous-vêtements.

_Grande question : je les sors ou pas ?_

_**À moins qu'il y ait le string léopard avec bonbons en guise de ficelles, fais-toi plaisir !**_

_Oh, et puis zut._

Je pris l'amas de sous-vêtements et les déposais sur le lit, proche de la main de Taylor. Mais c'était tout à fait par hasard...

-Intéressant..., commenta-t-il simplement.

Il prit dans ses mains une culotte jaune avec marqué «PROPRIÉTÉ PRIVÉE » à l'arrière.

_C'est bon...Tuez-moi maintenant._

Je lui repris mon bien en me ruant pratiquement sur lui, et réussis l'exploit de rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-Un ex jaloux, c'est ça ? Supposa-t-il en se retenant de rire.

-Te moque pas ! Grognais-je.

Je pris une paire de chaussette et lui lançais à la figure.

-Mais c'est quoi cette manie de toujours m'attaquer ? Se plaignit-il. Je ne fais rien pourtant !

-Tu ouvres la bouche, rétorquais-je. C'est déjà beaucoup trop.

Sans que je n'y sois préparée, il m'attrapa par la taille et me fis tomber sur lui, faisant voler la valise par terre, et détruisant la petite montagne de sous-vêtements.

J'atterris sur son torse avec un petit 'pop'. Il avait l'air très content de lui.

-Tu aimes quand j'ouvre la bouche, avoue..., me dit-il en jouant des sourcils.

Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait avoir l'air sexy juste en bougeant les sourcils ? Ce mec était extraordinaire.

Tout était parfait chez lui. En tout cas de ce que j'avais pu voir jusqu'à maintenant.

Et je n'avais pas encore vu ce qu'il y avait SOUS les vêtements...

_Je suis sûre que c'est aussi paaaaaarfait que le reste.._

_**Et on peut savoir à quoi tu penses ?**_

_À son dos, bien sûr !_

Voilà que je commençais à fantasmer sur mon petit-ami.

_Peut-être que c'est le signe qu'il est de passer à l'action !_

_**Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu te taises !**_

-Tu es toujours avec moi ? Me demanda la perfection réincarnée en-dessous de moi.

Je ne répondis pas et m'allongeais juste confortablement sur lui. Je calais ma tête dans son cou, et appréciais juste le moment.

Il caressait mes bras, ma nuque, mes cheveux, pendant que je me satisfaisais simplement de l'entendre respirer.

Avec un soupir, je me relevais doucement, et descendis de son corps, puis du lit.

-Je ne terminerais jamais de ranger si tu me déconcentres sans arrêt, lui dis-je.

Je ramassais ma valise et la pile de sous-vêtements.

-Tu veux qu'on aille faire un tour dans la piscine après ? Proposa-t-il.

Je pilais.

Lui. Moi. Piscine. _Putain _de gouttes d'eau dégoulinant de son ***** de torse.

_**Tu n'es pas équipée anatomiquement parlant pour résister à une telle pression.**_

_Pour une fois, je suis d'accord, notre cœur ne s'en remettra pas.._

-Euh..Oui, bien sûr..., répondis-je avec m'être raclée la gorge.

J'avais accepté uniquement pour la beauté de la piscine. J'en étais tombée amoureuse la première fois que j'étais venue ici, même si évidemment la soirée n'avait pas été des plus agréable.

_**On va faire comme si on te croyait.**_

-Est-ce que l'eau ne va pas être un peu fraîche à cette heure-ci ? Lui demandais-je après avoir constaté qu'il était plus de dix-sept heures.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Normalement non, mais tu verras bien !

Comment ça _je verrais bien _? Moi et ma capacité à avoir froid même à 45°, on avait pas vraiment envie de _voir bien_...

Sur ce, il enleva sa chemise et se retrouve torse nu devant moi. Il ne me regardait même pas, et pliais son vêtement avant de le poser sur le lit. Si lui ne me calculais pas, moi au contraire, je devais certainement ressembler à un espèce d'animal à mi-chemin entre le phoque et l'orang-outang. Incapable de détacher mes yeux de lui.

Il déboutonna ensuite son pantalon et en dé-zippa la fermeture.

-Non mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Réagissais-je enfin.

J'étais sortie de mon pseudo coma, et mon cœur battait à une allure non quantifiable. Et je n'arrivais même plus à penser correctement. Ma conscience faisait des espèces de _**ndnaheuhgghaubub **_totalement incompréhensibles.

-Ben je me déshabille..., répondit-il, l'air de rien.

_Comme s'il ne venait pas de griller le peu de neurones qu'il me restait …_

-Et bien va dans ta salle de bain ! Elle sert à ça, non ? Rétorquais-je, tremblante.

_**Complètement ridicule...**_

_Ah tiens, tu es revenue ?_

_**J'ai entendu l'alarme signifiant le retour de ta stupidité !**_

_Imbécile !_

_**C'est pas moi qui panique parce qu'elle voit un mec à moitié à poil...Comme si c'était le premier d'ailleurs..**_

_Enf#bsz4'/_

Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais cinglée.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es gênée..., ricana-t-il.

-Pas du tout ! Mentis-je.

Il continua d'enlever son pantalon, le laissant avec en tout et pour tout un boxer. Je mentirais si je vous disais que je n'avais pas déglutis difficilement.

-C'est ça qui te trouble ? Se moqua-t-il.

_Le conna..._

-Non, ne sois pas prétentieux comme ça. Tu n'es pas si irrésistible que ça...

_Menteuse, menteuse, menteuse..._

Il rigola et me rejoignis en une enjambée et demi. Il me colla contre son torse et déposa des petits baisers mouillés le long de ma mâchoire.

_Cerveau off. Veuillez repasser plus tard._

-Dis-le..., susurra-t-il à mon oreille.

-Dire..quoi ? Répondis-je difficilement.

-Que je suis irrésistible...

Ma conscience, partie chercher un nouveau boulot à Pôle emploi après l'attaque déloyale de mon petit ami, se rematérialisa soudainement. Elle retroussa ses manches imaginaires, et poussa mon cerveau à envoyer des messages nerveux à mes muscles.

Mes bras se détendirent donc presque d'eux-mêmes et repoussèrent mon assaillant, qui me toisa, clairement surpris.

-Je n'aime pas les arrogants.., claquais-je.

Je pris le premier maillot de bain qui traînait et m'enfermai dans la salle de bain.

-Alex ? Appela-t-il depuis l'extérieur.

Je ne répondis pas et commençai à me déshabiller.

-Tu sais que je plaisantais, hein ? Continua-t-il.

Toujours sans réponse, je poursuivis mon effeuillage et entrepris de mettre ce bikini.

Bikini que je ne mettais pratiquement jamais, n'aimant pas exposer mon corps comme un morceau de viande. Si on y réfléchissait cinq secondes, être en bikini n'était pas réellement différent du fait d'être en sous-vêtements. Alors pourquoi se sentir uniquement gêné en sous-vêtements ? Moi, j'étais mal à l'aise dans les deux cas.

Mais à priori, quelqu'un ici avait besoin de recevoir une bonne leçon.

Je me savais plutôt bien fichue, mais face à lui, je ne faisais clairement pas le poids. _Personne _ne faisait le poids. Il fallait donc des arguments de taille. Enfin, concernant ce maillot de bain, il était préférable de dire : arguments de non-taille, tellement il pouvait être minuscule.

-Ben merde.., râlais-je. C'est pas censé cacher les parties les plus importantes ?

Le haut se nouait au niveau de la nuque, et épousait parfaitement ma poitrine. Enfin...La _moitié _de ma poitrine. L'autre moitié était actuellement en train de découvrir le monde.

Quand au bas, il...En fait, il ne servait à rien. J'aurais carrément pu y aller sans, cela n'aurait pas fait de différences.

_**Voilà qu'elle tombe dans l'exagération, maintenant …**_

_Fiche-moi la paix. Ce n'est pas toi qui est obligée de te pâmer à moitié à poil pour prouver à ton imbécile de canon qui te sert de copain qu'il n'est pas le seul à pouvoir faire baver l'autre._

_**Mais que ta vie est compliquée !**_

_Je ne te le fais pas dire !_

Il était de couleur rouge sang et m'avait été offert par Anna pour fêter ma séparation d'avec Matt, selon ses dires. Oui, le but était de lui montrer ce dont il se privait. Inutile de dire que la seule chose que ce bikini avait vu depuis son retrait du magasin était le fin fond de mon tiroir. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je l'avais emmené.

Mais en même temps, comme le répétait assez souvent Thomas, je ne pouvais pas partir quelque part sans emporter une bonne dizaine d'affaires inutiles.

Taylor était toujours en train de m'appeller. Il finit même par s'excuser. Le pauvre pensait sûrement que j'étais en colère.

_Mais oui...Viens donc tâter de ma colère, mon cher._

Je déverrouillais la porte, et sans un regard pour lui, passais devant son corps statufié pour remettre mes vêtements dans ma valise.

-Et alors ? On y va ou tu comptes dormir ici ? Fis-je sans le regarder.

Ce que je fis quinze secondes plus tard.

Sa bouche s'ouvrait et se fermait en même temps. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais ses yeux bougeant à vitesse grand V pour balayer toutes les parties de mon corps à la fois l'en empêchaient.

-Oui ? L'encourageais-je, jubilant intérieurement.

Il parut se remettre de ses émotions, mais sa pomme d'Adam sembla peser des tonnes lorsqu'il déglutit.

-Je vais..Hum..Je vais..mettre un maillot.

-Bonne initiative, lui répondis-je en souriant.

Dans ma tête, ma petite voix intérieure sortis le champagne.

_Fais tout péter ! T'as réussi !_

Stupidement fière de moi, mon sourire intérieur s'étala sur mes lèvres.

…

-C'est froid..., me plaignis-je.

J'avais glissé un orteil dans l'eau de cette magnifique piscine et frissonnais déjà. Elle était...gelée.

-Arrête, elle est à ...À combien ? Je ne peux pas te dire selon ton unité de température...

Je lui pris le thermomètre des mains et constatais qu'elle était à à peu près 24 degrés..._24 degrés._

-C'est trop froid.., gémis-je.

Je m'apprêtais à simplement prendre une serviette et m'enrouler dedans, mais il m'en empêcha.

-Non non non.., protesta-t-il. Tu viens avec moi. Ce n'est pas discutable.

Je compris ses intentions lorsque je vis ses yeux marrons pétiller.

-Tu n'as pas intérêt de..

SPLACH.

Ma phrase finit dans l'énorme gerbe d'eau que nos deux corps provoquèrent lorsque Taylor nous poussa au fond du bassin.

J'émergeais, toussotant et crachotement avec classe et dignité.

-Je te jure que je vais te tuer..., fis-je avec probablement un regard fou.

L'eau me provoquait de violents frissons. La température aurait certainement pu passer si seulement le soleil avait été à son zénith et qu'il n'était pas dix-sept heures.

Cheveux plaqués sur son crâne, il vint m'enlacer et me frictionner les bras.

-Allez, on est pas si mal là..., me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Normalement, je vous aurais dit : 'Comment est-il possible de résister à ce sourire dévastateur ?'. Mais mes envies de meurtre étaient trop grandes.

Dans une habile tentative de diversion, je lui ébouriffais les cheveux, enroulais mes bras autour de sa nuque et plaquais un baiser sur sa joue.

-Effectivement.., répondis-je simplement avec un sourire.

Il parut content, mais ne pus anticiper mon mouvement. J'enlevais rapidement mes bras de son cou et les posais sur ses épaules pour faire pression dessus pendant que mes jambes passais derrière ses mollets pour le déséquilibrer.

-Qu'est-ce que...

Il ne put répondre et s'enfonça dans l'eau pendant que je maintenais mes mains sur lui pour le faire couler.

Une fois qu'il fut immergé complètement, je m'éloignais aussi rapidement que mes jambes ne me le permettaient et sortis de la piscine. Je l'entendis remonter au moment où je quittais la dernière marche du bassin.

Je pris une serviette et m'enroulais à l'intérieur en grelottant.

-Ah c'est comme ça ! Entendis-je derrière moi. Tu vas me le payer...

-Cause toujours Lautner, lui dis-je. Maintenant, on est quitte, alors tu as plutôt intérêt à me laisser tranquille ! Le prévins-je.

Il voulut sortir à la hâte, mais sa sœur arriva dans le même temps, simplement vêtue d'un paréo aux couleurs des Etats-Unis.

_**C'est hideux …**_

_Non...Il ne faut pas dire ça comme ça ..C'est..._

_**Moche ? Affreux ? Horrible ? De très mauvais goût ?**_

_Oui, c'est mieux, là..._

Elle du voir ma grimace parce qu'elle fit un drôle de geste de la main.

-Oh t'inquiète pas pour ça, je compte m'en acheter un potable dès qu'on sera de retour à L.A, me dit-elle. J'ai oublié de prendre les miens avant de partir..

-Non mais tu as tout à fait le droit d'aimer hein..., dis-je maladroitement.

-Oh je sais, mais qui serait assez fou pour aimer une telle horreur ! Répondit-elle tranquillement. Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

Son frère émergea enfin du bassin et secoua sa tête à côté d'elle pour l'arroser un peu.

Elle protesta vivement et le poussa. N'ayant sûrement pas prévu cette riposte, il tanga et tomba finalement à la renverse, provoquant une nouvelle gerbe d'eau qui nous éclaboussa.

-Bien joué ! La félicitais-je, très fière d'elle.

-Merci, dit-elle, franchement satisfaite. Ça fait des années que j'en rêve.

Taylor émergea à nouveau de l'eau, fusillant sa sœur du regard.

-Vous vous en prenez à la mauvaise personnes les filles..., nous dit-il en plissant les yeux. Vous oubliez qui je suis …

Mak leva les yeux au ciel pendant que j'étouffais un rire.

-Juste un campagnard qui a oublié comment tenir sur ses deux pieds..., chantonna-t-elle en s'asseyant en tailleur près de l'eau.

_Mauvaise idée._

_**En même temps, reconnais qu'il faut être stupide pour faire ça …**_

Alors que Taylor se rapprochait rapidement, certainement pour jeter sa sœur dans la piscine, cette dernière leva son index en l'air.

-Avant que tu ne fasses quelque chose que tu regretteras sûrement, maman voudrait vous voir, tous les deux ! Elle est dans la cuisine..

-Très bien, abdiqua-t-il. Mais tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

Elle lui sourit et haussa les épaules.

Nous ramassâmes nos serviettes (enfin, surtout lui..) en silence et regagnâmes l'intérieur. Je m'enroulais étroitement dans la mienne, pas très à l'aise à l'idée de dévoiler mon corps aux parents de mon petit-ami.

-Taylor ? Alex ? C'est vous ? Nous cria Déborah depuis la cuisine.

Taylor secoua la tête, pris ma main, et nous la rejoignîmes.

Affublée de son tablier jaune, elle était en train de suivre une recette sur un bouquin.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez aller nous chercher du pain s'il vous plaît ? Il n'y en a plus du tout...

-Pas de problèmes, répondit son fils. On va juste se changer.

Sans lâcher ma main, il nous conduisit à l'étage.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais venir, au fait ! Protestais-je mollement.

-Oui, mais j'anticipais..., fit-il en mettant son tee-shirt.

-Évite, le prévins-je, tu sais que je suis du genre chiante, entêtée et que je n'aime pas que l'on décide pour moi, donc …

Il leva les yeux au ciel (sûrement un tic de famille) et vint m'embrasser doucement.

-Mais je sais aussi que tu ne peux pas résister à l'idée d'être coincée avec moi dans ma belle Audi...

_S'il me prend carrément par les sentiments, comment suis-je censée résister !_

-Mouais, c'est pas faux..., approuvais-je.

-Je le savais ! Allez madame, nous avons des courses à faire !

Il mit une petite claque sur mes fesses et sortit de la chambre.

…

Il y avait eu tout d'abord eu ce picotement désagréable sur ma nuque.

Puis, une sensation désagréable de chaleur.

Et enfin, l'impression constante d'être suivie.

Nous étions en train de faire la queue derrière quatre personnes dans cette boulangerie, et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de regarder autour et derrière moi.

-Arrête, tenta Taylor. On dirait que tu as commis un crime.

-Mais j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'on est suivi.., chuchotais-je à son oreille.

-Ça passera, ne t'en fais pas !

Il me fit un sourire rassurant, mais qui me gêna néanmoins.

Quelque chose dans son attitude n'était pas naturelle. Pas naturelle du tout.

_Est-ce que je commence à avoir peur maintenant, ou j'attends un peu ?_

_**Attends, faut que j'aille aux toilettes avant …**_

Ma conscience déraillait complètement, signe qu'il y avait effectivement quelque chose qui clochait.

Taylor remercia la boulangère qui ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de lui et nous repartîmes vers la voiture garée quelques mètres plus loin.

Je remarquais qu'il regardait droit devant lui, sans rien dire, en me tenant la main d'une poigne ferme.

_Ça va mal..._

Une fois installés dans la voiture, je l'empêchais de mettre le contact.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas maintenant, lui demandais-je. Il y a quelque chose..Je l'ai senti, et tu ne veux pas me dire ce que c'est !

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre, toujours sans me regarder.

-On doit d'abord partir d'ici, finit-il par dire.

Il mit le moteur en marche et s'engagea sur la route. Il ne cessait de vérifier son rétroviseur.

-Eh mais...On ne prend pas la route pour revenir à la maison ! Remarquais-je après quelques secondes.

Il bifurqua soudainement dans une petite allée sur la droite, et tout de suite dans une ruelle à gauche.

Il gara à nouveau la voiture et attendis, toujours en regardant dans le rétro.

-Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Fis-je, carrément angoissée à présent.

Il tapa sur le volant, et prit une profonde inspiration. Il tourna la tête vers moi, et me dis simplement :

-Paparazzis.

* * *

**Donc voilà...**

**Les ennuis commencent à commencer (oui, j'aime bien ma phrase, ok ? ^^). Puisqu'il ne faut pas se leurrer, le nombre de fois où l'on voit des photos des acteurs avec leurs copines...Aucune vie privée pour eux, et donc pour leur copine non plus du coup ! (Enfin, nous ça nous arrange dans un sens, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait sans photos...LOL).**

**Enfin, je déménage le 13 juin, et ensuite le 13 juillet en France, donc je ne vous donne pas de dates pour le prochain chapitre hein !**

**Au pire, je mandaterais quelqu'un pour le poster à ma place s'il est prêt ! (soyons fous...^^)**

**Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite une bonne semaine:).**

**À bientôt !**


End file.
